


Просто спросите Гарри

by Soulmate_s667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Drama, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Secret Relationship, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 99,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_s667/pseuds/Soulmate_s667
Summary: Если спросить Гарри, то он не сможет толком объяснить, как так получилось, что после долгих лет вражды их отношения с Малфоем вдруг резко изменились. Хотя, если так подумать, удивительного в этом ничего и нет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

***

Всё началось как-то странно и само собой. Если спросить Гарри, то он не сможет толком объяснить, как так получилось, что после долгих лет вражды их отношения с Малфоем вдруг резко изменились. Хотя, если так подумать, удивительного в этом ничего и нет. Было бы куда страннее, если бы после случившегося на войне они с Драко так и остались злейшими врагами. Но разве можно назвать врагами того, кто не выдал и спас, с тем, кто рискуя собственной жизнью вытащил из огненных лап смерти? Да, то, что их отношения изменились — совершенно нормально и вполне объяснимо. Однако вопрос _«кто они теперь друг другу?»_ — незримо повис в воздухе. Возможно, из-за этой неопределённости всё и случилось?

На дополнительный восьмой год обучения Гарри соглашался долго. После войны для него всё вдруг стало тусклого, серого, почти безжизненного цвета. Вся радость вдруг куда-то резко пропала, будто выпитая досуха дементорами, и он чувствовал себя совершенно пустым и потерянным. Скорбь по павшим после невыносимо долгих месяцев была всё ещё ощутимой и неприятной горечью отдавалась где-то в грудной клетке. Было глупо рассчитывать, что всё придёт в норму, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Это пройдёт, сказала Гермиона, глядя на него с затаившийся печалью. Тоску следовало всего лишь пережить, и потом она, словно лёгкое облачко, развеется по ветру и затем всё вновь встанет на свои места. Именно на это рассчитывал Гарри, соглашаясь на уговоры Гермионы вернуться в школу и доучиться. Хоть один спокойный год. Вместе. И даже не обязательно проводить всё время за учебниками. Последний аргумент убедил Рона, и его согласие сподвигло Гарри к положительному ответу, хотя он всё ещё не представлял как это — вернуться в Хогвартс после всего пережитого, отсиживаться на занятиях, корпеть над учебниками, собираться в гостиной и дурачиться… словно ничего и не было. Словно не было всех этих жертв.

За окном капал мелкий дождь и широкие пушистые поля проносились мимо, словно со скоростью света. Грохот трясущихся вагонов Хогвартс-экспресс убаюкивал и наполнял каким-то только своим свойственным теплом и атмосферой. Снаружи слышались оживлённые голоса студентов, тележка со сладостями дребезжала в такт вагонам, а голос продавщицы эхом раздавался по купе. Прислонившись головой к запотевшему окну, Гарри безразлично наблюдал за этим бесконечным потоком деревьев и озёр. Он прислушивался к каждому шороху, звуку, гудению поезда, но никакого уюта и предвкушения больше не чувствовал. Атмосфера, когда-то пробуждающая в нём смелость и трепет, куда-то вдруг испарилась. Словно это уже не тот Хогвартс-экспресс, что был раньше. Или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Здесь было холодно и темно точно так же, как на третьем курсе, когда поезд вдруг внезапно остановился. Рон, Гермиона и Джинни сидели рядом и тихо переговаривались. В последнее время эти разговоры казались напускными и напряженными. Хотя, это тоже могло лишь померещиться. В последнее время всё происходящее вокруг виделось ему печальным, туманным, будто каждый то и дело прячет за улыбкой горечь и не хочет в этом сознаваться. Они улыбались лишь от того, что не хотели доставлять ему лишних хлопот. Это грызло изнутри, заставляло чувствовать себя ещё больше виноватым и совершенно беспомощным.

Гарри закусил губу, и задумался: каким будет первый день в Хогвартсе после войны? Он хорошо помнил то мгновение, когда они с Роном впервые вошли в замок и удивлённо озирались по сторонам, восхищаясь и предвкушая удивительные дни, полные волшебства и чудес. До сих пор он помнил тот трепет и будоражащий страх, когда садился на табурет и на его голову нагромоздили болтающую шляпу. Он помнил и то, как сердце переполнило счастье, когда она провозгласила «Гриффиндор!». Помнил сидящего посредине преподавательского состава старика с длинной серебряной бородой, помнил и загадочного профессора зельеварения, который сразу же не понравился ему. Эти светлые воспоминания отдавались тоской, отчего в груди становилось всё теснее и теснее, поднимая из желудка тяжелый ком, подступающий к самому горлу. Тягостные чувства вновь заставили сомневаться в собственном решении, и Гарри отвернулся от окна. Джинни, сидевшая рядом, встревоженно посмотрела на него, и он поспешил натянуть улыбку, которая в последнее время являла собой сплошную фальшивость. Он знал, что эту фальшивость разгадали уже давно, но по-другому пока что не получалось. Рон, как обычно, спорил с Гермионой по очередной глупой причине, и Гарри незаметно для них взял тёплую ладонь Джинни в свою. Пусть они и друзья, проявлять чувства перед ними было всё ещё неловко.

— Всё в порядке? — тихо спросила Джинни.

— Да, — Гарри кивнул и крепче сжал её руку. — Всё в порядке.

***

Когда ещё не до конца восстановленный Хогвартс наконец предстал перед ними, Гарри не понимал, что чувствует. Обычная радость и ощущение «дома» куда-то испарились, и ему вдруг стало от этого грустно. Он не хотел быть равнодушным к этому месту, с ним было связано слишком многое. Это вспыхнувшее внезапно отчуждение немного расплылось, лишь когда они прошли через массивные двери замка. Уже прибывшие ученики были по обыкновению шумны и разговорчивы. Со всех сторон слышались звонкие голоса и смех, и как только один из второкурсников увидел героев войны, толпа тут же обступила их.

— Смотрите, это Гарри Поттер! Гарри Поттер вернулся в Хогвартс! — слышались восторженные голоса младшекурсников. Возбуждённые ученики таращились на них во все глаза, и сквозь эту толпу пробились те, кого Гарри был искренне рад видеть.

— Гарри!

Невилл, Луна, Дин и Симус появились перед ними, и Хогвартс вдруг вновь стал родным. Гарри широко улыбнулся и крепко обнял влетевших в него друзей. За всей печалью, охватившей его разум, он и вовсе позабыл, как соскучился по ним. В груди вспыхнула надежда, что среди них он наконец почувствует себя прежним, как почувствовал сейчас.

— Как хорошо, что вы вернулись, — всё тем же мягким потусторонним голосом отозвалась Луна. — Ходили слухи, что вы не хотите возвращаться в Хогвартс.

— Мы и не хотели, — признался Рон. — Гермиона нас заставила. Сказала, что за шесть лет мы ничего путного не узнали и нас пристыдят в первый же рабочий день.

— Хочешь сказать, это не так? — фыркнул Симус.

— Уж не тебе об этом говорить, — хохотнул Рон, шутливо толкнув его локтём.

Гермиона закатила глаза и с мягкой улыбкой покачала головой. Вся её злость на Рона уже успела испариться.

Когда они прошли в Большой зал, прежнее отчаяние вновь охватило сердце Гарри. Разговоры вдруг будто бы стихли и все взоры обратились на героев войны. Какое-то странное напряжение повисло в воздухе, и ему вдруг захотелось спрятаться или и вовсе бежать из этого места со всех ног. Не успел он как следует испугаться, как в зале так же резко произошло оживление. Ученики вновь заговорили, даже чуть громче, чем раньше, и Гарри понял, что вся эта натянутость ему лишь почудилась. И тем не менее он старался не вслушиваться в чужие беседы. Давно привыкнув к вниманию, оно не казалось чем-то странным. Он знал, прекрасно знал, что его будет ещё больше, и думал даже, что готов принять это, как должное, но теперь, столкнувшись с ним в действительности, ощущения в груди были какими-то совсем неоднозначными и даже пугающими. Гарри не хотел, чтобы им восторгались, и не хотел получать это внимание, которое совсем не заслужил. И ещё он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из учеников, сидящих в зале, считал его виновным. Откуда взялся этот страх Гарри совершенно не понимал. Ведь виновен вовсе не он, виновен Волан-де-Морт. Он причина всех этих страданий и смертей ещё до его рождения. Но что-то внутри словно нашептывало ему: ты был частью его души. Гарри передёрнуло. Руки вдруг разом похолодели и всё вокруг стало каким-то нечётким.

Ладони его коснулись, и это прикосновение почти обожгло — такими горячими показались ему чужие пальцы. Гарри обернулся и взглянул на Джинни.

— Все так смотрят на тебя. Особенно девушки. Должно быть, ты купаешься в их внимании?

Гарри удивлённо вскинул брови и, увидев в её глазах смешинку, фыркнул. Он взял её руку в свою и переплёл пальцы. Разумеется, она понимала, что всё это внимание с женской стороны ему безразлично, и также разумеется она понимала, что для него лучше неё уже не будет.

Приободрённому шуткой Джинни, Гарри удалось выдавить из себя улыбку. Он дружески кивал, стоило увидеть знакомое лицо или слишком напористый взгляд какой-нибудь девушки. С досадой он обнаружил, что из бывшего седьмого курса на дополнительный вернулось совсем мало учеников.

— Я думала, нас будет больше, — словно прочитав его мысли, с горечью сказала Гермиона.

— Некоторые ещё хотели вернуться, но их родители были не очень рады такому решению, — сказал Дин.

Когда Луна распрощалась с ними, а они уселись за стол, Симус вдруг выдал нечто совершенно невероятное:

— Вы не слышали? В поезде кто-то из когтевранцев сказал, что МакГонагалл хочет объединить весь восьмой курс в один. Мы будем учиться не на седьмом курсе, как рассчитывали, у нас будет восьмой курс, — добавил он, скептически изогнув густую бровь.

— Не думаю, что это правда, — нахмурился Рон, явно не обрадовавшись подобной сплетне. — Они ведь не могут поселить нас со слизерином? Как они себе это вообще представляют?

— Слизеринцев вернулось ещё меньше. Хорошо, если наберётся хотя бы пять человек.

Все, как по команде, направили свои взгляды на слизеринский стол. Гарри плохо знал этих учеников, точнее, был совершенно с ними не знаком, и среди старшекурсников смутно узнал лишь одного из бывшего седьмого курса. Было более, чем очевидно, что восьмой курс слизерина будет весьма скуден. В этот самый момент вдруг произошло некое оживление: голоса учеников стали чуть громче, а бормотание и шепотки возросли вдвое — Малфой и Забини вошли в Большой зал и всё с теми же надменными лицами, что и прежде, прошли к слизеринскому столу. Гарри удивлённо проследил за этим шествием и, невольно вглядевшись в бледное лицо бывшего врага, вдруг понял, что к этому внезапному появлению остался почти что равнодушным. Их отношения с Малфоем уже не те, что были раньше. Теперь им можно существовать в одном пространстве, не излучая при этом никакой враждебности. Ненавидеть друг друга уже просто не за что. И даже если характер Малфоя остался прежним — вычеркнуть то, что случилось во время войны ни у кого из них не получится. Гарри понимал это теперь отчётливо, однако Рон был с этим не согласен.

— Какого чёрта они вернулись? — Рон поморщился, хмуро поглядывая на слизеринцев.

— Вернуться к учебе имеют право все, Рон, — ответила Гермиона, взглянув на него с укором. — Прошу, только не начинай эту бессмысленную вражду снова.

— Бессмысленную? Да он же… Эй! — Рон вдруг воскликнул и с негодованием посмотрел на сестру. — Ты что, с ней согласна?

— По крайней мере, ты можешь повременить с упрёками до тех пор, как он сам вдруг не начнёт задевать бедного, несчастного Рональда, — ответила Джинни, изобразив на лице печальную мину. Рон недовольно поджал губы и насупился, затем недовольно поглядел на тихо смеющегося Гарри.

— Подожди, она и с тобой так говорить начнёт, — пробубнил он себе под нос. Гарри оставил этот комментарий без внимания: подобные изречения Джинни его вполне устраивали; он находил их милыми и забавными.

Стычка между братом и сестрой немного отвлекла Гарри, но затем пришло время речи нового директора, и весь Хогвартс погрузился в тишину. Было больно слышать имена павших на войне, но не упомянуть о них было бы совсем неправильно. Гарри ловил каждое слово, и война словно вновь промелькнула у него перед глазами. Семь долгих лет он сражался с тем, кто унёс так много, и теперь спокойная жизнь в замке казалась чем-то запредельным, почти несбыточным. Гарри хотел бы, чтобы этот «спокойный год» прошел без тяжелых воспоминаний.

И вновь на помощь пришла тёплая ладонь, накрывающая его руку. Прикосновение отдалось в сердце трепетом и благодарностью. Гарри опустил взгляд и переплёл свои пальцы с нежными, кажущимися хрупкими пальцами Джинни, и крепко сжал их, не желая отпускать.

После того, как шляпа спела свою песню о тяжёлом прошлом и светлом будущем и распределила первокурсников по факультетам, начался долгожданный Роном пир. Он по обыкновению набросился на еду, словно не ел ещё в поезде, и вытирал жирные руки о мантию. Гермиона неодобрительно поглядывала на него, но тому было откровенно всё равно. Рон голоден, и никто не вправе осуждать его желудок. Эти перепалки были совсем не новы. Они стары и обыденны, совсем как в былые времена. Глядя на них и слыша над ухом бесконечную болтовню Симуса и Дина, Гарри искренне старался почувствовать себя на своём месте. Но почему-то у него это никак не получалось. Он пристально разглядывал друзей, вслушивался в гул Большого зала и тепло улыбался Хагриду, который сидел всё на том же месте, величественный и искрящийся всё той же добротой, но Гарри всё ещё чувствовал себя лишним. Будто всё это уже кончилось для него, но он ещё пытается удержаться за прошлое, когда давно уже следовало закрыть эту страницу и идти навстречу новому. Только это новое тоже было пугающим.

Гарри взглянул на Рона и Гермиону, попытался включиться в момент и проследить за теплыми чувствами, которые испытывал к друзьям, но они были какими-то притуплёнными. Он подумал о своих надеждах проводить с Джинни больше времени в школе: о романтических свиданиях в Хогсмиде, о которых долго мечтал и уже тогда предвкушал, однако это воодушевление куда-то странным образом делось, стоило переступить порог замка. Гарри надеялся, что со временем это пройдёт. Слабое воодушевление и надежда пробудятся в нём, как было ещё вчера.

Как только банкет завершился, настала очередь объявления, которое хоть и было на слуху, но всё же стало неожиданным.

— Внимание, студенты! — МакГонагалл поднялась со своего места и строгим взглядом оглядела учеников. Зал стих. Сотни глаз устремили свой взор на нового директора школы. — Прежде чем идти в свои башни, я хотела бы сделать объявление. В связи с тем, что на дополнительный курс решили вернуться немногие, мы решили объединить все четыре факультета восьмого курса в один. — В ту же секунду по залу прошлась волна негодования. Она быстро стихла под строгим, старческим взглядом. — Восьмой курс буду вести лично я. Вам также будут отведены отдельные комнаты, есть вы можете за любыми столами. Это всё, о чём я хотела сказать. Можете идти. Старосты проводят вас!

— Я не понимаю. О чём они думают? — вознегодовал Рон. — Почему нас просто не вернут на седьмой курс?

— Это было бы странно? — то ли спросил, то ли ответил Дин. — Учиться вместе с прошлым курсом?

— Разве учиться вместе с другими факультетами не страннее? — возмутился Рон.

— Не думаю, что это было сделано просто так, — отозвалась Гермиона. — Многие могут почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, учась с младшим курсом. В конце концов, у нас у всех может оказаться больше общего, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

Как бы не хотел признавать Гарри, Гермиона впервые ошиблась. Объединённый восьмой курс был чужим и никто из его состава не стремился сблизиться с теми, кто уже сформировал свой круг общения. Как не объединяй факультеты — группы уже сформированы, друзья найдены и сближаться с другими людьми никто уже не стремился. Именно поэтому выдачу новых мантий фиолетового цвета курс воспринял как личное оскорбление. Никто не желал расставаться со своей символикой, никто не желал стирать с себя историю своей принадлежности к бывшему факультету. К счастью, директор МакГонагалл настаивать не стала и приняла их выбор без всяких возражений. Что касается Гарри, то ему было всё равно. Раньше он бы не пожелал снимать с себя гриффиндорский галстук, но теперь и он душил его своим прошлым.

Отведенное место для специального восьмого курса находилось на третьем этаже. Вход охранял портрет сэра Кэдогана, который был весьма счастлив занять новую должность. Гостиная была большой и уютной, почти домашней: чем-то похожей на гриффиндорскую, чем и нравилась Гарри. Может, поэтому Слизерин и Когтевран относились к ней с некой брезгливостью? Пуффендуйцам же это всё было совсем безразлично. В ней умещались два больших дивана у камина, три кресла и большой стол у книжного шкафа, где можно было дополнительно заниматься и делать домашние задания. Вероятно, эта гостиная обладала какой-то магией: по вечерам, когда в камине разжигался огонь, совершенно разрозненные группы собирались в ней, и объединённый курс всё же проводил время вместе. Хоть и по отдельности и по большей части в молчании.

В их общей зоне было достаточно простора и достаточно комнат. Четыре спальни — роскошь. Особенно для тех, кто не желает спать вместе с враждующими факультетами. Бывшими, но ныне существующими. Слизерин и Когтевран обоюдно решили занять одну из спален для мальчиков, оставив другую более буйным и менее сосредоточенным на учебе. Такое разделение устроило всех. Женская же часть Когтеврана, напротив, предпочла слизеринцам Гриффиндор, и им пришлось подкидывать монетку вместе с пуффендуйцами. Последние были результатами откровенно возмущены и долго требовали переиграть.

Для Гарри всё это было странно и непривычно. Но всем, казалось, всё равно.

Дни пролетали, словно ветер, до невыносимого однообразные и скучные; пролетали недели, но чувство отчуждения от родного места так никуда и не делось. Казалось бы, спустя месяц Хогвартс стал прежним. Эта гнетущая атмосфера войны и воспоминаний улетучилась, и ученики просто продолжали жить и радоваться жизни. Гарри искренне мог сказать, что это делало его счастливым. Теплые отношения между Роном и Гермионой, животрепещущие рассказы Симуса и звонкий смех друзей — он боялся, что этого никогда больше не будет. И ему трудно сказать, почему сердце всё ещё сжимается от тоски, а смех его даже для него самого кажется ненастоящим. Может быть, ему просто нужно больше времени?

— Ты пережил войну, Гарри, — мягкий голос Джинни и её теплая ладонь в его руке согревали. — Ты прошёл через многое. Нет ничего странного в том, что ты отходишь чуть дольше, чем остальные.

— Да, я знаю. Всего лишь нужно время, — равнодушно ответил Гарри, повторив слова, которые слышал уже не раз. Когда это время пройдёт и наступит новое, никто не уточнял. Джинни, видя его разочарование, утешающе обнимала его. Казалось, именно в такие моменты Гарри и чувствовал, что не всё так уж безнадёжно.

***

В середине второго учебного месяца, Гермиона решила, что пора факультету сближаться. Разобщенность может навредить всему курсу, который должен быть примером для всех остальных, а не причиной для смешков и всяких нелестных шепотков. С ней были согласны отнюдь немногие, но её рассудительность и веские доводы заставили когтевранцев призадуматься, после чего они всё же согласились на эту авантюру. У Гриффиндора выбора особо как такового и не было: Гермиону они уважали, да и сказать веское «нет» никто не отважился. Уговорить удалось и пуффендуйцев, однако со слизеринцами она так и не пришла ни к какому соглашению. Впрочем, это было не столь уж важно, если хотя бы большая часть курса начнёт общаться между собой, она будет счастлива.

Идеи Гермионы проводить совместные вечера и делать домашние задания по возможности вместе Гарри понравились. Может, совместное времяпрепровождение поможет ему осознать, что жизнь не стоит на месте. Стоит на месте только лишь он один, когда все прочие движутся дальше. Хогвартс заиграет для него всё теми же яркими красками и что-то тёмное внутри него развеется. Умершая надежда, возродилась в нём вновь.

— Кто съел все кексы?! — Гермиона взяла в руку опуствешую вазу и сердито оглядела присутствующих.

— Это был Рон, — тут же сдала Джинни и с весельем поглядела на брата.

— Что?! — Рон возмущённо уставился на сестру, которая явилась на совместные посиделки восьмого курса не по его личному приглашению, затем перевёл такой же недоумённый взгляд на свою девушку. — Я был голоден. К тому же, Симус и Невилл тоже ели!

— Мы просто испугались, что нам ничего не достанется, — отозвался Финниган. — И были правы.

Рон послал ему взгляд, полный осуждения, и это действие позабавило Финнигана.

Гермиона закатила глаза и вздохнула.  
— Ладно, обойдёмся конфетами, — сказала она, и с глухим стуком вернула вазу на стол.

— Прости, конечно, Гермиона, но что мы, собственно, собираемся делать? — спросила одна из учениц Когтеврана.

Гарри смотрел на неё и пытался вспомнить её имя, но тщетно. Среди собравшихся в гостиной учеников, было много тех, кого он толком и не знал. Он признавал лица, но кто они и что из себя представляют сказать было весьма сложно. Он также знал, что среди них есть и те, кто учится в младших курсах, но если бы кто спросил его, Гарри не ответил бы кто именно.

— Ну, думаю, неплохо бы начать с банального знакомства, — ответила Гермиона. Усевшись в кресло, она робко оглядела внимательно смотревших на неё ребят. — Мы могли бы немного рассказать о себе, о своей жизни. Может, кто захочет поделиться какой-нибудь забавной историей? Было бы неплохо.

В гостиной ненадолго повисло молчание. Все переглядывались, ожидая того, кто осмелится быть первым, пока он наконец не нашёлся.

— Ладно, — отозвался в тишине голос Симуса. — Я, пожалуй, могу начать. Меня зовут Симус Финниган, для тех кто не знает. Хотя, это было бы весьма странно, я, вроде как, весьма известен, — на этих словах Дин изогнул бровь и с некой иронией посмотрел на друга. — Так вот, — продолжил Финиган, — немного информации обо мне, а также нелепой истории: мой отец маггл, а мама волшебница. Он не знал об этом до самого моего рождения.

Когтевранцы и пуффендуйцы, слышавшие эту историю впервые, удивленно таращились на него и внимательно слушали. Гарри улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Симус рассказывал эту историю ещё в их первый день в Хогвартсе, и в его сердце наконец промелькнуло прежнее тепло от воспоминаний. Однако его хватило ненадолго. Оно тускнело с каждым рассказом учеников, и затем вовсе исчезло под гнётом мыслей: что же расскажет он, когда очередь дойдёт до него?

Гарри нервно поджал губы, слушая историю Невилла о бабушке и двоюродном кузене Элджи, который мечтал, чтобы он оказался волшебником, и в это время искал свою забавную историю. Что он мог рассказать? Как его запирали в чулане, или как мыл посуду и был на побегушках у собственных родственников? Или о том, как на первом курсе его едва не задушил профессор Квиррелл? Или же о Василиске? В какое время не загляни, никакой забавной истории Гарри вспомнить никак не мог.

Когда очередь дошла до Терри Бута, Гарри поерзал на месте и нервно облизнул губы. Возможно, он сможет рассказать о том, как раздул тётушку Мардж? Тогда он боялся, что его исключат, но теперь это может показаться забавным? Гарри почувствовал укол боли в груди, вспомнив, что в этот год он встретился с Сириусом. Пожалуй, воспоминание не такое уж забавное.

Джинни, сидевшая рядом на полу, прижалась к его плечу. Ощутив тепло её тела и приятный запах её рыжих волос, Гарри мягко улыбнулся и выдохнул, накрывая её кисть своей. Пожалуй, эти переживания не стоят и ломаного гроша. Есть вещи более страшные, которых стоит тревожиться.

Джастин Финч-Флетчли начал свой животрепещущий рассказ с призрака, живущего в их доме, когда дверь гостиной открылась. Все, как по команде, обернулись и посмотрели на уставившегося на них в изумлении Малфоя. Очевидно, о том, что сегодня в гостиной проходит некое собрание, тот позабыл или вовсе не знал, но Гарри мог отдать ему должное: пришёл в себя он довольно быстро. Под пристальным вниманием он выпрямился, поморщился, и, одарив их своим лучшим презренным взглядом, двинулся в спальню слизерин-когтевран.

Гарри отвернулся первым и обратил своё внимание на огонь в камине. Он дождался, когда хлопнет дверь и только затем смог перевести взгляд на что-нибудь иное. По негласному договору они с Малфоем не обращали друг на друга ни малейшего внимания. За всё время они не обмолвились друг с другом ни словом, не пересеклись даже мимолётным взглядом, но на каком-то интуитивном уровне поняли: не стоит обращать внимания на бывшего врага. Это может вылиться во что-то… странное. Ситуация сама по себе была бы до невыносимого неловкой.

Разумеется, статус их отношений переменился: они теперь не враги, но и не друзья. Как вообще можно назвать бывших врагов, кроме как «бывшие враги»? Можно ли назвать их просто незнакомцами или, напротив, знакомыми, когда внутри вас остались некий осадок и охапка неприятных воспоминаний? Но несмотря на всю эту неприятность, они всё же воспоминания, и даже совершенно чужим и далёким Гарри Малфоя назвать не мог. Как бы странно это не звучало, он для Гарри даже ближе, чем все эти люди, чьи имена он только что услышал. Именно эта неопределённость заставляла Гарри отворачиваться всякий раз, как Малфой появлялся на горизонте. Как только в его поле зрения попадала платиновая шевелюра, взгляд его машинально упирался в нечто несущественное, вроде кресла или же пустой стены. Он смотрел в выбранную случайность точку до тех пор, пока слизеринец не уйдет — так происходило всегда, и каким-то образом он понимал, что Малфой тоже не хочет находиться с ним в одном пространстве слишком уж долго.

Для них обоих было необычно заходить в общую гостиную и замечать там друг друга. Также необычно было знать, что вы спите буквально за стенкой друг от друга. Что уж говорить об общей ванной. К счастью, пересекались они всё же довольно редко. Но это негласное отчуждение друг от друга всё же позволило ему сделать некоторые наблюдения: Малфой изменился. Снаружи он был всё тем же: любил кривить лицо и посылать высокомерные взгляды, но поведение стало совершенно иным. Задиристость его куда-то вдруг пропала, спеси поубавилось и вечных насмешек над кем-либо больше слышно не было. Казалось, Малфой тоже чувствовал себя в этом месте чужим. Невольно Гарри заметил в себе, что понимает эти изменения в нём. Он чувствовал их тоже. И во всей этой странности их «отношений» странно было и то, что от этой мысли он ощущал себя уже не таким одиноким.

***

На следующий день Гарри пригласил Джинни на свидание в Хогсмид. Он делал это и раньше, однако их свидания превращались всегда в двойные, стоило Рону услышать, что они идут куда-то без них с Гермионой. В результате, это превращалось в неловкое нечто, потому что ни одна пара, ни вторая не решалась на поцелуи или на что-то нежное. На этот раз Гермиона была более напористой и заставила Рона пойти с ней в библиотеку и написать эссе, которое уже с неделю ждёт своего часа. Ни один аргумент на Гермиону не подействовал, так что Рону только и осталось последовать за ней, глядя на Гарри и Джинни со скорбным лицом.

— Я понимаю, что он мой брат, но мне его ничуть не жаль, — со смешинкой сказала Джинни.

— Если честно, мне тоже, — согласился Гарри.

В кафе мадам Паддифут они пошли по инициативе Джинни. Сначала Гарри отнёсся к этому положительно, но затем, когда оказался в этом излюбленном для парочек месте, почувствовал себя крайне неловко. Не только потому что вокруг только и делали, что целовались, а ещё из-за нахлынувших внезапно воспоминаний. И дело даже не в его первом провальном свидании с Чжоу, а во всплывшей перед глазами картине, в которой Джинни самозабвенно и долго целовалась с Дином Томасом. Эта картина вызывала в нём неприязнь и ревность, и в то же время ему подумалось, что сам он с ней вот так вот в открытую, забыв о посторонних, никогда не целовался. Он мог поцеловать её в приступе нежности или увидев это желание в её глазах, но эти поцелуи никогда не были столь продолжительными. Они были короткими и, скорее даже, неловкими. Поэтому, сидя в кафе и наблюдая за парами, которых вовсе не волнует присутствие кого-либо ещё, Гарри стал нервничать от раздумий «А не хочет ли Джинни того же самого? Возможно, она сравнивает его и Дина, и этой настойчивости и смелости ей не хватает в нём?» Но Гарри не был таким. Подобное проявление любви на публике он считал зазорным и слишком личным. Или же всё дело в том, что нет в нём той страсти и сумасбродства, как у остальных в его возрасте? Хотя, казалось бы, этого сумасбродства в нём хоть отбавляй: нарушать правила и влипать в неприятности ему не привыкать. Или это касается лишь отношений с девушками? Сколько Гарри себя помнит, он всегда был робким в этом вопросе. Или же причина в том, что теперь он нечто иное? Нечто, что потускнело со временем и потеряло всякое стремление почувствовать жизнь?

К счастью, никаких выразительных взглядов или каких-либо намёков Джинни не кидала. Она с увлечением рассказывала ему о всякой забавной ерунде, приходящей ей на ум, лишь бы развеселить Гарри. Он слушал внимательно, восторженно глядя на её обласканное солнцем лицо, и улыбался, чувствуя приятное тепло в груди. Когда она рассказала о споре Полумны с профессором Флитвиком о существовании мозгошмыгов, которых чудаковатая когтевранка вдруг увидела в его голове, Гарри и вовсе не сдержал смеха. Затем невольно рассказы её перетекли к случаям в их семье. И в них невозможно было не упомянуть братьев Уизли, и как бы аккуратно Джинни не выговаривала «Фред», в её глазах проскальзывала тоска. Чувствуя, как грудь сжимают тиски, Гарри смотрел на их переплетенные пальцы и думал о том, что рад тому, что они с Джинни есть друг у друга. Он не представлял себя теперь без её поддержки.

***

Свидание можно было назвать удавшимся и вполне романтичным, если учесть те пару раз, в которых Гарри решился на поцелуи. Сама Джинни была довольной, это можно было сказать по её тёплому, сияющему каким-то загадочным светом взгляду, по её улыбке и, собственно, словам, которые она озвучила, когда Гарри проводил её до портрета Полной Дамы. Но таким ли было на самом деле «чудесным» их свидание? Нет, Гарри так вовсе не считал. Если бы он рассуждал об этом ещё пару лет назад, то подумал бы, что оно могло быть намного лучше. Например, он бы мог вести себя более уверенно и смело; он бы мог стараться рассмешить её так же, как она делала это сегодня; возможно, они могли бы немного подурачиться. Но ничего из этого Гарри не сделал. Ему это не пришло даже в голову. Но если бы и пришло, то что из этого? Как не заставляй себя, оно всё равно будет пустое, фальшивое. Поэтому Гарри, целуя Джинни на прощание, старался вложить в него хоть долю той нежности и благодарности, что хотел ей дать.

Когда Джинни скрылась за портретом, Гарри простоял на месте ещё с минуту. Возвращаться в комнаты восьмого курса ему не хотелось. В последнее время там стало слишком шумно и весело — результаты совместных вечеров, организованных Гермионой. Можно отдать ей должное: цели она достигла, восьмой курс начал наконец общаться между собой. Однако для самого Гарри ничего не изменилось — он всё ещё чувствовал себя чужим.

Неспешно прогуливаясь по внутреннему двору Хогвартса, Гарри всё пытался понять самого себя, но не мог. Ведь он так долго ждал, чтобы весь тот кошмар, в который превратил Волан-де-Морт его жизнь наконец прекратился, но вот, когда это наконец случилось, Гарри не чувствует никакого облегчения, никакой радости. Почти что ничего. Он прекрасно помнил тот день, когда с Волан-де-Мортом было покончено. Ещё тогда он мог почувствовать, ощутить и даже вдохнуть. Но что же теперь? Он бродит один по Хогвартсу и и чувствует себя опустошённым, обворованным и отчего-то одиноким.

Гарри остановился. Он тяжело вздохнул и с тоской оглядел замок. Яркий свет полумесяца освещал его, делая ещё более загадочным и величественным. Ему отчаянно хотелось вновь полюбить этот Хогвартс; как прежде, чувствовать себя в нём в безопасности и вернуть незабываемое ощущения дома, где тепло и радостно, и где есть счастливые воспоминания. Он больше не желал видеть на себе сочувственные взгляды, не желал, чтобы друзья каждый раз осторожно и обеспокоенно глядели на него и спрашивали «Как ты?». Он не может себя заставить забыть прошлое, но ведь может хотя бы попытаться ради Джинни, Рона и Гермионы?

От этой мысли что-то внутри заскрежетало, словно сопротивляясь. Гарри поморщился и досадливо поджал губы. Это раздражало, заставляло злиться, но ему некого было винить, кроме самого себя. Оглядев замок ещё раз, Гарри подумал, может, Джинни всё же была права? Не стоило возвращаться, следовало бы сменить обстановку, принять приглашение и стать мракоборцем? Вероятно, сейчас бы у него были совсем другие заботы.

Гарри вернулся в школу лишь к одиннадцати часам вечера. Все уже разбрелись по своим башням и в коридорах было почти что тихо. Едва слышались лишь голоса учителей и мяуканье миссис Норрис. По введенным правилам ученикам восьмого курса можно было перемещаться по замку в любое время суток, и теперь Гарри мог и вовсе не волноваться, что кто-нибудь его увидит. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он подумал о том, что в гостиной наверняка было всё так же шумно: это время для них самое прекрасное для веселья, особенно им полюбилось рассказывать перед сном страшные истории. Гарри с грустью отметил, что с удовольствием посидел бы в уютном кругу раньше. Теперь же ему совсем этого не хотелось.

Он уже заранее знал, что стоит войти в гостиную, его пригласят присоединиться, и также он знал, что по-обыкновению ответит: «уже поздно», и пойдёт спать в одинокую спальню и долго будет смотреть в темноту. Эти мысли ввели его в ещё большую тоску.

Гарри поднялся на третий этаж медленно и неохотно. Каждый шаг становился всё короче и тяжелее, затем он и вовсе замер на месте. За портретом Сэра Кэдогана, вызывающего его на бой, можно было едва услышать смех учеников. Там весело и жизнерадостно, и, зайди туда сейчас Гарри, то вызовет у них очередное сочувствие или раздражение своим отказом. Рон и Гермиона вновь будут беспокоиться о нём и даже могут последовать за ним. Что же лучше: согласиться и выдавливать очевидное наигранное веселье или же в очередной раз сказать «нет»? Гарри вздохнул, решив оставить всё на волю случая, и собрался уже назвать пароль, как портрет возмущающегося рыцаря дёрнулся и открылся. Вышедший из гостиной студент едва не столкнулся с ним, спешил ли тот куда или старался от чего-то уйти. И увидев перед своими глазами Малфоя, Гарри так и застыл, изумленно уставившись на него.

Малфой нахмурился и вскинул голову, раздражённо глянув в ответ, и готовый выплеснуть на него всё своё недовольство. Он уже приоткрыл губы, скривившиеся, будто вот-вот из них выльется тонна презрительных слов, но отчего-то вдруг они сомкнулись в тонкую линию, а глаза ошарашенно округлились, будто увидели нечто, что не должны были видеть. Они не должны были видеть глаз Гарри.

Внутри Гарри вдруг всё передёрнулось. Он удивлённо выдохнул и всё таращился на бывшего врага, не зная, что нужно делать. Было ли в этом нечто необычное и странное? Определённо. Иначе, почему он вдруг захотел быстро отвести взгляд, продолжив тем самым их общее игнорирование друг друга, но передумал, когда Малфой захотел сделать то же самое?

Для бывших врагов и тех, кто не знают знакомые они или незнакомцы, они стояли непозволительно близко и ждали. Ждали, кто же отведёт взгляд первым. Сам Малфой, казалось, и не думал делать этого. Он сощурил свои серые глаза и смотрел в упор с какой-то настойчивостью, словно это очередной повод показать превосходство — игра, в которой он проиграет, если отведёт взгляд первым. От этой упрямости и странности происходящего, Гарри вдруг захотелось улыбнуться. Волна какого-то непонятного веселья пробудилась в нём от этого необычного, совершенно противоестественного случая, и уголки его губ сами собой поползли вверх. Малфой вдруг нахмурился, будто и сам понял, в какой нелепой ситуации оказался, метнул взгляд в сторону, горделиво задрал голову и ушёл прочь. Гарри со смешинкой смотрел ему вслед и почему-то подумал, что избегать друг друга им больше не придётся. И если вдруг кто спросит Гарри: _«с чего же всё началось?»_ Он ответит: _«с этого взгляда»_.


	2. Chapter 2

***

— Кто-нибудь видел Тревора?

Вот уже битый час Невилл рыскал по спальням и гостиной, но вечно куда-то пропадающей жабы нигде не было. Гостиная восьмого курса погрузилась в молчание. За столом и на диванах сидели ученики и занимались домашними заданиями. Лица некоторых были спрятаны за учебниками, чтобы не выдать своей улыбки. Никто и не собирался рассказывать несчастному хозяину непоседливого земноводного, что Симус и Рон совершенно случайно превратили его в бокал. А точнее, по злому умыслу самого Финнигана, который всего лишь хотел немного подшутить над Роном, а получилось подшутить ещё и над Долгопупсом, что вышло весьма забавно. Иначе его тихие гоготания и не объяснить. Тот бокал отвратительно болотного цвета, с пупырышками на округлых боках, преспокойно стоял на журнальном столике рядом с кувшином, то и дело сжимаясь и разжимаясь, словно у него имелись самые настоящие лёгкие. Когда Невилл добрался до диванов и стал заглядывать под подушки, Рон сконфуженно поглядел на Гарри и сглотнул. Неудавшийся эксперимент вдруг дёрнулся, и все затаили дыхание. Однако Невилл Долгопупс этого даже не заметил. Он откинул последнюю подушку, вздохнул, и ещё раз удручённо оглядев гостиную под пристальными взглядами сокурсников, пробубнил что-то про бабушку и вышел в коридор, всё так же восклицая «Тревор!». Как только дверь за ним закрылась, послышались тихие смешки.

— Фух, пронесло, — выдохнул Рон. Гарри улыбнулся и перелистнул страницу учебника. — Ты только посмотри, ни капли стыда, — продолжал бубнить ему под ухо Рон. Он с недовольством поглядел на гогочущего Симуса и насупился. — Будто он на самом деле не специально это сделал.

— Разве ты не был его сообщником?

— Да ну тебя, Гарри, — возмутился Рон, затем неуверенно добавил. — Я ведь хотел это сделать по-нормальному. Просто… потренироваться.

Гарри многозначительно хмыкнул и усмехнулся, получив локтём в бок.

Как только стихли призывные крики «Тревор!», Рон подскочил с пола и бросился к бокалу. То же самое сделал Симус и с восторгом поглядел на своё творение. Ученики оторвали взгляды от своих учебников и принялись наблюдать за сценой.

— Может, оставим его так? — предложил Финниган. — Не будет больше прыгать по нашим кроватям в пять часов утра.

— Зато ты будешь слышать «Тревор» до конца учебного года, — фыркнул Дин.

Симус задумался и согласно кивнул.

— Резонно.

Финниган было занёс руку за спину, готовый достать свою палочку, как вдруг бокал дёрнулся, взорвался с коротким «пых» и, квакнув, превратился в жабу. Не успели ученики удивиться, как Тревор одним длинным, ловким прыжком оказался на лице Симуса. Тот, испуганно заорав, начал метаться по комнате, взмахивая руками, тряся головой и восклицая: «Уберите его с меня! Уберите!»

Гостиная наполнилась смехом. Гарри с улыбкой смотрел на мечущегося одноклассника, затем взгляд его сам собой направился к столу, за которым занимались ученики. Когтевранцы усердно писали свои эссе, не обращая ни на кого внимания, двое слизеринцев тихо переговаривались друг с другом, указывая на параграф в учебнике, и немного дальше от них, у самого края, сидел Драко. К неожиданному представлению, устроенному гриффиндорцами, он не проявил никакого интереса. Он сидел почти что неподвижно, настойчиво читал учебник, словно не слышал всего этого шума, но хмурость и недовольство всё же отразились на его лице. Гарри поглядел на него ещё немного, затем вновь опустил взгляд на страницы книги, лежавшей у него на коленях.

С того взгляда, что был брошен друг на друга волею случая, прошла неделя. С той недели ничего не изменилось, но вместе с тем изменилось многое. Странно, но после случайного столкновения они перестали избегать друг друга. Вот Гарри входит в гостиную и видит за столом занимающегося Малфоя; он не думает, что находиться поблизости с ним невозможно, и садится в кресло у камина. Малфой не захлопывает книгу, не встает и не уходит. Он сидит и делает свою работу. Вот любопытство заставляет бросить взгляд на бывшего врага и затем отмечается новое: слизеринцам тоже бывает любопытно. Это всё ещё неловко, но избегать друг друга, как раньше, казалось ещё более неловким. Отчего вдруг? Гарри и сам не знал. Просто так сложилось, что уходить теперь из-за того, что поблизости _он_ , казалось до ужаса нелепым. Просто так сложилось, что теперь, после первого столкновения взглядами, их глаза словно стали зачарованными и то и дело возвращались друг к другу. Зачем? Тоже непонятно. Однако всё же было интересно посмотреть на реакцию или просто, чтобы знать, а не смотрят ли в ответ.

Эти игры в гляделки невероятно смущали; они вызывали дрожь и необъяснимое волнение, но тем не менее Гарри смотрел и даже научился чувствовать, когда смотрят. И когда он это чувствовал, то глаза сами собой направлялись в сторону источника этого ощущения. Взгляды их уже привычно пересекались, задерживались, затем, как по команде, неловко возвращались к прошлому, не столь интересному объекту.

И теперь, слепо глядя на мутные буквы, Гарри почувствовал тоже. Горло вдруг пересохло. Он сглотнул, облизнул обветренные губы и поджал их. Ощущение чужого взгляда сдавило грудь от желания немедленно посмотреть в ответ. В животе вновь пробудилось знакомое волнение, подступая к груди. Дыхание перехватило, а пальцы непроизвольно вцепились в книгу. Гарри нервно закусил губу и кротко, почти незаметно, глянул в сторону. Он совсем не удивился, поймав на себе взгляд Малфоя. Тот даже не дёрнулся, как было в первые дни, а продолжал спокойно смотреть, будто нет в этом ничего такого. Словно это вполне себе нормально переглядываться с бывшим врагом просто так, из любопытства. Но в чём заключается это любопытство? С чего бы им вдруг стало интересно наблюдать друг за другом?

Не выдержав смущения, Гарри отвёл глаза первым. Он вновь поглядел на страницы и понял, что совершенно не помнит то, о чём читал. Да и читать уже был не в состоянии. Всё, на чём он мог быть сосредоточен — ощущение чужого взгляда.

— У меня на лице будто сотня бородавок! — Симус брезгливо морщился, пытаясь стереть с себя собственное лицо. Тревор квакнул, прыгнул на стол и поскакал прочь к открывшейся двери.

— Тревор! — воскликнул Невилл и поймал прыгнувшую на него жабу.

Погружённый в свои мысли, Гарри не обратил на это никакого внимания. Как и на то, что вместе с Невиллом в дверях появились Джинни и Гермиона.

— Гарри! — удивлённый голос Гермионы заставил его вздрогнуть. Он поднял голову и с недоумением поглядел на подругу. — Неужели ты делаешь уроки?

Гарри вспыхнул, почувствовав внезапно стыд, и бросил быстрый взгляд на Малфоя. Тот старательно писал своё эссе, делая вид, что его здесь вовсе ничего не волнует, но Гарри может и слеп, но не настолько, чтобы не увидеть его злорадную ухмылку. В этот момент он проникся к слизеринцу прежней ненавистью.

— Я ведь вернулся в эту школу, так? — Гарри старался выглядеть непринуждённо, возвращаясь к тексту, но чувствовал себя крайне пристыженным и уязвлённым.

— Да, но, мне казалось, ты по-прежнему не заинтересован в учёбе, — сказала Гермиона, изогнув свою тонкую бровь.

Гарри поджал губы и закрыл учебник. Сказать по правде, он и сам не понимал зачем вдруг взялся читать зельеварение, когда уже понимал, что не сможет вникнуть в тему. Просто ему подумалось, что это сможет отвлечь его. Да и наблюдая за Малфоем, как старательно он учится, почти всё время находясь в окружении книг, Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя по-настоящему глупым. И теперь, когда он об этом подумал, понял, что на самом деле эта мысль сама по себе была ещё более глупой.

Джинни села на диван позади него и прислонилась к его плечу.  
— Мы хотим прогуляться, — сказала она. — Не хочешь с нами?

В голосе её звучала надежда, и Гарри кивнул почти что непроизвольно. Одна часть его хотела уединиться, другая утверждала, что прогулка с друзьями ему необходима. Он всё ждал дня, когда первая часть наконец-то заткнётся.

***

На улице было сыро и по-осеннему холодно. Опавшие листья хрустели под ногами и откуда-то с неба падали редкие капли прошедшего дождя. Сунув руки глубоко в карманы, Гарри молчаливо шёл рядом с друзьями, слушал их разговоры и следил, как передвигаются по земле собственные ноги. Ему казалось, что двигались они совсем механически, без его участия, что они существуют сами по себе, и хозяина у них как такового и нет. Совершенно чужое, незнакомое тело.

Он крепко сжал кулаки, почувствовал холод собственных пальцев и вдохнул свежий, промозглый воздух. Всё тот же Гарри, живой и вполне здоровый. Он вспомнил себя ещё ребёнком; вспомнил, что был всё тем же, несмотря на любую опасность, даже несмотря на смерть Сириуса, и не понимал почему не может оставаться всё тем же и теперь. Вроде бы хочется, но вот никак не получается.

— Мама опять прислала вчера письма, — грустно сказал Рон. — Каждый раз спрашивает о Гарри. Ты совсем не отвечаешь ей.

Гарри моргнул и озадаченно посмотрел на друга.

— Я… не ответил только на последнее. Ещё не успел. — Уловив на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Гермионы, он поджал губы и опустил голову. Объяснить ей, что каждое такое письмо нагоняет тоску и отзывается болью, ему совсем не хотелось. Всякий раз они напоминали о том, кого потеряла эта семья во время войны, и даже если эти письма всегда пропитаны любовью и заботой, он не мог почувствовать их.

— Это ничего, — отозвалась Джинни, — я как раз пишу ей. Добавлю пару слов и от тебя.

Гарри взглянул на неё и благодарно улыбнулся. В очередной раз в его груди проснулось тепло, и он задумался, что бы было с ним, если бы не Джинни. Он хотел высунуть руку из кармана и взять её холодную ладонь в свою, но почему-то этого не сделал.

— Было бы хорошо, если бы мы навестили их в следующие выходные, — сказала Гермиона, когда они уселись на скамейку. — Мы можем трансгрессировать из Хогсмида, думаю, МакГонагалл не будет против.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — ответила Джинни. — Тогда они захотят, чтобы вы трансгрессировали к ним каждые выходные, а ещё, возможно, и на каждый обед с ужином.

— Да, — фыркнул Рон. — В этом вся мама.

Гарри сидел, всё так же пряча холодные руки в карманах куртки. Он вглядывался вдаль, на серое, пасмурное небо, и пытался вспомнить Нору такой, какой увидел в первый раз. Тогда этот дом показался ему поистине чудесным и самым волшебным на этой земле. Он почувствовал уют и тепло семейного очага, должно быть, впервые. Он увидел какой может быть настоящая, любящая друг друга семья, и подумал, что хочет иметь такую же. Теперь эта семья стала и его тоже. Скоро она и вовсе будет _его_ не только на словах, и он бесконечно был этому рад, но будет ли тот дом, который был разрушен и отстроен заново, всё тем же? Вспомнив Фреда и Джорджа, Гарри понял, что нет. Ничего и никогда уже не будет прежним.

Сердце наполнилось горечью. Гарри взглянул на Джинни, затем перевёл взгляд на Рона и понял, какие на самом деле они сильные. Они продолжают жить, несмотря на все обстоятельства, и Гарри почувствовал себя жалким и беспомощным.

— Ты так и не начал писать эссе, Рон, — упрекнула Гермиона.

— Клянусь, я пытался! Джинни видела!

— Ничего я не видела.

Гарри опустил взгляд на землю и увидел впереди себя мокрую траву. Зеленую и яркую, пахнущую свежестью и квиддичным полем. Он вдруг вспомнил, как давно не летал на метле. Ему так хотелось вновь почувствовать эту свободу в полёте, ветер, колышущий волосы и бьющий прямо в лицо, и открывающиеся перед ним просторы и бесконечность этого мира. Почему он до сих пор этого не сделал? Почему забыл про это важное когда-то для него занятие? Вдруг и оно успело утратить для него какое-либо значение?

На периферии зрения он вдруг уловил чужую фигуру. Гарри обернулся, и увидел Малфоя, облаченного в чёрное дорогое пальто и кожаные перчатки. На сером фоне неба тот казался ещё бледнее обычного. Выражение лица его было необычно спокойное. Не хмурое, не раздраженное, не сморщенное в диком презрении, а просто спокойное. Он медленно прогуливался, задумавшись о чем-то, и взгляд его был устремлён вниз.

Иногда, в такие минуты, как эти, Гарри незаметно всматривался в это бледное, острое лицо и пытался узнать в нём своего бывшего врага. Тот ли это Малфой? Разумеется. Это видно по его выражению лица, его пренебрежительному, высокомерному отношению, и это также видно в глубине серых глаз. Изменилось лишь поведение: равнодушное, отчуждённое, словно не было вокруг больше ничего интересного. Затем Гарри вспоминал их прошлое: их ссоры, неприятные, колкие слова, то, каким невыносимым иногда был Драко, и понимал, что теперь уже не испытывал прежней ненависти и неприязни. Является ли эта перемена чувств взрослением? Или это тоже последствия войны? А может, это и вовсе одно и то же?

Драко вдруг замер. Он помедлил лишь несколько коротких мгновений, прежде чем метнуть в его сторону свой холодный взгляд. И как только их взоры пересеклись, лицо слизеринца резко растеряло всё своё спокойствие и вновь сделалось напыщенным и высокомерным. Гарри эта перемена ничуть не смутила. Он без зазрения совести смотрел в его глаза и чувствовал странную уверенность, вместо обычного смущения. Как бы долго это не продолжалось, на этот раз Драко эту игру не осилил; он поморщился и двинулся дальше. Отчаянное желание уйти прочь и резкое движение ногой, привели к неожиданным последствиям. Отвлечённый и погруженный в своим мысли, Малфой, должно быть, не почувствовал, как высаженный Хагридом неизвестный вид ирландского растения, которого прозвали «Монстилатусом», обвил своим тонким стеблем его голень; в результате, едва не случилось позорное падение высокомерного принца. Лицо его при этом сделалось таким забавным, а руки взмахнули, словно крылья птицы-неумёхи, что Гарри едва не рассмеялся в голос. Малфой скривился, с праведным гневом уставился на извивающийся будто в насмешки стебель и, пнув его ногой, вернул свою достойную осанку. После чего он едва не пустился в бег, когда стебли вновь потянулись к нему.

Гарри следил за его позорным, но тем не менее величественным уходом, и беззвучно смеялся. Словно каким-то шестым чувством услышав этот смех, Малфой обернулся, взглянул ему в глаза, и презрительно скривился. Гарри не выдержал и тихо прыснул, глядя, как тот скрывается за стенами школы.

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — послышался удивлённый голос Джинни.

Гарри взглянул на неё и качнул головой, всё ещё не сумев справиться с улыбкой.

***

Этим же вечером Гарри сидел за столом в гостиной. Перед ним лежала книга по Защите от темных искусств и чистый лист пергамента. Рядом с таким же снаряжением сидел и Рон.

— Ты же сказала, что в этом году можно не учиться, — посетовал Рон, глянув исподлобья на свою девушку. — А я только и делаю, что сижу за учебниками.

— Я сказала, что можно больше уделять времени развлечениям, но не забывать об учёбе. В конце концов, вы же будете сдавать экзамены. Разве вам так и хочется провалить их?

— Нет, но…

— Никаких но, Рон. Это нужно сделать. К тому же, я ведь помогу вам, — сказала Гермиона и села на место напротив них. — Вы хотя бы помните, что мы проходили на прошлом занятии?

Гарри и Рон переглянулись, затем, глянув на подругу, покачали головой.

— Ладно, — вздохнула она. — Откройте страницу девяноста четыре.

Сидя в тишине, нарушаемой тихим монологом Гермионы, диктующей спокойным, ровным голосом о чём следует писать, Гарри вдруг впервые за долгое время почувствовал уют прежних дней. Он услышал треск камина, шелест перелистываемых страниц учебников, тихое, едва уловимое бормотание сидящих за столом, и монотонное шуршание собственного пера о пергамент. Он почувствовал будто проснулся ото сна, и туманность вдруг рассеялась. Он здесь и сейчас в своей родной школе, рядом с верными друзьями. В груди вздымалось нечто лёгкое, воздушное и спокойное. Ему было хорошо. Он хотел продлить эти минуты, как можно дольше и боялся, что стоит нарушить это умиротворение, царящее в гостиной, всё тут же улетучится.

Словно подслушав его мысль, дверь спальни «Слизерин-Когтевран» отворилась и явила гостиной Драко Малфоя. Гарри метнул на него взгляд и замер, с занесенным пером над пергаментом. Малфой не обратил ни на кого ни малейшего внимания: прошел уверенной походкой к выходу, но вдруг остановился в паре метрах от двери.

Если бы Гарри не наблюдал за ним искоса, то не заметил бы, как Малфой бросил на него короткий взгляд, прежде чем замереть на месте. Не заметил бы и то, как он судорожно думает над чем-то, словно решая какую-то сложную задачу, и затем, наконец решив, подошел к самому краю стола, положил учебники и сел. Раскрыв книгу, Драко медленно моргнул и потом бросил резкий взгляд в сторону подглядывающего Гарри, словно хотел застать врасплох. Гарри был горд тем, что не встрепенулся и не отвёл своих глаз, а спокойно встретился с взором, полного какого-то нахальства и вместе с тем любопытства. И вновь он почувствовал, как губы приподнимаются в улыбке, а внутри всё заскакало в необъяснимом веселье. Это ведь действительно смешно, что он переглядывается с бывшим врагом и получает при этом весьма положительные эмоции. Это глупо и совершенно невозможно объяснить или найти причину, но срывать эту игру не хотелось. Особенно, когда на губах самого Малфоя промелькнула такая же еле уловимая улыбка. В груди что-то вдруг дрогнуло и заплясало.

— Гарри, ты чего в облаках летаешь?

Гарри моргнул и растерянно посмотрел на подругу.

— Прости, я задумался.

— Ты улыбался, — сказала Гермиона, глядя на него радостно, словно он впервые произнёс первое слово. Гарри неловко опустил взгляд, и внезапно его грубо пихнули локтём.

— Надеюсь, ты думал не о вас с Джинни? — спросил вдруг Рон, сурово глядя на друга. Гарри озадаченно нахмурился, не понимая, почему бы ему вдруг нельзя было думать о Джинни, как двусмысленность слов проникла в его голову и заставила вспыхнуть.

— Что? Нет! Чёрт, Рон, ты идиот.

— Не на ровном месте спросил. Все в этом возрасте думают об этом! — не без упрёка сказал Рон.

— Да? Значит и ты думаешь об этом?! — выпалил Гарри и тут же пожалел об этом. Он сконфузился, побагровел, и смущенно посмотрел на Гермиону. Она осуждающе глядела на них двоих, затем разочарованно покачала головой.

— Пожалуй, я пойду. Закончите сами, — наглядно захлопнув книгу, она вышла из-за стола. Гарри и Рон виновато проводили её взглядом.

— Прости, она ведь моя сестра, — тихо сказал Рон, после минутного, неловкого молчания. — Никак не свыкнусь, что всё это дело уже идёт к свадьбе.

— Да, я тоже, — вздохнул Гарри и бросил взгляд в сторону — Малфоя на месте уже не было. Зато он уловил на себе внимание двух студенток Когтеврана. Они захихикали, заметив на себе его взгляд, и зашептались.

— Так что, неужели ты не думаешь… об этом? — вновь заговорил Рон. Гарри оглянулся на него и недовольно поджал губы.

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, тоже пойду.

— Но, Гарри… — растерянно крикнул ему вслед Рон.

***

Гарри не понимал отчего так разозлился. Рон был прав: в этом возрасте о подобных вещах говорить вполне нормально и естественно. Однако его жизнь до этих дней была загружена совсем другими проблемами. У него всегда было время влюбиться, но никогда не было времени на всё остальное. Может, именно поэтому он не может спокойно сидеть в кафе мадам Паддифут и смотреть на другие парочки, в которых больше пыла, страсти и прочих… мыслей. Ему было стыдно за то, что он об этом думал. И стыдно, потому что _не думал_. Ведь теперь, казалось, ничего не должно отвлекать его. Он должен жить обычной жизнью, как всегда и мечтал, однако всё ещё непреодолимо загнан в рамки прошлого. Это уничтожало его изнутри и, казалось, уничтожало всё хорошее, что было в его прежней жизни. Эта прежняя жизнь с кучей сложностей и проблем казалась ему счастливей и радостней. В той жизни он без устали разговаривал с Роном; дурачился с ним и отлынивал от уроков. Делился с Гермионой со своими страхами и переживаниями, говорил с ней о том, о чём с другими никак не мог.

Может, всё это время было в другом? Может, вместе с частью души Волан-де-Морта умерло что-то и в нём? Вдруг он не сможет стать прежним… обычным?

Вся недавняя эйфория вдруг испарилась, будто её и не было. Сердце заколотилось от мрачных мыслей и кислорода вдруг резко стало меньше. Гарри тяжело сглотнул, медленно ступая по коридору, толком не понимая куда идти. Всё казалось бессмысленным и совершенно пустым. Что, если он вдруг трансгрессирует далеко-далеко и никогда больше не вернётся? Уйдёт от прошлого так же легко, как ушла та, прежняя жизнь? Вся Магическая Британия будет шептаться о нём, говорить, толкать никчёмные сплетни, но всё останется прежним. Будто исчезла всего лишь одна незначительная декорация.

Гарри почувствовал какое-то тупое отчаяние, неизвестно отчего и почему, и сквозь него вдруг внедрилось нечто знакомое. Он замер. Его глубокое дыхание раздавалось у него в ушах, и в груди появилось то самое знакомое волнение. Тяжело сглотнув, он одним решительным движением головы посмотрел в сторону и встретился со взглядом серых глаз. Драко сидел на подоконнике всё с той же книгой, с которой сел за стол, и тихо наблюдал. Лицо его было непроницаемо: оно замерло, словно окаменевшая статуя, и будто совсем ничего не выражало. И Гарри вдруг захотелось подойти ближе, рассмотреть эти глаза, потому что знал, что в них есть что-то ещё необъяснимое и завораживающее. Словно какой-то ответ, который следует непременно прочитать.

— Гарри!

Гарри встрепенулся и, нехотя, отвёл взгляд. Он улыбнулся, увидев бегущую к нему Джинни, и с готовностью раскрыл для неё руки. Она влетела к нему в объятия, и он с наслаждением вдохнул уже такой родной цветочный запах. Взглянув на её улыбчивое лицо, ощутив в пальцах мягкость её ярких рыжих волос, и увидев сияние её глаз, предназначенное только для него, Гарри почувствовал прежний трепет в груди. Но отголоски тоски всё ещё неприятно стискивали сердце.

— Я хочу проветриться. Не хочешь полетать на метле? — предложил он, сам того не ожидая.

***

Полёт на метле вместе с Джинни в первые минуты принёс Гарри облегчение. Почувствовав под руками гладкую древесину, податливую и послушную, Гарри взмыл в небо и понёсся со всей скорости, слыша за спиной крики и смех Джинни. Он буквально чувствовал, как ветер уносит из головы все тягостные мысли и оставляет спокойную, желанную пустоту. Ему было хорошо и легко, и он хотел лететь так бесконечно, глядя на Хогвартс с высоты птичьего полёта, и думать, что тот мир — отдельный мир, совершенно иной без его прошлого. В нём никогда не было Волан-де-Морта, никогда не было Гарри Поттера и никогда не было смерти. Все смеются и хохочут в ярко освещённом замке, наполненном ароматами пирога из патоки, запахами пергамента и чернил, пропитан беззаботностью и предвкушением от удивительных открытий. Тот Хогвартс, каким и был всегда, каким становится вновь, но уже, кажется, никогда не станет для самого Гарри. Это было правильно, потому что и Гарри теперь был другим. Он всего лишь должен вырваться из этого прошлого и улететь далеко — туда, где есть свобода и где нет воспоминаний.

Гарри взметнул выше и на всей скорости полетел в сторону запретного леса. Ветер свистел в ушах и позади слышался взволнованный крик Джинни, зовущий его по имени, но он мысленно просил её не останавливать его, понять и дать ему хоть пару минут этой свободы.

Вскоре голос за спиной стих. Он не знал от того ли, что Джинни отстала или от того, что вдруг услышала его мысли, но это было и не важно. Он наблюдал, как под ним плывут высокие опушки деревьев, бесконечные, величественные. Некоторые из них были свидетелями его смерти и его воскрешения. Они стояли там столетиями и тоже всё помнили. Но рано или поздно и им придёт конец.

Деревья вскоре поредели и под ним открылся бескрайний зелёный край с крутыми холмами и текущей словно сама жизнь рекой. Не удержавшись, Гарри спустился чуть ниже и потянулся рукой, ощущая на ладони приятное течение волн. Вода гипнотизировала, завораживала, и Гарри готов был плыть над этой рекой всю жизнь, но что-то внутри дрогнуло от мысли, что тогда он останется совсем один. Отпрянув от манящей воды, словно она больно ужалила, Гарри развернулся и полетел обратно.

Джинни ждала его на квиддичном поле. Она сидела на траве и поднялась, как только он приземлился рядом.

— Как ты? — осторожно спросила она, глядя с волнением, присущим только тем, кто переживает искренне, неподдельно. Гарри улыбнулся ей и тихо кивнул.

Возвращались в замок они в молчании. Гарри глядел себе под ноги и пытался понять, что чувствует его сердце. Неудивительно, но оно вновь стало наполняться тоской.

— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы мне сейчас вновь было тринадцать, — тихо заговорил он. Джинни удивлённо посмотрела на него, и он горько усмехнулся. — Тогда я впервые встретил Сириуса. Мне было бы так спокойно, если бы он был рядом.

Джинни печально вздохнула и взяла его за руку.

— Он всегда рядом. Ты же знаешь.

Гарри закусил губу и кивнул. Да, он знает. Но как объяснить, что это не одно и то же? Разве эти объяснения помогли Джорджу? Помогли всем тем, кто потерял на войне близких, детей? Помогут ли они Тедди?

Гарри поморщился, ощутив в груди острую боль, и крепче сжал ладонь Джинни. В очередной раз он обвинил себя в излишней эмоциональности. Он подумал о тех, кто потерял ещё больше, и о том, что у него всё ещё есть близкие люди, за которых следует держаться. Он любит их безграничной любовью и ради них обязан взять себя в руки.

***

Ночью Гарри приснился кошмар. Он проснулся в холодном поту, тяжело дыша и слыша грохот собственного сердца. Лёжа в темноте, он долго пытался успокоиться и прийти в себя, но перед глазами всё ещё яркими картинами мелькали страдания на знакомых лицах, искажённые в ужасе, плачущие, зовущие на помощь. Среди них он слышал крик своей матери и почти увидел её огненные рыжие волосы, которые мелькнули и потонули в ярком зелёном свете. Сердце его трепыхалось до самого утра, и к тому времени, как нужно было вставать, он, измотанный собственным страхом, уснул.

— Гарри, — пробился сквозь сон отдаленный, знакомый голос. Гарри не хотел следовать за ним. — Гарри.

Плеча его коснулись и осторожно потрясли. Гарри с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел чужое лицо, мутное, но различимое. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и, приподнявшись на локте, потянулся за очками. Надев их, он обнаружил, что в спальне пусто и совершенно тихо.

— Я проспал занятия?

— Гарри, сегодня суббота, — сказал Рон, встревоженно глядя на него. — Сейчас уже одиннадцать утра.

— Почему вы не разбудили меня? — Гарри сел у изголовья и потёр глаза. Сон, ещё недавно кажущийся таким реальным, вспоминался теперь как в тумане. Но осадок от него, всё ещё трепыхался в груди, словно обгорелый мерцающий уголёк. Было отчего-то тошно, и яркий свет солнечных лучей неприятно резал глаза.

— Мы пытались, но ты крепко спал. Гермиона настояла, чтобы мы оставили тебя в покое.

— Что ж, мне стоит поблагодарить её позже.

Рон промолчал. Он беспокойным взглядом всматривался в его лицо, замечая его необычную бледность, и тихо заговорил:

— Кажется, ты не в состоянии идти с нами в Хогсмид, да?

Гарри виновато взглянул на него и качнул головой. Рон вздохнул и опустил взгляд, кивая.

— Это не дело, Гарри. Я понимаю, тебе тяжело, но ты должен хотя бы делиться с нами. Нельзя ведь держать всё в себе?

Гарри смотрел во встревоженные глаза друга и попытался найти в себе хоть долю желания рассказать о том, что происходит в его душе, но отчего-то ему не хотелось делиться. Ему казалось, если он скажет об этом вслух, это покажется глупым, совсем не стоящим внимания. Тем более с тем, кто тоже потерял кого-то на этой никчёмной войне. Гарри вдруг понял, что не хочет показаться настолько слабым и уязвлённым. Не перед теми, кто прошёл с ним через столько препятствий и трудностей. Вдруг, когда всё кончилось, они не поймут его так же, как понимали раньше? Но другая часть в нём говорила, что это всё глупости. Совершенно нелепые страхи. Кому, как не им понять? Ведь есть весьма большой шанс, что это поможет, как помогало всегда. Гарри понимал это, но почему-то больше не верил.

— Мне просто нужно немного времени, Рон. Обещаю, скоро я приду в себя, — мягко сказал Гарри.

Рон с минуту смотрел на него. В его взгляде читалось неверие, но Гарри нечем было его убедить, потому что сам он тоже сомневался в своих словах. В конце концов Рон сдался. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на друга с новой надеждой.

— Могу я остаться сегодня с тобой? Мы могли бы прогуляться и поболтать. Или сыграть в шахматы. Как в старые добрые времена, — добавил он с мягкой улыбкой. Надежда в его глазах напомнил Гарри о их первой встрече, и это воспоминание заставило его искренне улыбнуться в ответ. Но затем перед глазами всплыл образ из кошмара, где лицо Рона отнюдь не счастливое, а застывшее и искажённое в муках боли и страданий, и это воспоминание резко кольнуло в сердце.

— Ты лучше иди, Рон. Я посплю ещё немного.

Рон поглядел на него исподлобья, выглядя отчего-то виноватым, и наконец, после долгих раздумий, кивнул.

— Мы постараемся вернуться пораньше. Ты только не проспи хотя бы обед. И с Джинни потом будешь сам объясняться, — добавил Рон, изогнув бровь.

Гарри фыркнул и кивнул.

— Ладно, можешь не волноваться по этому поводу.

Рон усмехнулся и, кинув на него ещё один обеспокоенный взгляд, вышел.

В комнате стало совсем тихо и одиноко. Гарри обвёл пустые кровати взглядом, пытаясь вызвать в себе какие-нибудь чувства, но как бы он не пытался, в сердце ничего не отозвалось. Ни одно воспоминание не пробудилось и не отозвалось теплом.

Гарри сполз ниже и лёг, перевернувшись на живот и накрывшись лёгким одеялом. Необычайная тишина давила и в то же время была желанна. Не было слышно ничьих голосов, споров и хохота. Казалось, во всем мире остался лишь он один. Пролежав в этой тишине бесконечно долго, Гарри заснул.

***

Проснулся Гарри в четыре часа дня. В спальне было всё так же тихо. Солнце висело высоко в небе, но уже собиралось спускаться и подарить Хогвартсу необычайной красоты закат, за которым он когда-то любил наблюдать. Умывшись, он вышел в гостиную. В ней не было ни души. Ни в спальне девочек, ни мальчиков не было слышно ничьих голосов. Это было необычно и совершенно непривычно — в этой комнате всегда находились ученики. Однако затем он вспомнил, что в Хогсмиде проводится ярмарка в честь предстоящего Хэллоуина, и понял, что у него есть ещё время побыть в одиночестве. Но теперь, когда ему вдруг показалось, что во всём замке он остался совершенно один, ему вдруг стало страшно. Этот страх был мимолётным, но он успел оставить осадок на его сердце. Гарри вдруг захотелось, чтобы здесь был хоть кто-нибудь, кто не позволит ему вновь пропасть в собственных мрачных мыслях. Тот, кто мог быть рядом и ничего не спрашивать. Он бы с удовольствием сел у камина вместе с Джинни и послушал её рассказы, наблюдая за её лицом: как оно ярко выражало эмоции, и как оно красиво морщилось, когда она смеялась. Казалось, только она могла отвлечь его и не смотреть с затаённым, гнетущим его виной, беспокойством.

Гарри перевернул песочные часы, стоящие на журнальном столике, и лёг на диване у камина. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым и совершенно сонным, будто не он пролежал в кровати весь день. Он мог поклясться, что вот-вот и заснёт снова, только вот, если такое случится, можно и не рассчитывать на крепкий сон ночью. Если подобное случится, Гарри вновь предстоит встретиться с темнотой, которая пробуждает все самые мрачные мысли, заставляющие сердце колотиться в нездоровом ритме. Он уже с затаённым страхом ждал этих тяжёлых минут.

Гарри закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. В голове мелькнула мысль подняться и отправиться в Хогсмид к друзьям, чтобы выветрить из головы ненужные мысли, только ноги не слушались, и сердце отчего-то противилось этому желанию. Затем Гарри попытался подумать о чём-то ещё. О чём-то, что не вызывало по телу холодную дрожь. Он открыл глаза и всмотрелся в песочные часы. Мелкие песчинки непрерывно падали вниз, заполняя сосуд, напоминая, как скоротечно утекает жизнь, и как легко её можно прозевать, лишь потому что ты не можешь взять её под контроль. Гарри моргнул, ещё раз и ещё, разбирая в голове тучи мыслей, пока невольно в голове не появился образ серых глаз и бледного, острого лица. Гарри удивился этому, но схватился за этот образ, как за спасательный круг.

Отчего-то думать о Малфое было гораздо проще, чем об остальном. Их эти игры в гляделки в последнее время будоражили в нём того мальчишку, который оказался заперт где-то внутри, отчаянно желал выбраться, но никак не мог. Гарри чувствовал в этом какую-то необыкновенность, прежнее любопытство и, странно, азарт. Слабый, но весьма ощутимый.

Мысли эти казались ему нелепыми. Ведь прежде они ненавидели друг друга, а теперь и не знают толком как следует себя вести, находясь всё время так близко. Стоит об этом задуматься, как Гарри недоумевал и удивлялся тому, до чего непредсказуема эта жизнь. Скажи ему кто прежде, что он будет жить с врагом бок о бок, так невообразимо близко, он бы разозлился и в паре с Роном выдумывал всякие идеи, чтобы отомстить, посмеяться, выселить прочь. Никто бы не усомнился в том, что в новых покоях восьмого курса будут твориться вечные возмущения, драки и ссоры, потому что Малфой не упустит ни единой возможности бросить колкое словцо или сочинить какую-нибудь до смешного нелепую оскорбительную оду. Гарри улыбнулся этой мысли.

Теперь же что? Если сказать тому Гарри, который существовал ещё год назад, что они будут жить совсем рядом, видеть друг друга каждый день, переглядываться неизвестно зачем, просто потому что хочется, просто потому что испытываешь при этом какое-то диковинное, совершенно непонятное удовольствие. Просто потому что знаешь, что это твой бывший враг, и он ведет себя как-то не совсем понятно, совсем иначе или же потому, что это как-то будоражит — находиться с тем, кого долго ненавидел в одном пространстве, уметь наблюдать за ним, видеть почти в домашней обстановке и рассматривать под другим углом, — если сказать об этом тому Гарри, какой бы была его реакция?

Гарри фыркнул, ощутив непонятно откуда взявшееся веселье. Да, определённо, он бы сначала встал в ступор, а затем рассмеялся. Только тогда он бы не испытывал при этом какого-то необычного трепета.

Гарри закрыл глаза. И как же можно назвать эти их отношения, что сложились между ними? И есть ли они вообще? Он подумал о том Драко, который доводил его до белого каления, которого ненавидел и которого подозревал в самых худших вещах. Он до сих пор не знал, есть ли в теперешнем Драко столько же спеси, есть ли столько же презрения к маглорождённым и высокомерия над другими магами. Между ними есть только взгляды и ничего больше. Но Гарри мог с уверенностью сказать, что к прежнему Драко ненависти у него не осталось. Это понимание отчего-то принесло ему облегчение.

Незаметно, Гарри погрузился в дрёму. В беспамятство он впал словно лишь на одно короткое мгновение, пока не послышался тихий стук. Гарри вздрогнул, резко пробудившись, и приоткрыл глаза. Верхний сосуд песочных часов опустел наполовину. Позади тихо захлопнулась дверь, но Гарри успел услышать возмущённый голос сэра Кэдогана. Кто-то вернулся с Хогсмида, и этот кто-то один, потому что ничьих шепотков так и не последовало. Когда послышались чужие едва слышные шаги, Гарри непроизвольно закрыл глаза и затаил дыхание. Он надеялся, что этот кто-то пройдёт в свою спальню и ему не придётся ни с кем говорить, особенно если этот кто-то девушка, которая желала получить от него свою долю внимания.

Шаги уверенно двигались в сторону одной из спален, затем вдруг внезапно стихли где-то на середине пути. Гарри старался дышать ровно и глубоко. Он внимательно прислушался, ощущая себя неловко под чужим взглядом. На него смотрели, он буквально мог это почувствовать. Но отчего же так долго? Так долго, что по телу пробежали мурашки, будто за тобой следят в тёмной подворотне, и ты всем нутром чувствуешь, что тебя преследуют.

Шаги наконец продолжились. Но теперь они стали ещё тише и будто осторожнее, словно боялись спугнуть или разбудить. Эта мысль успокоила, но только на мгновение. В следующее Гарри уже понял, что шаги вовсе не отдаляются. Они становятся всё ближе и ближе. Сердце его тревожно заколотилось. Он сдержался от того, чтобы нервно сглотнуть, и старался не выдать себя, продолжая дышать глубоко и спокойно, хотя волнение давило на грудную клетку. Хотя отчего появилось это волнение? Он не делает совершенно ничего постыдного или же криминального. Он просто делает вид, что спит, и если вдруг откроет глаза и посмотрит в лицо этому человеку, который наблюдал так, будто только и ждал этого момента, то неловко должно стать вовсе не ему.

Все эти смелые суждения испарились, когда этот кто-то затих и сел рядом с диваном. Этот кто-то сел, Гарри мог поклясться. Он сел и смотрел, долго и пристально, словно изучал. Этот кто-то был точно не Джинни — её запах ни с чем не спутать, и не Рон — тот был бы слишком шумным, и не Гермиона — она слишком тактична, и не кто-либо из его близких друзей — они не стали бы его разглядывать. От этого кого-то пахло мужским одеколоном и слабой примесью яблок и шоколада. Запах, знакомый весьма отдалённо, и всё же неузнаваемый.

Гарри услышал над ухом чужое дыхание, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы не задержать своё. Он не понимал, что этот кто-то… этот парень хотел от него? Почему он сидит и смотрит, и почему не тронет за плечо и не разбудит? Это ведь… ненормально, так? Это мог быть какой-нибудь маньяк, желающий отомстить, или обезумевший фанат? Или мог быть какой-нибудь враг, вроде… Малфоя?

Сердце в груди Гарри заколотилось от внезапно вспыхнувшей догадки. Это ощущение взгляда, преследующее его последние несколько недель, точно такое же, какое испытывал сейчас, только намного-намного отчётливей. И это вспыхнувшее волнение вдруг стало понятным. Не выдержав, Гарри распахнул глаза. Кровь его в ту же секунду застучала в ушах; тело содрогнулось, и дыхание перехватило, словно что-то застряло в горле. Лицо Драко было невероятно близко. И так непозволительно близко было ещё мгновением раньше.

Глаза Малфоя, метнувшиеся с его губ, расширились в испуге, в разоблачении, и Гарри понимал, что тот готов был сорваться с места, сбежать, потому что он… Потому что он хотел его поцеловать. Это намерение было столь очевидным, что сердце загрохотало так сильно, что его услышали бы и в самой Тайной комнате. И если кто-нибудь спросит Гарри, почему он вдруг зажмурился, дав этим своё позволение, он ничего не ответит. И даже не осмелится признать самому себе, что со смущённым изумлением желал этого поцелуя.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Песчинки в верхнем сосуде песочных часов продолжали падать. Секунды текли неимоверно медленно, и в невероятной тишине гостиной Гарри отчетливо слышал лишь грохот собственного сердца. Драко не двигался. Он словно остолбенел и всё продолжал смотреть на него своими ошалелыми, безумными глазами. В одно мгновение Гарри подумалось, что тот сейчас попросту сбежит. Малфою совсем ничего не стоило просто взять и убежать, трусливо поджав хвост. Он всегда поступал именно так. И если бы вдруг Гарри спросили, он бы не смог сказать испытал бы от этого поступка облегчение или же разочарование. Потому что на этот раз Драко осмелился.

Почувствовав на щеке чужое, тёплое дыхание, Гарри зажмурился ещё крепче и вцепился побелевшими пальцами в подушку. Он отчаянно вслушивался, улавливал каким-то шестым чувством каждое движение, и словно бы видел завороженный взгляд серых глаз на своём лице. Драко рассматривал его всё с тем же вниманием и сосредоточенностью, а его дыхание мягко плыло по щеке к подбородку, — осторожно, почти что робко — и затем оно обожгло губы. Гарри судорожно выдохнул и невольно приоткрыл их. Собственные губы казались теперь слишком мокрыми — не сухими как обычно, и ему отчего-то подумалось, что так Драко нравится больше. От этой мысли в голове что-то яростно застучало. Он жадно сглотнул, и в животе вдруг появилось странное, мучительное нетерпение. И как только Гарри почувствовал легкое, невесомое касание чужих губ, он готов был в ту же секунду податься им навстречу.

Громкий смех, послышавшийся из коридора, заставил его в мгновение прийти в себя. Гарри распахнул глаза и успел увидеть испуганный взгляд Малфоя напротив, прежде чем они отпрянули друг от друга.

Снаружи послышался воинственный клич сэра Кэдогана, и дверь отворилась. Вместе с ней захлопнулась дверь спальни, за которой скрылся Малфой. Гарри смотрел на неё ошалелыми глазами и слышал, как бешено скачет собственный пульс. От страха быть застигнутым врасплох у него похолодели и задрожали руки, и всё вокруг вдруг расплылось, словно в тумане. Он хотел вскочить и скрыться, прежде чем его заметят, но в гостиную уже ввалились Рон, Симус и Невилл, громко хохоча и переговариваясь.

Гарри спустил ноги на пол и сел у края дивана. Он оперся локтём о подлокотник и до боли закусил костяшки побелевших пальцев, пытаясь прийти в себя. Глядя на пылающий камин, он отчаянно пытался выглядеть равнодушным, вовсе не пристыженным и вовсе не пойманным с поличным. Отчего-то ему казалось, что стоит посмотреть на друзей, они тут же увидят в его глазах Малфоя, находящегося так близко и собирающегося его поцеловать. Гарри вспыхнул. Шея и лицо в мгновение покрылись испариной, и вместо холода наступил самый настоящий жар.

Драко Малфой хотел поцеловать его. _Они почти сделали это_ , и поцелуй бы случился, если бы им не помешали. Это осознание вдруг ударило с такой силой, что закружилась голова. Он словно очнулся от какого-то гипноза и понял вдруг весь ужас своего положения. Гарри по собственной воле разрешил Малфою поцеловать себя. Он не вскочил, не посмотрел на него ошарашенным, совершенно безумным взглядом, и не спросил, какого чёрта тот собирается делать. Он закрыл глаза и ждал. Ждал, желая получить то, что в принципе никогда не приходило ему на ум. Хотел ли он поцелуя с Драко Малфоем?

Кровь отхлынула от лица, и покрытые потом шея и лоб вновь разом похолодели. Теперь, когда Малфой находился в другой комнате, а вся картина трезво предстала перед глазами, он понял, какую невероятно дикую ошибку едва ли не совершил. О чём он только думал? Он, должно быть, действительно не в своём уме.

— Эй, Гарри, — Гарри вздрогнул и испуганно посмотрел на Рона снизу вверх. — Как себя чувствуешь, лучше? — осторожно спросил Рон, садясь рядом.

— Д-да, намного лучше, — кивнул Гарри и поспешно отвёл взгляд.

— Правда? — Симус сел на диван напротив. В руке его была упаковка драже разных вкусов «Берти Боттс». Он закинул в рот красную конфету и поморщился. — Выглядишь не очень.

— Какой-то ты бледный, Гарри, — добавил Невилл, усевшись рядом с Финниганом.

Все трое уставились на него пытливым взглядом. Гарри почувствовал, как кровь возвращается к щекам. Снова становилось жарко, и ему показалось, что он и в самом деле болен. Но всё же, сказать им _«я чуть не поцеловался с Малфоем»_ — было величайшей глупостью. Да и сам он точно свалился бы в обморок в тот же момент, как эти слова вылетели из собственных уст, потому что это… ненормально. _Совершенно, совершенно ненормально_.

— Приснился страшный сон, — Гарри до боли закусил губу и взглянул на обеспокоенных друзей. Глядя на их помрачневшие лица, он вдруг понял о чём они подумали и поспешил исправиться: — Ничего такого, обычный… дементор.

Дементор, в образе желающего поцеловать его Малфоя. И страшнее ли этот дементор того, что это всё происходило в реальности? В самой настоящей реальности, где они когда-то были врагами и ненавидели друг друга?

— Ох, эти дементоры, — сказал Рон. Гарри едва заметно вздрогнул и взглянул на него. Лицо Рона было хмурым и раздосадованным.

— А вы как провели время? — спросил Гарри с наигранным любопытством. Симус, будто только этого и ждал, разулыбался во весь рот и начал свой рассказ.

С чего начал и куда занес этот рассказ Гарри не знал. В мыслях он всё ещё лежал на диване и, крепко зажмурившись, ждал поцелуя. Смущение затопило всё его нутро. Толстовка жарила руки, шею, и словно бы душила. Гарри захотелось её снять и откинуть прочь, но так и не шелохнулся. Рядом послышался громкий хохот Рона. Гарри машинально улыбнулся, а сам думал о том, что едва ли не изменил его сестре. Поцелуй — это ведь тоже измена? Является ли само намерение поцеловать другого человека изменой? И как он, собственно, докатился до этих чуждых ему суждений? Он не мог изменить. В принципе не мог. Тот Гарри, каким он знал себя, какими ценностями обладал, не мог и помыслить об этом. Но что, чёрт возьми, он себе едва ли не позволил? Это настолько затуманился его рассудок или с ним всё же происходит что-то неладное? Или же это неладное происходит не только с ним, потому что тот Малфой, которого он знал — точно не хотел целовать его. Но теперешний Малфой — Малфой, которого он будто совсем и не знал, будучи в совершенно здравом уме, воспользовался тем, что Гарри спал, и подошел к нему так невероятно близко; он смотрел так долго, рассматривал лицо, словно бы изучал, и каким-то невероятным образом захотел поцеловать.

Только чуть успокоившееся сердце вновь растревожилось. Оно заколотилось, нервно застучало по вискам и горлу, и заставило ощутить легкий налёт паники. Это совершенно немыслимо. То, что произошло сейчас, определённо — _совершенно точно_ — ошибка. Возможно, сам Драко в эту самую секунду жалеет о своём необъяснимом порыве и точно так же терзает себя. И пусть этот его порыв всё ещё загадочен и непонятен, в конце концов своё собственное дозволение Гарри тоже объяснить никак не мог. Это просто… случайность. И ничего больше. Будет лучше, если этот случай просто испарится, будто его и не было.

Гарри попытался успокоиться, отчаянно вслушивался в разговоры друзей, но сердце всё ещё гулко отзывалось в груди.

***

Всё шло совсем не так, как Гарри планировал. План «Забыть и отпустить» — провалился, не успев даже дождаться, чтобы к нему приступили. Как бы не старался Гарри — выкинуть Малфоя из головы так просто не получалось. И судя по всему, у самого Малфоя это не получалось тоже, иначе почему он вновь стал избегать его? Хотя Гарри сложно винить его, когда сам он отводит взгляд в сторону всякий раз, когда в поле зрения появляется до боли знакома фигура. В эти короткие секунды тело непроизвольно напрягалось, а дыхание задерживалось, словно его окунали в холодную воду. Всё вернулось на круги своя. Не было больше взглядов, не было улыбок, не было ощущения, что за тобой наблюдают. Но при этом всём определённо чувствовалась неловкость.

Всякий раз, когда им приходилось делать вид, что друг друга не существует, Гарри находился в диком смущении. Лицо Малфоя вспыхивало перед глазами, а собственное желание камнем падало в желудок. Уверенно и незаметно Малфой поселился у него в голове, точно когда-то на шестом курсе. Только сейчас дела обстояли намного хуже. Если не считать волнений и тревог о несостоявшемся поцелуе, пластина под названием «Драко Малфой» крутилась в его голове круглосуточно. И даже теперь, сидя в кругу гриффиндорцев, когтевранцев и пуффендуйцев, Гарри думал об одном лишь слизеринце. И мелькающие рядом рыжие волосы Джинни заставляли чувствовать себя виноватым. И как он мог не подумать тогда о ней? Стоило только вспомнить, и он бы не совершил той ужасной ошибки и не закрыл глаза. Теперь же что? И он и Малфой — они оба знают, что Гарри был согласен. Но разве это ужасней того, что инициатором был сам Драко?

— Гарри.

Гарри моргнул и растерянно посмотрел на Рона. Сердце его взволнованно заколотилось, и он отчего-то запаниковал. Ему показалось вдруг, что все в этой комнате будто слышали его мысли, иначе почему они все так смотрят на него?

— Твоя очередь, — сказал Рон и указал на чёрную шляпу, в недре которого лежали зачарованные листы.

— О, — промолвил Гарри, почувствовав невероятное облегчение. Он тут же потянулся и взял один из сложенных листов. Раскрыв его, он ощутил на себе всю шутку вселенной. _«Расскажите о самом неловком моменте в своей жизни»_ — прочитал он, и тут же вспыхнул: перед глазами вновь появилось ошарашенное лицо Малфоя.

— Эм… — Гарри сглотнул, судорожно вспоминая хоть какой-нибудь случай, не касающийся Малфоя.

Он смутно, как в тумане, вспоминал своё не очень-то веселое прошлое, как дверь вдруг хлопнула и по гостиной, словно сквозной ветер, прошелестел Драко, не наградив собравшуюся группу и долей внимания. Гарри невольно задержался взглядом на его фигуре, замечая, как пряма его осанка и как хмурится его вечно недовольное лицо. Оно было совсем иным вчерашним вечером. Испуганным, взволнованным, но отнюдь не недовольным. Гарри оцепенел, надолго выпадая из реальности и всё так же продолжая задумчиво глядеть на дверь, за которой скрылся Малфой.

— Гарри, — озадаченный голос Джинни, словно бы ударил его под дых. Он покраснел, поймав на себе её взгляд, и стыдливо отвёл глаза.

— Эм… Однажды я случайно раздул тётушку Мардж, — сказал он первое, что пришло на ум.

— Ну, это мы уже слышали, — разочарованно заголосили однокурсники и потребовали от Джинни достать следующую бумажку. Гарри выдохнул, ненадолго почувствовав облегчение, пока мысли вновь не увели его во вчера.

***

Урок зельеварения проходил для Гарри не так гладко, как оно шло с приходом на эту должность профессора Слизнорта. Его уверенность и спокойствие на когда-то нелюбимом уроке вдруг пошатнулись. Прежняя неловкость и нерасторопность внезапно вернулись, да так резко, что ко всеобщему удивлению котёл его начал дымиться, выдыхая облако подозрительно жёлтого цвета, затем и вовсе взорвался. Подобное на их курсе не происходило давно. А точнее, совсем не происходило. Все они уже весьма взрослые и опытные, чтобы совершать подобные, совершенно глупые ошибки, и недоумение даже на лице Невилла засмущало Гарри.

— Ну что ж, — сказал Слизнорт, изумлённо поглядывая на жёлтую жидкость, — у всех у нас бывают неудачные дни.

Гарри пытался пересилить себя, но любопытство взяло своё, и он искоса поглядел на Малфоя. Он был уверен, что случись подобное пару дней назад, на губах слизеринца затаилась бы ехидная улыбка, а в глазах появилось злорадство и превосходство. Но сейчас тот невозмутимо стоял у своего котла, облачённый в свою слизеринскую мантию, и уверенными движениями разрезал корень асфоделя. Никакого внимания на Гарри он не обратил. Словно вовсе не он хотел поцеловать его ещё пару дней назад.

Гарри побагровел и вернул внимание к ингредиентам на собственном столе. Спроси его кто, что лежало у него под носом, он бы не ответил. Скорее всего, он даже не услышал бы вопроса, потому что в голове только и крутилось «Не думай об этом! Прекрати же наконец!» И чем больше эта пластинка крутилась в его мозгу, тем больше он думал о злосчастном вечере.

— Гарри, что с тобой?

Гарри поднял взгляд на встревоженную Гермиону и качнул головой.

— Ничего. Просто думаю о том, о чём думать не стоит, — сказал он, и лениво стал убирать свой стол.

Собственные слова прозвучали в голове эхом, и Гарри стал размышлять: о чём же думал сам Малфой? Было ли ему так же стыдно или же счёл то событие просто глупым стечением обстоятельств? Хотя, обстоятельства те были не слишком случайны. Малфой целенаправленно остановился, целенаправленно подошел к нему, целенаправленно рассматривал его лицо, будучи уверенным, что бывший недруг спит. Он целенаправленно приблизил их губы настолько, что можно было ощутить дыхание друг друга, и если бы Гарри в действительности спал, то Драко целенаправленно поцеловал бы его. И сам Гарри даже об этом бы и не узнал.

Чаша с грохотом повалилась на пол, и дремоносные бобы покатились в разные стороны. Гарри в ту же секунду уселся и принялся судорожно их собирать, чувствуя, как горят уши и шея. Руки вспотели и задрожали, а дыхание стало сбивчивым, неровным, словно бы у легочного больного. Гарри совершенно точно понимал, что подобная реакция и мысли были совсем ненормальны. Он не должен постоянно думать об этом, не должен ощущать такого волнения… Или должен? Вся ситуация казалось такой странной, что он потерял последнюю крупицу здравого смысла. Он окончательно запутался в себе; запутался в том, что должен чувствовать и чего _не должен_. Возвращение в Хогвартс — было самой большой ошибкой.

— Гарри, — теплая ладонь Гермионы накрыла его кисть. Гарри растерянно посмотрел на неё. — Иди.

Гарри повиновался в ту же секунду, и был благодарен Гермионе как никогда. Схватив свою сумку, он заторопился к выходу и совершенно машинально ухватил силуэт Малфоя на периферии зрения. Тот стоял невозмутимый и всё продолжал разрезать корень асфоделя.

***

— Что с тобой происходит, Гарри? — глаза Гермионы, смотревшие с искренним беспокойством и волнением, давили, заставляя чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Гарри избегал её взгляда, нервно покусывая губу и глядя с высоты астрономической башни на зелёные, бесконечные холмы и умиротворенно текущую реку. — Мне кажется, тебе стало хуже, — с каким-то отчаянием сказала она. — Тебе плохо здесь, верно?

— Причина скорее не в Хогвартсе, — тихо вымолвил Гарри. — Точнее, и в нём тоже, но… Есть кое-что, что тревожит меня, но это не связано с войной.

— И что же это?

Гермиона нахмурила брови и испытующе поглядела на него. Гарри осмелился взглянуть на неё в ответ. Встретившись с её взором, ему вдруг захотелось поделиться с ней своими тревогами. В конце концов, именно Гермиона всегда была его поддержкой. Она была верным другом на протяжении долгих лет и понимала его как никто другой. А ещё она была умной и рассудительной. Кому, как не ей разобраться во всем? К тому же, он был уверен, что это останется только между ними. Даже Рон не понял бы в чём дело. Но Гарри не мог заставить себя. Как бы не пытался открыть рот, в голове его эхом проносилось «это уже слишком». Для неё и для него тоже.

Да и что он мог вообще сказать? _«Малфой хотел поцеловать меня, а я, какого-то чёрта, ему позволил. И это бы случилось, если бы нам не помешали»_. И что, чёрт подери, последовало бы за этим, если бы это вдруг произошло? Они с Малфоем бы так и продолжали быть никем друг для друга? Всё так же переглядывались, делая вид, что ничего не было? Или всё было бы точно так же, как теперь, только с совершенным поцелуем? Это совершенно дико и… противоестественно?

— Я… немного не в себе, — Гарри сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. — Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Гермиона. Это скоро пройдёт. В данном случае, я уверен, что время здесь определённо поможет.

— Ты действительно встревожен, Гарри, — сказала она, глядя всё с тем же беспокойством, однако голос звучал уже не столь напряженно. — Но если ты не хочешь говорить, то ладно. Но пообещай, если дело возьмёт серьёзный оборот, ты непременно скажешь. Я волнуюсь.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Я скажу. Но пока действительно не о чем переживать. Возможно, это пройдёт уже через пару дней. Мне просто стоит хорошо отоспаться и выкинуть из головы ненужные мысли.

— Ты уверен? — Гарри кивнул, хотя внутри что-то неприятно царапало. — Хорошо, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Хочешь, я попрошу МакГонагалл дать вам с Джинни разрешение трансгрессировать куда-нибудь за пределы школы? Вы могли бы устроить свидание где-нибудь в маггловском районе.

Гарри поджал губы и почувствовал острый укол вины. Он мог подумать об этом сам. Мог вспомнить о Джинни; о том, что свидание с ней поможет всё исправить, но отчего-то это не пришло ему даже в голову.

— Не стоит, — выдохнул он. — Ей нужно учиться. К тому же, скоро соревнования по квиддичу. Я свожу её в Хогсмид на выходных.

— Как знаешь, — согласилась Гермиона. Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся ей, но чьи-то когти настойчиво царапали где-то в груди.

***

Следующим утром мысли Гарри немного поутихли. Он не знал, виной тому хороший сон (который обеспечила ему Гермиона и её усыпляющее зелье), или то, что Малфой не попадался ему на глаза весь остаток прошлого дня, но тишина в голове немного успокоила его. Но не прошло и блаженного часа, как Малфой вновь застучал в его незримые для других людей двери. Всё только потому, что Малфоя не оказалось на завтраке. Не то чтобы Гарри следил. Наоборот: он старательно не смотрел в сторону слизеринского стола всё время, проведённое в Большом Зале, и лишь когда они поднялись, нечаянно бросил взгляд в их сторону. Весь скудный состав восьмого курса из Слизерина был на месте. Не было лишь одного Драко.

Сначала Гарри подумал, возможно, тот уже ушёл, но мысли его не остановились на этом, и они стали предполагать, что Малфой старательно избегает бывшего врага.

Невольно Гарри стал ставить себя на место Малфоя: как бы он вёл себя, если бы его застали врасплох подобным образом? И какие, собственно, обстоятельства сподвигли бы его вообще подойти к Малфою с желанием поцеловать? Таких обстоятельств не было. Гарри даже не мог представить, что способен на такое. Для этого нужно нечто такое, совсем неопределённое и немыслимое. И, конечно же, для этого нужна смелость. И откуда она вообще взялась у Малфоя? Неужели тот был так уверен, что он не проснётся? Нет, в этом нет здравого смысла! Малфой и смелость, Малфой и поцелуй, Малфой и собственное позволение — всё это никак не вяжется! С ними творилось явно что-то неладное. Даже неправильное, иначе как всё это объяснить? Неужели это влияние Хогвартса или же это влияние прошлого, которое никак не может понять, что ему делать в этом настоящем?

Гарри откинул все эти мысли прочь. Всё это желание понять — запутывало ещё больше. Голова его была в каком-то беспорядке. Он не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться, не мог толком сфокусировать внимание — всё было каким-то туманным и суматошным. Хотелось встряхнуться и почувствовать, как нечто тяжелое, давящее отступает и вместо этого наступает блаженная легкость и тишина. Он уже позабыл это чувство. Иногда ему казалось, что он сходит с ума и, возможно, произошедшее в тот вечер было ничто иное, как галлюцинацией. Если бы Малфой вёл себя, как прежде, Гарри бы в этом только уверился. Но Малфой вёл себя иначе. Он тщательно избегал Гарри, не попадался на глаза и вскоре его фигуры и вовсе не было нигде видно. Казалось, он пропал — исчез без следа, и это отсутствие лишь напоминало о случившемся.

Следующим вечером Гарри сидел на кресле у камина и невольно уловил разговоры слизеринцев. Слова Забини были тихими, но тем не менее Гарри отчетливо их услышал. Оказывается Малфой не избегал его. По крайней мере, не _настолько_ , как предполагал Гарри. Его попросту нет в замке. Он уехал ещё вчера вечером, попросив разрешения у МакГонагалл. И его не будет всю неделю. И, насколько Гарри понял, это было связано с его семьёй. От этой новости он испытал долгожданное облегчение. Теперь у него есть целая неделя. Неделя, чтобы забыть и прийти в себя. Отсутствие Драко — знание, что его нет в замке и можно перемещаться по нему без страха наткнуться на него — воодушевило Гарри. В голове, уставшей от постоянных мыслей, прояснилось и наступило спокойствие. Он вдруг почувствовал себя уверенней и прежние тревоги показались совершенно глупыми. В ту ночь Гарри спал крепко.

***

Как Гарри и ожидал, неделя без Малфоя всё прояснила. Мысли о нём становились всё реже, и тот случай уже казался нелепым сном. И даже своему поведению ему удалось найти объяснение — он просто устал. Всё в Хогвартсе казалось чужим, и он сам чувствовал себя отрешенным, пустым… одиноким. И его то позволение было ничем иным, как желанием почувствовать себя живым. Почему именно таким образом? Потому что Малфой явно хотел того же. Гарри был уверен, что находясь вдали от него, тот сделал точно такие же выводы. Им не стоит больше думать об этом. Это всего лишь следует забыть — выбросить из головы, что и сделал Гарри.

После этого открытия, Гарри успокоился окончательно. В душе его наступило кое-какое умиротворение, и он в каком-то смысле даже повеселел. Он прекрасно знал, что вся эта безмятежность всего лишь временная. Лишившись одной головной боли — наступало затишье, прежде чем вновь вернутся былые страхи. В том, что они рано или поздно вернутся — Гарри был уверен. Однако после этого освобождения, он вдруг осознал, что помешанный на этих мыслях о Малфое и том почти что поцелуе, ему совсем позабылись и его отчуждённость, и люди, которые не должны были умирать, и даже сам Волан-де-Морт. Он вдруг понял, что был в какой-то мере благодарен за эти дни, и эта благодарность позволила ему окончательно отпустить то почти что злополучное событие. Если вдруг кто спросил, Гарри бы ответил, что теперь готов видеть Малфоя и при этом чувствовать себя совсем обыкновенно.

Его эту перемену настроения заметили быстро. Тревожные взгляды Гермионы и Рона наконец превратились в весёлые и радостные. Они смотрели на него и глаза их взволнованно сияли, словно вот наконец всё стало как прежде. Гарри не хотелось говорить, что в такие моменты ему невольно вспоминались лица тех, кто умер, но на этот раз ему удавалось быстро переключаться на другие мысли и сосредоточиться на реальности происходящего. И ещё ему как никогда захотелось позвать Джинни на свидание и укрепить это состояние, позволить ему продлиться хотя бы на день. Он хотел насладиться им, подарить Джинни свидание, которого она действительно заслуживает, но это время никак не удавалось подловить.

Весь Хогвартс, казалось, готовился к соревнованиям по квиддичу. Первое после войны, оно казалось едва ли не самым важным за всю историю игры. Слизерин и Гриффиндор готовились к нему со всей ответственностью и личного времени у игроков практически не оставалось. Гарри понимал это как никто другой и всячески поддерживал свою девушку, отчаянно желая ей победы. То, что они выиграют, у него практически не было сомнений, и он рассудил, что так будет даже лучше. После победы Джинни будет воодушевлена и как никогда радостна — свидание после триумфа станет приятным бонусом и сделает её только счастливее. Гарри надеялся и ждал этого дня, чтобы наконец доказать и самому себе, что он не столь безнадёжен.

Гарри ходил едва ли не на каждую тренировку гриффиндорской команды. Они с Роном любили сидеть на трибунах, наблюдать, обсуждать как следовало поступить и какой приём был лишним. Иногда в их голосах была слышна ностальгия, иногда осуждение, но Гарри так и не смог понять: хотел бы он вновь вернуться в команду? Раньше квиддич был для него чем-то особенным; чем-то, что заставляло трепетать, волноваться перед каждой игрой и с нетерпением ждать соревнований. Это было чем-то неотъемлемым, чем-то чрезвычайно важным, но теперь он не мог сказать, что испытывал, глядя на играющих. Вроде бы, ему хотелось оказаться там, в небе, среди них и выискивать среди толпы золотой отблеск снитча, но в то же время ему казалось, что теперь его должна поймать совсем другая рука. Эту мысль он встретил со смиренной тоской.

В субботу наконец состоялся первый за долгое время матч. Весь Хогвартс оживился, в Большом Зале пестрели красные и зеленые цвета, пели гимны и звучали своеобразные кричалки. Восьмой курс, кроме стороны слизерина, болел за Гриффиндор. «Исключительно, чтобы мы имели более серьёзных соперников» — заявила сторона Когтеврана. Вся эта суматоха волей-неволей отразилась и на самом Гарри. Он оживился и охотно присоединился к болельщикам, равнодушно принимая все восторженные взгляды, брошенные на него студентами, и проигнорировал тех, кто желал получить от него автограф.

С прежним восторгом он наблюдал лишь за Джинни. Он смотрел и словно бы видел всё её глазами. Вот она парит над полем, ищет глазами золотой снитч, вот ловит его отблеск и тут же бросается к нему. Она летит так уверенно и изящно, словно это небо только и создано для её полётов. Гарри наблюдает за ней и желает оказаться рядом, но вместо него появляется соперник. Он подпрыгивает, когда ловец слизерина нагло толкает её, и возмущенно кричит. То же делает рядом Рон. Джинни не пугается. Она летит всё так же уверенно, смотрит куда-то влево, затем вновь вперед, поджидает, и словно бы падает вниз, уходя от летящего к ней бладжера. Бладжер прошибает метлу соперника, и он теряет контроль.

— Да, отлично, Джинни Уизли! Молодец Джинни Уизли! — голосят со всех сторон. Все прекрасно понимают, что команда слизерина обречена на проигрыш. Не прошло и двух минут, как золотой снитч взмахивает своими неугомонными крыльями в крепкой хватке ловца Гриффиндора. Гарри торжествующе кричит и громко смеется, обнимаясь с такими же ликующими Роном и Гермионой.

***

Торжество в честь победы состоялось в башне Гриффиндора. Оказаться в ней после всего произошедшего было странно. Долгое время Гарри избегал этого места, боясь оказаться в ловушке прошлого. Теперь он оглядывался по сторонам, замечал всё те же стены, всё те же портреты, всё тот же камин, по которому он когда-то переговаривался с Сириусом, и всё те же диваны и кресла, на которых часто сидел с Гермионой и Роном. Эти воспоминания были тёплыми и светлыми, но отчего же они так тяготили, и почему это место казалось другим, когда оно совсем не изменилось? Находясь среди этой шумной толпы — среди студентов, с которыми он когда-то жил в одной башне, он чувствовал себя всего лишь гостем. Гостиная восьмого курса теперь казалась ему немного роднее.

Гриффиндорцы громко смеялись, пили и переговаривались. В центре всего этого гула находилась Джинни и вместе с ней увяз и сам Гарри. Он сидел рядом с ней на диване, приобнимал за талию и чувствовал себя неловко под прицелом любопытных и завистливых взглядов некоторых девушек. Джинни звонко смеялась и говорила за них двоих, всё время держа его за руку. Казалось, было бы правильно наградить её поцелуем — проявить нежность перед всеми, — Гарри знает, она бы этого хотела, но сделай он сейчас это — получилось бы весьма фальшиво. Он не хотел выставлять себя неловким идиотом. Тем не менее, он старался быть тем, прежним, и ему показалось, что у него наконец стало получаться, потому что внутри всё ещё чувствовалось то самое спокойствие.

— Как думаешь, Гермиона разозлится, если мы принесем сюда пиво? — шепнул ему на ухо Рон, подсев к нему.

— Ты с ума сошел, — фыркнул Гарри. — Она убьёт тебя за нарушение правил.

— А ты как думаешь, следует ли? Я проговорился Симусу, что у меня есть припасы. Он теперь с меня не слезет.

Гарри улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Думаю, нам можно немного расслабиться, правда?

Мрачное лицо Рона тут же преобразилось. Воодушевлённый поддержкой друга, он вскочил с места.

— Тогда я требую соучастника.

Гарри фыркнул и охотно поднялся. Выпить и почувствовать вкус сливочного пива ему сейчас совсем не повредит. Ему вдруг захотелось расслабиться и утонуть во всеобщем празднике, ни о чём не думать и веселиться, как веселился бы раньше. И он был рад тому, что это желание могло осуществиться теперь с лёгкостью и не тонуло в пучине тоски и грусти. И пока в нём было это ощущение, он ухватится за него и будет держать крепко столько, сколько только сможет.

Они вошли в гостиную восьмого курса, смеясь над оплошностью сэра Кэдогана. Тот воинственно защищал вход и случайно метнул свой рыцарский меч в даму, чей портрет висел рядом. И если бы та не поспела уклониться, сейчас бы коридор украшал портрет женщины без головы. Рыцарские мольбы о прощении едва ли слышались за потоком брани.

— Он просто чокнутый, — сказал Рон, ввалившись в комнату.

— Не знаю, хуже ли его чудаковатость пения Полной Дамы, — отозвался Гарри. Он сел на свою кровать и взял с тумбы открытую упаковку имбирного печенья.

— О нет! Пожалуй, я готов вынести ещё пару таких представлений, — хохотнул Рон. Он открыл крышку сундука, отодвинул в сторону одежду и достал из недр ящик сливочного пива. — Надеюсь, этого хватит, — сказал он, достав и второй.

— И когда ты только успел пронести всё это сюда? — фыркнул Гарри, откусывая от печенья.

— Ну, вроде как, когда ты хандрил, — неловко ответил Рон, глядя исподлобья. — А теперь ты, вроде, ничего, а?

— Да, теперь получше, — кивнул Гарри, мягко улыбаясь.

— Хорошо, — Рон воодушевился и захлопнул крышку. — Ещё немного и ты будешь в полном порядке, Гарри.

— Да, только вот ты не будешь, если пройдёшь с этими ящиками в башню Гриффиндора и тебя застукает кто-нибудь из учителей.

— Почему это только я один? — насупился Рон.

— Потому что твоя девушка Гермиона Грейнджер, староста восьмого курса, прилежная ученица.

— И твоя подруга!

— Моя подруга, которая пожалеет меня, стоит мне только сделать грустное лицо.

— Да уж, ты точно пришел в себя, — напыжился Рон. Гарри беззвучно рассмеялся. — Хорошо, тогда иди проверь бродит ли кто по коридору.

Гарри прыснул и вернул упаковку с печеньем на тумбу. Закинув остатки в рот, он поднялся и вышел из спальни. В гостиной было тихо и почти безлюдно. Один лишь когтевранец сидел у камина и читал учебник. Тот даже не поднял взгляда, чтобы поглядеть кто бродит в комнате, да и вряд ли поднимет, если мимо пронесётся хоть тележка набитая бутылками с крепким пивом. Пройдя чуть вперёд, Гарри увидел, что парень и вовсе задремал. Он ухмыльнулся. Даже заядлых заучек может утомить скучный текст.

Гарри открыл дверь и шагнул в коридор. Но не успел он выйти, как столкнулся с кем-то из студентов. С кем-то, облачённым в дорогие, чёрные туфли, начисто вычищенные и блестящие от света факелов, в длинное чёрное пальто и аккуратно заправленную в брюки чёрную водолазку — образ слишком знакомый, слишком очевидный, чтобы не понять. Гарри не успел даже как следует подумать, прежде чем вскинул голову и широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на Малфоя. Спокойствие, которое царило в его душе ещё мгновение назад, тут же разрушилось — рассыпалось в пух и прах без возможности склеить обратно. Он смотрел в удивлённые, серые глаза и буквально почувствовал, как почва уходит из-под ног. То объяснение положения, в котором они оба оказались, — положение, названное глупостью, простым стечением обстоятельств — вдруг показалось до нелепого абсурдным и потеряло всякий смысл. Потому что ничего не стало прежде. Ничего и не могло стать как прежде. Стереть то, что случилось, попросту не получится.

Гарри шумно сглотнул и поспешно отвёл взгляд. Он ощутил, как кровь прилила к щекам, и как сперло дыхание. Нужно было уходить и немедленно — трусливо сбежать и не дать повода подумать ни себе, ни Малфою, что он всё ещё согласен. Однако, как только он отвернулся и сделал стремительный шаг в сторону, чужие руки вцепились в его талию, крепко стискивая ткань свитера. Гарри замер, дал себе мгновение для жалкой попытки выровнять дыхание и успокоиться, и только затем несмело взглянул в серые глаза. В них больше не было прежнего испуга или удивления. В них было лишь одно — желание получить то, что ему невольно пообещали.

Сердце вздрогнуло то ли в испуге, то ли от чего-то ещё. Волнение сковало лёгкие, и Гарри не понимал, что следует делать, потому что собственный голос ему не поддавался. Каким-то образом он знал: молчание между ними всё ещё нерушимо. И если он отдёрнет чужие руки и просто побежит прочь, Малфой не осмелится упрекнуть или сказать что-либо в ответ. Стоя здесь, так близко, Драко до сих пор не может спросить Гарри почему в тот вечер ему дали добро. Не может спросить, дают ли его сейчас. Гарри не солжет. Не станет мямлить в попытке дать хоть какое-то разумное объяснение или выдавить из себя почему-то совершенно сопротивляющееся «нет». Он попросту ничего не ответит и тихо уйдёт.

— Ну что там, Гарри? Выходить или как? — взволнованный голос Рона из-за двери прошиб его словно током. Гарри вздрогнул, и сердце зашлось ходуном. Он потерянно глядел в глаза напротив и видел в них ожидание ответа. Бежать было больше некуда. Что ему делать? _Что же он, чёрт возьми, должен делать?!_

— П-подожди, — будто не своим голосом ответил Гарри. — Я… сейчас вернусь, ладно?

— Ладно, — растерянно ответил Рон.

Гарри нервно сглотнул, и едва заметная улыбка Малфоя не придала ему ни капли уверенности.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Гарри ошалело всматривался в лицо Малфоя: бледное, острое, казавшееся каким-то причудливым и незнакомым, и не мог поверить в то, что только что сказал. Он вновь сделал это. _Вновь дал позволение, хотя не должен был._ Просто потому что у него есть Джинни, которая сейчас сидит в Гриффиндорской гостиной и ждёт его. Просто потому что Рон находится буквально за его спиной — за дверью, которая могла распахнуться в любое мгновение и открыть довольно странную картину. Просто потому что он, чёрт возьми, совсем не заинтересован… _Он не заинтересован в Драко Малфое._ И, тем не менее, когда Драко схватил его запястье и потянул в сторону, он послушно последовал за ним.

Звуки их шагов казались Гарри слишком громкими. Он держал глаза широко распахнутыми, почти не моргал и всё оглядывался по сторонам, с тревогой ожидая, что их вот-вот заметят. Этот случайный кто-то увидит хватку Драко на его руке и тут же всё поймёт. Обязательно поймёт, потому что нет ни единой причины, почему Гарри безропотно следует за бывшим врагом, не предпринимая ни единой попытки сопротивления. Этот кто-то увидит и, конечно, и сам не предпримет ровным счётом ничего.

Драко привёл его в пустую нишу полумрачного коридора. Если бы кто спросил Гарри, где именно они находятся, он бы не ответил. Весь путь прошёл, как в тумане; в голове вихрем крутились сумбурные мысли, а сердце тревожно и взволнованно подпрыгивало в груди. Гарри никак не мог понять, чего же оно хочет: чтобы он бежал, сломя голову, или чтобы остался? И если не собственное сердце, то что заставляло его оставаться на месте? Потому что разум его только и делал, что в панике кричал _«убирайся прочь!»_.

Запястье легко выскользнуло из пальцев. Гарри опустил взгляд и нервно потёр руку, всё ещё чувствуя на коже крепкую хватку. Чужой взгляд пронизывал насквозь, и он отчаянно пытался избежать его, боясь посмотреть в ответ. Сердце отбивало свой панический ритм в ушах, и даже сквозь этот стук он всё ещё мог расслышать дыхание Малфоя. Гарри хотелось знать, что в эту минуту происходило у него в голове.

Прильнув к стене, Гарри нервно сглотнул. Так глупо… В такую глупую ситуацию мог попасть только он. Лицо нещадно пылало, ладони запотели, а в голове только и билось: _«ещё не поздно сбежать!»_. И вместе с тем, что-то смиренно нашептывало: _«уже слишком поздно»_.

Гарри перевёл дыхание и усилием воли взял себя в руки. Ему вдруг вспомнилось, что он гриффиндорец — храбрый, способный на отвагу… когда-то победивший самого, чёрт возьми, дракона, — но теперь ведет себя, как самый последний слизеринец. И этим самым последним слизеринцем он когда-то считал Малфоя. От этой мысли Гарри содрогнулся. Всё не могло поменяться _настолько_.

Нервно поджав губы, он поднял голову и отважно встретился взглядом с Малфоем. Однако вся его отвага тут же сошла на нет и сменилась удивлением, стоило только уловить редкое смятение на лице Малфоя. Оказывается, он тоже умеет смущаться, и тоже терзается в нерешительности, и тоже испытывает волнение, которое захлёстывает настолько, что тело отзывается и цепенеет. Это всё читалось в его выражении, виднелось в самом взгляде, который блуждал по губам Гарри, затем глядел в его глаза с какой-то нерешительной настойчивостью и робким желанием.

Странно, но этот взгляд наполнил его уверенностью. В конце концов, для Драко это должно быть столь же необычно, как и для него. Он, возможно, тоже не совсем понимал почему они стоят в коридоре, которого едва касался жёлтый свет факелов, смотрят друг на друга в нерешительности, и с полной возможностью уйти, всё же остаётся. Но, в конце концов, это ведь не должно быть так страшно? Это всего лишь… поцелуй. Гарри целовался с Чжоу, целовался с Джинни, все кругом — в кафе, на улицах, в коридорах замка, в самой гостиной — все это делали. И никого даже не волновало, что парень, целующийся с одной девушкой, мог целоваться с совершенно другой на следующий же день. Даже Джинни в своё время могла легко поменять парня и целоваться с ним на глазах у всех без всякого стеснения. Для самого Гарри это всегда казалось каким-то неправильным. Странным и даже диким. Но теперь в нём искрилось желание, подкреплённое неведомым любопытством и невольным обещанием. Может быть, в этом и нет никакой логики, но каким-то образом есть влечение. И никто не должен его осудить за то, что он только попробует и забудет, как это делают все.

Драко наконец медленно поднял руку и осторожно коснулся его щеки, словно боялся спугнуть. Повинуясь инстинктам, Гарри едва не отпрянул, но вовремя остановил этот порыв. Как только холодная ладонь коснулась его кожи, он почувствовал дрожь по всему телу. От нахлынувшего волнения скрутило живот и в нём проснулось какое-то странное желание метаться из стороны в сторону в поисках того, что могло его успокоить. Серые глаза пронизывали, смотрели с каким-то вызовом, но тем не менее в них явно проглядывались робость и, как ни странно, трепет. В них можно было узнать того Малфоя, который бесил, раздражал, но необъяснимым образом, это только подстегнуло Гарри согласно кивнуть. И только получив это окончательное согласие, Малфой приблизил своё лицо, неотрывно глядя в его глаза. Гарри не сводил их, пытаясь казаться более уверенным и решительным, чем был на самом деле, но, ощутив на губах чужое дыхание, невольно зажмурился.

От первого лёгкого прикосновения внутри словно бы всё перевернулось. Одно лишь касание губ к губам и сердце зашлось ходуном. Ощутив поцелуй на первую пробу, Драко отстранился. Гарри приоткрыл глаза и тоже посмотрел на него. Малфой глядел с любопытством и ожиданием. Нет. Этого недостаточно. Совершенно недостаточно, чтобы понять. Гарри непроизвольно облизнул губы и потянулся навстречу новому прикосновению Драко.

На этот раз поцелуй вышел немного уверенней. Но каким бы он уверенным не был, никто не спешил избавляться от неловкости. Это было именно неловко, потому что с каждым таким поцелуем, они открывали глаза и смотрели друг на друга, отчего смущение накрывало с двойной силой. Но даже несмотря на всю стыдливость и стеснение, они упорно продолжали касаться губ друг друга, испытывая жгучее смущение, и при этом извлекая из всего процесса какую-то странную приятность, которую хотелось получать ещё и ещё. Они будоражили и заставляли течь кровь намного быстрее.

После очередного такого поцелуя, Малфой поглядел на него каким-то новым взглядом, и Гарри разделял решительность в нём. Тонкие, бледные пальцы скользнули в его волосы, так осторожно, будто собирались погладить испуганного щенка. И это было бы смешно, если бы сам хозяин руки не выглядел испуганным. Гарри сглотнул и вцепился пальцами в его пальто. Когда Малфой вновь приблизил своё лицо, он не закрывал глаз и глядел в иступленный взгляд напротив. И только, когда взор его опустился на его губы, он сделал то же самое, и тяжело задышал, от нового потока волнения.

На этот раз не было никаких невинных поцелуев, служивших в качестве прелюдии. Малфой не успел приоткрыть рта, как язык Гарри сам метнулся навстречу на какой-то нервной стадии «переволнения» и также слишком долгого ожидания. Как бы там ни было, их языки всё же встретились где-то на середине, мазнули друг по другу и вновь спрятались за сомкнутыми губами. От этого прикосновения оба вздрогнули, словно от удара током. Они вновь поглядели друг на друга, словно видят впервые, и взгляд Драко такой хмельной и ошалелый, словно погладил нечто дрожащее в животе Гарри. Он едва успел выдохнуть, прежде чем губы Малфоя вновь прильнули к его.

Гарри без всякой просьбы приоткрыл губы и позволил Драко коснуться своего языка ещё раз. Язык Малфоя — мокрый и скользкий, — казался чужеродным. Тот, которого он никогда не должен был касаться. И вместе с тем, это чувство никак не помешало ощутить нарастающее, будоражащее возбуждение, легкое головокружение, дарившее иллюзию полёта, и отчаянное желание получить ещё. Оно и вовсе делало всё происходящее ещё более интимным и каким-то невообразимо личным.

Всё — и прошлое и настоящее — вдруг начисто забылось. Всё смятение и прежнее волнение испарились, потому что всё уже случилось, и не было в этом ничего такого уж страшного и «непозволительного», как казалось раньше. Напротив, _это_ было до невероятного хорошо, настолько, что пробуждало внутри что-то жадное, что трепыхалось и приносило странное наслаждение. Оно заставляло желать почувствовать ещё, почувствовать больше… показать, что он может больше. И затем в голове Гарри что-то окончательно перемкнуло. Мысли померкли с такой быстротой, что он и не понял, что они куда-то делись.

Поцелуй с каждым мгновением становился всё уверенней и настойчивей. Малфой крепче стиснул тёмные волосы, притягивая ближе и углубляя поцелуй. Гарри выдохнул с каким-то отчаянным стоном, поддаваясь этому порыву; Малфой прижимал его теснее к стене, напирая, очевидно находясь в таком же неистовом помутнении, и он принимал эти ласки, охотно отдавая их в ответ, мокро и жадно, цепляясь за края его пальто и платиновые волосы.

 _«Это безумие!»_ — в какой-то момент промелькнуло в его голове. Затем оно стало появляться всякий раз, когда поцелуй прерывался лишь на мгновение, но оно заглушалось под напором нового. И опять исчезало при каждом ощущении крепкой хватки на его талии или на волосах. При каждом сплетении языков, оно будто взрывалось и рассыпалось прахом. Затем вновь возрождалось лишь на одну долю секунды и затихало, оглушенное хриплыми вздохами и вырывающимися стонами.

Это могло продолжаться бесконечно. Гарри мог заявить об этом с полной ответственностью. В те минуты он даже не мог и помыслить, что эти поцелуи когда-нибудь закончатся. И, ещё одна странность, _он не хотел, чтобы они вообще когда-нибудь кончались._ И будь проклята эта злосчастная кошка, которая с важным видом уселась в уголочке и стала наблюдать, будто видит перед собой прелюбопытнейшее представление.

Под звук очередного стона, миссис Норрис мяукнула. Гарри вздрогнул и отпрянул из крепких объятий так резко, что ударился затылком о стену. Обернувшись, они ошалелыми глазами посмотрели на кошку. Та глядела на них своими яркими жёлтыми глазами, словно в полном презрении, поднялась на все свои четыре лапы, вздёрнула хвост, ощетинилась и призывно возопила. В это мгновение Гарри только и подумалось о том, как хорошо, что кошки не умеют разговаривать и ей некому рассказать об увиденном. И стоило только этой мысли проскользнуть в голову, как сознание включилось, словно по щелчку выключателя.

Полная картина произошедшего вдруг ярко предстала перед глазами, и одним тяжёлым ударом ухнуло в неистово трепыхающийся желудок. Всё случившееся показалось ему столь диким и аморальным, что всё перед глазами вдруг поплыло и закружилась голова.

С тяжелым дыханием и колотящимся сердцем, Гарри осмелился посмотреть на Малфоя. Он уставился в помутнённые серые глаза точно полоумный, и стоило только увидеть раскрасневшееся лицо, искусанные им самим губы, как Гарри сорвался с места, убегая прочь.

***

Туман в голове окончательно рассеялся, когда Гарри добежал до портрета сэра Кэдогана. Он остановился, тяжело дыша, и привалился к стене. Щёки пылали, а губы всё ещё горели от поцелуев. Так неправильно и в то же время так чертовски приятно. Это ощущение приятности кольнуло больнее, и Гарри затошнило от самого себя. Он судорожно выдохнул и потёр пылающее лицо мокрыми ладонями.

— Что я натворил, — пробормотал он, словно в бреду. — Что я, чёрт возьми, натворил.

— Сразись со мной, отважный воин! — крикнул рыцарь, направляя на него свой меч. Гарри этого оклика не услышал.

Всё произошедшее всё ещё отказывалось покидать его голову. Картины вспыхивали, словно он был не самим участником, а всего лишь наблюдателем, пробуждая в нём волну негодования и презрительного удовольствия. Всё это казалось бредом. И тем не менее самым реальным бредом. От случившегося только что хотелось сбежать, но бежать от самого себя было просто некуда.

 _«Я только что целовался с Малфоем. Я только что целовался **с Драко чёртовым Малфоем!** »_ Это осознание прошибло настолько, что тело задрожало, точно при самой настоящей лихорадке. От этого больше никуда не убежишь. Разве что только если не применить на себя «обливиэйт». Но делать это Гарри разумно не собирался. И здесь был только один выход — забыть. Забыть как страшный сон и не позволять себя думать об этом больше никогда.

Словно взбесившись от этой идеи, собственные же мысли в следующую же секунду стали ещё более настойчивыми. Они напомнили о своём же решении пойти на поводу у любопытства, напомнили о том, как ещё недавно он дрожал в нетерпении у стены и желал получить этот чёртов поцелуй. Никто не заставлял его, он сделал всё по собственной воле! Гарри хотел попробовать и отпустить легко и непринуждённо, словно целовать бывшего врага — самое обычное дело. И теперь ему в очередной раз показалось, что он совершил очередную, глупейшую ошибку — сделал только хуже и теперь с этим придётся разбираться, без всякой возможности пустить всё на самотёк. Он собственноручно всё усложнил, по своей же глупости. Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия что делать. На мгновение ему пришла мысль: раздобыть хоть как-нибудь злосчастный маховик времени, вернуться назад и ни в коем случае не позволить случиться этому поцелую. Однако затем он понял, что даже если того поцелуя и не произойдёт, в памяти он всё ещё останется надолго. Возможно, он не избавится от него никогда.

— Эй, Гарри!

Гарри вздрогнул и испуганно поглядел на Рона, стоявшего у раскрытой двери.

— Что с тобой, дружище? — обеспокоенно спросил Рон, заметив его ошалелые глаза и лихорадочный вид. Он подошёл ближе и с тревогой оглядел его. — Выглядишь не очень. Где ты был и что, чёрт возьми, случилось?

— Я… — Гарри жадно сглотнул и на мгновение сомкнул глаза, отгоняя от себя видение, где он самозабвенно целуется с Малфоем. — Я просто видел МакГонагалл и пошёл посмотреть… Потом у меня вдруг закружилась голова, и я минут пять стоял у стены в коридоре. Приходил в себя, — с выдохом добавил он. Перед глазами вновь появилась картинка того, _как именно он приходил в себя,_ и ему вновь пришлось зажмуриться.

— Минут пять? Гарри, тебя не было полчаса!

Гарри распахнул глаза и с ужасом посмотрел на друга.

— Полчаса?! Этого не может быть, я ведь только… — Гарри замолк. К нему пришла пугающая догадка. Это был вовсе не такой уж… короткий поцелуй, как он думал. Он целовался с Малфоем намного, намного дольше! Даже дольше, чем когда-либо с Джинни. — Проклятие, — отчаянно выдохнул он, вновь потирая раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Гарри, может тебе лучше обратиться к мадам Помфри? Ты заставляешь меня волноваться.

— Нет, — покачал головой Гарри. — Будет лучше, если мы вернёмся в башню и выпьем пиво. Мне нужно отвлечься.

— Ты уверен?

Гарри взглянул на него и, невольно облизнув губы, на которых всё ещё можно было ощутить чужеродный вкус, кивнул.

— Да, уверен.

***

Перед глазами всё плыло, словно в тумане. Чужие слова доносились как из толщи воды. Прикосновение чужих рук совсем не ощущались. Гарри сидел на диване Гриффиндорской гостиной и задумчиво глядел перед собой. Шумная толпа иногда бросала фразы, обращенные к нему, но среди этого хаоса он не мог даже уловить собственного имени. Да и как улавливать, когда даже в хмельной голове всё стояло лицо Малфоя. И это лицо сливалось с тем — наглым, высокомерным, какое было оно ещё в самом начале учёбы в Хогвартсе. Оно напоминало и о ненависти, и о распрях, и подлых проделках. Из губ, принадлежащих этому лицу, выливалось столько грязи, а язык так презрительно выбрасывал «грязнокровка», что хотелось влепить кулаком по наглой физиономии. И сегодня он целовал эти губы. И ласкал этот язык. Даже в собственной голове это казалось непостижимо неправильным, отталкивающим и, может быть, немного гадким.

Гарри тревожно выдохнул и потёр красное от пива и жары лицо. Новая волна улюлюканий прошла по гостиной. Смех Джинни проник в голову; её рука опустилась на его колено и схватила кисть. Гарри машинально сжал её, но мысли всё продолжали плыть в голове.

Джинни потрясла его, похлопала по плечу, и Гарри взглянул на неё. Лицо её было каким-то расплывчатым и ярко выделялись рыжие волосы в форме странноватого пятна. На него вдруг надели очки, которые были в какое-то мгновение сняты и о которых нечаянно забыли, и всё в один лишь миг вновь стало чётким.

— Гарри, ты чего? — с тёплой улыбкой сказала Джинни. — Ты какой-то рассеянный.

— Я… выпил много пива.

— Вид у тебя явно хмельной. Ты весь красный, — со смешинкой сказала она, заправляя его чёлку в сторону. Гарри улыбнулся ей и в груди на мгновение появилось трепетное тепло. Но оно быстро сменилось тягостной виной. Гарри в очередной раз машинально облизнул губы и отвёл взгляд.

Джинни рядом что-то весело крикнула, всё ещё крепко сжимая его руку. Гарри поднял голову и оглядел толпу. Весёлые, хохочущие лица, приветливые и приятные. Девушки поглядели на него и заулыбались, поправляя волосы. Сидящие рядом юноши неодобрительно поглядели на своих пар, затем одарили завистливыми взглядами героя войны. Гарри не спешил отводить глаз, как делал обычно, и даже не заметил этих улыбок, всё ещё находясь в пучине своих раздумий.

И почему ему не захотелось поцеловать никого из них? Почему это была не девушка? Они сидели перед ним красивые, готовые принять любое его внимание, хоть робкое, хоть неумелое — почему они не вызывали в нём совершенно никаких чувств? Почему, если и парень, ему противила сама мысль о поцелуе с ними? Почему это был чёртов Драко Малфой? Чем он так отличался, что даже наличие в сердце Джинни не остановило его от опрометчивого поступка? Этот поступок был низкий, грязный и подлый. Джинни не заслужила этого, совсем не заслужила! И даже если это был единичный случай, Гарри будет жить с этим воспоминанием, испытывая бесконечную вину. В его душе больше никогда не будет полноценного спокойствия, если только он не выдаст свою тайну. Но этого он не собирался делать. Он не осмелится. Он точно умрёт со стыда.

Эти мысли так яростно бушевали в нём, что прежняя ненависть к бывшему врагу вновь начала пробуждаться. Чёртов Малфой никак не хотел оставлять его в покое. Даже стерев черту вражды и искупив скверные поступки во время войны, он всё равно умудрился насолить Гарри. Может, это его месть? Может, виной всему какое-то заклинание, какое-то колдовство, зелье — что угодно, — иначе как объяснить всё произошедшее? Как объяснить свою слабость — неспособность противиться этому внезапному желанию? Как объяснить себе и то, что ему внезапно понравился этот поцелуй, и то, что он был таким долгим, но казалось совсем наоборот — слишком коротким. Как объяснить себе, что ему хотелось ещё? В этом ведь точно должен был быть злой умысел. Чей-то заговор. Проклятие.

Но что если нет? Что если причина всё же в нём?

Комната, где толпились студенты, вдруг показалась ему невозможно душной. Он одёрнул ворот свитера и поднялся, пробормотав «я хочу выпить», так и не осмелившись взглянуть в глаза своей девушки.

Гарри подошел к столу, где Симус о чём-то оживлённо верещал, а Рон, Невилл и Дин громко заливались смехом. Он взял бутылку и жадно выпил пиво, осушив едва ли не наполовину. Все четверо смолкли и удивлённо уставились на него, но Гарри не заметил и этого.

— Кажется, тебя замучила жажда? — подал голос Симус, когда пустую бутылку опустили на стол. Гарри поджал губы и взял из вазы конфеты, только чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь. Смотреть на друзей тоже было стыдно. Стоял бы рядом Рон, если бы вдруг узнал, что лучший друг ещё час назад целовался с ненавистным им слизеринцем? С человеком, который называл его любимую «грязнокровкой».

— Отстаньте от него, — отозвался Рон, с осуждением оглядывая друзей. Затем обратился к Гарри. — Пей сколько хочешь. Не слушай этих идиотов.

Гарри благодарно кивнул и забил рот конфетами, только лишь чтобы не обмолвиться и словом.

Вечеринка закончилась ближе к десяти часам. Настало время прощаться. Прощаться по-обыкновению, с пожеланием спокойной ночи и нежным поцелуем. Гарри смотрел на губы Джинни и его всё никак не покидало чувство неправильности. Будет очень подло, если он поцелует её, когда на собственных губах всё ещё тлели ощущения поцелуя другого? Хотела бы Джинни целовать его, зная, что на этих губах есть следы Малфоя? Они словно впитались в них, и понадобится очень долгое время, чтобы чужой вкус выветрился навсегда. Это всё казалось столь ужасно пугающим и отвратительным, что Гарри затошнило. В конце концов ему пришлось быстро поцеловать Джинни в щёку, пробормотать пожелание доброй ночи и спешно скрыться за дверью, словно самый настоящий трусливый слизеринец.

Стыд за это нелепое прощание преследовал его до самой спальни. С каждым шагом от Гриффиндорской башни пузырь из вины и тревоги в нём становился всё больше. Гарри заметил в себе и нервозность, и нелепую взволнованность, и это состояние напомнило ему о тех больных и нездоровых, слабых и греховных, о которых когда-то говорил дядя Вернон с искренним презрением и отвращением. Эти люди — больные и зависимые, — принимали дозу, получали от этого неизгладимое удовольствие, а затем страдали и просили ещё. Таким показался себе и сам Гарри. Он получил удовольствие (как бы он не хотел этого признавать, он его получил!), и тем самым только навредил самому себе — своему спокойствию и своей отныне беспокойной совести. И не было здесь другого выхода, кроме как попытаться простить самого себя и забыть обо всём, как о страшном сне. В котором ему было на долю секунды хорошо. Если не считать, что долей секунды оказались немыслимо долгие минуты, которые могли превратиться в часы, если бы только их не прервали.

Гарри отчаянно застонал и вцепился в собственные волосы.

В тот вечер перед сном Гарри чистил зубы трижды и лёг спать пораньше. Однако уснуть у него получилось только под утро.

***

— Ладья на с5, — скомандовал Рон. Фигура двинулась и заняла положенное место. Гарри нахмурился, задумчиво глядя на фигуры и рассчитывая ходы.

— Ферзь на е3, — фигура оживилась и разгромила стоящего на пути белого коня.

— Что ж, мои уроки явно пошли тебе на пользу, — сказал довольный Рон. Гарри улыбнулся.

В воскресный день после полудня гостиная восьмого курса была почти пуста. Мрачные тучи и накрапывающий дождь, который всё усиливался с каждым часом, не остановили студентов от похода в Хогсмид. Напротив, такую погоду многие девушки сочли вполне себе романтичной; мужская же часть курса решила, что самое время отогреться в «Трёх мётлах» парой кружек пива. Идти куда-либо в такую погоду Гарри совсем не хотелось. Сидеть в уютной гостиной и чувствовать жар, исходящий от яркого камина, ему нравилось намного больше. Рон и Гермиона были с ним полностью согласны. И не только потому что «бросать друга в одиночестве — плохо». Гарри знал это и оттого их присутствие не тяготило, а привычно отдавалось теплом в сердце. Настолько привычно, что мысли о Малфое, хоть и присутствовали в его сознании, но всё же сумели отойти на второй план. Отсутствие в поле зрения слизеринца весь день, только способствовало этому спокойствию.

— Слон на д6, — уверенно провозгласил Рон. Гарри досадно поджал губы, заметив, что король будет находиться под угрозой, если он не сделает правильный ход.

Дверь распахнулась и в гостиную прошествовала Гермиона; половина лица её было спрятано за толстенными книгами. С тихим грохотом опустив груду на стол, она глянула на озадаченные лица друзей.

— Ты таскаешь сюда книги из библиотеки? — Рон изогнул свою рыжую бровь, напряжённо взглянув на девушку. Чувство, что все эти книги здесь не спроста, потревожили его ленивое нутро. — А чего ты там не занимаешься?

— Там слишком шумно, — не слишком убедительно ответила Гермиона. Гарри сдержанно улыбнулся и потупил голову, надеясь, что её решительное вмешательство в их учебу не коснётся сегодня его. — Шестой курс сейчас проходит напиток Живой смерти. Обсуждения там слишком бурные. Кое-кому следовало бы брать пример.

Лицо Рона сделалось кислым — он словно бы совсем не понимал, что нужно отвечать в таких случаях. Гарри с весельем наблюдал за ними, пока дверь вновь не открылась. Даже не оборачиваясь — лишь только заприметив на периферии платиновую шевелюру, — Гарри понял, кто прошёл в гостиную. Вся веселость разом улетучилась. Он напрягся, вперив взгляд в шахматную доску, и всё выжидал, когда Малфой пронесётся мимо и исчезнет в своей спальне. Должно было произойти именно так и никак иначе! Ведь неловкость между ними возросла едва ли не вдвое! По крайней мере, с его стороны точно. Но Малфой вдруг остановился, уставился ему в затылок, поразмыслил с пару секунд, и прошёл к своему привычному месту у стола — с края напротив. Гарри искоса поглядел на него и увидел, как тот совершенно невозмутимо достаёт из сумки учебники и кладёт их перед собой. Мгновение, и взгляд серых глаз поймал его. Гарри оставалось только подивиться малфоевской наглости, злостно вцепиться короткими ногтями в собственную ладонь и стиснуть зубы. Сердце трепыхалось от нахлынувших воспоминаний.

— Завтра нужно сдать эссе по трансфигурации, — голос Гермионы заставил его прийти в себя. Он моргнул и взглянул на подругу. Всё внутри так и бушевало от негодования, злости и, чёрт возьми, неловкости. — Позвольте спросить, что вы двое собираетесь делать?

Гермиона укоряюще переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Мы эээ… — расстерянно забормотал Рон. — Не пойдём на урок?

— Рональд!

Голова Рона готова была втиснуться между широкими плечами. Затем строгий взгляд Гермионы вперился и в Гарри.

— Вы сейчас же убираете шахматную доску и занимаетесь эссе!

— Но Гермиона, воскресенье!.. — запротивился Рон.

— Ты говоришь это со среды.

Гермиона одним взмахом палочки захлопнула шахматную доску и отправила её в ящик комода. На место доски она положила перед ними раскрытый учебник по Трансфигурации, два чистых пергамента и перья с чернилами.

— Можете приступать. Через час проверю, — строго наказала она и села напротив, пододвигая к себе из кипы самую большую книгу.

Рон жалостливо посмотрел на Гарри, хотя и понимал, что здесь он тоже совсем беспомощен. Но сам Гарри в это время только и думал о том, что вся сцена происходила на глазах у Малфоя. Он буквально ощущал на себе его взгляд и был уверен, что на лице слизеринца застыла всё та же злорадная ухмылка, какие Гарри ловил на себе ещё неделю назад. Гарри крепче стиснул зубы, стараясь не придавать значения этому скользкому ощущению, холодом пробегающему по спине к шее и испаряющемуся от невыносимого жара на шее.

Придвинув к себе книгу, Гарри взял перо, крепко сжал между пальцами и принялся изучать тему. Сосредоточиться и вникнуть в то, что плыло перед глазами, не было ни единого шанса. Гарри с прискорбием принял этот факт и бросил даже попытки, бессознательно выписывая слова невпопад. Нервно покусывая губу, он напряженно вдыхал горячий воздух и одёргивал ворот удушливого свитера слишком часто. Нервозность передалась всему его телу, и он то и дело ёрзал на месте, запускал пальцы в волосы, вспоминал, как в них проскальзывали чужие — бледные и тонкие, — и вновь одёргивал руку, судорожно облизывая губы, которые вчера так неистово и жадно целовали. С каждой такой секундой Гарри всё больше казалось, что он сходит с ума. Взгляды, которые бросал на него Малфой — так настойчиво и многократно, — он ощущал всем своим нутром, и это выводило его из себя и в то же время вводило в смятение.

Гарри всё пытался понять: чего теперь ему от него надо? Он невольно пообещал, и исполнил это обещание. Теперь он не должен абсолютно ничего, и что бы там не было, Малфой не имеет права коситься на него так нагло и открыто. Он должен уткнуться в свою чёртову книгу и не обращать никакого внимания на бывшего врага. Всё должно было стать как прежде — общее игнорирование, отрицание существования друг друга. Таков был план Гарри, но Малфой очевидно отказывался подчиняться ему. Или же это такой способ мести? Проклятие, Малфой ведь мог легко отомстить ему за прошлое! Чего только стоит опозорить его, рассказав о случившемся всему Хогвартсу. И если он это сделает, то об этом узнает и вся магическая Британия! С его хитростью и злопамятством, Малфой обязательно найдёт способ доказать свои слова!

Гарри похолодел и потёр рукой мокрую шею. А что если он найдёт способ показать?.. Что если Джинни увидит, как он собственными ногами, без сопротивления, безропотно следовал за ним и тихо подрагивал от волнения и нетерпения. Что, если Рон и Гермиона увидят, как он с жаром отвечал на его поцелуи и стискивал края чёрного пальто, прижимая ближе к себе. Смогут ли они дружить после этого? Подпустит ли его Джинни к себе после увиденного? Нет, нет! Определённо это станет для них ударом!

— Посмотри на нас, сидим за одним столом с Малфоем и пишем дурацкое эссе, — вдруг зашептал ему на ухо Рон. Гарри судорожно выдохнул и крепче закусил губу. — Так и знал, что верить ей не стоит. Говорила же, что учиться вовсе необязательно, — всё щебетал Рон. Наткнувшись на укорительный взгляд своей девушки, он замолк и вернулся к своему эссе. Гарри вцепился в волосы и продолжил писать непонятные для самого себя слова.

— Гарри, пиши аккуратней.

Гарри поднял голову и увидел Гермиону, которая вглядывалась в его пергамент.

— Что не так?

— Твой почерк. Он ужасен. Как по-твоему учителя должны разобрать то, что ты здесь написал?

— Мне это неважно. Они велят писать, я пишу, а как — это уже моё личное дело, — если Гарри и был на удивление дерзок с Гермионой, то виной тому лишь сидящий в углу слизеринец. Однако один лишь хмурый взгляд подруги осадил его и поубавил спеси. Гарри поджал губы и вздохнул. — Ладно, я постараюсь писать разборчивей.

Гермиона наградила его ещё одним предупреждающим взором и вернулась к своему учебнику. Гарри поглядел в книгу, ощущая в животе тягостное напряжение, заставил себя набраться смелости и покоситься в сторону. Малфой читал; глаза его бродили по строчкам, и можно было бы сказать, что в учебнике по чарам есть что-то забавное, судя по его веселой ухмылке, но Гарри отчего-то казалось, что дело здесь отнюдь не в книге. Когда он поймал взгляд серых глаз, это стало очевидным.

***

— Итак, кто-нибудь хочет рассказать нам о расе гоблинов?

Гермиона вскинула руку, пока остальные студенты восьмого курса сонно поглядывали на плывущего по кабинету профессора.

— Да, пожалуйста, мисс Грейнджер, — кивнул профессор Бинс.

Гермиона в ту же секунду начала вещать о гоблинах с удивительным энтузиазмом; студенты оживились и с интересом поглядели на неё: слушать сокурсницу им было куда увлекательней, чем занудного профессора. Рон пробормотал что-то о заучках и, тем не менее, с восторгом воззрился на свою девушку. Гарри сидел, подперев рукой голову, и глядел всё в такое же, как и вчера, мрачное небо.

Дождь беспрерывно стучал в запотевшее окно, оставляя на нём свои слёзы; свечи ярко горели, освещая тёмную комнату в полдень, и как-то приятно пахло уличной промозглостью. Раньше, кажется, с неделю назад, эта мрачность и дождливость нагоняли на Гарри тоску. Промозглость вовсе не казалась ему хоть капельку уютной, а запах дождя потерял для него свою прелесть, только и напоминая о смерти, и о криках собственной матери. Но теперь он не мог думать об этом. Не когда голова была забита совсем другими переживаниями, а участник этих волнений сидел поодаль в том же классе, делая вид, что слушает, однако так и переводил взгляды в затылок Гарри — короткие, совсем мимолётные, но каждый из этих взглядов каким-то образом ощущался на коже. Гарри старался не обращать на них внимания. И это почти получилось, когда он вновь ушёл в задумчивость.

С утра нового дня вчерашние страхи и переживания увиделись ему по-новому. Они показались ему глупыми и лишёнными всякого смысла. Если бы Малфой хотел рассказать всем о случившемся, то давно бы это сделал. Он знает это так же верно, как и то, что ехидные угрозы посыпались бы на него уже в тот же день. Но Малфой упорно молчал и только наблюдал, как делал прежде. Как делал после того случайного, почти что злосчастного столкновения. Эти взгляды были не неприятными, не враждебными и даже не презрительными. Но что именно они источали, Гарри тоже не понимал. Быть может, Малфой тоже вспоминал о том поцелуе так же часто? Возможно, он так же не выходил у него из головы, и также, возможно, что ему хотелось ещё.

От этих невольных мыслей Гарри передёрнуло. Он наклонился ниже к парте и накрепко вцепился в свои волосы. Это ведь абсурд. Само это предположение, само состояние Гарри — это какое-то нелепое наваждение! Как он может хотеть этих поцелуев? Как он вообще позволил поцеловать себя _Малфою_? Он ведь ему даже не нравился! Гарри опустил руки на парту и вновь вцепился зубами в губу. Словно подслушав его мысли, Малфой в очередной раз бросил на него взгляд. Гарри пришлось побороть смущение, приглушить бушующую в нём злость, и посмотреть в ответ. Серые глаза встретили его со странным спокойствием. Но они не дали ему абсолютно никакой ясности. Понимал ли сам Малфой хоть что-нибудь?! Неужели это и в самом деле проклятие?

Как только кончилось занятие, Гарри вышел из кабинета первым и стал дожидаться друзей, прислонившись к стене. Он думал о Джинни; о том, как непозволительно мало стал уделять ей время в своей голове. Как мало думал о свиданиях с ней и о том, как сделать её чуть счастливей. От этих мыслей образовавшийся с недавних пор пузырь вины становился всё больше и больше. Он злился на Малфоя, который никак не хотел отстать от него; злился на себя, за то, что так легко шёл на поводу, и что даже не попытался убрать его из своей головы самым простым способом — Джинни. Больше времени с ней, больше нежных чувств, которые просыпаются рядом с его весёлой, жизнерадостной девушкой, и вот — она вновь в голове, вновь бьётся в сердце и трепыхается где-то в животе.

Будто бы услышав его зов, Джинни появилась из-за угла и окликнула его. Гарри поднял голову и на губах сама собой появилась улыбка при виде её лучезарного лица.

— Ты стоишь здесь, словно потерянный щенок, — сказала она, ласково улыбаясь.

— Да. Но я наконец нашёлся.

Джинни улыбнулась шире и поцеловала его. Гарри с готовностью прильнул к её губам и постарался как можно дальше держаться от собственных мыслей, которые норовили вновь вторгнуться в его голову.

— Эй, хоть бы постыдились!

— Кто бы говорил, Рональд, — сказала Джинни, глянув на брата. Гарри уловил взгляд Малфоя за спиной Рона и тут же отвёл глаза в сторону, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — недоумённо насупился Рон.

— Вы с Гермионой вчера целовались в библиотеке, не стыдно?

Глаза Гермионы округлились, а лицо покрылось пятнами. Гарри бы пожалел её, но в эту минуту ему было гораздо жальче себя.

— Может, мы уже пойдём? — сказал он, желая уйти от Малфоя как можно дальше. Но даже скрывшись от его глаз, ощущение, что за ним наблюдают никак не покидало его. Замерев на месте и прислушавшись к нервно колотящемуся сердцу, Гарри посмотрел на недоумённых друзей. — Вы идите, мне бы хотелось провести время с Джинни.

Джинни радостно улыбнулась ему, и Гарри крепко сжал её тёплую ладонь, мягко улыбаясь в ответ.

***

Гарри не понимал почему сама вселенная так жестока с ним. Или почему так жесток тот, кто решил подшутить над ним. Вчерашний день после занятий прошел как нельзя лучше. Гарри отвлёкся. По-настоящему отвлёкся от этих совершенно ненужных, абсурдных мыслей. Он провёл день с Джинни, пил с ней сливочное пиво в «Трёх Мётлах», громко смеялся над её шутками, захмелённый и разгорячённый пышущим жаром камина. В голове была такая легкость, а душа поднялась на уровень какого-то неистового воодушевления. Он пил и смеялся, пил и целовал весёлую, прекрасную Джинни, выпил последнюю кружку и они вместе побежали в Сладкое Королевство, покрывая голову от дождя его курткой. Всё действительно было хорошо, когда он наедался сладостями, чувствуя вкус, словно впервые. Всё было прекрасно и тогда, когда они вернулись в Хогвартс под покровом ночи и долго стояли у дверей, тихо переговариваясь и изредка целуясь. Может, всё это ему только показалось, и в действительности прошедший день вовсе и не был таким уж прекрасным? Иначе, как объяснить, что несмотря на всё это, ночь подарила ему одно из самых худших сновидений? И самое ужасное: Гарри прекрасно понимал, что шутки здесь вовсе не при чём. Как не при чём и вся вселенная. Виноват лишь он: его бесконтрольные, навязчивые мысли, которые терзали его, даже когда думал, что они изгнаны прочь. И стоило лишь ослабить контроль: расслабленно улечься в постель, полный умиротворения и покоя, как его собственное подсознание вонзило ему нож в спину.

Лицо Малфоя, находящееся так непозволительно близко; эти несмелые, почти что смешные поцелуи, которые становились всё более отчаянными и жадными — проникли в его сон так нагло и бесстыдно, что Гарри проснулся в судорогах собственного возбуждения. И как только распахнулись его глаза и разум настигло понимание, он задрожал, тяжело вдыхая горячий воздух и сжимая потной ладонью простынь. Он чувствовал себя униженным и отчего-то больным. Это состояние не покидало его весь день. Он стал каким-то бледным и почти что сумасшедшим, потому что мысли его полностью овладели им — они опустошали его, словно сами дементоры выпивали всю жизнь, и всё вокруг казалось вторичным и совсем неважным.

Гарри просидел в спальне весь остаток дня. Сославшись на лёгкую лихорадку, он пропустил все уроки и, на удивление, даже мадам Помфри выдала ему пузырёк бодроперцового зелья. На какую-то минуту, Гарри действительно подумал, что дело в болезни. Но затем он невольно спросил самого себя: действительно ли это так? И ему пришлось признать, что дело вовсе не в болезни. Он боится — _жутко боится новой встречи с Малфоем!_ И он бы обязательно признал это вслух, если бы за этим обязательно не последовал следующий вопрос: «почему?» Гарри отказывался спрашивать у самого себя, и всякий раз подавлял невольно всплывающий в голове ответ. Если так подумать, он ведь и в самом деле нездоров.

— Гарри, — осторожный голос Рона показался чужеродным в царящей в спальне тишине. Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на друзей. Увидев в глазах Гермионы тревогу и обеспокоенность, он быстро метнул взгляд на лицо не менее обеспокоенного Рона. По крайней мере, глядя на него не возникало ощущения, что мысли с лёгкостью читаются, как при самой настоящей легилименции. — Пора спускаться на ужин. И только не говори, что не голоден. Ты пропустил и завтрак и обед — ты обязан быть голодным.

— Я попрошу чего-нибудь у эльфов. Не хочу разбираться со всеми любопытными взглядами.

— Отлично, тогда мы можем пойти к ним все вместе и поужинать.

— Прости, Рон, но я бы сейчас предпочёл побыть в тишине.

— Но…

— Не стоит, Рон, — отозвалась Гермиона. — Если Гарри хочет побыть один, то нам следует оставить его.

Рон многозначительно поглядел на неё, не понимая такого скоропалительного примирения с ситуацией, затем вздохнул, кинул последний удручающий взгляд на Гарри и вышел из спальни.

— Скажи ему, что мне жаль, — сказал Гарри, когда Гермиона села на край его кровати. — Я знаю, он хочет, чтобы всё стало как раньше, но у меня пока не выходит.

— Мне казалось, тебе стало лучше. Ещё недавно мы с Роном говорили, что ты стал почти прежним.

— Возможно, так и было. Но сейчас мне нужно разобраться с одним… обстоятельством. Просто я не знаю как.

— Я могу помочь?

Гарри взглянул на Гермиону и тревожно закусил губу, нервно сминая пальцы. Возможно, она бы могла дать произошедшему разумное объяснение, но как после всего этого он будет смотреть ей в глаза? Он точно умрёт со стыда, а вина так и вовсе раздавит его.

— Если со временем я не разберусь в себе, то я обязательно доверю это тебе, ладно?

Гермиона улыбнулась ему ласково, в то же время сочувственно, и ободряюще сжала его ладонь. Когда она вышла из спальни, Гарри тяжело вздохнул и вцепился обеими руками в волосы, чувствуя себя беспомощным и почти что отчаявшимся.

Что, если он и правда расскажет ей? Что, если признается Джинни? Тогда груз, терзающий его сердце, будет отпущен. Страх, что кто-нибудь узнает, каким-то образом увидит картину в его глазах так ясно и отчётливо — исчезнет. Только вот отступит ли вина и сотрутся ли воспоминания? Глядя в встревоженные, беспокойные взгляды друзей, Гарри понял, что бояться того, что они отвернутся от него — глупо. Возможно, будет волна недоумения, особенно от Рона, но в конце концов они простят. А Джинни… Джинни сама решит нужен ей такой парень или нет. По крайней мере, это будет честно по отношению к ней. Она имеет право выбора.

В гостиной уже давно стояла мёртвая тишина. Гарри недвижимо сидел в кровати, снедаемый жалостью к себе и каким-то новым приступом меланхолии. В конце концов внутреннее напряжение заставило его встать и нервно пройти по комнате. Он чувствовал себя заточённым в темнице. В общем-то, он загнал себя в эту темницу сам. Остановившись у окна, Гарри посмотрел на пасмурное небо. Дождь всё ещё непрерывно лил, стуча по крышам и доводя гремучую иву до какого-то нервного колыхания длинными, лысыми ветвями.

Что же ему теперь делать? Сидеть в комнате всю жизнь? Или может быть трусливо уехать из Хогвартса? Он так и видел заголовок газеты: «Гарри Поттер не закончил учёбу из-за поцелуя с Малфоем». Абсурд. Всё это полная чушь и нелепица! И как он, собственно, докатился до такого? С этим надо было определённо кончать. Нужно просто подловить Малфоя и предупредить — закричать, что это была ошибка, и она никогда больше не повторится, так что не следует больше пялиться на него так нагло! Это было бы разумно. Малфой — трус. Он отстанет, обязательно отстанет, если пригрозить ему.

Когда серый, мрачный вид наскучил, Гарри в очередной раз медленно прошёлся по комнате, ощущая в груди странную тревогу. При желании её можно было бы назвать «инстинктивной». Живот сжимался в волнении и беспокойстве, отчего в комнате просто нельзя было найти покоя. В какой-то момент Гарри замер на месте и прислушался к своему неугомонному сердцу. И он никак не мог понять, что заставило его открыть сундук и достать оттуда карту, которая теперь почти что потеряла значимость.

Карта Мародёров лежала в руках привычно, и так и ждала, когда ей скажут заветные слова. Гарри закусил губу, глядя на потрёпанный пергамент, и умолял себя не делать этого. Если он сейчас посмотрит, найдёт имя, которое изрядно потрепало нервы — это может вновь стать зависимостью. В конце концов, зачем ему знать где Малфой? Теперь, когда в гостиной и в целом замке тихо, кроме Большого зала, где все, как и полагается, ужинают? Карта не покажет, _как_ он ест, _что_ он ест, и не покажет, какие эмоции источает. Она покажет лишь следы. И важно ли знать, куда он пойдёт потом и куда пойдёт следом — Малфой теперь не представляет никакой угрозы. Это и правда будет походить на одержимость.

И тем не менее, несмотря на все доводы разума, Гарри достал палочку и тихо произнёс _«Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость, и только шалость»_. На пергаменте в ту же секунду медленно нарисовалась карта. Гарри наполнил лёгкие воздухом, словно ныряя в ледяную воду, и заглянул в пергамент, ища глазами заветную фамилию.

В то же мгновение сердце словно бухнуло в пятки и в доли секунды вернулось на место, заколотившись с отчаянной жадностью. В паническом порыве Гарри отбросил карту на кровать и шарахнулся от неё прочь, словно та могла с лёгкостью напасть на него.

— Что за чёрт, — обезумевши пролепетал он. — Что это ещё за шутки?!

Гарри вцепился зубами в костяшки собственных пальцев и неугомонно начал ходить с места на места. Сердце в такт колотилось о рёбра. Остановившись, он нервно провёл ладонью по волосам, испуганно глядя на карту. Это бред. Ему всё померещилось. Только померещилось!

Набравшись смелости, Гарри несмело подошел к карте вновь и трясущимися руками взял её. С осторожностью и ярым желанием, что ему всё только показалось, он вновь посмотрел в пергамент. Дыхание спёрло, а сердце застучало уже откуда-то из желудка. Уже порядком избитое и отчетливое «Малфой» — находилось так легко, словно по привычке. Оно светилось под неподвижными следами, находящиеся так невероятно близко — чёрт побери, буквально за этой дверью! Оно выжидало и словно бы желало, чтоб его заметили.

Малфой, чёрт возьми, ждал у двери спальни! Он прекрасно знал, что Гарри находится в комнате в совершенном одиночестве. Он однозначно наблюдал, прислушивался к тому, что говорят о нём и точно знал, что Гарри в замке — так трусливо прячется в комнате. И тем не менее, он не ворвался в спальню нагло, как умел, а именно ждал, когда выйдет он сам. И откуда бы ему знать, что это случится? Гарри вполне мог не выйти, так и не узнав о его ожидании. Тогда, студенты восьмого курса ввалились бы в гостиную, и Малфою бы пришлось вернуть в свою спальню, так и не получив желаемого.

Драко хотел… Драко хотел поцеловать его снова. Так сильно, что готов был ждать его появления, грозясь быть разоблачённым? И с чего он, собственно, взял, что Гарри согласится?!

— Нет, нет, — бессвязно бормотал Гарри, словно в бреду. — Ты не пойдёшь. Оставайся на месте. Оставайся, чёрт возьми, на месте.

Он и правда начинал походить на сумасшедшего.

Гарри опустил голову и сцепил на затылке пальцы. Он нервно постукивал пяткой, судорожно собирая в голове все аргументы «против». Собственно говоря, ни одного аргумента «за» у него и вовсе не было. Было жалкое, нелепое желание, которое подавляло всё остальное. И Гарри понимал, с отчаянием понимал, что если сейчас поддастся этим желаниям и выйдет за дверь — пути назад уже не будет. Он превратится в того самого наркомана и будет принимать эти дозы. С чувством вины, с чувством беспомощности, но будет раз за разом.

Гарри тихо застонал от злости и, потерев лицо, безвольно бросил взгляд на карту. Следы Малфоя так и стояли неподвижно. Он ненавидел его. В самом деле ненавидел!

Гарри поднялся с кровати и медленно направился к двери. Он замер перед ней и с минуту выжидал, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, пытаясь успокоиться и втайне надеясь, что, когда он отопрёт дверь, Малфоя за ней уже не будет.

Но Малфой был. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, ожидая его, и вскинул голову, как только Гарри появился в поле зрения. Драко встрепенулся, отстранился от стены и посмотрел на него своими серыми, слегка растерянными и в то же время полными ожидания глазами. И от этого его взгляда в груди Гарри что-то трепетно сжалось.

Выйдя из спальни, Гарри прикрыл за собой дверь. Щелчок замка в тишине был слишком громким. Он кинул на Малфоя ещё один взгляд исподлобья, прежде чем молчаливо направиться к ближайшей двери, ведущей в мужскую ванную комнату. Малфой безропотно последовал за ним.

Каждый шаг отдавался приступом волнения. Тихое присутствие Малфоя за спиной нервно колотилось в груди. Гарри прошел к двери и с одним тихим, решительным выдохом открыл её.

Оказавшись внутри, Гарри прислонился к стене сразу за дверью. Он опустил взгляд на пол, слушая, как Малфой защелкивает дверь на замок. Он поглядел на него, затем медленно подошел — несмело и как-то совсем робко. Гарри смотрел на вычищенные до блеска туфли слизеринца и нервно сглотнул, прежде чем поднять голову и выжидательно посмотреть в серые глаза.

Всего лишь через мгновение чужая ладонь осторожно коснулась его щеки. Гарри выдохнул, отпуская все свои сомнения, и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим прикосновением и прикосновением мягких губ к своим губам. И если кто его спросит, он ответит, что просто не мог отказаться от этого поцелуя. Запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы, он только и думал, что хочет ещё. Встречая язык Малфоя своим, _он знал, что будет ещё_.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Размеренные шаги профессора Слизнорта раздавались в тишине класса и давили по нервам студентов. Звукам этих шагов аккомпанировал усердный скрежет перьев о пергамент, «случайное» падение какого-либо предмета на пол, шепот чертыханий и удручённые вздохи. Рон с осуждением глядел в спину Гермионы, увлечённо корпевшей над тестом, и всё ждал, когда она смилостивится над ним. Однако та словно и забыла о его существовании, наглядно показывая, что значит фраза «хотя бы старайся учиться иначе все тесты и экзамены будешь писать сам». Рон разочарованно поджал губы и обернулся поглядеть на своего закадычного друга. Гарри задумчиво глядел куда-то вниз, даже не заметив его внимания. Пергамент перед ним был полностью чист, а перо даже не окунули в чернильницу.

— Эй, Гарри, — шепотом окликнул Рон. Гарри моргнул и взглянул на него. — Что, совсем ничего?

Гарри растерянно поглядел на свой пергамент, облизнул пересохшие губы и качнул головой.

— Сейчас что-нибудь придумаю, — вздохнул Рон и отвернулся.

Гарри потер шею, нервно постукивая пяткой. Взглянув на часы, он увидел, что прошло всего тридцать минут с урока. Невыносимо долгие и до невозможности бессмысленные. Сосредоточиться хотя бы на самом элементарном вопросе не было никаких сил и уже не осталось ни единой надежды. Однако последствия подобного безрассудства и рассеянности его ни капли не стыдили. Закусив губу, Гарри осторожно посмотрел в сторону.

Драко всё так же сидел за своей партой и аккуратно, вдумчиво писал ответы на вопросы. Его определённо не тяготили никакие мысли, и совершенно точно он относился ко всему происходящему с вопиющим спокойствием. Словно услышав эти недовольные мысли, Драко взглянул на него. Гарри не отвёл глаз, продолжая смотреть с некой злобой.

На губах Малфоя вдруг появилась ухмылка, а в глазах блеснуло что-то похожее на самодовольство и лукавство. Если бы они разговаривали друг с другом, Гарри бы обязательно послал его куда подальше. Но они молчали, и ему только и оставалось, как смотреть с раздражением.

Когда Малфой вернулся к своему тесту, Гарри вздохнул и посмотрел в свой. В голове словно гулял ветер; мысли были спутанными и какими-то неясными. Он не мог понять даже сути того, о чём читал. Рон впереди почесал затылок, что удручало и давало понять — тест провален. С минуту на минуту Гермиона сдаст свою работу и уйдёт, оставив их расплачиваться за свою невежественность.

Справа послышался скрежет стула. Гарри обернулся и растерянно поглядел на Малфоя, который без зазрения совести сдал свой тест, повесил на плечо сумку и удалился, даже не бросив на него мимолётного самодовольного взгляда. Гарри разочарованно поджал губы и вновь поглядел на свой пустой лист. Сдать такой тест значило лишь проявить неуважение и грубость. Особенно, когда профессор, не отличавшийся наличием личной выгоды, но всё же отличавшийся простодушием, всё ещё наивно считал его хорошим студентом. Он сам находил доходчивые объяснения его неудачам, сам старался вывести в ранг ученика хотя бы «средней успеваемости», и сам находил в нём те таланты, которых попросту не было. Гарри в свою очередь старался как мог, прекрасно понимая, насколько важен этот предмет для сдачи ЖАБА, и даже был в какой-то степени благодарен за такое содействие. Но теперь, не написав абсолютно ничего, не слишком ли нагло надеяться на благосклонность Слизнорта?

Гарри нервно постукивал кончиком пера о парту, так же нервно постукивал и пяткой, судорожно раздумывая — пытаясь выстроить в уме хотя бы одно достойное предложение, однако все эти жалкие попытки странным образом раздражали всё больше и вносили в голову лишнюю сумятицу. Дойдя до пика, Гарри отложил перо и вскочил с места. Сдав свой тест, он спешно вышел из аудитории, сопровождаемый удивленными взглядами.

В коридоре было пусто и совершенно тихо. Гарри оглянулся по сторонам и решил повернуть направо. Отзвуки его поспешных шагов раздавались в пустоте эхом. Он всё оглядывался назад на случай, если вдруг из-за поворота явится знакомая фигура, и всё надеялся застать эту фигуру в гостиной восьмого курса — нетерпеливую и взволнованную, как вдруг его руку крепко схватили и потянули к себе одним резким рывком. Гарри глухо простонал, с ударом прислонившись спиной к стене. Только и успев взглянуть в хитрые серые глаза, он потянулся навстречу, сразу же сплетаясь языками и цепляясь намертво в ворот слизеринской мантии.

Пальцы Малфоя скользнули в его волосы уже привычно. Привычно было и то, как жадно, почти что собственнически прижимал он его к себе. Иногда эти прижимания казались совсем детскими, и в такие минуты Гарри до нелепого ощущал себя его игрушкой, которую ревновали и с которой никому не было больше разрешено играть. Её бережно охраняли и не расставались даже ночью, уютно прижимая к груди во сне. Странно, Гарри находил это забавным, особенно, когда вспоминал, каким на самом деле Малфой был избалованным. Но, к счастью, Малфой не казался ревнивым, когда дело касалось Джинни. Замечая её рядом с ним, наблюдая за их робкими поцелуями на людях (робкими в основном только со стороны Гарри), он лишь изредка поглядывал и ухмылялся. Иногда Гарри казалось, что он злорадствовал. Над Джинни. Это понимание было неприятно и вызывало желание ударить, нагрубить и больше никогда не приближаться. Но каждый раз Гарри, словно заколдованный, следовал за ним, целовал и отвечал с той же жадностью и страстью, и невольно думал, что они могли бы дать фору любой паре, целующейся в кафе мадам Паддифут. Изредка эта мысль заставляла чувствовать себя виноватым перед Джинни. Но эта вина ускользала легко под напором чужих ласк, сбивчивого, тяжелого дыхания, слишком громких, мокрых поцелуев, и появлялась вновь только когда в поле зрения появлялась милая, красивая Джинни.

Однако в последнее время Гарри начинал относиться к всему происходящему всё проще. Виной всему взаимное молчание между ним и Драко. Это молчание не тяготило и не смущало. Оно было правильным и не предполагало никакой серьёзности и никаких разборок. Гарри иногда задумывался об этом и понимал, что если кто-то заговорит — всё только усложнится, прекратится или вовсе создаст между ними такую неловкость, что им предстоит избегать друг друга до конца дней в Хогвартсе и за его пределами. Если они вдруг заговорят, то смогут вспомнить всё прошлое: разозлиться и почувствовать прежнюю ненависть. Почему-то Гарри был уверен: стоит Малфою открыть рот — всё тут же испоганит.

Малфой — он всё тот же Малфой. Гарри не питал никаких иллюзий и не верил в его совершенные изменения. И молчаливый Малфой менее острый, менее язвительный и менее заносчивый. Как бы Гарри мог целовать его, если бы вновь услышал из этих уст очередные оскорбления, презрительные высказывания и безжалостные угрозы? Как бы они могли целоваться, выясняя, что, чёрт возьми, между ними происходит? Гарри было легко считать, что между ними не происходит ровным счётом ничего. Это всего лишь поцелуи, которые доставляют неизгладимое, престранное удовольствие. То, что между ними, может закончиться в любой момент. Гарри не собирался печалиться по этому поводу, клясться в любви уж тем более, как и сам Малфой (в этом он уверен абсолютно точно). Он всего лишь может вспоминать об этом первое время, как нечто, что могло заставить отвлечься и забыться — убежать от гнетущих мыслей и заменить одну вину другой, — а затем и вовсе забыть. После окончания школы, всё что происходит в темных коридорах замка — останется в её пределах, и только. Эти мысли помогали: терзания совести угасали и лишь изредка пробуждались, когда появлялся страх разоблачения.

Именно этот страх отдался тревожным содроганием сердца, когда в коридорах послышались шаги и голоса студентов. Они отпрянули друг от друга, и без каких-либо намёков и разговоров Малфой притаился в нише. Гарри накинул на плечо сумку и, вытерев рукавом мантии искусанные, мокрые губы, вышел из-за укрытия.

— Гарри! — воскликнул Рон, едва не столкнувшись с ним. Сердце Гарри пропустило удар. Он обескураженно поглядел на друзей, с налётом паники понимая, что двумя мгновениями позже — и они могли застать его целующимся с Малфоем. — Ты чего ушёл так рано?

— Надеюсь, причина в том, что ты ответил на все вопросы, — Гермиона изогнула бровь и глядела с какой-то настойчивостью, от которой Гарри в ту же секунду стало неловко.

— Я… почувствовал себя неважно, так и не смог написать ничего путного, — Гарри стиснул зубы, представляя, как злорадствует Малфой, наверняка прислушивающийся к их разговору. В очередной раз он подумал о том, зачем вообще тайком встречается с ним и целует. Он раздражал. В самом деле раздражал.

Настойчивый взгляд Гермионы тут же переменился и стал встревоженным и сочувствующим.

— Вот же… — досадно сказал Рон. — Посиди ты ещё минуту другую, то Гермиона успела бы тебе помочь.

— Надо было намекнуть, Гарри, иначе бы я не стала выжидать вашего раскаяния.

— Ты ждала от Рона раскаяния? Как ты думаешь, раскаивается ли он сейчас?

Гермиона взглянула на Рона и, увидев его скривившееся то ли в раскаянии, то ли в неловкости лицо, фыркнула. Гарри улыбнулся и ощутил, как прежнее раздражение уходит.

— В любом случае, думаю, у меня получится договориться с профессором Слизнортом.

— Возможно он сочтёт твой пустой лист гениальным и поставит высший балл, — хохотнул Рон.

— Если профессор Слизнорт делает тебе поблажки, это не значит, что стоит пользоваться ими и совсем не учиться, Гарри.

— Я знаю, Гермиона, мне действительно жаль, — Гарри чувствовал себя откровенно неуютно, думая только о том, что их сейчас подслушивают. Он не желал, чтобы Малфой думал, что он провалил тест только лишь из-за него. В действительности, это было так, и Гарри ненавидел себя за подобную слабость, однако тешить чьё-то эго он совсем не желал. — Я подумаю, как можно это уладить. Но сейчас, я бы хотел пообедать.

Гарри повернулся и зашагал по коридору, успев бросить незаметный взгляд на притаившегося в нише Малфоя. Тот встретил его ожидаемым лукавством и неким злорадством, но его какая-то странная полуухмылка отчего-то рушила всё его показное высокомерие. Гарри нахмурился и отвёл взгляд, предпочитая не думать о нём больше, чем следовало.

***

За обедом Гарри не чувствовал на себе никаких внимательных, глумливых взглядов. К счастью, Малфой оставался достаточно благоразумным, чтобы не пялиться больше чем нужно, не вызывая излишнего внимания. Гарри уже давно заметил, что он держался отчуждённо, но вместе с тем и высокомерно. Возможно, это уже вошло в привычку, как и гримаса презрения на его лице. Также Гарри понял, что разговаривал он совсем мало. Он и забыл, когда слышал его голос в последний раз. С чем это связано, трудно судить, но чем меньше Малфой говорил, тем спокойнее чувствовал себя Гарри. Он всё ещё опасался того, что тот с лёгкостью мог поглумиться над ним и растрепать всей школе о их редких встречах. Но наблюдая за ним, Гарри отчего-то верил, что и для Малфоя этот секрет столь же важно сохранить втайне.

— Сегодня у нас тренировка по квиддичу, — Гарри моргнул и смутился, поняв, что вновь смотрел на Малфоя. Он посмотрел на Джинни и робко улыбнулся. — Я, разумеется, отнекивалась как могла, но наш капитан настаивает на твоём присутствии. «Так они чувствуют внимание национального героя и стараются играть вдвое лучше!»

Гарри фыркнул.

— Ладно, я приду, но только чтобы посмотреть, как играешь ты.

— Мне кажется, стоит повесить на тебя табличку, что ты уже занят, — сказала Джинни, кусая тост с джемом. В это же время к Гарри подлетела открытка и пыхнула ярким розовым облаком в виде сердца. — Хотя вряд ли это поможет, не так ли? — одним уверенным взмахом палочки, поющая о любви открытка была уничтожена огнём.

— Что, конкурентки? — во весь рот заулыбался Симус, как только пепел осел на столе. — Борьба за сердце героя продолжается. Я бы на твоём месте был настороже.

— О сём ты, сёрт восьми, говолис?! — возмутился Рон. Проглотив набитую во рту курицу, он с упрёком поглядел на Финнигана. — Разумеется Гарри не собирается бросать Джинни!

— Да неужели? — ухмыльнулся Симус.

Гарри похолодел. Его взгляд показался ему хитрым, словно знающим что-то, что не знают другие, и ему вдруг подумалось, а не видел ли он их с Малфоем? Это ведь было так легко, потому что они целовались где придётся, не особо заботясь, что их могут случайно поймать, стоит только пройти мимо их ненадёжного укрытия. Гарри подумал, что следовало бы быть осторожней, затем ему вдруг стало стыдно от этой мысли. Всё внутри вдруг напряглось и задрожало от прежнего страха и стыда.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка. Случается всякое. К тому же, эти девушки такие хитрые. Выпьет случайно любовного зелья, влюбится до беспамятства, а как очухается, хлоп! , а уже женат и нет уже у тебя будущего зятя, — Симус говорил с такой смешинкой и издевкой во взгляде, что стало понятно его желание повеселиться над Роном. Гарри немного успокоился, но ощущение тревоги всё ещё осталось.

— Не говори глупостей! Мы все внимательно следим за Гарри, и никто не заставит его отвернуться от Джинни! Да и женятся они после школы, так и знай!

Гарри с изумлением поглядел на друга, ощущая, как сердце всё тревожнее бьётся в груди. Сидя среди них и слыша все эти разговоры, он казался самому себе лишним, циничным и подлым.

— Ну, а что? — развёл руками Рон. — Чем раньше, тем лучше. Мы с Гермионой собираемся жениться, разве не лучше сыграть двойную свадьбу?

— А почему мы об этом ничего не знаем? — отозвался Дин.

— Я думала, мы только это обсуждаем, — процедила Гермиона, вперив осуждающий взгляд на Рона. Тот сконфузился и потянулся за новой порцией куриных ножек.

— Да, обсуждаем.

Гарри крепко сжал вилку и опустил взгляд на свою тарелку с едва тронутым тыквенным пирогом. Есть вдруг резко расхотелось, а ощущения хитрого взгляда заставило испытать тошноту.

— Знаешь, я уже наелась, — сказала ему в ухо Джинни.

— Да, я тоже, — с готовностью ответил Гарри и вскочил с места, словно только этого и ждал.

Он схватил Джинни за руку, крепко сжимая, и поспешил вместе с ней выйти из зала. Взгляда серых глаз на себе он в эту минуту не ощущал.

Когда они вышли в коридор, он обратил внимание на своё всё ещё встревоженное сердце. Гарри закусил губу и задумался: не пора ли приводить свою жизнь в порядок? Не пора ли заканчивать эти глупые игры и стать человеком взрослым, у которого всего лишь было непростое прошлое? Будущее как никогда теперь открыто перед ним. Ему стоило бы уже ступить на этот путь, а он всё отлынивает, и взваливает на свои плечи ещё одну вину. Гарри отчётливо видит Джинни своей женой, отчётливо видит их семейную жизнь и эти представления нравились ему. Так почему же он никак не угомонится и не перестанет усложнять себе жизнь? То, что он делает, только порочит это будущее. Гарри вдруг почувствовал неотвратимое отвращение к самому себе.

— А ты серьёзно обеспокоился, да?

Гарри удивлённо взглянул на Джинни и улыбнулся.

— О чём это ты?

— Насчёт того, что сказал Рон. Не бойся, я не собираюсь тащить тебя под венец насильно, — сказала она со смешинкой. Гарри фыркнул и остановился. Он поглядел на её лицо, как всегда живое и весёлое, и ощутил в себе желание немедленно поцеловать её и бережно обнять. Почему же он ведёт себя так глупо? Чувствуя любовь к Джинни, как он допустил в этих трепетных отношениях пятно, под именем Малфой? Ему казалось, что он втаптывает в грязь самого себя, и то, что было светлое в его жизни. Он втаптывал в грязь Джинни, а она даже не подозревала об этом.

— А я и не против, — сказал он и мягко огладил рукой её щёку. Глаза Джинни словно бы засияли, услышав этот ответ, и Гарри наклонился к ней, касаясь губами её губ.

Бережно обняв её за талию, Гарри углубил поцелуй, лаская неспешно, нежно, пытаясь пробудить в себе знакомую страсть, от которой забывались все мысли и тревоги. Но отчего-то он чувствовал себя только неловко. Обычно, он бы уже прервал поцелуй, казавшийся слишком долгим, особенно для такого открытого места, где их могут увидеть многие. Гарри заставлял себя целовать, анализировать собственные же ощущения, и всё приходил в замешательство. В чём же секрет? Может быть дело в самом Малфое? Или в том, что они бывшие враги, как-никак связанные непростым прошлым? Может быть, ему всё же стоит поцеловать кого-нибудь ещё? Нет. Определённо нет, он уже понимал, что станет о себе мнения гораздо худшего, чем сейчас. К тому же, мысли о поцелуях с кем-то ещё странным образом не привлекали, а только отталкивали.

Джинни обняла его за шею и улыбнулась в поцелуе, заставив Гарри прерваться. Он посмотрел на неё и увидел на себе её ласковый, веселый взгляд.

— А я и не знала, что ты так этого хочешь.

Гарри улыбнулся, радуясь, что мысли о свадьбе и будущем вовсе не пугали. Теперь уже совсем нет.

— Как это всё неприлично.

Гарри и Джинни подняли головы и поглядели на Почти Безголового Ника, проплывающего над ними с важным видом.

— И это такая сейчас молодёжь, — продолжил сетовать он, пока не исчез за широким окном.

Гарри фыркнул и вновь посмотрел на весело улыбающуюся Джинни. Сердце испуганно подпрыгнуло, стоило увидеть за её спиной Малфоя. Серые глаза наградили его одним, каким-то совсем равнодушным взглядом. Малфой отвёл взор и поспешно прошёл мимо. Гарри стиснул зубы, стараясь игнорировать вспыхнувшую в груди непонятную вину.

— Мне пора на тренировку, — сказала Джинни.

Гарри посмотрел на неё и кивнул.

— Я пойду с тобой.

Он вновь крепко сжал её ладонь в порыве внезапной необходимости.

***

Всю тренировку Гарри просидел на трибунах, смотрел за игрой Джинни и вместе с тем думал о том, как закончить то, что началось так внезапно и неожиданно. Возможно ли вообще _это_ закончить так же резко? Будет ли правильным просто игнорировать Малфоя и избегать всяких его порывов вновь приблизиться? А если он вновь схватит его за руку и потащит в тёмный коридор, то Гарри просто отдёрнет её, наградит твёрдым взглядом и решительно уйдёт прочь. Именно такой выход ему и виделся. Им ни за что нельзя было заговаривать, это он знал точно. Как вообще должно прозвучать пресловутое, резкое _«Между нами всё кончено?»_ в сторону Малфоя? Даже сама мысль казалась смешной. _«Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой разошлись! Сердце героя разбито, но вновь свободно»_ — гласили бы развороты газет. Гарри фыркнул от подобной нелепости. И всё же, _«Гарри Поттер в тайне целуется с бывшим заклятым врагом»_ — звучало ничуть не лучше, а даже хуже. Гарри передёрнуло.

Джинни ловко уклонилась от бладжера и довольная собой улыбнулась похвалившему её капитану. Мысли о Малфое и тихих, тёмных коридорах, где они тайком целовались — казались сущим бредом, который пора прекращать. Они казались бредом каждый раз вдали от Малфоя. Но если кто спросит почему стоило только напыщенному слизеринцу появиться в поле зрения, он так легко поддавался непонятно откуда взявшему искушению — Гарри просто расшибёт себе голову и не станет отвечать, потому что он, чёрт возьми, _не знал_. Он понимал лишь, что с этим просто необходимо что-то делать.

Гарри судорожно выдохнул и сцепил пальцы. Живот вдруг знакомо скрутило, а грудь сдавило от нахлынувшего волнения. Он нашёл глазами Джинни и следовал за ней, пытаясь не поддаться панике и возникшему любопытству. Чёрт возьми, он вновь ощущал этот взгляд. Этого не может быть. Ведь нет? Малфой не мог стоять где-то там и откровенно пялиться!

Гарри облизал внезапно пересохшие губы и продолжал следить за полётом Джинни. Ощущение чужого взгляда не покидало его ни на мгновение. Он дышал глубоко, сквозь сдавленные грудной клеткой легкие, и всё надеялся, что это всего лишь его разыгравшееся воображение. Оно могло легко поддаться мыслям и предать его излишними фантазиями, как и прежде. Но он не узнает, пока не увидит собственными глазами. И что ему делать, если Малфой всё же здесь и смотрит? А что, если нет? Тогда Гарри вполне может назвать себя параноиком с манией преследования.

Гарри тяжело дышал, наблюдая, как Джинни маневрирует в погоне за снитчем. Сглотнув, он искоса поглядел в сторону. Взгляд серых глаза тут же поймал его в оковы. Малфой стоял, прислонившись к одной из башен, сунув руки в карманы пальто. Он смотрел с ожиданием и откровенным призывом. Его можно было легко заметить, и кто-нибудь бы уже и заметил, если бы не был занят игрой. Гарри отвёл взгляд и посмотрел на игроков, уже не пытаясь найти свою девушку. Сминая пальцы, он решительно намеревался игнорировать Малфоя и не поддаться на откровенный призыв. Тот совершенно очевидно стоял в открытом месте с намерением быть как можно заметней. Этот ход был только для того, чтобы жертва взволновалась и наверняка проглотила наживку. Именно так себя и чувствовал Гарри, и это положение он просто презирал.

И как бы там ни было, как бы здравый смысл не убеждал, в голове его всё же мелькнула коварная мысль _«это будет последний раз и всё»_. Гарри прекрасно знал эту уловку. Многие поддаются ей и «последний раз» становится предпоследним, затем и предпредпоследним — потом становится уже привычкой, от которой просто не избавиться. Но затем что-то нашептало ему, что главное — сознавать эту уловку, и если ты о ней знаешь, то высока вероятность, что «последний раз» действительно станет последним. И здесь нет иного выбора, ведь он знал: Малфой простоит так до конца, и рано или поздно, сошедшая на поле Джинни спросит его «почему это он так смотрит на тебя?». Гарри не желал слышать вопроса и не желал искать ответ на него. Он желал, чтобы Малфой скрылся с глаз. С этой мыслью он поднялся. Отыскав Джинни и убедившись, что она занята погоней за снитчем, он взглянул на причину всех его бед.

Малфой отпрянул от стены, наградил долгим взглядом и направился ко входу в замок. Гарри нерешительно направился следом.

Он шёл за ним по тихому, узкому коридору, соблюдая большую дистанцию, боясь быть замеченным кем-либо. Повернув за угол, где недавно скрылся слизеринец, он замер, увидев поджидающего у двери Малфоя. Драко поймал его взгляд и только тогда скрылся в каморке для швабр. Гарри оглянулся, вновь посмотрел на распахнутую дверь, сомневаясь в правильности своего решения, но доводы всё ещё не были окончательно убедительными. Вздохнув, он спешно направился следом.

В каморке было темно и стало совершенно мрачно, когда он притворил за собой дверь. Достав свою палочку из-за пояса джинс, Гарри произнёс тихое «Люмос». Появившийся огонёк света осветил лицо Малфоя. Как никогда серьёзное и всё ещё такое же бледное. Они смотрели друг на друга с минуту, пока Драко медленно не приблизился к нему. Гарри привычно прислонился к стене и взглянул ему в глаза. Отчего-то Малфой казался ему необычным. Во взгляде пропало какое-то вечно затаённое лукавство и самодовольство, но появилось что-то не совсем понятное для него. Было что-то необычное и в том, как осторожно, словно впервые, он положил свою ладонь ему на щёку и как мягко коснулся его губ. Поцелуй был медленным, тягучим, совсем непохожим на те, которое были на протяжении всей прошлой недели. Скорее он был похож на тот — самый первый, однако теперь не робкий и совсем даже умелый. Этот поцелуй прекрасно мог сойти за последний. Эта мысль, смело блуждающая в его голове ещё пять минут назад, вдруг заставила сердце тоскливо сжаться. Теперь, всё происходящее между ними уже и не казалось таким неправильным и постыдным. В чём, собственно, здесь его следует осуждать? Это ведь всего лишь поцелуи и ничего больше. Можно ли вообще назвать это изменой? И почему бы просто не смириться и оставить всё как есть? Ведь всё закончится само после окончания Хогвартса?

Гарри ненадолго отстранился, вновь взглянул в глаза, глядящие теперь словно как-то завороженно и дурманяще, мягко скользнул пальцами в волосы и вновь притянул к себе, нежно целуя.

***

Огонь в камине тихо потрескивал; его языки пламени витиевато и весело пританцовывали. Гарри сидел на полу в одной майке, задумчиво глядел на жёлтое пламя и ощущал на себе его горячее дыхание. Позади он слышал тихие разговоры Рона и Гермионы. Их мягкие голоса и смешки дарили ему спокойствие и уют. И даже мысли, казалось бы тревожные не вызывали в нём этой самой «тревоги».

Вернувшись из каморки часом позже, Гарри ощущал в голове странную пустоту. Все противоречивые мысли каким-то образом отступили, дали немного выдохнуть и вернулись только когда в нём появилась ясность и трезвость. Он отчётливо помнил свои мысли до того поцелуя и также совершенно отчётливо помнил их во время. Они никак не сходились и никак между собой не вязались, но даже запутавшись в них, Гарри всё думал о самом Малфое. Было в нём что-то странное, что никак не давало ему покоя. Сам поцелуй, наполненный какой-то необходимостью, и сам Малфой, как никогда серьёзный, поглощенный своими мыслями. Гарри вдруг захотелось узнать, о чём тот думал в тот момент. Да и вовсе что думает об этой всей ситуации между ними? Вроде оно и излишне, но всё же… любопытно. Может быть, хоть он понимает, будучи более сообразительным, и смог бы упростить его жизнь, разгадав для Гарри эту загадку. Или оно, напротив, только всё усложнит?

— Замкнутый круг, — невольно произнёс Гарри.

— Это ты о своей депрессии?

Гарри обернулся и взглянул на Рона. Приобнимая Гермиону, он глядел на него с некой иронией.

— Нет у меня никакой депрессии, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Ну… знаешь, в последнее время кажется, что и нет, но… потом ты становишься каким-то… странным, — Гарри и Гермиона смотрели на него, ожидая более толкового объяснения. — Не могу сказать точно, но у тебя явные перепады настроения, Гарри. То ты веселый, а в следующую минуту мрачный и задумчивый, да и в пот бросает, будто у тебя лихорадка. Я рад, что ты хотя бы иногда приходишь в себя, но всё же это… немного удручает видеть тебя таким.

Гарри вздохнул и вернул взгляд на огонь.

— Тебе ведь не снятся больше сны, правда?

Гарри вспомнил свой последний сон, в котором он так яростно целовался с Малфоем, и качнул головой.

— Ну, это ведь хорошо? Значит, тебе действительно лучше?

— Да, мне лучше, Рон, — ответил Гарри, хотя сам не понимал говорит ли правду. Как понять, стало ли ему лучше? Голова всё время занята волнениями, тревожными мыслями и виной, по отношению к Джинни и друзьям. Но он не мог сказать, что будет, если выкинуть Малфоя из своей жизни и своих переживаний. Вдруг, все прежние тревоги, более тягостные, вернутся, а вина перед Джинни вновь станет виной перед погибшими и их родными? Сердце Гарри испуганно дрогнуло.

— Значит… — продолжил Рон, но его оборвала Гермиона, пихнув его под бок.

— Хватит задавать эти вопросы. Даже у меня от них начинается стресс.

Гарри посмотрел на их хмурые, недовольные лица, глядящие друг на друга с неким возмущением, и рассмеялся. Ему вдруг захотелось сказать, как он любит их, но промолчал, не умея говорить такие признания вслух. В очередной раз он поблагодарил судьбу за встречу с ними.

***

Следующее утро выдалось ясным и солнечным. В такой же ясности находилась и голова Гарри. Но в каком бы состоянии не находились его мысли, он всё никак не мог понять: что же делать дальше? Неужели всё в действительности не так уж плохо, и следует просто плыть по течению? Или всё уже кончено и не стоит оглядываться на тот этап жизни, забыть о нём так же легко, как забываются чужие обещания? Так или иначе, Гарри находился в приподнятом настроении весь день и даже принял участие в споре Рона, Дина и Симуса. Шутя и развлекаясь, он мог смело заявить, что ту страницу можно спокойно закрывать. И он смог бы продержать эту уверенность дольше, если бы не одно обстоятельство: отсутствие Малфоя. К середине дня Гарри заметил, что его нет. Малфоя не было видно ни за завтраком, ни за обедом, ни даже в гостиной. Вся убеждённость в собственных силах и воле — рассыпалась, словно и не было. Она строилась лишь на отсутствии причины разногласий с самим собой и стоило лишь только заметить её исчезновение, как всё вернулось на круги своя. И самое страшное, Гарри действительно обеспокоился. Малфоя не было полдня, а он уже стал думать только о самом плохом исходе.

Затем он благоразумно вспомнил, что была суббота и, возможно, тот трансгрессировал из Хогсмида домой, как и делал раньше. С этой мыслью, Гарри со спокойной душой пригласил Джинни на свидание. Чувствуя в себе весёлость и беззаботность, он смеялся вместе с ней и даже говорил больше, чем обычно. Затем они решили поиграть в некую рулетку в одном из магазинов Хогсмида, и в результате съеденной красной конфеты, кожа Гарри сделалась подозрительно болотного цвета, когда от съеденной зелёной конфеты у Джинни всего лишь появился во рту фантастический вкус ежевичного пирога.

Весь остаток дня Гарри оставался болотным и слышал вокруг себя шутки и заливистые гоготания. Он был совсем не против и только смеялся над подначками друзей. Однако ему вдруг захотелось посмотреть, как бы отреагировал на его вид сам Малфой. Захотел бы он и вовсе целовать его такого? Но Малфоя всё ещё не было. Тем же вечером, Гарри убедился в этом, не найдя его следов на карте Мародёров. Его следов не было и на следующий день, и в утро понедельника. Сидя на уроках, Гарри только и думал об его отсутствии, и на следующий день действительно стал переживать не был ли тот поцелуй действительно последним. И как бы разум не твердил, что такой исход решил бы всю дилемму, Гарри всё никак не мог избавиться от чувства какой-то потери. Его сердце отчего-то было беспокойным.

— Гномы, гоблины — да какая вообще между ними разница?! — дверь хлопнула и в спальню вошёл недовольный Рон. Гарри тут же сложил карту и незаметно спрятал её под подушку. — Представляешь, профессор Бинс влепил мне «отвратительно», просто потому что я перепутал гномов с гоблинами. Но остальное-то было правильно!

Гарри слабо улыбнулся в ответ и прислонился спиной к изголовью кровати. Положив руки на колени, он стал нервно потирать пальцы.

— И что мне сказать Гермионе?! — продолжал причитать Рон, резкими движениями снимая галстук. — Она ведь подумает, что я совсем идиот. Хотя, возможно, так и есть. Я ведь видел гоблинов, почему я написал «гномы»?! Это всё от переутомления. Столько учиться ведь тоже вредно!

Гарри слушал вполуха, находясь в задумчивости. Погружаясь во всё более мрачные мысли, которые навевали на него тоску и заставляли сердце сжиматься, слова Рона и вовсе стали растворяться в воздухе. Он слышал его голос, но не слышал слов, поэтому когда в комнате вдруг возникла тишина, Гарри не сразу, но опомнился. Взглянув на Рона, уже полностью переодетого и сидящего на своей кровати, он увидел в его глазах ожидание.

— Я ведь буду прав, да? — Гарри приподнял брови, не понимая о чём идёт речь, но всё же кивнул. Рон с минуту молчал, вглядываясь в его лицо, затем вдруг сказал: — У тебя опять изменилось настроение.

— Нет, я просто задумался. У меня тоже не так хорошо с учёбой. Хотя, ты и сам знаешь.

Рон поджал губы, угрюмо глядя на него. Комната ненадолго погрузилась в молчание.

— Думаешь, мы правильно поступили, что вернулись? — спросил Рон. Голос его звучал тихо. Гарри опустил глаза и пожал плечами. — Я хочу сказать, я всё ещё люблю Хогвартс и мне нравится быть здесь, но… Всё же кое-что переменилось и не станет уже как прежде.

Гарри закусил губу. Эти слова подействовали на него расслабляюще и в то же время вызвали горечь. Значит, не он один чувствует, что что-то не так. Однако, вряд ли Рон собирался целоваться с бывшим врагом из-за этого. Взглянув на него, Гарри поколебался, прежде чем спросить:

— Ты… заметил, что нет Малфоя?

— Малфоя? — брови Рона приподнялись в удивлении, затем лицо в мгновение помрачнело. — С чего я должен его вообще замечать? Удивительно, что он вообще такой тихий. Хотя, это и хорошо. Я бы предпочел, чтобы его и вовсе здесь не было, но по крайней мере так мы и вовсе забыли о его существовании. А что? — Рон зло насупился. — Он что, снова посмел сказать тебе что-то?

— Нет, просто я случайно заметил, что его нет, и мне всего лишь стало любопытно. Думал, ты слышал что-нибудь.

— Я ничего не слышал. И если его отчислили или он сам решил уйти, то давно пора. Таким здесь не место.

То, с каким отвращением Рон говорил о Малфое, задело Гарри. И самое страшное, что ещё год назад он охотно согласился бы с этим, но теперь такое отношение показалось ему вдруг несправедливым.

— Разве он не мог измениться? Его поведение говорит об этом.

— Такие, как он, не меняются, Гарри. Если бы не метка на его руке, он так бы и ходил здесь павлином и поливал всех грязью.

— Но он не убийца. Он помог нам уйти от Волан-де-Морта.

— Да, он не убийца. Он трус, — раздраженно ответил Рон. — Держу пари, он сделал это только из-за своей выгоды.

Гарри был не согласен с ним и мог бы даже поспорить, но ему совсем не хотелось. Вздохнув, он отвёл взгляд.

— Только не жалей и его тоже, Гарри. Он этого совсем не заслуживает.

Гарри закусил губу и кивнул. На самом деле, он так и не смог разобраться, чего Малфой заслуживает, а чего нет. И успеет ли ещё?

От случившегося разговора беспокойство в Гарри только усилилось. Прислушиваясь к разговорам слизеринцев, он так ничего не узнал. Все вели себя, как обычно, словно студента по имени Драко Малфой не существовало. Возможно, для всех так в действительности и было. Гарри также заметил, что Забини стал менее приближён к нему и общался с другими студентами много чаще, чем с самим Драко. Он подозревал, что это вина лишь самого Малфоя.

Глядя на всю эту безразличность, Гарри в действительности заподозрил, что Малфоя в замке уже никогда не будет. Он почувствовал себя подавленным и отчего-то преданным. С этой подавленностью он не расставался весь вечер и, вернувшись с ужина, скрылся в спальне, не желая ничего, кроме своего уединения.

Находясь в замешательстве от собственной грусти, Гарри лежал на кровати и всё пытался понять самого себя. То, что всё закончится рано или поздно, он уже понял и осознал. Но почему так расстроился, когда оно кончилось так резко и неожиданно? Проблема в том, что теперь Гарри словно и не знал, чем себя занять. Словно Малфой дарил смысл нахождения в Хогвартсе. И вот его теперь нет, и сам он не имел вдруг понятия чем должен заниматься и, собственно, для чего? Ходить на занятия, на свидания, гулять с друзьями — всё это слишком обыденно и скучно. И теперь у него нет того, что могло бы развеять эту скуку хотя бы на час. И с этой скукой, с ежедневной рутиной, он должен будет справляться ещё долгие месяцы.

Машинально, уже по привычке Гарри достал карту из-под подушки. Произнеся клятву, он без энтузиазма и без всякой надежды посмотрел в карту. Имя Малфоя ожидаемо не бросилось в глаза. Ни в спальне, ни в кабинетах, ни в Большом зале его всё ещё не было. Гарри безразлично взглянул в гостиную, где собрались множество следов студентов восьмого курса, и с досадой вспомнил, как всегда одиноко сидел за столом у самого края Малфой. Только из-за него, чтобы подразнить ухмылкой и направить на него глумливый взгляд. Гарри провёл по той точке пальцем и закрыл глаза, пожелав, чтобы на этом месте появились следы Малфоя. Но, открыв их, он ожидаемо ничего не увидел. Разочарование отдалось в сердце тоской. Он хотел уже закрыть карту, когда вдруг заметил медленно движущиеся следы у лестницы. Гарри едва не подбросило. Он резко сел и вновь вгляделся в эту точку. Отчётливое «Малфой» медленно двигалось к Астрономической башне.

Гарри не сдержал облегченного вздоха и фыркнул от собственной реакции. Теперь ему вдруг вспомнилось, что Малфой уже пропадал из виду на целую неделю. Пропасть снова по той же причине не составляло для него никакого труда. К счастью, Малфой всё же не вздумал бросать его страдать от скуки.

Приободрившись, Гарри почувствовал, как прежнее настроение вновь возвращается к нему. Прилив странной радости заставил его подняться и нервно пройтись по комнате. Не зная, куда себя деть, он вышел в гостиную и даже принял участие в очередной общей игре восьмого курса, и в тайне надеялся, что в комнате вот-вот появится Малфой. Он привычно бросит на него взгляд, подумает, затем сядет читать, и будет кидать на него свои хитрые, глумливые взгляды.

Однако Малфой всё никак не появлялся. Игра сходила на нет, ученики разбредались по комнатам, пока не остались они с Роном и Невиллом. В половине одиннадцатого в спальню отправились и они. Гарри пришлось идти следом.

В темноте с задёрнутым пологом, спрятавшись под одеялом, Гарри смотрел на следы Малфоя. Они всё неподвижно стояли на одном месте и сколько бы он не смотрел, даже не двинулись с точки. Это показалось ему странным. Он невольно представил себе Малфоя одиноко стоящим на холоде, представил его раскрасневшееся от холода лицо и пытался даже увидеть его настроение. Но он не мог знать, не мог и найти причину почему тот стоит там так долго и очевидно не желает возвращаться. Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри отложил карту и погасил огонёк люмоса. Закрыв глаза, он пытался заснуть. Мысли о Малфое никак не позволяли ему.

— Люмос, — вновь пробормотал он и заглянул в карту. Малфой всё ещё был недвижен.

Снедаемый тревогой, Гарри поднялся с кровати. Все давно спали. Хор храпов не в такт нарушал тишину. Гарри осторожно вынул мантию из комода, взял куртку с ботинками, и на цыпочках вышел из спальни, осторожно притворив за собой дверь. Одевшись и накинув на себя мантию, он выскочил из гостиной. По коридору тут же разнёсся воинственный клич сэра Кэдогана, тем временем Гарри спешно направился к Астрономической башне.

***

На улице в двенадцатом часу было холодно и ветрено. Луна высоко висела в небе и иногда выглядывала из-за туч. Гарри осторожно прошёл вперёд и остановился. Малфой стоял всё там же. Прислонившись к перилам, он глубоко засунул руки в карманы пальто и с какой-то грустью глядел куда-то перед собой, даже не моргая. Эта печаль на лице и озабоченность, напомнили Гарри о том Малфое, каким тот был на шестом курсе. Тогда он подозревал его, считал жестоким и злым. Теперь он видел то же лицо и замечал в нём сломленность и одиночество. Сердце Гарри сжалось от внезапной жалости и сострадания.

Он медленно и тихо подошёл к нему; встал напротив и остался незамеченным. Драко всё смотрел перед собой, тоскливо и безразлично, даже не ощущая чужого присутствия. Гарри неотрывно смотрел на него, и в его печальном лице он находил что-то очаровательное. Приподняв подол мантии, Гарри осторожно скинул её с себя. Драко едва заметно вздрогнул и изумлённо посмотрел в его глаза. Он не испугался, не стал злиться, подобному появлению. Напротив, его глаза вдруг прояснились, а на губах появилась мягкая улыбка. Эта улыбка отозвалась в груди трепетом. Гарри положил свою холодную ладонь на его щёку, бережно огладил большим пальцем и мягко коснулся губ своими губами.

Поцелуй был медленным и нежным. Гарри ласкал его, пытаясь утешить, как мог. Драко обхватил его за талию и прижимал к себе, как всё ту же необходимость. Когда поцелуй прервался, он всё ещё крепко держал его в своих объятиях. Гарри смотрел на его лицо снизу вверх. Малфой всё ещё полусидел на перилах и позволил смотреть на себя с этого угла. Его дыхание мягко выплывало из приоткрытого рта, а ресницы подрагивали словно от холода. Малфой не смотрел ему в глаза, и тихо позволял себя рассматривать. Именно тогда Гарри вдруг захотелось прервать молчание. Он прекрасно понимал, что перейдёт черту, которую переходить просто нельзя — она могла привести к последствиям, к объяснениям, к ненужным разговорам и к разочарованию, и вернуться назад уже будет нельзя. Но вспоминая, каким уязвимым может быть Драко, не имея того, с кем может поговорить, заставили Гарри сдаться.

Поколебавшись, Гарри тихо спросил:

— Что-то случилось?

Драко поднял глаза и посмотрел на него с удивлением и растерянностью. Оно медленно исчезло, и во взгляде вновь появилось нечто загадочное и в то же время тоскливое. Драко кивнул.

— Не поделишься?

Драко с минуту смотрел на него, затем горько ухмыльнулся.

— Не думаю, что мои проблемы опечалят тебя, Поттер, — Гарри продолжил настойчиво смотреть на него — то, чему он научился у Гермионы, — и Драко сдался. — Мой отец тяжело заболел, а всё что ему предлагают — редкие посещения врача в камере Азкабана. Мама просит перевести его в больницу святого Мунго, но каждый раз получает отказ. — Драко опустил глаза и стиснул зубы. — Она боится, что долго он не протянет.

Гарри смотрел на него и чувствовал странное желание обнять его, только чтобы утешить. Хотя всё ещё стоял вплотную и ощущал прикосновения рук Малфоя на талии.

— Я сочувствую, — искренне сказал он. Драко посмотрел на него и вновь вымученно ухмыльнулся.

— Не нужно, Поттер. Я прекрасно знаю, как ты относишься к моему отцу.

— Да, но… Я сочувствую тебе. Никто не заслуживает остаться без родителей. Даже такого, как он.

В глазах Драко вновь промелькнуло удивление; оно ускользнуло так же быстро. Возникло молчание. Драко опустил глаза и впал всё в ту же задумчивость. Глядя на него, Гарри, к изумлению даже для самого себя, испытывал искреннее желание помочь.

— Я могу написать министру, — неуверенно сказал он. Драко вскинул голову и поражённо уставился на него, словно он сказал нечто, что никак не ожидал услышать. Хотя, возможно так и было. — Твой отец совершил многое, но теперь он вряд ли опасен.

— Ты сам знаешь что это бесполезно.

— Но нужно хотя бы попытаться.

— Не нужно. Не хочу ещё больших унижений.

Гарри досадно вздохнул, не имея больше никаких идей. Заметив это, Драко вновь улыбнулся.

— Не стоит так расстраиваться, Поттер. Я скажу ему, как ты ждёшь его смерти, и передам твой пламенный привет. Уверен, он быстро пойдёт на поправку.

Гарри тихо фыркнул и пнул его ногой.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Гарри с удовольствием заметил, что Драко с его присутствием стало лучше. В его глазах виднелась некая весёлость, а на губах всё таилась безмятежная улыбка. Он и не подозревал, что когда-нибудь Малфой будет смотреть на него _так_ — мягко и как-то трепетно. И никогда и подумать не мог, что бывший враг так робко притянет его к себе, так нежно и кротко будет целовать под покровом ночи.

Возвращались они под одной мантией — молчаливо, но медленно, словно растягивая эти минуты как можно дольше, — и распрощались только в гостиной. Гарри хотел пожелать доброй ночи, но отчего-то не решился. Посмотрев друг на друга ещё раз, они разошлись по разным комнатам.

Эта ночь долго не выходила у Гарри из головы. Он долго лежал в постели, ощущая в груди тепло и уют, а улыбка Драко странным образом никак не выходила из головы. Он раз за разом прокручивал сцену на Астрономической башне в голове и невольно улыбался, вспоминая, как Драко еще долго обнимал его, как-то совсем по-детски уткнув свой холодный нос ему в плечо, и как совсем не по-детски целовал. В конце концов, то, что они заговорили друг с другом показалось ему правильным решением. Гарри крепко заснул впервые за долгое время в полном умиротворении.

***

Гарри смущенно потупил голову и закусил губу. Направленный на него взгляд профессора Слизнорта заставил чувствовать себя виноватым, хотя он не считал себя таковым. Иногда, ему очень не хватало профессора Снейпа, который просто бы снял с него баллы и сыпал оскорблениями, нежели заставлял ощущать себя не в своей тарелке от осознания, что не оправдывает чьих-то ожиданий. Но профессору Слизнорту всё нипочём — хоть взорванный котёл, хоть проваленный тест, он находил всему оправдание.

— Я понимаю, Гарри, вы сделали для этой страны большое дело. Очень большое, бедный мой мальчик, — лепетал он, — и, разумеется, вам должны давать поощрения. Будь моя воля, я бы поставил вам экзамен без всей этой сумятицы, ведь я уверен, что вы весьма талантливый молодой человек.

Гарри поднял взгляд и посмотрел в наивные глаза профессора.

— Эм… да, сэр.

— В таком случае, мы можем найти компромисс. Думаю, тест весьма можно заменить и небольшим эссе. Тема «Напитка живой смерти», я уверен, для вас будет весьма легкой, — Слизнорт улыбнулся. Лицо его сияло так, будто он сделал немыслимо хорошее дело. Понимал ли он, что эссе для Гарри ничем не лучше сложного теста? И, тем не менее, выбора у него не было.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр, — кивнул он.

Гарри прикрыл за собой дверь и тяжело вздохнул. В коридоре было тихо и безлюдно: время приблизилось к обеду. Гарри неохотно пошёл в направлении Большого зала и задумался о своём новом задании. Писать эссе по зелью, которое уже напрочь забыто и которое славится своей сложностью, у него не было ни запала, ни настроения. Едва заставляя себя уделять время домашним заданиям, теперь ему придётся листать ненавистный учебник по зельеварению. Гарри подумал о Гермионе, затем о её осуждающем взгляде и упрёках, и недовольно поджал губы. Она, конечно же, заставит его хотя бы постараться, поставит условие выучить хоть какой-нибудь урок, прежде чем смилостивиться над его жалкими потугами. И затем, как-то само собой, на ум ему пришёл Малфой. Ему подумалось, что они заговорили друг с другом весьма вовремя. Что из этого легко можно извлечь пользу. Но вчерашняя ночь казалась такой далёкой, словно сновидение, и Гарри даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, будут ли они говорить друг с другом снова. Да и важны ли его проблемы, когда у самого Малфоя такой сложный период? Вспомнив его грустное лицо и безучастный взгляд, направленный мимо него, Гарри помрачнел.

Стоило появиться этой грусти, как его запястье вдруг схватили, и не успел Гарри испугаться, как оказался прижатым к стене пустующей ниши. Весёлый взгляд серых глаз, заставил его улыбнуться, стирая прежние опасения.

— Ты вовремя. Я как раз думал о тебе, — сказал Гарри, не успев даже подумать. Это произошло так просто и непроизвольно, словно не было долгих месяцев молчания и долгих лет вражды.

— Я так и знал, что ты думаешь круглые сутки только обо мне, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко, с хитринкой глядя на него.

— Напиток живой смерти, — сразу перешёл к делу Гарри, игнорируя эту шутливость. Которая, конечно, не являлась полностью правдой. Гарри совсем не собирался это признавать.

— Это что, угроза?

— Слизнорт задал мне эссе, потому что я ничего не написал на тесте.

— И что же, виной этому опять я? — ухмылка Малфоя выросла, а голос его сделался ещё более игривым.

— Разумеется. Поэтому ты и напишешь его за меня, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри, изогнув бровь. Услышав эти слова, лицо Малфоя тут же сморщилось в привычном презрении.

— С какой это стати?

— С такой, что ты забираешь у меня моё время. Я мог бы вполне тратить его на уроки.

— Я ведь не заставляю тебя приходить, Поттер!

— Точно. Значит и сейчас я могу спокойно уйти и не тратить своё время, — Гарри шагнул в сторону и попытался сдержать улыбку, когда ему преградили путь рукой. Он взглянул в серые, пышущие недовольством глаза с напускным упрёком.

— А что я получу взамен?

— Двадцать минут моего времени, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Двадцать? А не маловато ли? — возмутился Малфой.

— Двадцать пять? — изогнул бровь Гарри и не сдержал легкой улыбки.

— Шестьдесят пять, Поттер, и ни минутой меньше.

— Договорились. Встретимся, когда эссе будет готово, — Гарри вновь попытался уйти и снова оказался прижатым к стене.

— В таком случае, я требую аванс! — сказал Драко и впился в его губы совсем уж властным поцелуем. Гарри глухо прыснул в поцелуе и пропустил пальцы в платиновые волосы.


	6. Chapter 6

***

В гостиной восьмого курса царило самое настоящее столпотворение. Шум и рокот голосов заполнили некогда тихую комнату. Гарри смотрел на всеобщую суету со своего места на кресле у камина и не понимал плакать ли ему от всей этой кутерьмы или смеяться.

В кармане джинс ощутилась легкая вибрация. В ту же секунду Гарри достал из него маленький чёрный блокнот в кожаном переплёте и тихо, всё с тем же недовольством, произнёс: «Шрамоголовый придурок». Блокнот в ту же секунду открылся.

Этот «презент» Малфой всучил ему неделю назад. Подловив его сразу после завтрака, он сунул блокнот ему в руки, назвал не шибко оригинальный пароль и, посмотрев на него выразительно, словно у Гарри не было никакого выбора, направился в класс. Уже в кабинете, вертя в руках престранную вещицу без единой надписи, Драко написал ему первое сообщение: «Прекрати тупить, Поттер». И когда сообщение исчезло, стоило ему написать ответ, его передёрнуло. Блокнот напоминал ему дневник Тома Реддла. Сообщения появлялись и исчезали точно так же. Отличался он лишь легким дребезжанием и совершенно идиотским паролем. Ну и собеседником, разумеется, тоже. Вряд ли бы Волан-де-Морт писал ему о том, какой у него в данный момент совершенно глупый вид и тупое выражение лица.

Сначала этот блокнот смутил Гарри. Он заставил задуматься о том, что теперь будет уделять Драко ещё больше внимания. Острая вина перед Джинни в очередной раз кольнула и запульсировала где-то в желудке. Её вера в него, её убеждённость в его преданности больно царапали сердце. Гарри казалось, теперь он всегда будет ощущать вину перед ней. Но затем он подумал о самом Драко. Гарри понимал, что он скучал в Хогвартсе. Он старался вести себя тихо, и для такого язвы, требующего постоянного внимания, это действительно трудная задача. Гарри понимал это, как никто другой, будучи любимой жертвой для нападок. Точнее, бывшей любимой жертвой для нападок. Драко всего лишь хотел изредка поглумиться хоть над кем-нибудь, и теперь он сам позволял ему. И, как бы странно это не звучало, ему нравились его издевки и насмешки, просто потому что они теперь не были злыми и не были наполнены змеиным ядом.

_«Что происходит?»_

Гарри поднял взгляд и, оглядев студентов, нашёл Малфоя, сидящим за столом у самого края. Подозвав с помощью «акцио» карандаш, Гарри ответил:

_«Похороны Тревора»._

_«Что? Жабы?! Серьёзно?!»_

Гарри взглянул на него и невозмутимо пожал плечами, приподняв брови. Обескураженное лицо Малфоя улыбнуло его. Окунув перо в чернила, тот написал:

_«А почему вы все не в чёрном? Я требую всеобщего траура!»_

Гарри не выдержал и прыснул.

_«Это не смешно, придурок!»_

_«Да, я вижу насколько тебе не смешно, Поттер»._

Гарри взглянул на Малфоя и с упрёком поджал губы. Малфой ухмыльнулся и вновь написал:  
 _«И что же случилось? Этот неудачник наконец раздавил её во сне своим пузом?»_

_«Нет. С ней решил поиграть новый питомец студента из Пуффендуя»._

_«Тот кот, который расцарапал портрет этого полудурка в доспехах? Ха-ха! А он мне понравился с самого начала!»_

_«Ты жестокий засранец!»_

Дверь правой спальни для мальчиков открылась. Из комнаты вышли Симус и Дин, удерживая ручки небольшого сундука, очевидно с телом покойного. За ними вышел печальный Невилл и остальные студенты. Все сохраняли на лице каменные выражения, но в глазах у них так и плясало веселье. Гарри закатил глаза и подавил смешок. Блокнот под рукой задребезжал.

_«Твои друзья — идиоты»._

_«Хочешь сказать тебе всё это не нравится?»_

_«Чёрт, должен признать, это я должен идти впереди этой шеренги!»_

Гарри фыркнул. Сундук опустили в середине комнаты. Симус открыл его и попросил поместить в него прощальные дары. Луна первая вышла вперёд и с самым натуральным из всех присутствующих скорбным видом вложила в него две незабудки. Блокнот задребезжал.

_«Вели Финнигану толкнуть прощальную речь!»_

Гарри широко улыбнулся и беззвучно рассмеялся.

_«Почему бы тебе её не толкнуть самому?»_

_«Я нынче не в почёте, если не заметил. Да даже если бы и был, мою шутку оценили бы лишь люди с истинным чувством юмора!»_

_«Это ты о слизерине? Открою тайну: оскорбление всех вокруг — не считается хорошим чувством юмора»_

_«Значит у тебя отвратительное чувство юмора, раз ты всё время ржёшь, Поттер»._

С этим Гарри мог бы согласиться. Он никак не мог простить себе, что находит шутки Малфоя смешными.

_«Ну же, Поттер!»_

Гарри вздохнул и поднялся с места. Подойдя к Симусу со спины, он сказал ему на ухо:  
— Наверное, будет хорошо, если ты произнесёшь прощальную речь.

Финниган с удивлением покосился на него, затем на лице его появилась понимающая и даже коварная ухмылка.

— Друзья мои! — громко провозгласил он. — Сегодня мы собрались здесь, в этой комнате, чтобы почтить память нашей многоуважаемой, любимой жабы, которая так любила квакать в пять часов утра и скакать по подушкам!

С чувством выполненного долга Гарри вернулся на место и достал блокнот.

_«Чувствую себя марионеткой в твоих коварных руках»._

_«Хочешь сказать тебе всё это не нравится?»_ — процитировал Малфой. Гарри улыбнулся.

_«Брось, Поттер. Мы отличная команда! Теперь-то ты знаешь, чего лишился!»_

От этих слов что-то внутри Гарри дрогнуло. Они показались ему вдруг наполненными обидой и упрёком. Он осторожно взглянул на Малфоя и увидел, как тот ниже склонился к столу, нервно подёргивая пером. Лицо его уже не сияло самодовольством. Гарри подумалось, что Драко пожалел о своём ответе. Но для него самого Малфой вдруг стал чуть более понятным. Хотя его детские обиды ему немного смешны. Они ведь давно уже не дети.

Гарри хотел написать ответ, который бы успокоил взволнованного Драко, но, увидев приближающуюся Джинни, ему пришлось закрыть блокнот и отложить карандаш.

— Что это? Ты ведешь личный дневник? — Джинни улыбнулась и села на подлокотник кресла.

— Да, пишу о том, какие замечательные поминки были у жабы.

Джинни засмеялась и наклонилась, целуя его в губы. Гарри напрягся, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд и, ответив, быстро отстранился. Закусив губу, он опустил глаза, только бы не смотреть на Малфоя. Ощущения были странными, словно бы он делал что-то неправильное. Хотя, разумеется он делал что-то неправильное! Он целовал двух людей с постоянной периодичностью, и один из них не знал об этом. Разумеется не знал, иначе это всё было бы куда странней. И, тем не менее, это делает его изменником и предателем.

— Луна хочет отвести Невилла в Хогсмид, чтобы развеселить. Пойдёшь с нами?

Гарри не знал, хотел он или нет, но всё же кивнул.

— Да, конечно.

Уходя, он поймал на себе взгляд Малфоя. Он показался ему тем же, что был несколько лет назад — презрительным и надменным. В очередной раз Гарри показалось, что он делает что-то не то. Это всё какая-то дурацкая ошибка. А он просто жалкий слабак, не в состоянии её исправить.

***

От тягостного чувства вины помогло избавиться сливочное пиво. Оно согревало и делало голову невообразимо легкой. Гарри был рядом с Джинни и изредка вспоминал о Малфое без всякого ощущения неправильности. То есть, всё было, конечно же, неправильно, но от этой неправильности он пока не мог отказаться.

Напившийся с горя Невилл увидел на витрине одной из лавок жабу и долго разговаривал с ней. Симус заколдовал её и отвечал ему, всячески отговаривая брать её с собой. Ещё одной жабы на своей подушке он бы не пережил. Дин, Джинни, Рон с Гермионой тихо посмеивались, стараясь не перейти в громкий хохот, Луна загадочно смотрела на замысловатую птицу с переливающимися оперениями, а Гарри то и дело заставлял себя не думать о молчаливом блокноте в кармане джинс, и о том, что Малфою и вовсе не интересно знать, что здесь происходит. Однако, смеясь над всей этой сценой, на задворках сознания так и проскальзывало любопытство: с кем ходит в Хогсмид Малфой? И не скучно ли ему здесь без своей свиты?

Проходя мимо «Кабаньей головы», Гарри заказал себе ещё три кружки пива, и мысли его наконец подуспокоились. Но всего лишь на время.

Вернувшись в Хогвартс в десятом часу, Гарри проводил Джинни до Гриффиндорской башни. Он пролепетал ей, как любит её, нежно поцеловал и, пожелав сладких снов, отправился в покои восьмого курса. Однако так и замер на одной из ступенек. Оглянувшись, он облизал губы, на которых всё ещё чувствовался сливочный вкус пива, и подумал о том, как бы ему хотелось ощутить на них вкус чужих поцелуев. Поцелуев Малфоя, которые в последнее время стали дарить ему чуть больше удовольствия. Поколебавшись с минуту, Гарри развернулся и лениво заковылял обратно на четвёртый этаж.

В библиотеке было пусто. Пройдя за ближайший стол, Гарри сел и достал из кармана блокнот. Он был тих и девственно чист. От этой мысли, он отчего-то смутился, и всё же опустил кончик пера в чернильницу.

_«Я в библиотеке»._

Писать это было довольно странно. Ещё ни разу ни он, ни Малфой не назначали друг другу встречу. Ни разу не заговаривали о том, что происходит, и ни разу даже не намекали, что _что-то вообще происходит_. Это были все те же неожиданные встречи, словно сговорческие, но всё же спонтанные. Они по-прежнему целовались с тем же пылом (хотя теперь желание и страсть иногда сменялись трепетом и нежностью), и по-прежнему молча расходились в разные стороны. Иногда Гарри испытывал от всего этого всё ту же неловкость. Однако теперь она стала немного сильнее. Раньше ему не приходилось говорить с Малфоем. Не приходилось смотреть в его глаза и отвечать на его шутливость со знанием того, что ещё с полчаса назад они так самозабвенно целовались. Заговори хоть кто из них об этом, то, возможно, он не испытывал бы подобного смущения. Когда ты говоришь о чём-то открыто, из тебя словно уходит вся неловкость. Но когда хранишь молчание, оно словно бы издевательски щекочет твою стыдливость.

Написав эти слова, Гарри в ту же минуту пожалел о них и впал в сомнения правильности своего поступка. Однако эти сомнения развеяло ожидание ответа. Оно вдруг наполнило его искренним недоумением и даже возмущением. Малфой не отвечал. Не ответил он ни через пять минут, ни через полчаса. Гарри хотел написать снова, но так и замер с занесённым над страницей блокнота пером. Собственные действия показались ему отчаянными. Он не хотел выглядеть… _так_. И не хотел чувствовать себя _так_. Вздохнув, он закрыл блокнот и спрятал его в карман джинс. Поднявшись с места, Гарри неохотно поплёлся в покои восьмого курса.

Когда он вошел в спальню, несколько однокурсников тихо переговаривались между собой. К счастью, с ними он дружил только отчасти и обременять себя пустыми разговорами не пришлось. Рон, Невилл, Дин и Симус дрыхли без задних ног. Гарри лениво переоделся и, задёрнув полог, лег в кровать. Голоса на мгновение смолкли и затем вновь зазвучали в том же полутоне.

Глаза слипались. Гарри бы мог легко заснуть, но вспомнил о чём-то важном, что не давало покоя. Сев, он зажег люмос и достал из-под подушки карту. Имя Малфоя высветилось в соседней спальне. Так невероятно близко и так чертовски далеко. Очевидно, он лежал в своей кровати и спокойно спал. Но так ли это на самом деле, Гарри не мог сказать точно. Ему лишь приходилось догадываться и надеяться, что, если бы Драко увидел сообщение, то непременно бы пришёл. Но отчего-то его терзали сомнения. Они казались напрасными и пустыми, но всё же настойчиво шептали, что Малфой видел и не пришёл. Перед глазами отчётливо мелькнуло воспоминание, такое свежее и непонятное. Взгляд Малфоя, наполненный внезапным презрением, напоминающий о временах ненависти. Чем он был вызван, и отчего Гарри и сейчас чувствовал взявшуюся из ниоткуда вину?

Вернув карту под подушку и сняв очки, он тихо прошептал «нокс» и улёгся на кровать. Он заснул быстро и незаметно. Во сне Гарри видел Джинни. Он заметил её, видел своими глазами, знал, что нужно подойти, но всё никак не отходил от Малфоя, который собирался его поцеловать.

***

Если на утро Гарри забыл о всех своих сомнениях, то к полудню они стали к нему возвращаться. По неведомым ему причинам Драко игнорировал его. За весь прошедший день он не кинул на него ни единого взгляда. Он проходил мимо, сидел с ним в одном классе, был в его поле зрения и за завтраком, и за обедом, но будто бы совсем не замечал. Блокнот в кармане был так же непривычно тих. Отчего-то Гарри испытывал обиду. Ему казалось, что от него что-то скрывают, что с ним разорвали всякие отношения и даже не потрудились сказать об этом. Он злился и не находил себе места.

После обеда Гермиона позвала их в библиотеку, чтобы заняться подготовкой к экзаменам. Гарри сразу согласился лишь с надеждой увидеть там Малфоя. Но его не было. Не было и насмешливых сообщений о том, какое национальное достояние на самом деле бестолковое.

Гарри долго смотрел на пустую страницу блокнота, и затем в нерешительности поднёс к ней перо. Вспоминая мрачное лицо Малфоя, он долго думал над тем, что должен написать, но всё никак не мог подобрать нужных слов. И с каждой такой секундой, его едва живущая уверенность ускользала прочь. И как только он собрался написать банальное «Ты здесь?», напротив сел недовольный Рон. Гарри отнял руку и нервно провел пальцами по пустой странице.

— Неужели твой жалобный взгляд не подействовал?

— Знаешь, в этом году она совсем обезумела, — недовольно ответил Рон. — Только и думает об учёбе.

— Она просто взвинчена, у нас ведь будут экзамены. Ты сам знаешь, ей нужно знать ответы даже на те вопросы, которых нет в программе. На всякий случай.

— Да, — фыркнул Рон. — Только вот я не хочу. И как ей объяснить, что мне это всё не нужно?

— Образование нужно всем, Рональд.

Рон вздрогнул от испуга и чертыхнулся себе под нос. Гермиона наглядно, с громким стуком, опустила на стол кипу книг и села рядом.

— Как, объясни мне, ты найдёшь себе достойную работу без аттестата?

— Мне уже предложили работу! Да и многие вообще уходят после сдачи СОВ, и что? Как-то ведь живут! — отбился Рон.

— Не нужно жить «как-то», Рон! Быть невежественным в своём деле — самое худшее, что может быть с человеком. Да и кому нравится быть глупцом?

— Мне нравится!

— Ты не можешь говорить это всерьез! — хохотнула Гермиона. — Ты просто пока глуп, чтобы понять как необходимы знания. В будущем ты можешь пожалеть о том, что не учился, или быть благодарным мне, что я заставляла тебя!

— Отлично, значит ты полюбила идиота. Не вижу здесь своей вины!

От такого заявления у Гермионы разинулся рот. Гарри со сдерживаемой улыбкой слушал их и старался быть как можно менее заметным. Глядя на их очередную ссору, в груди его стрекотала нежность к этим двоим. Эти ссоры казались ему неким проявлением любви. Словно уже давно свыкшиеся друг к другу, принявшие общие недостатки, они ссорились только по привычке, и каким-то образом умудрялись проявлять привязанность в общих упрёках. Эти споры только укрепляли их, превозносили на новый уровень и, возможно, даже дарили им удовольствие. «Как старая супружеская пара», — заметила однажды Джинни, с весельем наблюдая за их руганью. Гермиона и Рон действительно выглядели именно так. И Гарри даже словил себя на мысли, что их пара может вполне походить на пару мистера и миссис Уизли. У него с Джинни были совсем иные отношения. Они были более спокойными, более трепетными и тёплыми. Они не ссорились по пустякам, не мирились так же страстно и уж точно не колотили друг друга учебниками, не сохраняли обет молчания, ежеминутно удрученно вздыхая и ожидая когда кто-то подойдёт просить прощения первым. Гарри любил обнимать Джинни, любил держать её за руку и любил чувствовать аромат её цветочных духов. Ему казалось, что именно такими были отношения между его родителями. Ему сложно даже представить, что они ссорились и ругались так же часто, как Рон с Гермионой или мистер и миссис Уизли. И ему сложно было представить, что он когда-нибудь будет ссориться с Джинни.

— Отлично! Тогда впредь, когда будешь просить меня помочь — я этого делать не стану!

— Ты не смеешь так поступать со мной!

— Интересно почему?

Блокнот под ладонью Гарри завибрировал. Улыбка в мгновение сошла с лица, а сердце взволнованно дрогнуло. Он отвел руку и взглянул на сообщение.

_«Туалет Плаксы Миртл»._

Гарри ощутил, как сердце беспокойно застучало в груди. Он посмотрел на друзей, всё ещё спорящих друг с другом и, взяв блокнот, осторожно вышел из-за стола. Он проскользнул к дверям, прежде чем мадам Пинс, неустанно шикающая на парочку, подошла к ним.

Гарри спешно шёл по коридору, вяло улыбаясь приветствующим его ученицам. Спустившись на второй этаж, ему пришлось замедлить шаг и подождать, пока коридор опустеет, прежде чем скрыться за углом и юркнуть в бывший туалет для девочек. Сердце всё так же взволнованно билось, а оказавшись в тёмном помещении, насквозь пропитанного неприятными воспоминаниями, он и вовсе задумался зачем вообще пришёл.

В туалете было тихо. Ни завываний плаксы Миртл, ни самого Драко. Гарри прошел вперед. Его шаги разлетались в тишине слабым эхом. Оглядевшись, он никого не увидел. То сообщение вдруг показалось ему злой шуткой. Стоило только подумать об этом, как позади тихо хлопнула дверь. Гарри обернулся. Малфой стоял у порога и долго смотрел на него каким-то равнодушным взглядом. В синеватом освещении его глаза казались и вовсе холодными. Гарри не понравился этот взгляд. Хотелось спросить его, что произошло, и в то же время не хотел говорить ничего.

Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, пока Гарри первый не шагнул навстречу. Этот шаг, словно отрезвил Драко. Он моргнул и медленно подошёл к нему. Его холодная ладонь привычно легла на щеку и привычно скользнула в волосы. Гарри приоткрыл губы и потянулся навстречу поцелую.

Закрыв глаза, он вдруг вспомнил про плаксу Миртл. Она могла увидеть их, захихикать в своей привычной манере и подшутить над ними. Затем она бы обязательно рассказала об увиденном какому-нибудь случайному визитёру и скоро бы об этом узнал и весь Хогвартс. Но её не было. Пока что не было. И Гарри не мог просто так прервать поцелуй, которого так давно не было. Да и сколько? Почти два дня. Целая вечность.

Поцелуй прервался по-обыкновению — когда они оба устали. В туалете было всё так же тихо, лишь изредка капала из крана вода. Гарри слышал тяжелое дыхание над своим ухом, смотрел куда-то вниз, опустив подбородок на плечо Малфоя, и сжимал ткань слизеринской мантии у него за спиной. Всё то же, но что-то всё же было иначе. Возможно, так ему казалось всего лишь из-за его недопонимания. Ему необходимо было знать, почему его игнорировали всё это время. Немного отстранив от себя Малфоя, Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Драко встретил его взгляд всё с тем же непонятным холодом.

— Что? — растерянно спросил он.

Драко молчал.

— Что произошло? Вчера ты был каким-то… странным.

Лицо Малфоя вдруг исказилось в гримасе гнева.

— Тебя вдруг это озаботило, Поттер?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гарри нахмурился, недоуменно глядя на Малфоя. Злость и презрение на его лице виднелись всё отчётливей.

— Тебе ведь только это и нужно, Поттер, строить из себя жертву войны и при этом развлекаться. А как и это становится скучным, так есть я.

Гарри дёрнулся, будто от удара. В груди появилось мерзкое, сосущее чувство, словно его только что разбудили ото сна и облили грязью. Прижавшись к стене, он оттолкнул от себя Малфоя.

— Какого чёрта ты несёшь?!

— Ты так и решил, да? — продолжал Малфой, глядя всё с тем же презрением. — «Почему бы не поразвлечься с Малфоем? Он-то никому не растреплет! А если и растреплет, то никто ему всё равно не поверит!»

Услышав эти слова, Гарри похолодел; сердце сжалось с такой силой, что стало больно. Он почувствовал себя униженным и обманутым. Он вдруг понял каким был всё это время идиотом. Только самый глупый человек на свете поверил бы, что Малфой изменился. Обида жгла горло и слепила глаза. Она дала ему звонкую пощечину и втоптала в грязь.

— Будто всё это начал я! — закричал он сквозь сдавленное комом горло. — Это ведь ты в тот день подошёл ко мне, думая, что я сплю! Я всего лишь поддался тебе, как самый настоящий идиот, и теперь вынужден выслушивать твои оскорбления! — Малфой от его слов едва заметно дёрнулся. — Я и так испытываю вину перед Джинни! Из-за тебя, ублюдка, я каждый день чувствую себя куском дерьма!

— Тогда какого хрена ты сейчас здесь?!

— Я не знаю, какого хрена я здесь! И я, чёрт возьми, проклинаю себя за то, что пришел сюда, наивно думая, что ты изменился!

— Я никогда не давал тебе повода так думать!

— Ну и отлично! Тогда не трать больше моё время! Не смотри! Не ищи моего внимания и не пиши свои долбанные сообщения! — Гарри судорожно достал блокнот из кармана и в приступе злости швырнул его в Малфоя. Тот уклонился, и блокнот упал, проваливаясь в сливное отверстие. Гарри было всё равно. Этот блокнот, который он привык ощущать в своём кармане, в одну секунду стал ненавистным. Бросив последний взгляд на Малфоя, Гарри опрометью выскочил из туалета.

Выбежав в коридор, Гарри бездумно повернул направо и оказался в тупике. Стена, выросшая перед ним, вызвала в нём ярость и отчаянное желание разрушить её одним заклятием. Но он только крепко сжал кулаки и, развернувшись, твёрдым шагом направился в противоположную сторону. С каждой секундой он ощущал, как всё громче грохочет в груди сердце. Горло всё сдавливал накативший из ниоткуда ком, а глаза щипало, заставляя чувствовать себя слабым и ничтожным. Гарри стиснул зубы, мысленно повторяя, что эта боль напрасна. Обида и злость неуместны. Он прекрасно знал на что идёт. Прекрасно знал, кто такой Драко Малфой, и прекрасно понимал, чем всё это может закончиться. Он знал это в тот день, когда они столкнулись с ним у порога спален восьмого курса, и знал это, когда впервые за долгое время заговорил с ним. Всему помешала всего лишь его наивность. Именно она заставила поверить в лучшую версию Драко. И теперь, когда он вновь показал себя во всей своей привычной натуре, Гарри никак не мог понять откуда взялось это влечение. Все эти взгляды и улыбки, словно стали игрой — злой шуткой и насмешкой. Малфой в очередной раз втоптал его в грязь и даже превзошёл самого себя. Гарри не знал кого ненавидит больше: его или себя.

— Поттер! — раздавшийся за спиной голос Малфоя, словно издевательски ударил его под дых. Гарри замер, и тут же перед ним оказалось бледное лицо Драко. Оно вызвало прежнее желание ударить по нему кулаком, как можно сильнее.

— Поттер… — Малфой протянул к нему руку, и Гарри отшатнулся.

— Не трогай меня, — сквозь зубы процедил он. Злость и обида заглушили отчаянную жалость к самому себе.

— Поттер, — голос Малфоя стал вдруг каким-то надломленным. Губы дрожали в нерешительности и сомнениях, словно он боролся с самим собой, чтобы только пересилить свою гордость. — Прости. Я… я просто получил плохие новости из дома и был зол.

— Если ты был зол, это не значит, что я должен быть подушкой для битья!

— Знаю, я… — Малфой нахмурился и с какой-то отчаянностью качнул головой. Он посмотрел на него, и глаза его были наполнены раскаянием. — Я сожалею, Поттер. Я сказал это в приступе гнева. На самом деле, я так не думаю. Конечно же не думаю.

Гарри смотрел на его лицо и искренне желал послушать голос разума, и послать Малфоя ко всем чертям. Но он так и стоял на месте, отчего-то не сумев сказать то, что должен был. Если бы только Драко не выглядел таким искренним и виноватым, всё было бы намного проще. Если бы он наконец дал понять, кто он на самом деле, Гарри не пришлось бы бороться с самим собой. Да и за что, собственно, бороться? Он чувствовал, что с каждым днём путался в самом себе всё больше. Ему отчаянно хотелось убежать от Малфоя, отдалиться и забыть как страшный сон, но он всё стоял на месте, вынуждая себя теряться в сомнениях и догадках.

— Мне очень жаль, — в очередной раз тихо выдохнул Драко.

Гарри отвёл взгляд, не желая смотреть на его лицо, исказившееся в отчаянии, и всё пытался найти в себе мужества просто уйти. После тех слов, он должен поступить так и никак иначе! Почему же он стоит на месте и ощущает себя полным идиотом, который не может решить даже самую, казалось бы, простую задачу?

Позади послышался взрыв. Хохот младшекурсников разлетелся по коридорам эхом. Внутри всё сжалось в противоборстве. Всё тело Гарри напряглось в судорожном поиске решения. Смех становился всё ближе, забирая все шансы обдумать всё как следует. Гарри закусил губу и, ненавидя себя за собственную слабость, направился обратно в туалет Плаксы Миртл.

Внутри всё так же было тихо. Миртл не появилась внезапно из унитаза и не смеялась во весь свой призрачный голос. Малфой закрыл дверь и подошел к нему, словно в нерешительности. Гарри поднял на него взгляд и закусил губу, терзаясь сожалениями о принятом решении вернуться. Внутренний голос нашептал, что он сожалел бы даже если бы ушёл.

— Мне жаль, — вновь повторил Малфой.

— Я это уже слышал. Но впредь, если ты будешь злиться, не зови меня, чтобы только выпустить свой пар. Я вовсе не виноват в твоих проблемах.

— Да, ты не виноват, — Драко опустил глаза, и Гарри на секунду показалось, что он так вовсе не считает. Возможно, ему это всего лишь показалось из-за собственной злости, которая всё ещё не утихала.

— И что же такого произошло? — спросил он с недовольством.

— Это не важно.

— Это важно, потому что коснулось меня.

На лице Малфоя отразилось сомнение. Он хмурился, глядя куда-то в сторону и то поджимал, то разжимал губы, пока наконец не заговорил.

— Я действительно считаю, что тебе до этого нет никакого дела, да и не должно быть, но раз ты просишь… — Малфой вздохнул и нервно потёр шею. — Моему отцу стало хуже. Он едва может подняться с постели.

Вся злость куда-то в миг улетучилась. Откуда ни возьмись появилась вина. Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя ещё большим идиотом, не способным понять, что в подобном внезапном поведении должна быть причина. И пусть Малфой был зол, кто-то из них должен был соблюдать спокойствие.

— Я не понимаю, почему его не перевезут в больницу? Разве заключённым не должны оказывать медицинскую помощь?

— Это работает только если ты не пожиратель, Поттер. Эта страна так и ждёт, что они там все подохнут, и замедлять процесс не собираются.

— Это бесчеловечно.

— Бесчеловечно? — фыркнул Драко. — Не думаю, что считал бы так же, не будь мой отец там. С чего бы тебе печься о них, Поттер?

— Я не пекусь, но у всех должны быть равные условия независимо от того, кем ты был и что сделал, Драко. Если проявлять к отдельным людям жестокость, так чем же этот мир лучше?

Драко на это ничего не ответил. Он долго смотрел ему в глаза, и от этого взгляда Гарри чувствовал себя неловко, и в то же время на губах его невольно появилась улыбка. Он заметил, что Малфой смотрит на него, как смотрит Гермиона, когда из его уст вылетает что-то правильное, что-то, что имеет смысл. И вместе с тем, это был совершенно иной взгляд.

— Что? — спросил он с искренним любопытством.

— Ничего. Просто твоя мания к геройству на самом деле смехотворна, — сказал Драко и ухмыльнулся. Гарри не совсем понял его слова, не понял и взгляда Драко. Он смотрел на него и словно видел какого-то другого человека перед собой. И в то же время видел того Малфоя, которого знал раньше.

— Ты простил меня, Поттер? — голос Драко прозвучал мягко, и так же мягко его слова легли на сердце Гарри. Он смотрел ему в глаза и понимал, что совсем запутался в нём. И как вообще возможно испытывать желание ударить и целовать одновременно?

Положив ладонь на щеку Малфоя, Гарри посмотрел на эту картину и подумал до чего же она необычна и нелепа. Вот он касается щеки своего бывшего врага, почти что гладит её, а тот смотрит с каким-то трепетным ожиданием и полным доверием, отчего внутри, где-то, где, должно быть, находится душа, становится хорошо. Звучит как плохо придуманный анекдот. И всё же Гарри попросту не может отказать ни ему, ни себе, и мягко целует.

***

Чуть позже, сидя за столом в библиотеке, Гарри вспоминал о том, как они минут двадцать пытались призвать упавший в слив блокнот, но совсем безрезультатно. Малфой пыхтел, недовольно бурчал под нос и забавно кривил лицо, ползая вокруг сливной зоны, но ни разу не обвинил в потере редкой и дорогой вещи самого Гарри. В те минуты Гарри испытывал вину и сожаление, и в то же время странным образом ощущал в груди странное безмятежное спокойствие и даже веселье. Когда Малфой поведал ему, как познакомил плаксу Миртл с недавно появившимся приведением в восточном крыле, и как она докучала ему, откровенно кокетничала и прижималась, доводя в сущности самое настоящее привидение до состояния яростного покраснения, Гарри долго хохотал и совершенно беззлобно упрекнул его в чрезмерной жестокости.

— Смотри, скоро выйдет новая метла, — сказала Джинни и показала ему страницу журнала по квиддичу. Гарри посмотрел на неё без особого интереса. — Говорят, она будет ещё быстрее и надёжнее. Будет здорово устроить соревнование на них, правда?

— Да, — Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул. Он взглянул ей в лицо, увидел её улыбку, блеснувший в глазах задор и ему в ту же секунду стало стыдно за то, что она рядом, так близко, а он думал в это время совсем о другом человеке. О парне, с которым по сути у него не должно быть ничего общего. Гарри отвернулся и опустил взгляд на страницы учебника. В животе вновь появилось тошнотворное чувство неправильности, и на этот раз оно было куда сильнее. Ему вдруг показалось, что он виноват перед ней куда больше, чем был раньше.

Вернувшись на своё место с новым большим томом книги, Гермиона села напротив и, привычно нахмурив брови, принялась искать нужную ей информацию. Рон рядом вздохнул и спрятал колоду карт в карман.

— Я… проголодался, — сказал он. — Возьму перекусить и вернусь. Не хочешь, Гарри?

Гарри закусил губу и неуверенно качнул головой. Рон явно удивился, но виду старался не подавать.

— Ну, ладно. Скоро буду, — добавил он и вышел, собираясь вернуться явно не «скоро». Гарри заметил, как Гермиона проследила за ним своим укоряющим взглядом, но промолчала и вернулась к изучению книги.

Гарри вздохнул и поёрзал на месте. Искоса глянув на Джинни, он заметил, что она увлечена чтением журнала, оказавшись всё на той же странице с новой ультрабыстрой метлой. Гарри подумал, что следовало бы подождать и найти более подходящий случай, но ждать — означало поддаться сомнениям и передумать.

— Гермиона… — в нерешительности позвал он. Оторвавшись от книги, она внимательно посмотрела на него. — Что ты скажешь на то, что в Азкабане заключенным отказывают в медицинской помощи?

Гермиона нахмурилась, показывая своё возмущение.

— Это… бесчеловечно.

Услышав этот ответ, Гарри почувствовал облегчение. Он боялся, что его сочтут ненормальным и даже аморальным, проявляя подобное снисхождение до пожирателей, но в очередной раз Гермиона убедила его в своём добром и справедливом сердце. Однако эту справедливость и благородство готовы были разделить отнюдь не все.

Опустив журнал на стол, Джинни взглянула на них с явным осуждением.

— Что ещё значит «бесчеловечно»? Бесчеловечно то, как они безжалостно убивали и пытали волшебников. Они едва не разрушили Хогвартс, напали на учеников, убили моего брата… То, что они там гниют без всякой помощи, чёрт возьми, вполне справедливо!

Гарри виновато опустил голову, ощутив острый укол вины. Его решение помочь показалось ему абсурдным и в действительности совершенно несправедливым по отношению к участникам войны. Разумеется, он всё это знал и понимал как никто другой, но почему-то совсем об этом не задумался. Джинни, обидевшаяся и обозлённая, поднялась и спешно вышла из библиотеки. Гарри должен был пойти за ней и попросить прощения. Он должен был, но отчего-то не мог заставить себя встать с места.

— Она права, — тихо сказал он после бесконечной минуты тишины. — Зря я вообще об этом заговорил.

— Нет, Гарри, — возразила Гермиона. Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на неё и вместе с тем ждал, что она переубедит его. — Можно разделить её боль и злость, но если мы будем идти на поводу только у своего гнева, то чем же мы лучше? У каждого были свои причины примкнуть к Волан-де-Морту, и никто никогда не угадает искренне ли он хотел следовать ему или делал это только из страха.

Гарри кивнул, в тот же миг подумав о Драко. Он прекрасно помнил, как он был горд своей новоявленной меткой, какие дифирамбы пел Тёмному Лорду, и в результате оказался напуганным мальчишкой, который не хотел никому причинять боли. Окажись он в Азкабане, он бы совсем не заслуживал такого отношения. К счастью, его там не было. Драко был здесь, совсем рядом и в безопасности.

— Так что там с отказом в медицинской помощи?

Гарри посмотрел в её глаза и подумал о том, сможет ли она быть такой же участливой, услышав имя Люциуса Малфоя? В ту же секунду он понял: да. Гермиона не стерпит ни одной несправедливости. И тем не менее, он осторожно рассказал об одном ученике из слизерина, который искренне грустит и переживает за своего отца, находящегося в тяжелом состоянии. Он это всё только слышал и, разумеется, ни с кем из слизеринцев лично не разговаривал. Гермиона выслушала внимательно и сразу же согласилась с идеей письма министру.

— Я составлю письмо, но отправим мы его от твоего имени.

— Будто они не поймут, что писал его не я, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Разумеется поймут. Главное здесь — твоё имя и участие. Но для доказательств, мне нужно имя того человека.

Гарри завис и вытаращил на неё свои глаза. Гермиона взглянула на него и вздёрнула бровью.

— Если не знаешь, то стоит узнать, Гарри.

— Да… эм… — Гарри нервно облизнул губы и отвёл глаза. «И зачем только взялся?» — мелькнуло в его голове. — Люциус Малфой, — еле внятно пробормотал он.

— Что? — нахмурилась Гермиона, не расслышав имени.

Гарри огляделся по сторонам и только убедившись, что его никто не слышит, отчётливо повторил.

— Люциус Малфой.

Гермиона замерла и с изумлением уставилась на него. Гарри смотрел в ответ, пытаясь выдержать и не сбежать от её пронзительного ума сломя голову. Вдруг она поймет? Сможет ли она догадаться, что здесь что-то не так? Но во взгляде Гермионы не было той интеллектуальной борьбы, какая бывала обычно. Она скорее была удивлена его сопереживанию Драко Малфою. Оно было и понятно. Гарри всё ещё был так же этому удивлён.

— Ладно. Малфой так Малфой. К вечеру письмо будет готово, — сказала она и, поднявшись, вновь направилась к нижним шкафам.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, словно сделал какое-то невообразимо тяжелое дело, и неожиданно словил на себе полный вожделения взгляд старшекурсницы из Гриффиндора. Улыбка её стала шире, лицо засияло, и она принялась сыпать в его сторону воздушные поцелуи. Гарри передёрнуло. Он спешно отвернулся, испытывая жгучий стыд и смущение, и вместе с тем на ум его пришла неоднозначная мысль, что сиди рядом с ним Малфой, тот бы обязательно ухмыльнулся ей в ответ и самодовольно закинул ему руку на плечо, обозначая территорию. Этот внезапный образ не на шутку напугал Гарри. Руки вдруг запотели, а сердце тревожно забилось.

Резко поднявшись со своего места, он спешно направился к выходу, желая найти Рона и отвлечься от пагубных мыслей.

***

Гарри провел весь остаток дня вместе с Роном, Невиллом, Дином и Симусом в спальне, поедая конфеты, дурачась и болтая без перерывов о всяких пустяках. Ему было весело и приятно проводить с ними время. Совсем как раньше. Но в то же время его всё тяготила вина за то, что так и не нашёл в себе сил поговорить с Джинни и попросить прощения. А ещё, весь вечер его не покидала мысль, что Малфою должно быть одиноко в своей спальне среди кучки ставших далёкими ему однокурсников. Ему скучно и не с кем провести время. Некому предложить свои саркастические шуточки и некому их оценить. За короткую неделю Гарри настолько привык ощущать вибрацию в кармане джинс, что внезапно он почувствовал её острую нехватку. Он почувствовал нехватку острот Драко, и также почувствовал, что ему самому недостает тех минут, когда он тщательно раздумывал над собственной шуткой.

Лежа в постели и глядя в потолок, Гарри только и думал, что сейчас бы написывал Малфою историю Симуса и его провальном зелье, после которого профессор покрылся бородавками, а не страдал от собственных, бесполезных мыслей. Но блокнота теперь не было и им вновь приходилось обмениваться только взглядами. Но их отчего-то больше не хватало.

— Джинни сказала мне о вашем разговоре в библиотеке, — послышался вдруг тихий голос Рона. Гарри вздохнул.

— Да. Я попрошу у неё завтра прощения. Она действительно права, не знаю почему вообще об этом заговорил.

— Я тоже не знаю. Но… винить сейчас кого-то уже бесполезно, верно?

— Верно, — мягко ответил Гарри.

— Главное — всё кончено. Никто не погиб зря.

Слова Рона подействовали на Гарри успокаивающе. И всё же по его тону, ему сложно было сказать убеждает он в этом его или себя.

— Ладно. Доброй ночи, Гарри.

— Доброй ночи, Рон.

Гарри слушал, как рядом на кровати завозились. Затем всё стихло и только спустя несколько минут послышался храп Рона. Гарри всё так же лежал, глядя в темноту, и не ощущал в себе ни капли сна. Мысли о Малфое настойчиво бились в голове.

Сев, Гарри задернул полог взмахом палочки и достал из-под подушки карту. Не успела она нарисовать весь Хогвартс, он уже, словно по привычке, заметил нужное имя. Улыбнувшись, он слез с кровати и достал из комода куртку и мантию. Тихо надев ботинки, он вышел из спальни.

***

На улице было холодно и невероятно свежо. Небо было иссиня-чёрным, и луна, казалось, сияла намного ярче, чем обычно. С неба на землю сыпался первый снег. Он аккуратно ложился на платиновые волосы и плечи чёрного, зимнего пальто. Драко стоял к нему спиной, положив руки на холодные поручни, и смотрел куда-то вниз. И даже эта картина отдалась в груди приятным трепетом.

— Иногда у меня появляется желание подойти к тебе сзади и толкнуть, — сказал он после минутного наблюдения за ним. Драко обернулся и на лице его в тот же миг появилась широкая улыбка.

— Брось, Поттер, на это у тебя кишка тонка, — фыркнул он.

— Ты хочешь взять меня на слабо?

— Пожалуй, ты в достаточной степени придурок, чтобы повестись на это.

Гарри улыбнулся. Он опустил мантию на землю и подошел к Драко. Тот смотрел на него с едва уловимой улыбкой и не предпринимал никаких действий, очевидно ожидая их от него самого. Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза и, испытывая легкое смущение, отвел слегка отросшую челку в сторону, после чего коснулся его щеки. Малфой всё так же пристально смотрел, и Гарри медленно подался вперёд, нежно целуя.

— Почему ты решил вернуться в Хогвартс? — спросил Гарри. Они сидели на холодной земле, облокотившись о стену, и наблюдали за падающим снегом. Малфой рядом вздохнул и достал из упаковки, найденной Гарри в кармане куртки, ещё одну шоколадную лягушку.

— Необходимость. Я бы к ней не подошёл даже под империусом, но реальность такова, что без чёртового экзамена меня не возьмут по нужной специальности.

— Специальности? — удивился Гарри. — Я думал, твоя специальность транжирить состояние своего отца и унижать каждого, кто галлеоном ниже по статусу.

— Ха-ха, Поттер, — Малфой скривил лицо и с недовольством поглядел на широко улыбающегося героя. — Хотя, в твоих словах есть смысл, — добавил он, немного задумавшись. Лягушка выскочила из его пальцев и запрыгала по холодной каменной плитке.

— Так, кем же ты хочешь стать? Только честно, я ведь отвечал тебе честно.

— Это не игра «вопрос-ответ», Поттер.

— И всё же? Я не отстану, пока не скажешь. Ты знаешь.

Драко вздохнул. С минуту помолчав, он тихо ответил:

— Целителем.

Это должно было прозвучать невнятно, но Гарри всё равно его расслышал.

— Целителем? — удивлённо протянул он.

— Да, целителем! — раздражённо рявкнул Драко и устремил взгляд внутрь коробки. Гарри смотрел на его профиль, и догадка, которая пришла ему, отдалась в груди нежностью.

— Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, — мягко произнёс он. Драко нахмурился и поджал губы, никак не отреагировав на своё разоблачение. Гарри молчаливо наблюдал за ним.

— Одно дело чувствовать вину, Поттер, — тихо отозвался Драко, не поднимая на него глаз. — Знать, что ты был соучастником — совсем другое.

— Но у тебя не было выбора, Драко. Я видел.

— Все кругом только и говорят: выбор есть всегда, Поттер. Возможно, так и есть. И подтверждение тому — моя метка. Как не буду стараться забыть, она будет напоминать об этом всегда. Она — моё наказание.

— Твоя метка — всего лишь символ твоей глупости. Кто бы что ни говорил, они ничего не знают. Они не были детьми пожирателя, не были вынуждены спасать свою семью путём пыток и угроз. Все только и осуждают, но никто не сможет меня убедить в том, что они не поступили бы точно так же. Даже я не могу.

Драко вновь посмотрел на него и в его глазах таилась какая-то мягкость. И в то же время он смотрел на него, как смотрят взрослые на наивных детей.

— Ты бы точно нашёл выход, Поттер. Твоя шрамоголовая бошка всегда его находит, — добавил он, вновь погрузив руку в коробку.

Гарри тихо фыркнул, понимая, что только что получил комплимент от самого Драко Малфоя. Вздохнув, выпуская изо рта пар, Гарри посмотрел на небо. Редкие снежинки всё падали, даря ощущение особого уюта. Гарри понимал, что ему давно не было так хорошо.

— Ну, а ты? — вдруг вновь нарушил молчание Драко. Гарри вновь обратил свой взор на платиновую шевелюру. — Я никак не могу понять в чём же винишь себя ты.

Гарри удивлённо приподнял брови. Драко взглянул на него.

— Не думай, что я не слышал это твоё «Я виновен во всех смертях».

— О… Ну… — Гарри нахмурился и, вытащив руки из карманов, опустил их на колени, нервно потирая холодные пальцы. Он задумался, пытаясь найти слова, которые могли бы объяснить, казалось бы, необъяснимое. — Просто во время всей этой битвы, не только войны, но и всего этого периода, когда Воланд-де-Морт набирал силу, произошло много смертей. Они все буквально умерли на моих глазах. И всё, только чтобы добраться до меня.

— То есть ты винишь себя в том, что на тебя охотился полоумный?

Гарри фыркнул.

— Выходит, что так.

— Не вижу в этом никакого смысла. Ведь если бы не было тебя, сейчас бы мы все оказались, прошу прощения, в полнейшей жопе. Только не говори, что этого не понимаешь.

— Да, но… Не могу убедить себя. Многие потеряли близких. Я потерял тоже, и понимаю насколько это больно. Есть люди, которые просто незаменимы.

— Никто никого никогда не заменит, Поттер. Нужно просто дарить любовь кому-нибудь ещё, кто тоже сможет стать незаменимым.

Гарри удивлённо взглянул на него и улыбнулся. От его слов, на сердце вдруг стало совсем легко и оно наполнилось безграничной нежностью.

— Чего ты лыбишься? — покосился на него Малфой.

— Да так, просто странно слышать от тебя такое.

— Хм, ты плохо меня знаешь, Поттер. Я полон загадок, — добавил Драко, до боли театрально выпятив подбородок, вызывая у Гарри смешок.

— Ты полон самолюбования.

— И это говоришь мне ты?

— Что? — удивлённо протянул Гарри.

— Брось, Поттер, с первой нашей встречи я заметил сколько в тебе спеси.

— Это замечаешь только ты, потому что ты придурок, и с тобой невозможно говорить никак иначе.

— Да? Выходит я избранный для избранного? — на лице Малфоя появилась самодовольная ухмылка. Она тут же сошла, когда Гарри ответил:

— Если это завышает твоё эго, то пусть так и будет. Не знал, что я настолько авторитетен для тебя.

Драко скривил лицо и закинул в рот лягушку. Гарри рассмеялся. Сцепив пальцы на коленях, он прислонился затылком к стене и посмотрел на луну.

— И что же, если я не виноват, и ты не виновен, значит, мы просто два идиота, которые считают иначе?

— Выходит, что так.

— Как-то всё глупо.

— Всё, что касается тебя — всегда глупо, Поттер.

Гарри улыбнулся шире. Сердце его горячо билось в груди, словно подожженое пламенем «инсендио». Снежинки всё падали, холод разгонял по телу кровь, и от него раскраснелись щёки. Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя, словно в первое Рождество в Хогвартсе. Тёплые воспоминания проносились в голове и от них было невообразимо хорошо.

— Помнишь четвёртый курс? — спросил он. Драко вопросительно взглянул на него. — Святочный бал. Все в парадных мантиях, красивых платьях. Макгонагалл танцует с Дамблдором…

— И ты, давишь ноги своей партнёрше, — закончил за него Драко. Гарри фыркнул и пнул его локтём.

Вновь прислонившись затылком к стене, Гарри поглядел всё на ту же луну. Он увидел в ней серебристую лань, и этот образ тоскливо осел в желудке.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел танцующего Снейпа? — Драко от этого вопроса едва не подавился. Гарри хохотнул и после минутного молчания вновь заговорил с ноткой горечи в голосе: — Ты знаешь, он очень любил мою мать. Никогда бы не подумал, что такой человек способен на такую любовь.

Малфой одарил его каким-то странным взглядом, от которого по коже побежали мурашки.

— Да, действительно странно.

Его односложные ответы взбесили Гарри.

— Неужели тебе не нравились праздники?

— Я ненавижу эту школу, Поттер.

— Ну разумеется, будто ты хотел бы учиться в другой.

— Даже не знаю, Поттер. Когда думаю, что там не бегают всякие шрамоголовые идиоты, то сразу же становится невообразимо скучно.

— Кажется, цель твоей жизни — насмехаться надо мной.

— По-моему, это весело, — ответил Драко и с довольной ухмылкой съел ещё одну прыгучую конфету. Гарри закатил глаза и с напряжённым сердцем перевёл взгляд на небо. С минуту, он набирался храбрости и всё убеждал себя, что этот вопрос необходимо задать. Ему казалось, что всё усложняется куда сильнее, и тянуть до последнего на этот раз совсем не выход.

— Тогда ещё один вопрос, — осторожно сказал он. Драко рядом молчал, но он знал, что его слушают. — Почему ты хотел поцеловать меня тогда. Когда я спал на диване?

И вот, Гарри впервые произнёс это вслух. Он нарушил ещё одно правило, и теперь это могло вновь привести к последствиям. Гарри подумал, что загоняет самого себя в тупик. И, тем не менее, Драко молчал. Его молчание нервным комом закручивалось в желудке.

— Не знаю, — наконец ответил он. — Просто… захотел.

Просто захотел. Гарри мог понять это, но всё ещё ответ казался ему неполным. Затем он сам задумался над собственным ответом: почему он захотел позволить Малфою? Почему в тот день разрешил ему повести себя за собой? Но ответ никак не приходил. Да и Малфой отчего-то не спрашивал.

— И всё же… — не успел Гарри вновь заговорить, как Малфой вдруг одним резким движением навалился на него, заставляя улечься на пол, а сам он навис сверху и хитро смотрел своими серыми глазами.

— Почему, да почему, Поттер. Лучше бы ты так уроки учил. А будет ещё лучше, если ты словишь лягушку, — сказав это, Малфой зажал между зубами сопротивляющуюся лягушку.

— И ты ещё меня называешь идиотом? — фыркнул Гарри.

Драко выжидающе смотрел на него, и у Гарри не оставалось выбора, кроме как поддаться его затее. Впрочем, она была ему совершенно по вкусу.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Следующее утро встретило Гарри восторженными криками однокурсников. Все радовались первому снегу, словно малые дети. Возможно, он бы порадовался тоже, если бы не видел этот снег ещё ночью и не отморозил задницу на холодной каменной плитке. Да и вернувшись лишь после трёх часов утра, он только и надеялся проспать до самого полудня. Но сколько бы лет не прошло, друзья его оставались всё теми же — крикливыми и непоседливыми.

— Гарри! Гарри! — Рон потряс его за плечо. Гарри нахмурился и натянул одеяло до самой макушки. Намёка не поняли.

— Ты всю жизнь проспать собрался, герой? — послышался голос Финнигана по другую сторону. Гарри открыл глаза и увидел лыбящиеся лица Невилла и Симуса.

— Я слышал. Первый снег. Ура-а-а, — вяло пробормотал Гарри и вновь закрыл глаза. — Радуетесь, словно наступило Рождество.

— Это предвестник рождества! — сообщил Невилл. — После всего произошедшего, учишься радоваться каждой мелочи.

Гарри улыбнулся и стянул с головы одеяло. Лица друзей были всё так же веселы и наполнены неподдельным предвкушением. Он вдруг понял, какими правильными были их слова и действия, и как на самом деле всё бы изменилось, если бы не их желание жить дальше. От собственного отчуждения, чувства постоянной вины и потерянности, ему внезапно стало стыдно. Гарри показалось, что среди всех, он был единственным, кто сдался. И тем не менее, он гордился друзьями.

— Ладно, — сев на кровати, Гарри протёр очки краем футболки. — Надеюсь, в этом году всё не закончится всеобщим отмыванием школы.

— А что, — отозвался Рон. — Представь статью в «Ежедневном пророке»: «Мальчик, победивший самого опасного волшебника в истории — моет школьные полы!»

— «Герой войны, павший от учебника по ЗОТИ» — звучит куда трагичней, Рон. Да и Гермиона на этот раз тебя просто-напросто убьёт, если ты вздумаешь опозорить её. Ведь МакГонагалл обязательно отчитает тебя перед ней.

— Скоро наш Рональд будет выходить из дому только с письменным разрешением от жены. А если выйдет без, его будет швырять обратно. Я желаю смотреть на это со двора и с безудержным хохотом кидать в его окна снежки, — загоготал Симус.

— Что ты говоришь такое! Гермиона не такая, ясно?! — возмутился Рон.

— Крикнешь мне это в замочную скважину.

Лицо Рона вмиг раскраснелось. Схватив подушку, он швырнул её в лицо хохочущего Симуса. Уклонившись от неё, Финниган расхохотался лишь громче и запел песню про скромного домохозяина, с тоской ждущую свою жену с работы, и её тут же подхватили остальные. Гарри искренне пытался сдержать смех, желая поддержать друга, но лицо Рона было таким красным от возмущения, а песня такой заразительной, что он не сдержался.

— А ты чего смеешься?! — тут же заметив предательство, Рон запустил подушку уже в него.

***

После завтрака все ринулись в Хогсмид. Младшие курсы довольствовались лишь заснеженным двором Хогвартса, но и этого хватало, чтобы вдоволь повеселиться. Большая часть восьмого курса решила тоже остаться. Разбившись на две команды (одна из которых состояла лишь из одних гриффиндорцев, а другая из пуффендуйцев с парой когтевранцев), они устроили настоящее сражение. И тут команде Гриффиндора воистину повезло, потому что Гермиона тоже не осталась в стороне. Легко, одним взмахом волшебной палочки, она выстраивала перед ними снежные стены, сквозь которые сложно было пробиться. Ни один не знал заклинания лучше, ни один не был способен наколдовать самого настоящего снежного тролля, который ещё и гоготал и с азартом лепил гигантские снежные шары, швыряя их в сторону соперников. Рон торжественно верещал и непрестанно повторял: «Все видели! Это моя девушка!» Младшекурсники смотрели на всё это, разинув рты.

Закончилось всё позорным поражением команды Пуффендуй (со смесью Когтеврана), однако этим поражением странным образом не остался недовольным никто. Было много смеха, много раскрасневшихся от холода лиц, и много веселья. Гарри чувствовал, как прошлое медленно ускользает прочь, и он был рад этому.

— Гермиона, мне срочно нужно научиться этому заклинанию! — Симус воодушевлённо подпрыгивал возле неё, коварно скаля зубы. Рон распахнул руки и не давал ему приблизиться к своей девушке.

— Не говори ему! Он уж точно этого не заслужил!

— Чего это я не заслужил?!

— Самому учиться надо!

— И кто мне это говорит?!

Симум толкнул его и Рон ответил тем же. Началась несерьёзная потасовка, которая на удивление лишь развеселила Гермиону.

— Мне иногда кажется, что им всё ещё по тринадцать, — сказала Джинни, смеясь.

— Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Да, ведь и ты иногда ведешь себя так же.

Гарри фыркнул. Он посмотрел на её красное от холода лицо и опустил взгляд на её руки. Она крепко сжала кулаки и переступала с ноги на ногу, пытаясь согреться. Повинуясь какому-то чувству долга и трепета, Гарри взял её руки и принялся растирать её ладони. Глядя на её тонкие пальцы, на слегка загорелую кожу, он подумал о том, что делает это из острой необходимости искупить самого себя. Что это вовсе не нежные чувства к Джинни, а вина, побудившая его к идее проводить с ней как можно больше времени. Эта мысль задела и больно кольнула.

Гарри осторожно взглянул в её лицо; всмотрелся в её глаза, розовые щёки и слегка посиневшие губы. Джинни была всё так же прекрасна, и сердце отозвалось к ней прежней нежностью, сметая пугающие мысли. И, тем не менее, та острая необходимость быть ближе к ней никуда не делась. Она и не могла никуда деться. После прошедшей ночи, Гарри вдруг осознал, что измена его заключается не только в поцелуях. Если бы это было в действительности так, было бы куда проще. Но теперь он прекрасно сознавал и то, что изменяет ей в доверии. В личностном откровении. В разговорах, которые должны были быть сокровенными, почти что интимными между двумя любящими людьми. Теми разговорами, с которыми ты не можешь поделиться с другими. Именно после них Гарри чувствовал себя чуть более счастливым. Более лёгким и более свободным. Прошедшая ночь заполнила его нутро теплом и спокойствием, и их подарил ему Малфой, а не Джинни. Если бы он только позволил и ей и себе, то эти воспоминания делили они между собой. Он заснул бы с мыслями о Джинни.

— Ты так смотришь, будто я тебя поругала, хотя ты ни в чём не виноват, — весело сказала Джинни. Гарри в ответ слабо улыбнулся.

— А что, если виноват? — слова были произнесены осторожно и почти что тихо. Желудок свернулся в нервный ком.

— Тогда тебе стоит просить прощения кружкой сливочного пива и, так уж и быть, поцелуем.

Гарри вытянул из себя ещё одну улыбку и подумал, что если бы она знала в каком положении находится на самом деле, поцелуй бы стал последним в её списке поводов простить его. Если бы она только видела, как он целует Драко, как легко поддаётся его пылу и как самозабвенно отдаётся своим желаниям, Джинни бы попросту испытала к нему отвращение. Она бы точно не захотела целовать его снова. Точно не после Малфоя. От этих мыслей, Гарри ощущал, как растёт внутри ненависть к самому себе. Глядя в её глаза, наполненные смехом и радостью, он понял, что больше не может нести этот груз. В конце концов, они с Малфоем теперь могут говорить. Они могут изредка видеться и так же общаться. Поцелуи теперь совсем не обязательны. Они ведь могут быть… друзьями.

Положив ладонь на щёку Джинни, Гарри коснулся губами её губ, целуя ласково, мысленно прося у неё прощения.

— Кажется, в мою сторону только что полетели проклятия, — пошутила Джинни, как только он отстранился. Гарри обернулся и увидел направленные в их сторону завистливые, раздражённые взгляды девушек. Он улыбнулся и вновь показательно взял за руку Джинни. Ей всегда нравилось показывать кому он принадлежит и что, собственно, никому не завладеть его сердцем. Раньше Гарри находил это забавным, теперь же что-то внутри него тяготилось и не могло найти места.

Желудок скрутило тревогой и сдавило грудную клетку. Гарри замер, затаив дыхание, и ощущая в себе уже до боли знакомое волнение. Набравшись смелости, он осторожно поднял взгляд. За окном второго этажа стоял Малфой. Сунув руки в карманы брюк, он смотрел прямо на него. Холодно и равнодушно. И тем не менее, за этим взглядом можно было уловить какое-то осуждение и даже презрение. Это ощущение ударило Гарри в солнечное сплетение. Несмотря на свежий воздух, ветер, обдувавший лицо, он почувствовал резкую нехватку кислорода. Опустив глаза, Гарри посмотрел на собственную руку, намертво вцепившуюся в ладонь Джинни. Она показалась ему чужой. Мертвенной и посторонней. Ему вдруг захотелось бежать. Бежать от самого себя. От своих же мыслей и поступков. От непонимания и неясности собственного рассудка. Гарри никак не мог понять, почему минуту назад он переживал, что изменяет Джинни, а теперь, держа её крепко за руку, ему казалось, что он изменяет Драко? Разве может быть так, чтобы человек изменял сразу двум людям? Может ли быть так, чтобы человек не понимал чего хочет от него собственное сердце? Ему всё больше казалось, что он попросту сходит с ума. Эти терзания и переживания давили на него, заставляли чувствовать себя ничтожным и жалким, и Гарри не видел иного выхода, как бежать. Но куда, собственно, он мог убежать? И не сделает ли этот побег ещё хуже?

Задержав дыхание, Гарри осторожно выпустил руку Джинни и посмотрел в сторону смеющихся друзей. Несмотря на холод, ладонь нещадно обжигала собственная вина. Ему хотелось извиниться, вновь взять Джинни за руку, но отчего-то считал, что этот поступок будет очередным предательством.

— Пойдём в зал? — тихо сказал он, исподлобья поглядев на неё. — Холодно. Ты можешь заболеть.

Джинни кивнула. Гарри заметил, что она посмотрела на него как-то иначе. Он не хотел задумываться об этом взгляде.

***

В Большом Зале к ним подсела Луна и заговорила о новой статье журнала «Придиры». Гарри был рад ей. Он боялся остаться с Джинни наедине. Боялся показать ей свою тревогу, и боялся внезапного разоблачения. Казалось, смотри она в его глаза чуть дольше — и всё тут же всплывёт на поверхность. Вину, которая теперь поглотила его целиком, невозможно было не заметить. Гарри понимал это и старался избегать взгляда любого, кто обращался к нему. И с каждой такой минутой он всё больше чувствовал себя потерянным. Убеждение, что он попросту сойдёт с ума, если с кем-то не поделится, укреплялось в сознании всё больше и заставляло испытывать необъяснимый страх.

Услышав знакомый смех, Гарри вскинул голову и посмотрел в сторону, откуда он доносился. Гермиона стояла рядом с Роном, положив руку ему на плечо, и с весельем слушала его воодушевлённые разговоры. Гарри не привык вмешиваться в их уединение и не привык становиться третьим в такие моменты, но ждать дольше он попросту не мог. Каждое мгновение всё больше сводило его с ума. Взглянув на Джинни и только убедившись, что она занята разговором с Луной, он поднялся с места, тихо пробормотав «я скоро вернусь». Он заметил, что Джинни взглянула на него с улыбкой, но посмотреть в ответ так и не решился.

На пути к друзьям, Гарри ненадолго замер в нерешительности. Затея рассказать всё Гермионе показалась ему вдруг неразумной. Она напугала его, заставила устыдиться, и едва не броситься со всех ног прочь. Но терзающее изнутри беспокойство не позволило ему двинуться с места. Усилием воли Гарри приблизился к ним.

— Гарри, — Гермиона широко улыбнулась ему. Гарри выдавил из себя слабую улыбку и бросил мимолётный взгляд на Рона, который смотрел на него с прежним весельем.

— Надо поговорить, — неуверенно сказал он, обратившись к Гермионе. Она, заметив его серьёзность, словно что-то поняла.

— У вас что, какие-то секреты? — беззлобно спросил Рон.

— Разумеется нет, — фыркнула Гермиона. Гарри внутренне сжался. — Просто подожди нас с ребятами, ладно? — сказала она и кивнула Гарри.

Гарри безропотно следовал за ней, думая только о том, как сказать и с чего, собственно, начать разговор. Ещё ничего толком не объяснив, он уже чувствовал стыд и её разочарование в нём.

— Ты узнал про письмо, да? — сказала Гермиона, остановившись у окна пустынного коридора. Гарри недоумённо взглянул на неё и только затем вспомнил о своей недавней просьбе.

— Пришёл ответ из министерства?

— Да, и весьма положительный, — довольно ответила Гермиона. Сунув руку в карман пальто, она достала из него мятый конверт. Гарри взял его без промедлений и в ту же секунду прочитал ответ, написанный аккуратным почерком секретаря. В этом кратком письме были принесены извинения за сложившуюся ситуацию. Подкреплены они были обещанием в самом скором времени исправить положение. Также в нём было сказано, что больного в тот же вечер было велено перевести в палату больницы Святого Мунго. Гарри улыбнулся и вложил лист обратно в конверт. Он подумал о Драко. О том, сообщили ли ему уже эту весть или всё ещё предстоит узнать от него самого. Гарри хотел увидеть его. Посмотреть на реакцию, когда он узнает, и от этой мысли ему вмиг стало дурно.

— Конечно, жаль, что они допускают подобное, но всё же есть надежда изменить всю эту систему к лучшему, — сказала Гермиона. Заметив рассеянный взгляд Гарри, она озадаченно нахмурилась.

— Что-то не так? — Гарри посмотрел на неё и нервно закусил губу. — Ты хотел поговорить не об этом, — поняла она.

Гарри мотнул головой и сунул письмо в карман куртки.

— Я хотел… поделиться с тобой. Есть кое-что, что я скрываю от вас, — сказал он, наконец осмелившись посмотреть ей в глаза. — И, боюсь, тебе это совсем не понравится. Но я должен.

Гермиона заметно напряглась и встревоженно ожидала продолжения. Гарри вновь опустил взгляд и, прислонившись к стене, тяжело вздохнул.

— Я… — Гарри заколебался. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, судорожно перебирая в голове все за и против. Но тошнотворное чувство в желудке не давало ему повода идти на попятную. — Я изменяю Джинни, — сказал он на одном выдохе. В ответ последовало молчание. Гарри взглянул на Гермиону и, как и ожидал, увидел ошеломление и явное неверие услышанному. Он прекрасно понимал, что она и Рон, Джинни, все, кто искренне с ним дружил, считали его неспособным совершить ничего подобного. До недавнего времени и он думал о себе так же. Но теперь отчётливое разочарование к самому себе неприятно бегало по коже.

— Что? — Гермиона издала какой-то нервный смешок, взглянула на него с надеждой на шутку, но он был всё так же серьёзен. И только тогда она заметила в его глазах затаённую вину. Лицо её стало испуганным. — Но как же так, Гарри? — почти что отчаянно произнесла она, никак не находя в его словах логики и смысла. — Как же так?

Гарри стыдливо опустил глаза и робко заговорил. Он рассказал ей всё: с момента первого столкновения до последней ночи. Гермиона слушала внимательно, и на его первое осторожное «он», лишь слегка вздрогнула. Она поняла, что этот «он» был ему давно знаком. Поняла и то, что с тем самым «он» их мало что связывало. И в то же время так много.

— Кто он, Гарри? — встревоженно спросила она, когда он договорил. — Я знаю его, ведь так?

Гарри вновь закусил губу и робко кивнул.

— Не бойся своих догадок, Гермиона. Даже самая пугающая может быть верна.

— Боже, Гарри! — воскликнула она с отчаянием и прислонилась к стене рядом с ним. — Ты ведь и в самом деле сошёл с ума!

— Да. Я знаю.

— Ты и Малфой. Даже не могу себе этого представить, — она закрыла лицо руками и покачала головой. Гарри улыбнулся, глядя на неё. Подобная реакция происходила в его собственной голове ежедневно. Справившись с собой, она вновь поглядела на него с отчаянием. — Ты ведь не влюблён в него, правда?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Наверное, нет. Кажется, всему виной наше прошлое. Я сам толком не разобрался во всём.

— Скажу честно, ты и меня поставил в тупик, Гарри. Это всё скверно. Джинни такого не заслужила!

— Я знаю. И поэтому я чувствую себя просто ужасно, Гермиона. Мне следует всё рассказать ей.

— Тебе следует. Но для начала тебе нужно разобраться с Малфоем. Ты уверен, что у тебя нет к нему чувств?

Гарри не был уверен. Однако, скрепя сердце, кивнул.

— Тогда зачем же ты всё ещё продолжаешь видеться с ним?

— Я… Странным образом чувствую себя спокойно рядом с ним. Не знаю, как объяснить, но мне кажется, он чувствует себя в Хогвартсе точно так же, как и я. Чужим.

— Ты до сих пор чувствуешь себя так?

Гарри качнул головой.

— Тогда тебе следует всё это закончить, Гарри. А с Джинни лучше поговорить после рождества.

— Думаешь, она простит?

— Расскажи ей всё то же, что и мне. Ей это всё, конечно, не понравится, но, я думаю, она сможет простить. Главное, прекрати видеться с Малфоем, Гарри. Иначе это всё кончится плохо.

Гарри кивнул и опустил глаза. Сам он сложно представлял это прощение. Да и как она простит, если он всё ещё никак не мог простить себя?

— Гарри, — мягко позвала Гермиона, встав перед ним. Гарри поднял голову и взглянул на неё всё с тем же стыдом. — То, что ты сделал — неправильно. Но я всё ещё считаю, что никто не имеет права судить тебя. Не каждый способен пережить то, что пережил ты. Ты всего лишь искал утешения, и пусть его тебе принёс Малфой. Тебе ведь стало лучше. Это видят все. И это главное.

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся ей. Гермиона тихо вздохнула и крепко обняла его. Её объятия и логичное объяснение всему происходящему ещё недавно могли бы принести облегчение. Только вот он всё ещё ощущал какую-то неправильность. Гарри никак не мог понять почему.

***

После разговора с Гермионой Гарри твёрдо решил, что всё, что их связывало с Малфоем, пора прекращать. Затем он вспомнил о своём намерении перевести всё в дружбу и решил, что идея довольно-таки неплоха. Гарри хотел этой дружбы. Как бы то ни было, ему было приятно проводить время с Драко. Он серьёзно начал задумываться о том, что между ними может сформироваться крепкая связь. Без поцелуев, без нежных касаний, а просто тёплые разговоры и дружелюбные подначки. Чем дольше он об этом думал, тем больше желал. Выход такой простой и очевидный, и Гарри всем сердцем надеялся, что Драко согласится на это. А если нет? Если ему будет всё это не нужно? Неужели всё обернётся тем, что им вновь придётся игнорировать существование друг друга? Гарри не мог представить этого. Теперь уже нет.

Когда он увидел Драко, затаившегося в нише, то заметил, что он был весел. Малфой улыбнулся ему и, отпрянув от стены, встал во весь свой рост, дожидаясь, пока Гарри приблизится.

— Кажется, кто-то наконец встал с нужной ноги? — фыркнул Гарри.

— У меня все ноги нужные, Поттер. Это на твои посмотришь, так начнёшь сомневаться в их надобности.

— Только не говори, что это опять шутка про мой рост, — скривился Гарри.

— Ух ты, твоя шрамогловая голова всё же умеет соображать. Даю ей все пятьдесят очков, — оскалился Малфой. Гарри на это лишь закатил глаза. Затем он заметил, как лицо его переменилось. Стало вдруг мягким, доброжелательным, а в голосе появились почти что ласковые нотки. — Это ведь ты постарался, да?

Гарри понял, что он уже знает о своём отце, и тепло улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то, я всего лишь подал идею. Всё сделала Гермиона.

То, как резко переменилось выражение лица Драко, не понравилось Гарри. Он напрягся всем телом и выпрямился, предчувствуя неладное.

— Что не так?

— Ты издеваешься, Поттер? Грязнокровка?!

Гарри буквально ощутил, как в венах забурлила кровь от окатившей его ярости.

— Только не говори мне, чёрт возьми, что это твоя благодарность!

— О какой благодарности должна идти речь?! Грязнокровка помогает чистокровному волшебнику избежать смерти! Такое и в анекдотах не напишут, Поттер! Спасибо, удружил!

— И что в этом такого?! Гермиона стоит тысячи ваших чистокровных, и поверь, она сделала вам одолжение!

— Да! Так и скажу своему отцу! Может, он тоже сделает вам всем одолжение и помрёт от радости!

От этой упрямости и глупых суждений, Гарри хотелось рвать на себе волосы. Он раздражённо застонал, яростно взмахнул руками и нервно прошелся по сторонам.

— Ну почему ты, чёрт возьми, такой?! В одну минуту мне кажется, что ты изменился, а в следующую ты показываешь, что всё такой же!

— Поспешу открыть тебе глаза, Поттер: я всё такой же! Не имею понятия почему ты думаешь иначе!

— Да потому что это не так! Твоя голова забита всякой чушью, в которую тебя заставили поверить!

— Моя голова забита тем, что нужно, Поттер! То, что ты ничерта не понимаешь, не значит, что это неправильно!

— Тогда иди ты к чёрту со своим папашей и со своими принципами, Малфой! — Гарри достал письмо из кармана и швырнул его в Драко. — Можешь этим подтереться!

Развернувшись, он твёрдым шагом ушёл прочь, слыша за собой гневное «Вот и проваливай!».

***

Вся ситуация не на шутку разозлила Гарри. В груди бушевал настоящий ураган и никак не хотел утихать. Весь остаток дня он провёл в раздражении. Даже самая маленькая мелочь, не имеющая, собственно, никакого особого значения, могла вызвать в нём недовольство. Он ходил угрюмый, холодно отвечал друзьям, и стоило только кому-то отвлечь его от задумчивости, кидал на них хмурые взгляды. Все косились на него и крутили у виска пальцем. Где-то за всей этой злостью мелькало понимание, как это всё глупо, и как неправильно срываться на друзьях из-за какого-то идиота. И только Гермиона, теперь уже относительно понимавшая причину его состояния, не стеснялась тайком шипеть «Прекрати», да «Приди в себя, Гарри». Но Гарри не мог. Сам не зная почему, но захламленность головы Малфоя, его упрямая убеждённость в своей правоте — выводили из себя. Он всё находил в себе желание ударить, встряхнуть Малфоя, да так сильно, чтобы весь этот мусор из его головы просто-напросто высыпался. Но, разумеется, это было бы слишком просто. Поэтому, следующим утром, проснувшись всё с тем же приступом злобы, Гарри решил действовать по-другому.

После обеда все по-обыкновению собрались в Хогсмид. Гарри отказался, сказав, что не в настроении. Ему поверили легко и так же легко отвязались. Уходя, Гермиона кинула на него подозрительный взгляд, но Гарри, привыкший к ним, никак на него не отреагировал. И только когда гостиная опустела, он достал измятую карту и решительно произнёс торжественную клятву.

Гарри увидел имя Малфоя в соседней спальне. Он был не один. Двое студентов мельтешили по комнате, очевидно куда-то собираясь. Имя Малфоя оставалось неподвижным, что было весьма кстати. Ему пришлось подождать ещё минут с пятнадцать, прежде чем соседняя дверь наконец открылась и в гостиной послышались громкие, весёлые голоса. Спрятав карту в ящик тумбы, Гарри надел ботинки и куртку, и вышел из комнаты.

Сомнения не пробудились в нём ни на долю секунды. Злость всё так же кипела в крови. Распахнув дверь, он решительно вошёл в спальню. Лежавший на кровати Драко вздрогнул, едва не выронив книгу из рук. Одна нога была согнута, другая закинута на колено, одет он был всё в те же чёрные брюки и водолазку, но было в этой расслабленной позе что-то личное. Что-то, чего Гарри никогда не видел, и этот почти что домашний Малфой отчего-то вызвал в нём трепет. Однако возмущенный взгляд Драко не позволил ему забыть зачем он здесь.

— Одевайся. Мы отправляемся к магглам.

— Что?!

***

Под натиском рьяных возмущений и Малфоевского «не хочу», им всё же удалось добраться до Хогсмида. Остановившись, Гарри подал ему руку, но Драко посмотрел на неё так, будто её окунули в ведро с помоями, и глубже сунул свои в карманы пальто.

— Дай руку, — потребовал Гарри.

— Не дам.

— Прекрати быть таким сволочным ребёнком! — Гарри силой вытащил сопротивляющуюся руку и крепко сжал ладонь в своей. Малфой на удивление быстро присмирел, но всё ещё смотрел на него с презрением и жутким недовольством.

— Приготовься, мы трансгрессируем.

— Будто я не понял, умник.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и с упрёком уставился на Малфоя. Не успел тот скривить лицо, как он трансгрессировал их. Приземлились они в безлюдном узком переулке рядом на площади Гриммо. Это первое место, о котором он мог вспомнить и куда часто перемещался, оставаясь незамеченным. Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никого нет, он посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот глядел с ещё большим отвращением и, заметив рядом с собой мусорный бак, сморщил нос. Гарри фыркнул.

— Пойдём, брюзга, — сказал он и потянул его за собой.

Гарри хотел отпустить его руку, чтобы избежать возможные последствия, но увидев на лице Драко настоящий ужас, при виде машин, ему пришлось повременить с этим решением. Он лишь мысленно повторил, что ни в коем случае не должен позволить вновь случиться поцелую.

— Это машины, — сказал он. — Они предназначены для перемещения магглов. Вроде метлы, но более наземный способ.

— Будто мне интересно, — насупился Драко.

— Разумеется не интересно. Что такого в том, что магглы придумали их и используют без всякого волшебства.

Драко покосился на него с сомнением. Гарри вздохнул и потянул его за собой по пешеходной дороге.

— В мире магглов есть свои правила передвижения, как ты заметил. Всё упорядоченно и продуманно. Хотя многие любят нарушать законы. Впрочем, как и везде.

— И что будет, если эта штуковина налетит на меня?

— Ну, исход бывает разный. Но, самое худшее, разумеется, смерть.

Гарри не сдержал смешка, когда на лице Драко промелькнул страх и тело его непроизвольно приблизилось на шаг ближе.

— Ты серьёзно, Поттер? И это самое умное, что могли придумать магглы?

— Если такой сообразительный, то можешь предложить свою идею, только без применения магии.

Такой идеи у Малфоя не нашлось. Он раздражённо нахмурился и поджал губы. Гарри улыбнулся и добавил:

— Есть ещё самолёты. Это огромные махины, больше похожие на птиц, но не машут крыльями. Сложно объяснить, но только представь, он невероятно тяжелый и в нём помещаются сотни человек. Он взлетает в небо и пролетает высоко-высоко, куда ты не полетишь ни на одной метле.

— Что?!

— Представляешь, — хохотнул Гарри. — Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как так получается. Это ведь чудо сотворить такое. И в этом не замешано ни капли магии. — Драко всё хмурился, но в глазах его мелькало удивление. — Чем отличаются магглы от волшебников? Изобретательностью. Именно поэтому мистер Уизли так увлечён ими. Волшебство для тебя естественно. Ты привык перемещаться куда тебе нужно с помощью трансгрессии или летучего пороха. Чтобы вылечить простуду, тебе просто нужно найти нужные травы и смешать их, чтобы защититься, произнести нужное заклинание, даже почистить одежду ты можешь лишь взмахом палочки. Забери у тебя волшебство, и на что ты будешь пригоден?

— Даже не хочу думать об этом!

— Вот именно. У магглов нет волшебства, но они способны творить его и без волшебной палочки. Смотри, — Гарри остановился и указал на светодиодный экран на верху здания. На нём девушка с блистательной кожей рекламировала косметику. — Это экран телевизора. Они есть едва ли не в каждом доме. На нём показывают разные передачи и фильмы, для развлечения и отдыха. Это как театр, только на экране. Магглы придумывают сюжеты, нанимают актёров и снимают кино. Затем их показывают по телевизору. Вон там, — Гарри обернулся и указал на яркое здание, увешаное плакатами предстоящих сеансов. — Это кинотеатр. Там есть огромный экран. Люди ходят туда, чтобы посмотреть новые фильмы.

— А мы можем пойти?

Гарри улыбнулся и взглянул на него. Лицо Малфоя было всё так же недоверчиво, но теперь оно так же излучало любопытство.

— Я свожу тебя как-нибудь. Потом, — сказал он. Желудок скрутило от нахлынувшего волнения. Ему вдруг подумалось, что если они окажутся в кино, то обязательно станут теми, кто сидит на задних рядах и целуется. Гарри проглотил эту мысль и отогнал её прочь. — Сейчас я отведу тебя в другое место.

— По вечерам здесь совсем другой вид, — сказал Гарри, всё так же ведя Драко под руку. Тот озирался по сторонам и с любопытством разглядывал здания, проезжавшие мимо автобусы и магазины, на витринах которых красовались вещи весьма странного вкуса. — Особенно зимой здесь всё сияет. У магглов есть электричество. Эти провода ведут его в каждый дом. Оно позволяет по щелчку освещать дом. С помощью него в доме работают телевизоры. Ещё у них есть машины, которые стирают одежду, моют посуду, сметают мусор, варят кофе и даже поджаривают хлеб. И это только начало. Каждый год появляется что-то новое, что упрощает жизнь. И некоторые даже обгоняют наше волшебство, Драко. Помнишь тот блокнот, что ты мне дал?

— Век не забуду, Поттер, — пробурчал Драко.

— Сейчас появляется возможность общаться точно так же, только при помощи новых технологий. Думаю, ещё немного и такие устройства будут у каждого. Ты знаешь, что услышь магглы, что волшебники отправляют письма совами, они посчитали бы это прошлым веком? — Драко скептически изогнул бровь. — У них есть телефоны. Это такие аппараты. Тебе просто стоит взять трубку, набрать номер, и тебе ответят. С тобой могут связаться точно так же. Что ты на это скажешь?

— Скажу, что у них едет крыша без волшебства.

— Именно, — фыркнул Гарри. — Да, мы отличаемся от магглов, но ты не можешь сказать, что они не достойны уважения за эти изобретения. Не каждый волшебник способен на подобное. У каждого есть свои сильные стороны, Драко. Ты можешь похвастаться тем, что у тебя есть, но и они смогут ответить тем же.

Спустившись вниз по лестнице на оживленную площадку, где не было ни дорог, ни машин, Гарри хотел отпустить его руку, но почувствовав, как Драко сжал его ладонь, явно не желая этого, быстро передумал. Сердце дрогнуло от такого, казалось бы, маленького жеста, и Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Это парк развлечений. Для магглов он то же, что Хогсмид. Есть правда парки получше, но пешком до них не добраться. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь прокатиться на автобусе.

— Спасибо, меня устраивает и этот. — Драко вновь скривил лицо и с откровенной неприязнью смотрел на магглов и с ещё большей неприязнью смотрел на гогочущих детей, которые бегали на каждом шагу, норовя коснуться его идеального тела. Он отшатывался от них, словно мог чем-нибудь заразиться.

— Ты можешь сделать свою физиономию чуть дружелюбнее? Это всего лишь люди.

— Они мерзкие.

— Знаешь, они могут сказать о тебе то же самое.

Драко посмотрел на него с той же неприязнью. Гарри вздохнул, но не сумел сдержать улыбки, уже порядком смирившись с его характером. Мимо пробежала девочка лет пяти. Одета она была вся в розовое, голову обрамляла диадема, а в руке была крепко зажата пластиковая волшебная палочка феи. Она звонко смеялась и кружила вокруг большой фигуры единорога. Гарри подозвал её.

— Зачем она тебе сдалась?! — зашипел Малфой похлеще змеи.

— Попугать тебя, — фыркнул Гарри. Девочка с сомнением покосилась на них, но всё же робко подошла. Гарри выпустил руку Драко и сел на колено.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Нелли, — гордо сказала девочка и улыбнулась во все свои неполноценные зубы. Гарри широко улыбнулся ей в ответ, сразу расположившись к ней.

— Посмотри на этого дядю, Нелли, и скажи, приятное ли впечатление он на тебя производит?

Девочка посмотрела на Драко, и тот тут же скривил лицо. Нелли прищурилась и с видом знатока постукивала пальцем у подбородка.

— Хм-м-м… — многозначительно протянула она. — Он симпатичный, но уж больно похож на маньяка, которых показывают по телевизору.

— Вот видишь, маньяк! — фыркнул Гарри. Драко забормотал себе что-то очень недовольное под нос. — Может, у тебя есть заклинание, чтобы задобрить его?

— Заклинания здесь не помогут, — знающе ответила девочка, махнув рукой.

— А что же поможет?

— Конечно же поцелуй принцессы! — сказала Нелли и широко заулыбалась. Драко прыснул и покосился на Гарри.

— Боюсь, ни одна принцесса не захочет целовать такого брюзгу, — Гарри изогнул бровь, выразительно глядя на Малфоя. — Может его поцелуешь ты? Или хотя бы пожмёшь ему руку.

— Ну разумеется! — воодушевлённо воскликнула Нелли и, обернувшись, протянула руку. Драко подался чуть назад и с опаской поглядел на неё.

— Кишка тонка пожать ребёнку руку, Малфой? — насмешливо спросил Гарри. Драко раздражённо глянул на него, но всё же достал руку из кармана и неуверенно, всё так же брезгливо обхватил маленькую ладонь лишь двумя пальцами. Однако Нелли сцепила его руку и крепко пожала, покачивая то вниз, то вверх, и никак не отпускала. Глаза Драко едва не выкатились из орбит.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила Нелли, всё так же тряся его руку.

— Драко, — неохотно ответил он, морща нос.

— Очень приятно, Драко! Улыбайся, пожалуйста, чаще. И не будь брюзгой!

Гарри расхохотался. Драко нахмурился и тихо пробормотал «Обойдусь без твоих советов».

— Спасибо, Нелли, ты очень милая, — сказал Гарри.

— Большое спасибо. Вы тоже очень милый. Я хочу, чтобы вы стали моим женихом!

— Ну всё, брысь! — недовольно забурчал Драко, махнув на неё, словно на назойливую муху. — Прочь, пока я не пожаловался на тебя твоей мамочке!

Нелли рассмеялась и убежала. Гарри взглянул на Драко со смешинкой и уже хотел пошутить про его внезапно вспыхнувшую ревность, но эта шутка резко перестала быть смешной. Он вздрогнул и отвёл глаза. Поднявшись, он отряхнул колено, и вернул самообладание мыслью о том, что у него отчего-то вдруг разыгралось воображение. И тем не менее, он быстро сунул руки в карманы, только бы вновь не брать за руку Малфоя.

— Видишь, не всё ведь так страшно? Ты не испарился от её прикосновения.

Драко недовольно фыркнул и показательно передёрнул плечами.

— Просто позволь им угодить тебе. Они весьма приятные, если ты им немножко улыбнёшься. И я знаю, что она не была тебе неприятна. Так что побудем сегодня обыкновенными магглами, да Драко? — заискивающе спросил Гарри, обращаясь к нему, словно к ребёнку. Драко погримасничал, но на удивление не стал сопротивляться.

Гарри улыбнулся, и они неспешно пошли по тротуару. Отчего-то было странно не держать больше руку Драко. В одно мгновение он решил, что сейчас самое время заговорить о своём решении. Поставить его в известность и понадеяться, что их общение на этом не закончится. Гарри хотел услышать, что Драко всё ещё желает дружить с ним. Как желал восемь лет назад. Но взглянув на него, увидев, с каким любопытством тот смотрит на аттракционы, как оглядывается по сторонам, и как лицо его наконец смягчилось, он понял, что время вовсе-то и не подходящее. Гарри всё ещё не знал, что таится в его голове, и совсем не был уверен, что ему ответят, если он спросит.

— Хочешь прокатиться?

Драко посмотрел на него и скорчил рожу.

— Нет, благодарю. Я не доверяю этим маггловским штукам.

— Да ладно тебе, есть безопасные аттракционы.

— Не хочу.

— Ну хочешь пойдём посмотрим какую-нибудь выставку.

— Мне достаточно твоей рожи.

— Тогда давай перекусим.

Драко покосился на ларьки и сморщил нос.

— Нет.

Гарри вздохнул и, высунув руку из кармана, схватил Малфоя за рукав и потащил за собой.

— Два корн-дога, пожалуйста.

Старенький азиат улыбнулся ему широко, скрывая всё, что было глазами, и быстро обжарил две нанизанные на палочки сосиски в тесте и полил их горчицей. Он протянул их всё с той же широченной улыбкой, произнеся дружелюбное «Угосяйтесь».

Драко брезгливо уставился на своё «угощение» и даже не думал брать его в руки.

— Драко, — с напором произнёс Гарри. Драко тяжело вздохнул, смирившись со своей участью, и взял корн-дог за палочку.

— Надеюсь, это не изысканный способ отравить меня, Поттер.

— Нет. Изысканный способ не для меня, Драко, — ухмыльнулся Гарри и откусил от своей порции. После яств Хогвартса обычная уличная еда показалась ему пресной. Он подумал, что вряд ли такому искушённому магу, как Малфой, который не провёл и дня среди бедности, понравится нечто подобное, и уже пожалел, что не купил ему что-нибудь получше, однако Драко удивил его.

Гарри внимательно наблюдал за тем, как тот хмурит брови, как всё так же морщит нос и как недоверчиво пробует маленький кусочек, и как взметнулись от удивления брови. Следующий кусок был много больше и ели его уже с аппетитом. Гарри старался не подавать вида насколько это странно.

— А это не так уж плохо, Поттер, — сказал Драко, разом доев своё угощение. — Могу я получить ещё?

— Разумеется.

Гарри с радостью оплатил ещё один корн-дог и с улыбкой наблюдал, с каким аппетитом ел его Драко. То, что подобная еда понравилась ему, он пообещал себе запомнить и при удобном случае рассказать этот анекдот кому-нибудь из друзей. Гермиона так точно его оценит. Но и улыбке и радости настал конец, когда Драко заказывал ещё и ещё, и, казалось, этому аппетиту не настанет конца.

— В самом деле, как в таком худом теле помещается столько еды?!

— Да чего ты жмотишься, Поттер?! Будто ты мне их готовишь. Заплати ещё за два. За три.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, но, как ни странно, отказать не смог. Старенький азиат, как назло, всё приговаривал с акцентом:  
— У вас отень хоросий аппетит, сэр. Это отень хоросо. Есьте есё-есё!

Куда «есё» Гарри не имел представления и, тем не менее, всё доставал из кармана купюры.

— Обжора!

Малфой улыбнулся с набитым ртом, очевидно довольный тем, что лишний раз насолил ему.

На удивление, после того, как Драко повторно «отобедал», он стал менее раздражителен и более милостив к магглам. Гарри даже удалось уговорить его прокатиться на более менее безопасном аттракционе. Разумеется, тот сопротивлялся и всё так же морщил нос, однако стоило услышать от бывшего врага ехидное «Что, великий Малфой боится?», как осанка его выпрямилась, а подбородок гордо выпятился вперёд.

— Я ничего не боюсь, Поттер!

Это было неправдой. По глазам, которые едва не выкатились из глазниц, когда аттракцион пришёл в движение, это было более, чем очевидно. Гарри изо всех сил старался не смеяться, но, очевидно, у него всё же были некоторые проблемы с выдержкой. Драко напоминал ему об этом ещё долго и всё ворчал с угрозами расплаты. Однако на вопросы понравилось ли ему, он неопределённо бурчал себе под нос. Гарри улыбался, глядя на него, в ответ ему обещали выколоть его бесцеремонные глаза.

Затем Драко познакомился с понятием «автомат». Услышав о его назначении, он весьма удивился и выказал недовольство тем, что подобные «штуки» не выдавали на войне. Но Драко быстро переменил своё мнение, когда не смог выбить ни одной банки.

— Это какая-то пародия на оружие, Поттер. Из него же невозможно попасть в цель!

— Это потому что ты криворукий, — ответил Гарри, намеренно утаив, что кривые там совсем не руки, а дуло «автомата».

После пяти попыток Драко с недовольством всучил «орудие» продавцу и пожаловался на мошенничество. Впрочем, здесь он был прав, и Гарри не стал сильно подшучивать над ним. Впрочем, вошедшего в азарт Малфоя скоро сложно было оттянуть от игральных аппаратов, а от последнего он и вовсе отказывался отходить до тех пор, пока «железная лапа» не вытащит ему долбанного игрушечного дракона.

— На те деньги, что ты потратил, я мог тебе уже купить этого тупого дракона, Драко!

— Купленный и выигранный — не одно и то же, Поттер! Лучше отойди и не мешайся! Ты не даёшь мне сосредоточиться!

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, выпуская изо рта пар, и сунул окоченевшие руки глубоко в карманы. Драко опустил в автомат последнюю монету и принялся лихорадочно двигать джойстиком и жать на кнопки.

— Вот же долбанная хрень! — раздражённо воскликнул Драко и долбанул кулаком по аппарату. Обернувшись к Гарри, он требовательно протянул руку. — Дай ещё монет.

— Ты меня разоришь! Я притащил тебя сюда не ради этой… фигни!

— Притащил, так расплачивайся, Поттер. Мне нужны ещё эти монеты!

— У меня больше нету! Ты все продул!

— Так раздобудь ещё!

— Да, только подожди пока я сгоняю в банк Гринготтса!

— И что же теперь делать?!

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?! Будто я всё растранжирил!

Драко опустил руку и гневно вздохнул, поглядев на автомат с игрушками.

— Дурацкая штука! Зачем её вообще поставили сюда, если даже выиграть невозможно?!

— Она держится на таких идиотах, как ты!

Драко вновь стукнул автомат ногой и пригрозил:

— Я к тебе ещё вернусь!

— Помилуй Боже.

— Поттер, заткнись!

***

Легкая прогулка привела Драко в относительное спокойствие. Убиваться по так и не выигранному дракону, и по тому, как у магглов всё построено на мошенничестве он перестал. Теперь Малфой стал обращать внимание на окружающих. Начинало темнеть и парк наполнялся всё новыми людьми, и начинались зажигаться огни. Гарри искоса наблюдал за Драко, за тем, как он с любопытством оглядывался, и подумал о том, что время с ним протекло незаметно. И о том, как ему было хорошо рядом с ним. В конце концов, они вполне могли обходиться без поцелуев, и без излишних касаний. Значит, они вполне могут быть обычными друзьями.

Смех и музыка наполнили площадь. Драко смотрел на магглов без прежней неприязни. Лицо его было по-редкому спокойным и умиротворённым.

— Без волшебства они довольно весело проводят время, не правда ли?

Драко покосился на него и тихо хмыкнул.

— В следующий раз, когда будешь говорить про недоумков магглов, я буду припоминать тебе, как ты торчал у тех автоматов.

— Если кому расскажешь — прикончу, Поттер.

Гарри хохотнул и потёр руки. Становилось холодно. Они провели на улице достаточно много времени, чтобы замёрзли ноги и появилось острое желание согреться. По правую сторону на площади стояло кафе. Оно блестело ярче своих соседей и призывало зайти на огонёк. Гарри поглядел на Драко и увидел его посиневшие губы. Однако лицо его хладнокровно держалось, словно он и есть царь зимы.

— Зайдем в кафе?

— Ты сказал что у тебя нет денег, — нахмурился Драко.

— Я солгал, — Гарри широко улыбнулся ему и направился к кафе, слыша за собой злобное «Сволочь!».

Гарри сел у окна, на котором сияла неоновая надпись с названием кафе. Драко сел напротив и хмуро оглядел сидящих за столами магглов. Внутри было тепло и уютно. В преддверии Рождества всё было украшено гирляндами и маленькими ёлками. Из динамиков раздавалась приятная рождественская музыка. Драко всё оглядывался наверх, пытаясь понять, откуда исходит звук.

— Вообще-то у меня осталось не так много, — сказал Гарри, снимая с себя куртку, — но на кофе и какой-нибудь десерт должно хватить.

Подошла официантка. Гарри заказал два капучино и два шоколадных пудинга. Девушка дружелюбно улыбнулась и, пообещав скоро вернуться, ушла. Как только она оставила их, внезапно стало неловко. Гарри взглянул на Драко. Тот смотрел куда-то в сторону, кажется, всё на тех же магглов, но он знал, что ему неловко тоже. И, собственно, откуда вдруг взялось это смущение? Казалось, они проводили вместе время, и подобные чувства никак не посещали их. Разве только иногда. Гарри с волнением подумал о том, что большую часть времени они целовались. И сейчас бы наверняка поцеловались снова, если бы не находились в людном месте. Но теперь этого нельзя было допустить. 

Опустив глаза, Гарри взял солонку, и стал нервно крутить её в руках. В груди томилось ощущение уюта и то же время его не покидало смущение. Гарри понял, что отчего-то волновался. Сглотнув, он убрал солонку на место и стал тереть собственные пальцы.

— Можно спросить? — тихо спросил он, нарушая молчание.

— Будто, если ответ будет отрицательным, ты не спросишь, Поттер.

Гарри улыбнулся, всё так же глядя на свои пальцы.

— Хочу спросить о твоем отце. — Драко напротив заметно напрягся и наконец взглянул на него. — Ты очень зависел от его мнения. И сейчас зависишь?

— Я уважаю отца.

— Иногда люди путают уважение со страхом.

— Если ты завёл этот разговор, чтобы мы поссорились, у тебя сейчас получится.

— Нет. Я завёл его только для того, чтобы понять тебя лучше, — сказал Гарри и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Интересно, зачем тебе это надо?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Мы ведь уже не такие враги, правда?

Драко хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Гарри заметил, как он нахмурился и отвёл взгляд. Что за мысли крутились в его голове — так и осталось загадкой. Он желал узнать, услышать их, однако понимал, что если Драко не произнёс этих слов, то не произнесёт даже после просьбы. Ему хотелось спросить, кто же они друг другу, и как он относится к нему на самом деле. Но Гарри боялся услышать ответ. И сам он не мог сказать точно почему.

— Мне просто хочется, чтобы ты понял: твои решения — должны быть твоими. Ты уже не ребёнок, и твой отец, я знаю, потерял для тебя тот авторитет, что был раньше. Пора смотреть на мир своими глазами, а не суждениями твоего отца.

— Я не настолько глуп, чтобы не иметь своих суждений, Поттер.

— Я знаю. Только ты отказываешься видеть дальше своего носа. Если бы я не привёл тебя сюда сегодня, ты всю жизнь бы думал о магглах, как о существах не заслуживающих ни капли уважения, не умеющих думать и развиваться. У них есть всё то же: гордость, желание получить уважение, отвага. Они умеют точно так же грустить и точно так же радоваться. И что из того, что у них вдруг родился волшебник? Ты чистокровный. Но ваше чистокровие не уберегло вас от Азкабана и не уберегло от того отношения, что вы имеете сейчас. Посмотри где твой отец сейчас, и ты не можешь уверенно сказать, что он не заслужил этого.

Драко поджал губы и опустил глаза. Ему было неприятно слушать подобное. Гарри знал об этом и прекрасно видел по его лицу. Но его молчание говорило о многом.

— То, чему учили тебя родители — не значит, что это правда. Человек ценится далеко не за чистую кровь, а за доброту. За вклад, который он сделал, чтобы сделать мир лучше. Именно поэтому ты сейчас сидишь здесь, а не в Азкабане, как остальные пожиратели.

Драко удивлённо взглянул на него. Он посмотрел ему в глаза, словно желая убедиться, что над ним не подшучивают, и не найдя в них ничего подобного, только лишь неподдельную искренность, вновь медленно опустил взгляд.

— А теперь скажи, кто больше заслужил уважения: Гермиона, маглорождённая волшебница, отважно сражавшаяся против Волан-де-Морта, или твой отец, примкнувший к нему только лишь из своей трусости?

Драко нахмурился и привычно скривил лицо.

— Мой отец, — раздражённо ответил он.

Гарри улыбнулся, поняв, что сказал он это из чистого упрямства.

Принесли заказ. Гарри поблагодарил официантку и тут же притянул к себе чашку с кофе.

— Ешь, — велел он, заметив всё тот же недоверчивый взгляд Малфоя. — Это, конечно, не сосиска в тесте, но тоже должно понравиться.

— Поттер! — вдруг гневно гаркнул Драко. Гарри в замешательстве поглядел на него и расхохотался, когда тот выдал: — Я ненавижу тебя!

***

На улице было уже совсем темно. Город засиял гирляндами, рекламными вывесками и на фоне всего этого ярко выделялось огромное колесо обозрения. Драко отказался кататься на нём, потому что «сохранность жизни куда важнее, Поттер, чем любование городом с высоты, на какой-то непонятной крутящейся хрени». Однако он был совсем не против подняться на смотровую площадку, но не преминул возможностью сообщить, какие лестницы у магглов непрактичные и даже почти убийственные.

Обходя вокруг своего телескопа, Гарри положил на него руку и посмотрел в небо. Он оглянулся, взглянул на восторженных людей и детей, которые видели звёзды, словно впервые, и затем посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот глядел в окуляр и недовольно хмурился. Гарри мягко улыбнулся. Глядя на него, и не желая того, он ощутил, как сердце наполняется невольной нежностью. Он смотрел на его фигуру, на лицо, кривившееся от явного возмущения, и всё нутро наполнялось спокойствием. Ему было хорошо, как не было никогда раньше. Сердце его волнительно билось, словно пыталось что-то сказать. Но Гарри боялся услышать его.

— Они даже не смогли с телескопом разобраться. Разве через него можно что-нибудь увидеть нормально? — Драко выпрямился и с презрением поглядел на мудрённый прибор.

— Ты разбираешься в созвездиях?

— Разумеется, ведь я сам звезда, — Драко ухмыльнулся, театрально взмахнув головой.

Гарри фыркнул и подумал, что если изменить его отношение к людям возможно, то самолюбие уже никуда не исчезнет. Однако, отчего-то оно и вовсе перестало раздражать и казалось даже забавным. На самом деле, ему оно теперь казалось милым. Гарри одёрнул себя и проигнорировал своё дрогнувшее сердце.

— Некоторые говорят, что звёзды — это души умерших, — сказал он.

— Ну конечно. Делать душам нечего висеть там и пялиться на нас.

— Да. Но ты ведь тоже не можешь знать наверняка?

— Что за чушь? Я знаю точно.

— А если нет?

— А если да?

— А если нет?

— Не задавай тупых вопросов, Поттер!

— Если ты не знаешь на него ответ, это не значит, что вопрос тупой, Малфой.

— Я не собираюсь спорить с идиотами, — проворчал Драко и вновь уткнулся глазом в телескоп. — Ерундистика, — вновь запричитал он спустя минуту. — Вот у меня телескоп, так телескоп. Как-нибудь я тебе покажу звёзды через него, Поттер, ни один Хогвартс такого не видел.

Гарри улыбнулся, почувствовав в груди приятный прилив тепла от мысли, что Драко хочет показать ему звёзды. Вместе с этим желудок сжался нервным комом и в груди зародилось странное беспокойство. Подойдя к перилам, он засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на сияющий город. Ветер обдувал лицо, но даже несмотря на холод, Гарри желал остаться в этом месте подольше. Беспокойство всё сжимало сердце и вместе с тем, оно всё так же трепетало.

Позади послышались тихие шаги. Драко остановился за его спиной. Слишком близко. Гарри выдохнул, выпуская изо рта пар, и крепко сжал кулаки в карманах куртки, когда он медленно и робко, приобнял его. Драко сцепил пальцы в районе его живота и тихо выдохнул, опаляя щеку своим тёплым дыханием.

Гарри ощутил, как предательское сердце пустилось вскачь. И самое страшное — ему была приятна его близость. Он чуть повернул голову и уловил запах одеколона Драко. Ощущая спиной его тепло, ему невольно захотелось стать ещё ближе. И затем случилось пугающее осознание. Он стал сомневаться. Сомневаться в возможности их дружбы. Гарри больше не мог представить себя прогуливающимся с Малфоем без возможности коснуться его, взять за руку. Он также внезапно осознал, как не хватало всё это время ладони Драко в его руке. И как невыносимо хотелось его поцеловать. Ощутить мягкость его губ и нежных ласканий.

Сердце всё стучало в ушах, когда они молчаливо спустились с площадки и так же молчаливо пошли по дорожке. Замёрзнув, Гарри застегнул куртку до самого верха и потёр покрасневшие от холода руки. Драко вдруг остановился и стянул с руки кожаную перчатку. Их он надел лишь недавно, и то, словно стыдливо. Теперь Драко надевал одну на руку Гарри, а другую крепко взял в свою.

— Холодно, Поттер, — сказал он с упрёком, но глаза его выдавали явное желание сделать это давно. Однако решимость пришла только теперь.

Гарри смотрел на него, и сердце всё неутомимо сжималось в груди. Малфой удивлял его. В одно мгновение он бывал таким напыщенным, высокомерным, по-детски хвастливым и ворчливым, а в следующее переполнялся необычайной нежностью. Ему хотелось закричать, чтобы он прекратил. Иначе Гарри вдруг поймёт, что безнадежно влюбился.

Стук в ушах превратился в бесконтрольный грохот.

— Скажи, что ненавидишь грязнокровок, — сказал он с надеждой. Он хотел услышать «Да, я всё ещё ненавижу» и боялся, что этот ответ ничему уже не поможет. Но Драко лишь поморщился, отвёл взгляд и нехотя ответил:

— Пожалуй, я убавлю им пару баллов в своем списке недостойных уважения, Поттер.

Грохот внезапно стих. Беспокойство ушло и настало какое-то неведомое безмятежье.

— Список недостойных, — нежно улыбнулся Гарри. — И кто же в этом списке первый?

— Ты, конечно же, — Драко взметнул бровями и поглядел на него с беззлобной улыбкой. Словно заметив что-то в глазах Гарри, вся игривость медленно сошла с его лица. Он с минуту смотрел на него и нервно сглотнул, прежде чем спросить: — Нас сожгут на костре, если я тебя поцелую, Поттер?

Если бы Драко спросил Гарри ещё утром, он, разумеется, бы отказался. Но теперь это казалось до абсурдного невозможным.

— Нет, Драко. Не сожгут, — тихо ответил Гарри. Он уже привычно положил ладонь на его холодную щеку и сам коснулся губами его губ.


	8. Chapter 8

***

В Хогвартс они вернулись только после ужина. Был девятый час вечера — время, когда неполный состав восьмого курса собирался в гостиной для совместного времяпровождения. Гарри расстался с Драко лишь у входа в замок. Сердце всё ещё отбивало трепетный стук, разгоняя по венам острый прилив нежности и спокойствия.

После поцелуя в парке они не проронили ни слова. Гарри казалось, что что-то вдруг резко изменилось. Что-то стало иначе. И то же время всё было как прежде. Возможно, ему так казалось только оттого, что эти изменения произошли лишь в нём самом. Эти изменения заставляли желать поцеловать Драко перед уходом, и они же заставляли испытать смущение, которое вдруг стало резко отчётливым. И самое странное — оно вдруг забрало у него смелость. Забрало уверенность, что обычный поцелуй не станет вдруг очевидным проявлением чувств. Хотя разве поцелуи сами по себе не были проявлением чувств? Отчего-то он ведь захотел того поцелуя, который так и не свершился в тот вечер на диване?

Всё ещё было слишком запутанно. Драко всё ещё был слишком запутанным. Сколько его сторон ни проявлялось наружу, Гарри всё ещё никак не мог понять, что же творится у него в голове. Какие мысли посещают его, о чём думает и что испытывает, когда Гарри находится рядом? Что именно подтолкнуло его подойти к нему спящему с твёрдым намерением поцеловать? «Просто захотелось» — внезапно стало отговоркой. Ответ казался пустым, скрывающим от него нечто важное. Вдруг всё это случилось, потому что Драко испытывал к нему чувства? Или же его сподвигло желание подобным образом развлечь себя? Гарри не мог спросить. И не мог позволить спросить себя, потому что он бы не смог толком ответить, что у него теперь происходит с Джинни.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Гарри крепко сжимал в кармане забытую перчатку Драко. Она грела ладонь и напоминала о прошедшем дне, который всё ещё кружил голову. Он не хотел возвращаться в гостиную, полную шума и чужих голосов. Не хотел, чтобы его тревожили, когда мысли блуждали где-то вне реальности. Он хотел продлить эти минуты спокойствия, как можно дольше. Но когда он остановился, не доходя до портрета сэра Кэдогана, и задумался над тем, куда бы на время спрятаться от посторонних глаз, его остановил суровый голос Гермионы, раздавшийся в коридоре, словно гром среди ясного неба.

— Где это ты был, позволь спросить?

Гарри вздрогнул и вскинул голову, растерянно поглядев на подругу. Глаза её пылали осуждением, словно ответ ей и не нужен было вовсе. Она знала уже всё наверняка.

— Я… Был у Хагрида, — Гарри стушевался и постарался вложить в свои глаза столько искренности, сколько они только могли вместить в себя. Хотя уже прекрасно понимал, что это бесполезно: Гермиона с лёгкостью распознает его ложь, как распознаёт её всегда, каким-то неведомым ему чутьем. И тем не менее, сказать правду было чрезвычайно неловко. Если бы только прошедший день случайно не превратился в свидание, возможно, Гарри бы с лёгкостью сознался. Однако Гермиона не дала ему пути к отступлению. Она вынула из кармана карту Мародёров и укоризненно поджала губы.

— Надо же. Только вот на карте я тебя не нашла. И, вот странно, Малфоя тоже.

— По-моему, копаться в чужих вещах не очень прилично, Гермиона, — сказал Гарри с нескрываемым раздражением и выхватил из её рук карту.

— Я не копалась, а призвала, Гарри, — Гермиона сложила руки на груди и вперила в него всё тот же осуждающий взгляд. Гарри не хотел смотреть ей в глаза, но если бы стал избегать её взгляда, это бы показалось ещё странней. Засунув карту в карман куртки, он посмотрел на неё, как можно естественней.

— Это одно и то же.

Гермиона вдруг прищурилась и пристально вгляделась в него. Гарри почувствовал, как желудок нервно сжимается в конвульсиях.

— О Боже, Гарри! — вдруг испуганно вскрикнула она. Гарри растерянно вскинул брови, не понимая, что вдруг пришло ей на ум.

— Что такое?

— Почему ты так смотришь?!

— Как?

— Будто ты влюбился!

Сердце испуганно дёрнулось и загрохотало в ушах.

— Я… — выдавил он, судорожно рассчитывая, какой ответ был бы более разумным. Гарри хотел сказать, что это всё, конечно же, чушь. Нелепица, которую выдумал её чрезмерно подозрительный мозг, но отчего-то из уст его вылетело жалкое: — Я не специально.

— Гарри!

— Гермиона… — с досадой произнёс Гарри и виновато отвёл взгляд. Гермиона глядела на него ещё с минуту, затем вздохнула.

— Идём, Гарри, — сказала она уже мягко и, взяв его за руку, повела за собой.

***

В библиотеке было тихо. Студенты занимались едва ли не в полном молчании и только и делали, что шуршали пером о пергаменты. Две студентки всё же обратили на Гарри внимание. Они кокетливо улыбнулись ему, и этим улыбкам суровым взглядом ответила Гермиона. Найдя уединённый, безлюдный угол у окна, она посадила Гарри за стол и сама села напротив.

— Насколько я поняла, отношения с Малфоем ты не прекратил.

Гарри поджал губы и, потупив голову, качнул головой.

— Ты провёл с ним время, так? — спросила она и сама тут же ответила: — Конечно провёл, иначе откуда вдруг взялся этот взгляд. Тогда у меня к тебе другой вопрос: ты что, сошёл с ума, Гарри?! Я ведь велела тебе держаться от него подальше!

— Я всего лишь хотел показать ему маггловский мир. У меня и в мыслях не было… — Гарри запнулся и вновь стыдливо отвёл взгляд.

— Что это превратится в свидание, — закончила за него Гермиона. Гарри закусил губу и промолчал. — И зачем, позволь спросить, нужно было показывать ему маггловский мир?

— Чтобы доказать ему, что он не прав, — твёрдо сказал Гарри, словно она не понимала его истинных намерений. — Я хотел показать, что магглорождёные волшебники ничем не хуже.

— Но для чего, Гарри? Если он так считает, то это только его проблемы. — Гарри нахмурился, не находя, что ответить на это. В её словах был смысл, но этот смысл он готов был отвергнуть. Но Гермиона не дала ему такой возможности. — Или ты разозлился на то, что у тебя есть чувства к человеку с подобным мнением?

Сердце дрогнуло и неприятно сжалось. Гарри вздохнул и принялся нервно потирать пальцы, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке.

— Ты влюблен. И сильно, — сказала Гермиона с каким-то разочарованием. — Но, Гарри, твои чувства к нему мешают тебе видеть всё объективно. Что, если Малфой всё тот же? Разве ты забыл, что он сделал? Разве не помнишь всех слов, которые он бросал в нашу сторону; в сторону Хагрида, Дамблдора? Я уверена, о них он придерживается всё того же мнения.

— Он всё тот же. Просто наши отношения теперь… иные. Не могу объяснить, но теперь Драко относится ко мне совсем по-другому.

— Об этом я и говорю. Он относится к тебе по-другому, но это не значит, что так он теперь относится ко всем. Я имею в виду, что тебе всего лишь надо увидеть его в среде, где он может вести себя свободно, не боясь быть осуждённым за своё прошлое. Может, это поможет тебе вразумиться.

Несмотря на то, как неприятно было слышать о противоречивых сторонах Малфоя, Гарри вспоминал его слова о Гермионе; его надменные, брезгливые взгляды в сторону учеников, и поджавшиеся губы, которые так и хотели сказать что-нибудь едкое. Как бы ему не хотелось сказать, что это не так — он теперь вовсе не такой, Гарри не мог. И тем не менее, несмотря на все эти доводы, сердце всё ещё проявляло к нему необычайную нежность; заставляло смириться и простить все эти ошибки, словно они совершенно ничего не стоили.

— Тогда мне придётся задаться вопросом, почему он ведёт себя иначе со мной, — тихо сказал он, не глядя на неё. Гермиона с минуту молчала, затем осторожно произнесла:

— Думаешь, он влюблён в тебя?

Гарри вцепился ногтём в кожу и закусил губу. Хотелось бы ему знать ответ на этот вопрос. Сердце сжималось от желания получить эту любовь и надеялось на неё, но сам он боялся ошибиться.

— Иногда он проявляет ко мне такую нежность, что мне сложно отрицать это, Гермиона. Его поступки заставляют меня забыть… о прошлых.

— Малфой? — удивилась Гермиона. Гарри взглянул на неё исподлобья и слабо ухмыльнулся. — Извини, мне, наверное, просто сложно даже это представить.

Она нахмурилась, и лицо её вмиг стало таким, словно перед ней поставили задачу, у которой нет совершенно никакого решения.

— Не спрашивай. Я сам не понимаю откуда это вдруг взялось. Просто наши отношения, они теперь другие. Думаю, война тоже повлияла на нас.

— Но, Гарри, как же Джинни?

Гарри поморщился, ощутив, как больно кольнуло в груди. Он вцепился пальцами в волосы и отчаянно застонал, прислонившись лбом к поверхности стола.

— Я не знаю. Не знаю, что мне делать. Я совершенно запутался, Гермиона. Я никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким потерянным.

Гарри зажмурился, чувствуя невероятный стыд за то положение, в котором оказался. Гермиона щадила его от того лишь, что он был её другом. Будь она ему чужой, непременно осудила его и пристыдила. И тем не менее, он был рад, что она являлась ему поддержкой.

— Думаю, тебе просто нужно время, Гарри. Отстранись от Драко. Тебе нужно понять, это временное влечение из-за влияния прошлого или же ты просто боишься причинить боль Джинни и не отпускаешь её.

От её слов желудок скрутило тугим узлом, вызывая чувство тошноты. Грудная клетка болезненно сжалась, и Гарри ощутил в себе острое желание вырвать из неё сердце и выкинуть к чёрту. Оно было совершенно бесполезно. Неспособное даже дать ответ на банальный вопрос. На самом деле, Гарри считал, что оно просто-напросто предало его.

— Я ужасный человек, Гермиона. Джинни не заслуживает всего этого. Она пережила войну, потеряла Фреда, и теперь ещё должна разбираться с моим предательством.

— Ты хороший человек, Гарри. Ты просто немного запутался.

Гарри хотелось сказать, что хорошие люди не попадают в подобные ситуации. Они не изменяют, не целуют втайне другого и тем более не смеют в него влюбляться. Хороший человек и не подумал бы разделять любовь на двоих. Такие люди есть, но всю свою жизнь Гарри считал их подлецами. И значит теперь он наравне с ними.

— Прости, — осторожно сказала Гермиона, — но я всё же думаю, что ты зря тратишь время с Малфоем. Мне кажется, он не заслуживает твоих терзаний.

От этих слов ему вдруг стало невыносимо тошно. И больше даже не от того, что слова по большей части были правдой, но оттого, что Гермиона в действительности так считает. Однако самое странное — он не мог объяснить, почему Драко _стоит_ терзаний. Почему время, проведённое с ним, вовсе не пустая трата, и почему именно он вдруг стал преградой между ним и Джинни. Внезапно подобные обвинения в сторону Драко стали несправедливыми. Но в то же время Гарри мог согласиться с ними. Очередная путаница вызвала в нём приступ раздражения к самому себе.

Повернув голову в сторону, Гарри посмотрел в окно и увидел, как с неба мягко сыпятся хлопья снега. Сердце наполнилось прежним теплом от воспоминаний прошедшего дня. Ему захотелось вернуть время вспять и прожить этот день заново. Из ниоткуда вдруг появился страх, что подобного дня у него уже никогда не будет. Эта мысль отозвалась болью и тоской.

— Знаешь, ему понравился маггловский мир, — зачем-то сказал он. — Едва удалось оттащить его от автоматов.

Гермиона молчала, но Гарри знал, что она слушает. И знал, что ей вовсе не всё равно.

— А еще, маглорожденные волшебники уже не первые в его списке «недостойных уважения».

— И кто же в этом списке первый теперь? — тихо спросила Гермиона. Гарри поднял голову и, опершись подбородком к рукам, улыбнулся.

— Я.

— Гарри, — выдохнула Гермиона, глядя на него с теплом и вместе с тем с сочувствием.

— Боюсь, пока я здесь, я не смогу отстраниться от него, Гермиона. Знаю, я должен, но знать и делать — ведь не одно и то же?

Гермиона печально нахмурилась и согласно кивнула.

— Своди Джинни на свидание, Гарри. Покажи ей тоже маггловский мир. Ты ведь знаешь, она с ним не знакома. Возможно, ты наконец вразумишься и поймёшь, что Малфой не единственный человек, с кем тебе может быть хорошо. Ведь до возвращения в Хогвартс тебе было хорошо с Джинни.

В эту минуту Гарри ощутил, как надежда вернуть всё в прежнее русло вновь возвращается к нему. Он благодарно улыбнулся ей и кивнул, ухватившись за это решение, как за спасительную соломинку. С этим ощущением надежды он вернулся вместе с Гермионой в покои восьмого курса. И только лишь пройдя в гостиную, всё вновь пошло кувырком.

Расстёгивая куртку, Гарри невзначай покосился на Малфоя. Тот уже сидел за столом перед книгой, наверняка поджидая его, и исподтишка наблюдал за ним. Встретив его взгляд, Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки, и сердце переполнилось нежностью от одной лишь улыбки в ответ. Всё правильное и неправильное в очередной раз смешались в кучу. Гермиона пнула его локтём и укоризненно посмотрела ему в глаза, отчего он стушевался.

— Отлично, Гарри — наш бывший чемпион! — воскликнул Симус. Собравшиеся у диванов студенты посмотрели на него с весельем. Толстяк из Пуффендуя, который только что заглотил сразу две цветные конфеты, по-свинячьи повизгивал, переливаясь то в фиолетовый, то в зелёный цвета.

— Что значит бывший?! — наигранно возмутился Гарри.

— Твоё первенство только что занял Рон.

Словно в подтверждении его слов, Рон достал из коробки конфету и закинул её в рот. От оглушительного рёва медведя задрожали стены, и как только он смолк, студенты весело загудели и захлопали, приходя в восторг от подобного зрелища. Гарри аплодировал вместе со всеми. Он заметил, как недовольно скривилось лицо Драко, которому явно не нравился производимый в комнате шум. Его позабавило то, что тот до сих пор сидел на месте только потому, что Гарри был здесь. Драко хотел быть рядом, наблюдать за ним, и от этого нежность к нему только возрастала.

Фыркнув при виде его недовольно сморщенного носа, Гарри достал из коробки синюю конфету. Как только он проглотил её, гостиную заполонил истошный свист чайника; Гарри вжал покрасневшую голову в плечи и рассмеялся, когда она задымилась густым, влажным паром. Студенты засвистели в унисон, тут же возвращая ему титул чемпиона.

— Чёрт побери, Гарри! И как тебе попадаются эти конфеты?! — возмутился Рон.

Гарри хохотнул и незаметно покосился на Малфоя. Поймав его взгляд, Драко изогнул бровь, всем своим естеством говоря «ну и придурок». Но весь этот говорящий взор терял своё значение под полуулыбкой, которую явно пытались скрыть. Отчего-то Гарри чувствовал в себе гордость. Ему нравилось вызывать у него улыбку, и всякий раз, проявляя дурашливость, делал это по большей части для Драко. Каждый раз он непроизвольно косился на него и наблюдал, находя какое-то блаженство в том, что им так интересуются. Затем он понял, что хотел нравиться ему, произвести впечатление, которое, казалось бы, уже произведено. Иначе зачем сам Малфой так смотрел, улыбался, когда на других даже не обращал внимания, а если и обращал, то только для того, чтобы наградить недовольным взглядом? Гарри не мог ничего поделать с чувством собственной значимости. Какой-то особенности. Для Драко. Это чувство щекотало изнутри, возбуждая радость и вместе с тем какое-то новое смущение.

— Гарри, прекрати смотреть на него, — шепнула Гермиона. Сидящие в кругу студенты весело галдели, кидаясь кусачими конфетами в того, чья история им не понравилась. Гарри взглянул на сидящую рядом с ним Гермиону и неловко поджал губы. Он опустил взгляд и, поймав озлобленную конфету, раздавил её между пальцами. Гермиона рядом вздохнула и вернулся своё внимание к рассказчику, пока взгляд серых глаз вновь пробежал мурашками по коже.

Гарри искренне старался не смотреть, но ощущение, что его разглядывают, ловят буквально каждое движение — никак не отпускало и заставляло волноваться. Придвинувшись немного ближе к Гермионе и оперевшись рукой о пол, он вновь посмотрел на Драко. Его взгляд всё так же был прикован к нему. Он смотрел, но теперь как-то совсем по-другому. Гарри не успел понять этого взгляда.

— Гарри! — вновь зашипела Гермиона. Гарри виновато посмотрел на неё.

— Ладно, прости.

Гермиона вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Это до такого очевидно, что я совсем не понимаю, как я не догадалась раньше.

— Потому что никому не могло прийти в голову?

— Здесь и не поспоришь, — вновь вздохнула она.

Гарри улыбнулся и опёрся подбородком ей на плечо. Когда она поймала следующий его взгляд на Малфоя то, не щадя, саданула ему пергаментом по голове, который ещё недавно покоился на обивке дивана.

***

Если Гарри думал, что мысли о Драко для него чересчур навязчивы, то теперь они взяли над ним какую-то новую власть. Как бы он не старался изгнать Малфоя из головы даже самым отвратным чувством вины — у него никак не получалось. При каждой такой попытке, в голове словно в насмешку пробуждалось сознание собственной влюблённости. Он неустанно думал о нём, воображал в голове его образ, вспоминал каждую встречу и чувствовал в себе ту самую нежность. Она не ослабла даже тогда, когда он намеренно вспомнил все подлые поступки Драко. Он прекрасно помнил и ощущение острой ненависти к нему, но теперь всё казалось до смешного ребячливым и безрассудным. Гарри осознал и то, что теперь был обречён, потому что кажется полюбил того Драко тоже.

Он попытался сравнить эти чувства с чувствами к Джинни: воспроизвёл в памяти её образ, красивое лицо, нежную кожу, яркие рыжие волосы, весёлый блеск в глазах, и ощутил к ней острую привязанность. Эти воспоминания лишь внесли в его голову сумятицу. Они причинили боль и заставили задуматься о том, как на самом деле ему необходимо свидание с ней. Иначе он начнёт думать, что всё безнадёжно.

Однако несмотря на все его надежды и твердое намерение, удача не стремилась сопутствовать ему. Приближалось очередное соревнование по квиддичу и на первое его: «Я хочу сводить тебя на магловское свидание» Джинни разумеется ответила отказом. Гарри видел в её глазах искреннее раскаяние, знал, как она желала пойти, и всё же прекрасно понимал эту ответственность за игру. Но с каждым таким мягким, ласковым «после игры», отчаяние в нём возрастало и вместе с тем возрастало раздражение. Он никогда не подозревал, что будет так ненавидеть когда-то любимую игру. В то же время вина в нём непреодолимо возрастала, потому что Джинни просто-напросто даже не подозревала, что его буквально уводят у неё из-под носа. И если бы знала, поставила бы она его превыше игры?

Возможно, Гарри мог бы мириться с этим, если бы их отношения с Драко вдруг не переступили новую черту.

В среду сразу после окончания уроков, у Гриффиндора была назначена очередная тренировка. Шёл снег и дул холодный ветер. Гарри долго наблюдал за игрой с трибун, но если кто спросит, он не ответит, что именно происходило во время неё. Он знал лишь, что Джинни всё так же блестяще справлялась с игрой, знал моменты, когда она радовалась и когда на её гладком лбу вдруг появлялись недовольные морщинки. Смотреть на неё было тяжело. Тяжело было сознавать и то, что она медленно ускользала из его жизни.

Гарри всё ещё искренне верил, что у них есть шанс построить совместное будущее. Тот образ, который он хранил в сердце — образ семьи, такую похожую на семью его отца и матери — всё так же прочно сидел в нём. Он желал этой семьи, хотел получить то, о чём мечтал все эти долгие годы. Но теперь он собственными руками рушил будущее, которое вот-вот должно было наступить. И хуже всего — ему предстояло причинить боль той, которая должна была подарить ему это будущее. Гарри не считал себя достаточно умным, но прекрасно понимал, что простить простые поцелуи куда проще, чем простить чувства к другому человеку. Он изменил ей своими мечтаниями о другом, тем самым осквернив всё, что было чисто между ними, и это предательство куда страшнее. Что делать при таких обстоятельствах и какой должен быть выбор — он не знал. Страх ошибиться прочно укоренился в нём. Он боялся окончательно разрушить хрупкую надежду на семью, о которой мечтал. Невероятно боялся причинить боль Джинни. И также боялся, что его выбор окажется неправильным, потому что он совсем не знает, что чувствует к нему сам Драко. Гарри привык прислушиваться к Гермионе, и теперь её слова, все сомнения по поводу Драко, не могли выйти у него из головы.

В какой-то момент смотреть на Джинни довольную и радостную, всё ещё не подозревающую ни о чём, стало невыносимо. Гарри поднялся и направился к часовой башне. Остановившись на пустынном деревянном мосту, он прислонился к ограждению и оглядел заснеженные холмы и поля. От них веяло свежестью и простором. Из-за бескрайнего горизонта исходил запах свободы. В какой-то миг ему вдруг захотелось сбежать. Просто потому что ему в таком случае не пришлось бы ни с кем говорить. Не пришлось видеть во взгляде боль и презрение. Ему не пришлось бы искать ответов на собственные вопросы. Он был бы таким же свободным. Но эта свобода отобрала бы у него шанс избежать одиночества. Она бы забрала возможность слышать колкие фразы в свою сторону. Отобрала бы и возможность увидеть тот редкий тёплый взгляд в серых глазах.

Осознав куда в очередной раз привели его мысли, Гарри досадливо нахмурился. Собственное сердце вновь предало его, а разум всё твердил, как это всё неправильно и безрассудно. И всё по той же глупой, совершенно нелепой привычке, которой он каждый раз сопротивлялся без какого-либо успеха, Гарри достал из кармана карту. Без всякой надобности, лишь из собственной прихоти, он произнёс клятву и с минуту искал заветное имя. Найдя его, он вздрогнул и обернулся, в неверии уставившись на Малфоя. Тот стоял в проёме, прислонившись плечом к каменной стене и сунув руки в карманы пальто. Серые глаза с любопытством глядели на него, и как только его присутствие заметили, он ухмыльнулся. Отстранившись от стены, Драко направился к нему.

Гарри ощутил приятное волнение, с которым уже давно ничего не мог поделать, и не торопясь закрыл карту, словно это всего лишь обычный, ничего не значащий пергамент. Но Драко всё же обратил на него внимание. Остановившись рядом, он сначала посмотрел ему в глаза, затем опустил взгляд на пергамент как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри хотел заложить его в карман куртки. Схватившись за его край, Драко вновь настойчиво посмотрел ему в глаза. Гарри колебался недолго. Не только потому, что не мог сопротивляться ему, но ещё и от того, что каким-то образом Малфою удалось завоевать его доверие.

Отпустив карту, Гарри внимательно вгляделся в бледное лицо. Он наблюдал за ним, словно завороженный, и вновь задумался о том, что же Драко чувствует к нему. Он боялся, что сердце, привязанное к этому нахальному, капризному слизеринцу трепетом и нежностью, обманывает его — желая получить то, чего на самом деле нет. В самом деле, это ведь Малфой. От него можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Драко поднял взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

— Следишь за мной, Поттер?

Гарри моргнул, поняв, как долго смотрел на него, и отвёл взгляд.

— Судя по всему, следишь за мной ты, иначе как ты узнал, что я здесь.

Малфой промолчал, затем вновь ухмыльнулся.

— Если я заберу у тебя эту карту, мне будет намного легче, Поттер. И откуда у тебя взялась такая полезная вещь? — Драко вновь заглянул в карту, следя за чужим перемещением.

— Это карта Мародёров.

— Мародёров? — Драко взглянул на него и изогнул бровь. Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся.

— «Господа Лунатик, Бродяга, Сохатый и Хвост…». Четверо друзей называли себя так. Они все учились в этой школе.

— Отлично. А они могут создать карту поместья? Мне бы было легче ориентироваться в собственном доме и следить за тем, что в нём творится.

— Боюсь, они все умерли, Драко, — Гарри всё так же держал улыбку, но не смог скрыть горечи в собственном голосе. — Профессор Люпин, Сириус Блэк, Питер Петтигрю и Джеймс Поттер. Никого из них уже нет в живых.

Улыбка с лица всё же сошла. Гарри выдохнул, выпуская изо рта горячий воздух, и настойчиво смотрел на заснеженные холмы. Драко стоял рядом и молчаливо смотрел. Его присутствие облегчало вновь навалившуюся на него тоску, которая стала появляться всё реже. Драко аккуратно сложил карту и протянул её всё так же молчаливо. Гарри взглянул на неё, и мягкая улыбка вновь тронула губы. Вернув карту в карман, он вернул взгляд на холмы. Приятное тепло разливалось в груди от странного ощущения, что Драко впервые сочувствовал ему. Он мог бы напомнить ему о всех насмешках и издевательствах по поводу отсутствия у него родителей, которые произносились в приступе злости и задетой гордости, но совсем не хотелось будоражить то, что, казалось, осталось в прошлом.

Долгий, настойчивый взгляд Драко заставлял испытывать смущение. Гарри хотел избежать его, но нашёл в себе смелость посмотреть в ответ. В тот же миг Малфой сделал к нему шаг; рука его дёрнулась вверх, желая коснуться и поцеловать, но Гарри резко отвернулся, возвращая взгляд к холмам. Сердце кольнуло от собственного действия и тревожно забилось. Он ненавидел себя за подобный поступок, однако голос Гермионы настойчиво твердил, что необходимо отстраниться, иначе эта путаница в голове затянется и всё станет только хуже.

Гарри ожидал, что Драко уйдёт. Он понимал, что отказ задел его, ударил по самолюбию, но на удивление, тот только засунул руки обратно в карманы пальто и, прислонившись плечом к столбцу, безучастно посмотрел на холмы. Искоса глядя на его лицо, казавшееся внезапно каким-то тоскливым, Гарри чувствовал в себе острое желание коснуться его, поцеловать, но упорно подавлял эти чувства, накрепко впиваясь пальцами в деревянные перила.

Стоя рядом с ним в абсолютной тишине, Гарри не хотел уходить. И не хотел, чтобы уходил Драко. И с каждой такой минутой, он находил в себе всё новые желания взять его за руку или крепко обнять, почувствовав его тепло и аромат парфюма. Мужской парфюм, который не должен вызывать в нём каких-либо чувств, теперь пробуждал в нём волнение и трепет. Если так подумать, всё это довольно странно. Но его жизнь никогда не была нормальной. Кажется, никогда и не будет. Если он сойдётся с Драко, то так точно. От этой мысли сердце в груди торжественно заколотилось, но сам Гарри пришёл в смущение. Было странно… думать о таком.

— Странно, — произнёс вдруг Драко. Гарри испуганно посмотрел на него, отчего-то вообразив, что тот подслушал его мысли, воспользовавшись легилименцией. К счастью, здравый смысл быстро дал понять, как нелепа эта мысль.

— Что?

— Иногда смотрю на тебя, Поттер, и меня посещает пугающая догадка, что ты умеешь думать, — он заулыбался, явно довольный своей шуткой. Гарри не мог не ответить ему улыбкой.

— Знаешь, иногда мне хочется, чтобы это было так.

— Не нравится думать, Поттер?

Гарри качнул головой и откровенно признался:

— Не особо.

Со стороны хижины послышалось утробное завывание. Хагрид вышел из своего пристанища, напевая под нос рождественский мотив, и направился в сторону замка. Клык продолжал выть, выглядывая из заледеневшего окна.

— Значит, ты думаешь неправильно.

— Есть инструкция по тому, как правильно думать, Малфой? — изогнул бровь Гарри.

— Разумеется. Моя инструкция такова: не думай много. Хочешь — бери и властвуй.

— Этой же инструкции ты следовал, когда попёрся на Клювокрыла?

Лицо Драко тут же скривилось.

— Даже не вспоминай об этом, Поттер.

— Из-за тебя его едва не лишили жизни, — беззлобно напомнил Гарри. — Извини, но я буду помнить об этом всегда.

— Я был молод, Поттер. По молодости все совершают ошибки.

— Был молод? То есть сейчас ты стар? — фыркнул Гарри.

— Не придирайся к словам, Поттер!

— Великий Драко Малфой постиг всю мудрость в восемнадцать. Жаль этой мудрости не доставало ему ещё пару лет назад.

— Ещё слово, Поттер, и я снова начну тебя ненавидеть.

Гарри тут же замолк. Слова Драко мягко легли на сердце. Он понимал, что ненависти к нему в Драко уже нет (тех, кого ненавидят, так не целуют), но слышать об этом было отчего-то всё же приятно.

— И всё же, он живое существо. И его чуть не убили, — упрямо продолжил он.

— Эта курица сама напросилась.

— Кажется, была дана четкая инструкция по использованию, Драко. Странно, что такой «не идиот», как ты, не смог её уяснить. — Драко поморщился и переступил с ноги на ногу, становясь чуть ближе. — Ошибся ты, и едва не пострадал другой.

— Всё в прошлом, Поттер. Я ведь знаю, что это вы помогли ему сбежать. А значит он жив. Чего тебе ещё надо?

Гарри искоса поглядел на него. Драко хмурился, опустив глаза, и всё как-то нервно сбивал пальцами снег с деревянной поверхности перил. Отведя взгляд, он задумчиво посмотрел перед собой. Слова Драко о прошлом как никогда имели для него смысл. Именно он стал показателем того, как «прошлое остаётся в прошлом». Не будь это истиной, они не стояли бы сейчас рядом, не разговаривали так, словно знают друг друга вечность, словно не были долгие годы врагами и не таили в сердце ненависти и обид. Сделай он несколько десятков оборотов маховика и расскажи себе прошлому о своих теперешних мыслях, они бы обескуражили, заставили сомневаться в собственном будущем «я», и непременно вынудили взмахнуть палочкой с весьма неоднозначным заклятием. Правда в том, что Драко изменился. И он изменился тоже. Все вокруг меняются и это было правильно. Совершенно нормально. Иначе, какой в этой жизни толк?

Словно невзначай, Драко коснулся пальцами его руки. От этого невинного касания сердце пропустило удар. Гарри взглянул на него и заметил, как тот всё смотрит вниз, сметает с перил уже расчищенный снег, старательно делая вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Подозревает ли Драко, что своим простым действием вызвал в нём трепет?

Гарри опустил взгляд и ещё с минуту помолчал, прежде чем тихо спросить:

— Ты хотел его смерти?

Он ощутил на себе взгляд и услышал тяжёлый вздох.

— Я хотел, — нехотя признался Драко, но затем, вдруг словно стал оправдываться: — Но я был зол, Поттер. Эта курица унизила меня.

— Задела твоё напыщенное эго.

Драко хотел сказать что-то едкое, но промолчал, поджав губы. Нахмурившись, он спрятал руки в карманы пальто и обернулся, прислонившись спиной к ограждению. Гарри почувствовал досаду от потери едва ощутимого прикосновения холодных пальцев. Драко опустил взгляд и шаркнул носком ботинка по деревянному полу, словно откинув с него нечто ненужное. Гарри искоса смотрел на него, находя в его профиле нечто родное и тёплое. Непреодолимое желание коснуться его и заключить в объятия становилось всё сильнее.

— Я не убийца, Поттер, — сказал Драко. Эти простые слова задели Гарри. Ему хотелось сказать, что он конечно об этом знает, но отчего-то промолчал. — Я могу желать кому-то смерти, но если бы даже эту курицу казнили перед моими глазами, я бы попросил изменить решения. Может ты удивишься, Поттер, но у меня тоже есть чувства.

Гарри показалось, что в голосе его мелькнула обида. Драко всё хмурился и продолжал сбивать носком ботинка тонкую прослойку льда. Ему невольно вспомнились его слёзы в туалете Плаксы Миртл; его отчаяние и страх в тот миг, когда он опустился на колени перед ним в поместье, и явное нежелание причинять кому-то боль. Разумеется, у Драко есть чувства. Но узнал бы Гарри об этом, если бы не война? Раньше он видел только высокомерие, надменность и презрение ко всему обществу, которое его окружало, и никогда даже не думал, что в нём может быть что-то ещё.

Отстранившись от перил, Гарри подошёл к нему и встал напротив. Драко поднял голову и с удивлением взглянул ему в глаза. То же удивление было в них, когда он поднял руку и убрал со лба его чёлку. Драко смотрел так, словно он делал это впервые, или же не надеялся получить подобную ласку вновь. Абсурдная мысль, потому что, кажется, Гарри слишком слаб для этого.

Когда он коснулся губами холодных губ, Драко обнял его и прижал к себе ближе. Гарри вновь взглянул в серые глаза, глядящие доверчиво, с нескрываемым желанием, и подумал, как он в действительности красив. Следующий поцелуй Драко встретил нежным ласканием языка. Гарри выдохнул, пропуская пальцы в платиновые волосы и ощущая, как руки Малфоя обхватывают его за талию крепче и жадно прижимают к себе, словно желая большей близости.

Ощущая горячий, мокрый язык Драко, лаская его, Гарри находил в себе какую-то новую дрожь и волнение. Он испытывал какое-то желание, которое сам не понимал, но безумно хотел понять, потому что оно давило в груди и затрудняло дыхание. Оно притупилось, когда снизу послышался всё тот же рождественский мотив. Клык завыл, и они отстранились друг от друга, опасаясь быть замеченными. Не произнося ни слова, Драко взял его за руку и потянул в сторону часовой башни. Оказавшись на третьем этаже, они направились в знакомый тёмный коридор и только оказавшись в нише, Драко в очередной раз прижал его к стене и исступленно поцеловал. В тот же момент то неутолимое, напористое чувство вернулось. Гарри увлечённо целовал его, касаясь холодной щеки, ощущая, как руки Драко блуждают по телу, то прижимая за талию, то поднимаясь выше, крепко сжимая кожу сквозь одежду, и вновь возвращались вниз. Он чувствовал, что его желали, что он является какой-то необходимостью, и Гарри понимал, что испытывает к нему всё то же.

Когда поцелуй прервался лишь только от усталости, от искусанных, горящих губ, Гарри ощутил в животе жар. Возбуждение покалывало кожу и заставляло течь кровь быстрее. Он стиснул ткань пальто на предплечьях Драко, дыша тяжело и слыша такое же дыхание у себя над ухом. Оно опаляло не хуже горячей печи, и от него дрожь в теле только усиливалась. Гарри жадно сглотнул и поднял голову, прислоняясь затылком к стене, только бы избежать одуряющего запаха, который только обострял все ощущения. Драко не пытался облегчить ему задачу. Коснувшись губами его щеки, он задержался на ней долгим, робким поцелуем. Гарри выдохнул и зажмурил глаза, когда Драко стал целовать его лицо, неуверенно, но настойчиво, и от этих поцелуев всё внутри кипело, желая вырваться наружу. Цепляясь пальцами за плотную ткань пальто, Гарри не мог найти в себе сил остановить его. Ему были приятны эти поцелуи, он желал их всем своим естеством. Сердце колотилось, словно обезумевшее, и он задрал голову выше, когда Драко стал ласкать шею, и с каждой секундой эти ласки становились всё яростнее, а руки прижимали его всё теснее к разгорячённому телу.

— Драко… — Гарри усилием воли заставил себя оттолкнуть его руками. Драко послушно отстранился и взглянул на него. Лицо его было багровым, волосы слегка растрепались, а глаза лихорадочно блестели. Гарри жадно сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. Собственное возбуждение пульсировало, вызывая острое желание излиться.

— Если мы сделаем это сами себе, это не будет считаться изменой, Поттер, — дрожащим голосом сказал Драко.

Гарри крепче зажмурился и до боли закусил губу. Сердце всё исступлённо билось в груди, ноги подкашивались и дрожали, давая понять, что он попросту не сможет уйти в таком состоянии.

Драко опустил голову ему на плечо и горячо задышал ему в шею. Гарри облизнул губы и, поднявшись рукой по предплечью, стиснул плотную ткань на плече слизеринца. В ушах застучало, когда он услышал звук расстегнувшейся ширинки. Глядя в потолок, он слушал чужой облегчённый вздох, тихие, хриплые стоны, и ощущал неспешное движение руки, от которых кровь всё стекалась в районе паха. Когда терпение достигло пика, Гарри дрожащими пальцами расстегнул ширинку своих джинс и просунул руку в нижнее бельё. Собственная холодная ладонь заставила вздрогнуть и тихо застонать от удовольствия. Сделав глубокий вздох, он задвигал рукой, стараясь не выдавливать из себя больше, чем громкое дыхание. Волосы Драко щекотали лицо. Он повернул голову и уткнулся в них носом, вдыхая аромат и находясь на грани от ощущения подобной близости.

В какой-то миг Драко немного отстранился и опустил голову. В ту же секунду Гарри поднял её за подбородок, испытывая жгучее смущение.

— Не смотри, — собственный хриплый голос показался чужим.

Драко послушался и вновь уткнулся ему в шею. Он стал целовать его за ухом, спустился ниже по шее, целовал кадык и подбородок, вместе с тем двигая рукой всё быстрее. Гарри подстраивался под этот ритм, под чересчур интимные звуки, которые раздавались в ушах и эхом проходили по всему телу. Он излился, не сумев удержать громкого стона.

Когда он пришёл в себя, то понял, что Малфой тоже стих. Он всё так же тяжело дышал ему в шею, но уже не двигался. Вынув руку, Гарри застегнул джинсы, игнорируя неприятную влажность. Грязную руку он отвёл в сторону. Она холодила кожу и подавала в грудь импульс стыда и острого смущения. Он не представлял, как должен был посмотреть в серые глаза, вспоминая былую вражду и то, что теперь между ними произошло. Разговаривать как обычно, словно ничего не случилось, словно не он только что вновь втоптал в грязь Джинни?

Драко шевельнулся. Он издал какой-то приглушенный звук, вызвав в нём лёгкий приступ паники. Подняв голову, он взглянул на него. Раскрасневшееся лицо и глаза, полные всё того же желания предстали перед Гарри как нечто потустороннее. Малфой смотрел на него и с каждой секундой в нём росло желание провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы спрятаться от этого взгляда и от осознания произошедшего. Прежде чем Драко сказал что-либо, Гарри оттолкнул его и трусливо метнулся прочь.

***

Весь остаток дня проходил для Гарри в прострации. Он часто находился в уединении, не желая с кем-либо разговаривать, а тем более смотреть в глаза. Особенно он боялся встречи с Гермионой. Ему казалось, что так легко определив по одному лишь взгляду о его чувствах, она так же легко определит причину внезапного смущения. А он был смущён, казалось, круглые сутки. Это чувство за один лишь день словно сроднилось с ним. Он засыпал в надежде, что на утро оно ослабеет, но, просыпаясь в поту с новым возбуждением, его смущение лишь возрастало.

Все долгие дни он старательно избегал Драко. Встречаясь с Джинни, он низко опускал голову и старался вовсе не смотреть на неё. Гермиона смотрела на него с негодованием и очевидным подозрением. От её взгляда у Гарри сводило желудок и нарастала паника. Иногда, пребывая в спокойствии, он находил своё поведение глупым. Он думал, что ничего страшного вовсе не случилось. Он просто сделал нечто интимное перед другим человеком, и такое, Гарри был уверен, случалось едва ли не с каждым. Также он был уверен в том, что многие из восьмого курса уже переступили эту черту и никакого смущения при этом не испытывали. Он слышал их разговоры, понимал, что это естественно. Но вовсе не с парнем. И вовсе не когда у тебя есть девушка. Возможно, всё дело было лишь в Малфое. Они знали друг друга долгие годы и, пожалуй, он был самым последним в списке людей, живущих на планете, с которым Гарри мог представить себя. Но это, разумеется было раньше, не теперь.

Будучи в отношениях с Джинни, Гарри не позволял себе думать о подобном с ней. В общем-то, ему было вовсе не до этого. И тем не менее, даже воображать казалось чем-то неприемлемым — оскорбительным по отношению к Джинни. Ему всё думалось, как только наступит время, всё должно быть чем-то особенным между ними. Ему не нравилось слышать от посторонних, как это всё «здорово и приятно», словно подобная близость не значит совершенно ничего. Но теперь между ним и Джинни уже не будет ничего особенного. Уже сейчас он точно знал, что непременно вспомнит о Драко. О его поцелуях, горячем дыхании и тихих стонах. Часы, проведённые в его отсутствии, не смогли заглушить их в его голове. Отчего-то он подозревал, что не заглушат их и долгие годы.

Спустя несколько дней, Гарри начинал раздражаться от собственной трусости. Ему было неприятно находиться в постоянном страхе, скрываться и избегать Драко. И в то же время он не знал, как себя вести. Если они вновь столкнутся, что он должен сказать? Или же это наконец начало конца? Ибо Гарри уверялся в том, что больше не сможет говорить с ним, как обычно. Не сможет смотреть со спокойствием, без навязчивых воспоминаний.

В субботний вечер он в этом убедился. Набравшись смелости, Гарри наконец не стал скрываться в своём «убежище» и принял участие в посиделках восьмого курса. Всё шло своим чередом: шум, громкие гоготания, весёлые шутки. Гарри мог бы расслабиться, если бы не находился в постоянном напряжении. Ему казалось странным желание не видеть Драко и в то же время испытывал досаду всякий раз, когда через двери проходил кто угодно, кроме него. Но когда тот всё же появился, всё внутри вздрогнуло, сжалось в напряжении, а глаза в ту же секунду уткнулись в пол. И уж совсем он не понимал собственного разочарования, когда Драко всего лишь прошел мимо и скрылся в спальне.

Смущение, даже несмотря на каждодневные сновидения со случившимся, постепенно сходило на нет. Однако терзания из-за Джинни только усиливались в нём. Но этих терзаний очевидно было недостаточно, потому что он всё продолжал думать о взаимном молчании с Драко. Как заговорить с ним вновь, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Тот вдруг перестал обращать на него внимание, проходил мимо, не бросив ни единого взгляда, и Гарри начал задаваться вопросом: смущен ли он так же или это всего лишь обида? И изредка, совершенно навязчиво возникал другой: а может Драко решил, что пора с этим всем кончать? Ведь Гарри так и не понял, что значит для него всё, что происходит между ними. Он мог бы спросить, но отчего-то идти на собственную гибель было намного легче, чем задать простой вопрос.

Спустя время смелость вернулась. Гарри чувствовал, что смог бы подойти и заговорить, вот только никак не мог найти нужных слов. Да и, собственно, зачем, если он и так собирался отстраниться от него? Не лучше было бы ждать в этом молчании, пока он наконец не найдёт решение? Возможно, им и вовсе не суждено было заговорить снова.

Однако, как бы там ни было, заговорить всё же пришлось.

В субботу после обеда Гарри по просьбе капитана гриффиндорской команды присутствовал на последней тренировке перед игрой против Слизерина. Тот всё ещё был убеждён в том, что бывший ловец, вошедший в историю школы, является для всех стимулом и талисманом. И его явно не волновало, что перед ним больше красуются, чем действительно играют.

Отсидев, как положено, всю тренировку, Гарри поднялся, только лишь послышался свист и команда всем собраться. Он спустился с трибун и направился в замок, собираясь дождаться Джинни недалеко от раздевалок, и замер, когда услышал знакомый голос из помещения для мётел. По тону можно было сказать, что Драко был чем-то явно недоволен. Он огрызался и хамил, и когда Гарри подошёл ближе, услышал такой же недовольный мальчишеский голос. Не особо задумываясь над собственными действиями, он открыл дверь и прошёл внутрь.

— Что здесь происходит?

Мальчик в слизеринской форме, с виду второкурсник обернулся и, увидев, кто перед ним, тут же наябедничал.

— Он не отдаёт мне метлу!

Гарри изогнул брови и растерянно поглядел на Драко. Тот стоял, выпрямившись со сморщенным в презрении лицом, и крепко сжимал старенький «Нимбус-2001».

— Какого чёрта, Драко?

— Не суй свой нос не в своё дело, Поттер. Это моя метла.

— Насколько я знаю, эти мётлы твой отец подарил слизерину. Они принадлежат школе.

Драко указал на выгравированные явно вручную буквы «Д.М.», которые виднелись на рукояти даже с расстояния.

— Эта метла — моя, Поттер, — упрямо произнёс Драко. — Он может взять другую.

Второкурсник надулся и покраснел от злости, готовый отвоёвывать метлу. Гарри лишь вздохнул от нелепости происходящего. Малфой иногда вёл себя, как истинный ребёнок, который никак не поймёт, что мир не вращается вокруг него. Он не понимал раздражает ли это его в достаточной степени.

— Хорошо, тогда, когда в следующий раз соберёшься полетать, ты возьмёшь именно эту метлу, а не свою новую. Должно быть, она совсем не устраивает тебя по скорости.

Драко поджал губы и гневно уставился на него. Гарри ничуть не напугал этот взгляд. Он подошёл и, взявшись за рукоять метлы, потянул её на себя. Драко крепко вцепился в неё, глядя с упрямой настойчивостью, но под укоряющим взглядом всё же сдался.

Когда второкурсник ушёл с метлой в руках, Гарри взглянул на Драко. Тот смотрел с осуждением и всё с тем же презрением.

— Я не понимаю. Она ведь старая, ты на ней совсем не летаешь.

— Это дело принципа, Поттер! Эта метла — моя.

— Это дело упрямства, Драко. Нужно уметь делиться.

— Тебя ведь я делю!

Вылетевшие невзначай слова больно ударили в сердце. Гарри изумлённо смотрел на Драко, чувствуя, словно откуда-то сверху что-то беспощадно наваливается на него, что попросту невозможно было удержать.

— Драко…

— Не вздумай, Поттер, — угрожающе процедил Драко. Лицо его покраснело от гнева, и Гарри лишь оставалось догадываться, злится ли он из-за собственной невольной оплошности или просто потому что эту оплошность услышали не те уши. — Не думай, что это что-то значит. Не вкладывай в мои слова тот смысл, которого в них нет!

— Тогда какой же в них смысл? — спросил Гарри, прекрасно понимая, что это всего лишь оправдания. Он бы поступил так же, если бы оказался на его месте. Оказаться на месте Драко… что бы он чувствовал, пробыв в его шкуре хотя бы день?

— Ты сам знаешь, Поттер. Я слишком эгоистичен, чтобы делить даже тебя, — Драко поморщился и на мгновение раздражённо зажмурился. Гарри смотрел на него, всё желая проникнуть в его голову. — Это опять не то. Я имею в виду, что я ненавижу саму мысль о том, что касаюсь человека, связанного с такими нищебродами, как Уизли!

Злобные слова отрезвили Гарри, однако сердце всё ещё истошно билось в груди.

— Сумма в банке Гринготтса — не определяет человека, Драко. Думаю, мы уже об этом говорили.

— О да, разумеется. Уизли — отличные люди! Один вечно завидует и мечтает, чтобы вся слава досталась ему, а другая воспылала к тебе любовью только из-за шрама на твоей тупой голове!

— Что ты такое говоришь?! Джинни вовсе со мной не из-за моей славы, и Рон вовсе мне не завидует! Он мой друг! И я сомневаюсь, что стоял бы здесь, если бы не его поддержка! Да и кто говорит о зависти?! Разве ты всё это время не презирал меня только потому что хотел занять моё место?!

— Я хотя бы не лицемер, Поттер! И советую тебе приглядеться к ним лучше, ведь эта семейка так счастлива отхапать себе простофилю-героя, который сможет обеспечить их нищебродку дочь!

Гарри застыл, гневно глядя на Малфоя. Слова причинили боль, вызывая жгучее желание ударить по лицу, но он понимал насколько это бесполезно. Драко всё равно останется при своём мнении. Гарри развернулся, собираясь уйти, но недавние слова вспыхнули в голове, не позволяя сделать шага. Он обернулся и твёрдым взглядом посмотрел на Драко.

— Извинись или я уйду.

Лицо Малфоя исказилось. Из глаз исчез прежний гнев и в них появилась нерешимость. Гарри надеялся — ждал, что он попросит прощения, которое значило бы для него многое. Оно значило бы, что у него действительно есть к нему чувства, и их было вполне достаточно, чтобы переступить через себя. Но Драко молчал. Это молчание кольнуло больнее, чем слова, произнесённые минутой ранее. Гарри разочарованно отвёл взгляд и спешно вышел из помещения.

***

Гарри остановился в коридоре, недалеко от женской раздевалки. Прислонившись к стене, он склонился вперёд, опираясь руками о колени, словно пробежал тысячу миль. Сердце утробно стучало в груди, всё ещё не придя в себя от разочарования. Однако Гарри не мог понять, почему это разочарование не заглушало чувство какой-то неправильности. Отчего-то ему хотелось вернуться и просить прощения самому, словно это он наговорил глупостей: скверностей, который не потерпел бы никто в сторону своих близких. Однако невольные слова Драко всё бились в голове. Они принесли в нём какое-то новое изменение, от которого сердце всё не могло успокоиться. Гарри чувствовал, что теряет самообладание. Ему вновь захотелось скрыться и не видеться ни с кем долгие годы.

— Поттер…

Гарри вздрогнул всем телом и в неверии обернулся. Драко стоял неподалёку и смотрел на него. Его сконфуженный вид, взгляд, наполненный недовольством и вместе с тем робостью, говорил только о решении пойти навстречу — переступить через себя и извиниться, даже если считал своё мнение истинным и правильным. И даже понимая, что тот всё ещё придерживается своей точки зрения, Гарри не мог любить его хотя бы чуть меньше. И не мог притупить это трепетное чувство в груди, которое вызывало безудержное желание подойти и поцеловать его. Он сделал шаг к нему навстречу, когда его вдруг окликнули:

— Гарри!

Голос Джинни вернул его на землю. Сердце упало и болезненно сжалось где-то в желудке. Он обернулся и, посмотрев на неё, вдруг понял, что испытывает досаду. Ему не хотелось видеть её сейчас. Только не тогда, когда Драко сделал к нему шаг навстречу. Не когда были сказаны те слова. Джинни улыбнулась ему широко и весело. Гарри не смог вытянуть из себя хотя бы слабую улыбку в ответ. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Малфоя уже не было.

— Хорошая новость: мы наконец можем пойти на свидание, — сказала Джинни, приблизившись к нему. Гарри растерянно посмотрел на неё.

— Но завтра ведь игра.

— У нас есть право немного отвлечься перед игрой, разве нет? Да и ты в последнее время сам не свой. Я подумала, что ты слишком переживаешь из-за отсутствия нашего свидания.

Шутка Джинни не принесла ничего, кроме горечи. Гарри одарил её неискренней улыбкой и попытался возбудить в себе прежнее воодушевление, но его не было. Он не хотел идти на свидание. И тем не менее, он взял её за руку и повёл в Хогсмид.

***

Трансгрессировали всё в том же узком переулке. На этот раз никто не морщил нос и не смотрел с мрачным скептицизмом. Джинни была весела и находила во всякой мелочи нечто удивительное и даже поразительное. Гарри всё пытался найти в себе схожий энтузиазм, старался рассказывать увлечённо и понятливо, но по большей части лишь отвечал на вопросы. Глядя на неё, он всё испытывал стыд и разочарование в самом себе.

Добравшись до парка, они всё ещё держались за руки. Под восторженные разговоры Джинни, Гарри часто опускал глаза, смотрел на их сомкнувшиеся ладони, и не переставал думать о Драко. Мысли о нём отравляли его, заставляли испытывать вину, но теперь она стала иной. Ему всё казалось, что руку жгло от того, что прикосновения когда-то родного человека вдруг стали чужими. От этих мыслей Гарри задыхался.

— Мы можем прокатиться? — спросила Джинни, как только увидела аттракционы. Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул.

В отличие от Драко, Джинни хотела прокатиться на всех аттракционах, которые только видела перед собой. Больше ей были по душе те, от которых сам Драко только воротил нос, да приговаривал «я не доверяю этим маггловским штукам, Поттер». Также ей понравились корн-доги, однако она не захотела больше одной порции. Почему-то это огорчило его. Огорчило его и то, что она ела без увлечения, всё оглядываясь по сторонам и желая поскорее найти для себя что-то новое. Затем он обратил внимание на всё того же старенького азиата с беззубой улыбкой и задумался: не помнит ли тот, что ещё недавно рядом с ним стоял до боли прожорливый юноша?

С каждой такой минутой, ему казалось, что он попросту сходит с ума. Гарри вспоминал о Драко на каждом шагу, и в груди всё возрастало чувство, что он изменял всё это время совсем не тому человеку.

— Что это, гигантская пицца! — Джинни указала на двуногий кусок пиццы, раздающий флаеры, и громко рассмеялась. Гарри улыбнулся.

— Это костюм. Его надевают, чтобы привлечь внимание людей.

— Привлечь внимание?

— Реклама какого-нибудь кафе или магазина, — глядя на парня в костюме, Гарри подумал, что было бы забавно понаблюдать за реакцией Драко. Если бы он ходил по парку в прошлый раз.

— А это действительно работает. Мне хочется зайти, — воодушевлённо сказала Джинни и потянула его за собой.

Когда они вышли из пиццерии, было уже темно. Джинни держала его под руку и рассматривала ночной, сияющий парк словно по-новому. Только дойдя до смотровой площадки, она выпустила его руку, чтобы посмотреть в телескоп. Гарри улыбнулся ей и подошёл к перилам. Взглянув на город, мерцающий огоньками, он вздохнул. Ветер всё так же дул в лицо, словно не уходил никуда с прошлого визита. Он всё ещё мог почувствовать тёплые объятия Драко.

Джинни заговорила о звёздах. О том, как бы ей хотелось знать о них больше, хотелось узнать всю вселенную. Гарри слушал и вместе с тем прислушивался к сердцу, которое всё ещё любило Джинни, но он не возьмётся ответить меньше стало этой любви или она осталась такой же. Просто теперь её было недостаточно. Ему есть с чем сравнить, и его чувства к Малфою были совсем иными. Не такие как с Чжоу, и даже не такие как с Джинни. И он совсем не понимал почему не мог понять этого раньше. Хотя, если так подумать, теперь Гарри прекрасно всё понимал.

Оттого, что он собирался сделать, — кому собирался причинить боль, — стало невыносимо тошно. От этого мучительного решения к горлу подступил ком.

— Маггловский мир и вправду чудесен. Теперь я не буду подшучивать над отцом, — весело сказала Джинни. Она встала рядом и осмотрела город с высоты. Гарри молчал и всё смотрел перед собой. Голова вдруг стала совсем пустой. Ему хотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.

Джинни взглянула на него и улыбка медленно сошла с её лица.

— Что-то ведь не так, Гарри? — обеспокоенный голос, словно ударил ножом. Гарри ненадолго прикрыл глаза, пытаясь удержать слёзы. — Что с тобой?

Джинни подошла ближе и, взявшись за его руку, взволнованно вгляделась в его лицо.

— Гарри, скажи же что-нибудь.

— Джинни, я… — Гарри с трудом сглотнул и взглянул на неё. Её встревоженные глаза, родное лицо требовали молчать. Внутренний голос говорил, что следует подождать — найти более подходящее время. Но он же твердил, что Гарри попросту сойдёт с ума, если будет нести этот груз ещё хотя бы день. — Я… полюбил другого, Джинни. Я изменяю тебе уже три месяца.

Лицо Джинни побледнело. Она смотрела на него, словно не верила ему, и затем вдруг фыркнула — нервно, совсем неестественно.

— Что? Гарри, если это такая шутка, чтобы поругать меня, то она мне совсем не нравится.

Гарри молчаливо смотрел на неё, желая сказать «Разумеется всё это шутка! Разумеется, я всё ещё люблю только тебя! Я всё ещё вижу семью с тобой», но губы не поддавались, а собственный разум смеялся над этой ложью.

— Джинни, прости, я… Мне жаль, я вовсе не хотел с тобой так поступать… — Гарри хотел взять её за руку, но она вдруг резко отпрянула. Глаза её наполнились слезами. Она всё смотрела на него, словно видела не его, не своего Гарри, а кого-то чужого. Того, кто вовсе не обещал оберегать её, а кто причинил самую большую боль.

— Спасибо, что сообщил спустя три месяца, — слова прозвучали, словно пощёчина. Гарри вздрогнул и отвёл глаза, не вынося её взгляда. Джинни вдруг сорвалась с места и направилась прочь.

— Джинни!

Когда она остановилась на пустой площадке, в Гарри проснулась надежда. Она угасла так же быстро, как Джинни исчезла посреди ночных огней. Гарри вдруг понял, что потерял её навсегда.

— Джинни…


	9. Chapter 9

***

Вернувшись в Хогвартс после долгой прогулки в одиночестве, Гарри неуверенно направился в сторону Гриффиндорской башни, однако остановился на полпути. Решение идти к Джинни и просить прощения, показалось вдруг глупым и наглым. Он вовсе не понимал, что должен сказать. Да и что, собственно, здесь объяснять? Ведь и так ясно, как день — ни о каком прощении не могло быть и речи. Это ноющее чувство в груди — вполне заслуженное, и стремиться заглушить его неправильно. Он должен страдать сильнее, иначе в этом всём нет никакой справедливости. Развернувшись, Гарри с неохотой направился на третий этаж. В коридоре у неугомонного портрета он увидел Гермиону. Лицо её было сурово, а руки сложены на животе, что намекало на серьёзный неприятный разговор. Но встретившись с ним взглядом, оно вдруг смягчилось: глаза наполнились сочувствием и пониманием. Без лишних слов, Гарри направился вслед за ней.

— Джинни сказала, ты расстался с ней, — Гермиона села напротив, всё в том же тихом уголке библиотеки. В жёлтом свете свечи её взволнованность блестела в глазах ещё яснее.

— Я сказал ей правду.

— То есть, ты рассказал ей об измене с надеждой, что она простит, так?

Не выдержав её настойчивого взгляда, Гарри посмотрел в окно. Из кромешной темноты сверху падали белые хлопья.

— Я признался, что полюбил другого, Гермиона.

— Гарри… — с нескрываемой досадой произнесла Гермиона. Она замолчала и всё смотрела на него то ли сочувственно, то ли разочарованно. Гарри был равнодушен к этому взгляду. Он думал только о Джинни: о причиненной ей боли, о её побледневшем лице и мелькающим в глазах неверии. Ему хотелось, чтобы этой боли не было: чтобы это он оказался на её месте и боль причинили ему.

— Ты виделась с ней, — тихо сказал он. Гермиона кивнула.

— Она выглядела… неважно. Плакала…

Невольно Гарри вспомнился Дин Томас. То, какую злость тот вызывал в нём каждый раз, когда он видел слёзы Джинни. Ещё тогда он не подозревал, что причинит ей ещё большую боль.

— Только не вздумай говорить кому-либо, что это твоя вина, Гарри. А тем более, что ты изменил ей.

Гарри недоумённо поглядел на неё, не совсем понимая её слов.

— Но ведь это я виноват.

— Ты виноват, но, Гарри, измена для девушки, как пощечина перед публикой — это унизительно. А если она еще и с парнем… да еще и с Драко Малфоем… — Гермиона нахмурилась, очевидно представляя себя в подобной ситуации. — На месте Джинни, я бы тебя просто убила!

Гарри похолодел, ощутив укол совести.

— Я никому не собираюсь говорить об этом.

— Не стоит говорить. По крайней мере пока. И о Малфое… — Гермиона вновь нахмурилась и поймала его взгляд. — Что ты собираешься делать?

Гарри ненадолго задумался, затем неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия.

— Это потому что ты не уверен в его чувствах или не уверен, что он хочет отношений с тобой?

Гарри опустил взгляд и промолчал.

— Твои опасения вовсе не напрасны, Гарри. Не забывай, что он чистокровный. И он Малфой. Не знаю, что там между вами, но я ни за что не поверю, что он всё ещё не печётся о своём статусе в обществе и не прислушивается к родителям.

— Я всё это знаю, Гермиона, — раздраженно ответил Гарри. — Если бы не знал, то не сидел сейчас здесь и не слушал тебя. То, что я влюбился, не значит, что я не способен думать ясно.

— Прости, но то, что ты влюбился в Драко, уже говорит о неясности твоего ума, — упрекнула Гермиона. Гарри уже было открыл рот, чтобы ответить ей, но так его и закрыл, не найдя весомых доводов. — К счастью, скоро каникулы. Думаю, тебе будет полезно побыть вдали от него, — властным тоном добавила она.

Гарри поджал губы, ничего не ответив. Ему казалось странным, что даже Гермиона не могла понять насколько сильно он увяз в Драко. Он был уверен, что время ничему не поможет, а отсутствие его рядом только лишь заставит думать о нём ещё больше. Хотя куда уж больше… Драко был в его мыслях постоянно. Его саркастические фразы, ребячливость и внезапные приступы нежности — буквально ежеминутно проигрывались в голове. Но если так подумать, Гермиона ничего об этом не знала. Драко для неё всё тот же эгоистичный, избалованный ребёнок, в котором нет ничего доброго и нет ничего нежного. И то, как Драко всякий раз презрительно морщится стоит лишь упомянуть её имя или имя Рона говорит лишь о том, что в словах Гермионы есть правда. Но он может судить только о его отношение к себе. И с ним Драко совсем другой.

— Я думаю, у него есть ко мне чувства, Гермиона. Иначе я не могу объяснить некоторые его поступки.

— Но достаточно ли их, Гарри? — с какой-то обречённостью спросила Гермиона. — На кону честь его семьи.

Слова задели за живое. Сердце болезненно сжалось, и в голове в ту же секунду появились сомнения. Гарри хотелось сказать уверенно, что их вполне достаточно, но с отчаянием осознал, что не может.

— Я переживаю за тебя, Гарри, — Гермиона склонилась вперёд и поймала его взгляд. В её глазах Гарри видел волнение. Он видел в них сочувствие, словно бы всё уже заранее предопределено. И самое пугающее было то, что Гермиона никогда до этого не ошибалась. — Будь это кто-либо другой, я бы так не волновалась. Просто будь осторожен, ладно? Не сближайся с ним больше, чем нужно.

Напористый взгляд Гермионы заставил его смутиться. Перед глазами вдруг вспыхнула картина, где он и Драко удовлетворяются, находясь в невероятной близости; горячее дыхание и до невыносимого интимные звуки послышались в ушах, словно наяву, и по телу непроизвольно прошла дрожь. Считается ли это «сближаться больше, чем нужно?»

— Я буду осторожен, — глухо произнёс он. — Обещаю.

***

Слухи о расставании с Джинни прошли по Хогвартсу с молниеносной скоростью. Следующим утром за завтраком об этом уже знали все. Гарри понял это, как только его окружила толпа девушек, стоило только пройти в Большой зал. Они что-то неустанно щебетали в унисон, отчего голова вдруг разом разболелась и едва не разбухла, грозя взорваться. На помощь ему пришла Гермиона. Пробившись сквозь толпу, она взмахом палочки заставила их онеметь и пока растерявшиеся девушки хватались за горло, вывела его из толкучки.

— Вижу, всем уже известно? — спросил Гарри, сконфуженно ловя на себе взгляды студентов.

— Джинни объявила всем, что вы расстались. Без особых подробностей, но она добавила, что ты непременно желаешь обзавестись новой девушкой. И, разумеется, у каждой есть шанс.

— Что?!

— Думаю, настало время тебе узнать о понятии «месть обиженной девушки», Гарри.

Слово «месть» — ничуть не напугало Гарри. Однако то, что Джинни хранит обиду в сердце, отдалось в груди болью и сожалением. Вместе с этим стыд и досада пробудились в нём, как только за столом Гриффиндора оживлённо начали выкрикивать речёвки в поддержку своей квиддичной сборной, напоминая о намеченном на сегодня соревновании. Горечь за Джинни подступила к горлу и обвилась вокруг шеи. Ему неумолимо захотелось вернуть время вспять и изменить всё — найти более подходящее время, более нужные слова, которые могли быть менее жестоки. Но есть ли они вовсе? Гарри не мог найти ни единого слова, которое не причинило бы Джинни боль, и где он сам был бы более честным и достойным человеком. Посмотрев в сторону слизеринского стола, он так и не увидел Драко, который вновь проводил выходные дома.

Сев за стол, он бросил взгляд на Джинни. Она сидела неподалёку со студентками из своего курса и переговаривалась с ними, выдавливая из себя улыбку. Гарри заметил слегка опухшие глаза, тусклый взгляд без прежней весёлости, и ему безумно захотелось взять её за руку и сказать, как всё ещё любит, и как дорожит ей, но с тоской понимал, что эта любовь вовсе не та, которая ей нужна. Поймав его взгляд, Джинни как-то болезненно поморщилась, пренебрежительно поджала губы и отвернулась. Вздохнув, Гарри опустил голову и с неохотой положил себе тост, когда почувствовал на себе чужое внимание. Подняв голову, он встретился с недовольным взглядом Рона. Симус, Дин и Невилл сидели рядом и с откровенным недоумением глядели на него.

— Ты расстался с Джинни. Позволь узнать почему? — голос Рона был полон укора и гнева. Гарри был уверен, что скажи он истинную причину, тот бы набросился на него с кулаками, и стол, наполненный яствами, не послужил бы для него преградой. Растерявшись, Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону; она смотрела всё с тем же напором, точно говоря «не вздумай». Но Гарри не понимал, что должен сказать. Он уже знал, что любое его слово только обернётся против него самого. И как бы не хотелось потерять друга, он его потеряет в любом случае. Если только ему не придётся пойти наперекор собственному сердцу. — Я думал, ты любишь её. Думал, ты не причинишь ей боли.

Гарри отвёл взгляд и нервно сглотнул.

— Я слишком плох для Джинни, Рон. Поверь.

— Что это, чёрт возьми, ещё значит?!

— Рон, не кажется ли тебе, что это касается их двоих? — вмешалась Гермиона.

— Нет, не кажется. Она моя сестра, Гермиона. А мой лучший друг причинил ей боль! — Рон вонзил в него свой острый взгляд полный осуждения. Это осуждение отчего-то вывело Гарри из себя.

— Если ты думаешь, что я должен быть с ней и врать, то можешь не считать меня своим другом, Рон.

Поднявшись с места, Гарри направился к выходу из зала.

— Гарри! — крикнула вслед Гермиона. Гарри ускорил шаг, уклоняясь от полетевших в его сторону любовных посланий.

***

Во время игры шёл снег. На трибунах стоял гул из голосов. Болельщики кричали, надрывая глотки, и громко свистели. Новый комментатор, плохо справляющийся с задачей, едва поспевал озвучивать происходящее в небе. Агрессивную игру Джинни, которая вдруг стала безжалостно толкать соперника и бросалась за снитчем с неведомым бесстрашием, он назвал «новой тактикой». После разлетевшегося по Хогвартсу слуху многие догадались, что дело, разумеется, совсем в другом. Рассвирепевшую Джинни Уизли всего лишь безжалостно бросили накануне игры, и теперь она выплёскивает обиду, прекрасно зная, что над ней подшучивают и злорадствуют те самые девушки, перед которыми ещё недавно предъявляла права на «героя». Гарри ненавидел это клеймо, которое, казалось, останется с ним на всю жизнь. Ненавидел эти смешки и шепотки, которые доносились до него с трибун. Наблюдая за Джинни, её злой игрой, ему как никогда хотелось стать обычным парнем.

Что бы было, если бы Волан-де-Морт выбрал кого-то другого? Всё внимание было бы приковано к нему, а до самого Гарри никому не было никакого дела. Внезапно эта мысль вызвала раздражение. Все кругом показались чужими и фальшивыми. Ему вдруг захотелось знать, действительно ли Чжоу или Джинни испытывали к нему чувства, если бы не всё это особое внимание, прикованное к нему со дня поступления в Хогвартс? Возможно, они бы и не заметили его среди волнений к другому студенту, которому «повезло» стать избранным. Ответа он уже никогда не узнает.

Гарри обернулся и нашел взглядом Рона и Гермиону. Они сидели неподалёку и наблюдали за игрой. Рон, сосредоточенный и взволнованный, следил за Джинни, изредка выкрикивая слова поддержки. В его верности и искренней дружбе Гарри не мог сомневаться. Но всякой дружбе мог прийти конец, и он собственноручно распахнул для этого ворота. Он боялся, что примирения не будет до самого конца Хогвартса, и тогда уже не останется надежды. Они разойдутся, и каждый заживёт своей жизнью; новая повседневность разделит его даже с Гермионой. Семья Уизли уже не будет ему родной и в ней не будет для него места. Эти мрачные мысли заставили его подняться. Опустив голову ниже, чтобы его не узнали под капюшоном толстовки, он спустился с трибун и направился к замку.

***

Поднявшись на часовую башню, Гарри долго смотрел из-за замёрзшего стекла на падающий снег; на холмы, с которых ещё недавно веяло свободой. Прежние мысли не отпустили его, прочно осев в лёгких и в желудке. На душе было неспокойно; мысли перескакивали одна за другой и за ними тихо слышалось постоянное сожаление о том, что Драко нет рядом. Он не видел его с прошлой ссоры и только надеялся, что она не была последней. Гарри безумно хотелось взять трубку телефона и позвонить ему, услышать его голос, но волшебный мир мог предложить ему лишь каминную сеть. Было бы забавно связаться с поместьем Малфоев и увидеть над камином растерянное лицо его матери. Ещё забавнее было представление о Драко, с магловским устройством в руках и жутким, брезгливым недовольством на лице. Эти образы вызвали у него улыбку. Чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, Гарри закрыл глаза и мысленно обратился к Драко, чтобы он как можно скорее вернулся. Просто потому что ему хотелось видеть его прямо сейчас.

— Поттер.

Гарри распахнул глаза и, обернувшись, с нескрываемым изумлением посмотрел на Драко. Тот стоял в проеме, совершенно реальный; раскрасневшийся от холода, он снимал с рук перчатки и смотрел на него с привычной игривой улыбкой, что давало понять: Драко вернулся в прекрасном расположении духа. Гарри стало любопытно: повлияли ли на это настроение распространившиеся по школе слухи или же тот и вовсе не успел ничего услышать. Или же тот всё же способен читать мысли, и они больно сильно развеселили его? Гарри отвернулся, возвращая взгляд за стекло, и только тогда позволил себе улыбнуться. На сердце вдруг вновь стало легко, а приступ одиночества стал медленно угасать.

Стрелка на часах сдвинулась, перекрывая обзор; Малфой подошел ближе и встал рядом. Его присутствие вызвало в Гарри приятное волнение. Он сжимал кулаки в карманах куртки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не коснуться его и не взять холодную ладонь в свою руку. С полминуты Драко молчал, глядя на холмы со своей высоты, затем посмотрел на него всё с тем же озорством.

— Чего это ты не болеешь за свою команду Гриффиндурков?

Это прозвище невольно напомнило Гарри о их первой встрече: когда Драко ещё не знал ни его имени, ни его прошлого. Он хотел подружиться с ним, важный и возбуждённый предстоящим походом в школу, которую якобы теперь ненавидел. Гарри улыбнулся, подумав, какой на самом деле Драко до сих пор по-детски заносчивый.

— Задумался о себе, — признался он. Драко, на удивление, не выдал ни одной саркастической шуточки и продолжал глядеть с ожиданием. — Думал о том, что было бы хорошо, если бы избранным стал какой-нибудь Драко Малфой. О Поттере бы тогда никто и знать не знал.

Драко вдруг фыркнул. Гарри посмотрел на него с недоумением, не находя в своих словах ничего забавного.

— Есть такое понятие, Поттер: «шило в заднице». Так вот, открою тебе тайну: с этим шилом ты и родился. — Гарри громко рассмеялся, глядя на Драко уже с привычной нежностью. — Я серьёзно, ты ведь и дня прожить не можешь, не влипнув в какое-нибудь дерьмо. Я слышал все эти разговоры. Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь другой попёрся бы к трёхглавой псине или полез в трубу навстречу этой противной гадине.

— Представляю, что бы было с тобой, услышь ты посреди ночи зов Василиска. Ты бы окаменел и без его ужасающего взгляда, — Гарри расхохотался ещё громче, представляя паникующего второкурсника Драко, истерично кричащего во всю глотку и бегущего из стороны в сторону.

— Вообще-то это не очень приятно слушать, Поттер, — проворчал Драко, но в голосе его не было слышно ни капли злости. — В любом случае, я сам долго над этим размышлял. Роль избранного — не для меня. Особенно после того, как этот полоумный садист без носа поселился у меня в доме. Нет уж, мне хватит и моей славы.

— Так ты прославлен! — наигранно удивился Гарри, с весельем глядя на него.

— Разумеется! — Драко невозмутимо пожал плечами и выпятил подбородок, красуясь. — Я красив, умён, богат, полон харизмы и, к твоему сведению, у меня тоже есть поклонницы. А ты всего лишь «избранный».

— Поэтому ты пошёл на бал с Паркинсон? — Гарри повернулся в его сторону и прислонился плечом к стене, чтобы наблюдать за Драко. Тот в свою очередь встал рядом и облокотился спиной к окну. Так невозмутимо, что не будь Гарри по уши влюблён, мог и не заметить, что к нему хотят находиться ещё ближе. Крепче сжав кулаки, он чувствовал, как собственное сердце утопает в эйфории.

— Я пошёл с ней, потому что ей не с кем было пойти, — насупился Драко. — Да и ты пошёл с этой Патил. Не мог выбрать себе кого посимпатичнее, Поттер? Я думал, ты избранный.

— Разве вы не встречались? — спросил Гарри, пропуская последний вопрос мимо ушей.

— С Пэнси? Ты с ума сошёл, Поттер? Мы просто хорошие друзья.

— С виду казалось иначе.

— Поттер, — Драко поморщился, глянув на него. — Я её, конечно, люблю, но будем честны, внешность её на любителя.

Гарри попытался сдержать улыбку, ощущая, как маленький огонёк ревности в груди затухает.

— Кажется, у тебя слишком высокие стандарты.

— У меня просто есть вкус.

— И, какие же критерии у твоего вкуса? — спросил Гарри, с напряжённым волнением ожидая ответа.

— Ум, опрятность и хорошие манеры. И, разумеется, красота. А ещё очень важно иметь чувство юмора. Не хочу жить с занудой.

Гарри с сожалением подумал, что под некоторые стандарты он совсем не попадает. А может, по меркам Драко не подходит ни к одному.

— Странный набор, — произнёс он, стараясь не выдать подавленности.

— И это говоришь мне ты? Занудная китаянка и… и другая. — Гарри подавил улыбку, не желая раздражать того, кто теперь так аккуратно подбирает слова, чтобы невзначай не обидеть. — В любом случае, рядом со мной должен быть кто-то… избранный. — Сердце Гарри дрогнуло и вновь наполнилось надеждой. Драко нахмурился от этого слова и чуть погодя добавил: — Мной.

— Сколько гордости и высокомерия, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, завороженно глядя на него.

— И заметь, я всё ещё неподражаем, — самодовольно оскалился Драко.

— Это ужасно, что я не могу с тобой поспорить?

— Нет. Ты просто наконец вынул глаза из задницы, Поттер.

Драко посмотрел в окно и с затаённой улыбкой наблюдал, как с неба падает крупный снег. Гарри смотрел на него, чувствуя его странное благодушное настроение, и ощущал в себе желание знать о нём всё. Ему были интересны его мысли, чувства, переживания. И причины такого настроения тоже. Он никогда ни к кому не чувствовал того же, и эти чувства иногда пугали, а иногда вводили в приступ какого-то, можно сказать, счастья. Гарри не знал, каково это — чувствовать себя счастливым, но, как ни странно, думал, что ещё немного и с Драко он сможет понять.

— Ты был дома?

Драко взглянул на него и улыбнулся чуть шире.

— Был. — Увидев в его глазах заинтересованность, Драко добавил: — Нам разрешили навестить отца. Чувствует он себя намного лучше. Мы с мамой даже едва не огрели его стулом. Дважды. Знаешь ли, у него появились грандиозные планы по высвобождению.

Гарри улыбнулся. Откровенно говоря, он ненавидел Люциуса Малфоя, но глядя на Драко, ему невольно передавалось его воодушевление.

Затем Драко вдруг отвёл взгляд. Поведя плечом, он с полминуты молчал, выдавая свою нервозность, прежде чем вновь заговорить:

— Я слышал, пока меня не было, в Хогвартсе успело что-то случиться.

Гарри вгляделся в его профиль, стараясь угадать его мысли, но они ускользали от него.

— Ты слышал всё правильно.

— Ясно. Наш честный герой не вынес ноши тайны, — фыркнул Драко, но с налётом какого-то раздражения. Это не понравилось Гарри; подобная реакция вызвала лишь сомнения. — О таких правильных я читал только в детских сказках, Поттер.

— То, что мы делаем, считается изменой, Драко. Возможно, ты думаешь иначе?

Гарри заметил, как Драко нахмурился и поджал губы. Ему невыносимо хотелось узнать, что он думает сам и что скажет по поводу этой «измены», о которой они стараются и вовсе не говорить. Но если спросить, Гарри заранее знал, что получит лишь пылкую реакцию, которая закончится очередной ссорой. Сейчас ему не хотелось никаких ссор. Ему хотелось, чтобы Драко был рядом.

— Так поэтому ты здесь? — догадался Драко. — От тебя в очередной раз отвернулись, — он презрительно фыркнул и покачал головой, точно не мог поверить, что это и есть его, так называемые, друзья.

— Я вовсе не ожидал моментального прощения, Драко. И это было бы довольно странно, потому что предательство — не то, что прощается легко. Думаю, ты согласен с этим. Сомневаюсь, что ты бы простил.

Драко нахмурился и задумчиво опустил взгляд. Гарри всё наблюдал за ним с любопытством, находя его характер слишком сложным, непонятным для себя. И в последнее время слишком непредсказуемым. Если раньше он знал, чего от него ожидать, то теперь каждая реакция или ответ, вводили его в замешательство. И в очередной раз Драко удивил его.

— Если она тебя действительно любила, в чем я лично сомневаюсь, то простит, Поттер, — сказал он недовольно, словно сам не желал произносить этих слов.

Гарри улыбнулся и устыдился того, что само прощение Джинни менее важно, чем слова Драко, которые вызвали в нём очередной трепет.

— Интересно, что привело тебя к таким выводам?

— Я часто обижался на родителей.

— Это не одно и то же, — фыркнул Гарри.

Драко поморщился, возмущаясь тем, что его слова ставят под сомнение.

— Да, но сути не меняет! Я знаю о чем говорю, потому что я Драко, чёртов, Малфой, ясно, Поттер?

— Ты иногда говоришь такие вещи, которые никак не вяжутся с тобой, _Драко, чёртов, Малфой._

Драко с недовольством покосился на него, но Гарри лишь рассмеялся.

— Если честно, Поттер, вообще не понимаю, что ты нашел в этой… Уизли, — сказал Драко, как только он затих. На последнем слове он не забыл поморщиться, словно говорил о чем-то тухлом, весьма гадком. Гарри пожал плечами.

— Она красивая, смелая и у неё есть чувство юмора.

— Только не говори, что тебе нравится убогий юмор, Поттер. Шуточки её плоские, как и она сама.

В ответ на очередное невольное оскорбление, Гарри накрепко вцепился зубами в его предплечье. Драко истерично вскрикнул и отпрянул, зажав рукой укушенное место.

— Ты совсем с цепи сорвался, Поттер?!

— В следующий раз будешь знать, как оскорблять моих друзей, — сказал Гарри, смеясь. Но затем со всей строгостью добавил: — Я серьезно, Драко, больше не смей.

Драко скривился и пробормотал:

— Больно надо.

Драко не стал подходить: не вернулся на место, ближе к нему, а прислонился плечом к стене напротив, и вновь поглядел за стекло циферблата. Это небольшое расстояние казалось Гарри бесконечным. Ему хотелось приказать, чтобы он вернулся на место, но это было бы слишком глупо. Теперь, глядя на него, он желал почувствовать те же объятия, что получил на мосту — внезапные и невероятно согревающие. Но Драко всё стоял на месте, сунув руки в карманы пальто, и Гарри с каждой секундой ощущал в себе острую нехватку его тепла.

— Подойди, Драко, — не выдержав, произнёс он. — Обещаю кусаться не буду.

Драко поглядел на него с сомнением, словно бы он совершенно точно задумал что-то недоброе. Гарри это лишь позабавило.

— Боишься, Малфой?

Услышав эти слова и уловив ехидную ухмылку, Малфой фыркнул.

— Ты просто смешон, — сказал он, недовольно гримасничая. Но никакая гримаса не спасла его от улыбки. Вновь поглядев за стекло, он, словно нехотя, отстранился от стены и приблизился, возвращаясь на место. Он взглянул на него, и Гарри без единого сомнения шагнул к нему и уткнулся холодным носом ему в шею. Драко вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

— Какого чёрта, Поттер?! У тебя нос ледяной!

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, Драко, — хохотнул Гарри. — Но ты, конечно же, можешь просто отойти. Я ведь тебя не держу? — сказал он, а сам ухватился за край его пальто, чтобы в случае чего, притянуть его обратно. Но Драко всё стоял неподвижно.

— Просто моей шее… слишком жарко.

Нелепое оправдание показалось Гарри смешным. Он тихо рассмеялся и обнял его, притягивая к себе ближе. Драко помедлил, но всё же робко обнял в ответ. В эту минуту, Гарри невыносимо хотелось признаться: сказать, как любит и как хочет быть с ним. Но наставления Гермионы звучали в голове ясно и отчётливо. Они отдавались в груди эхом, а сердце сжималось от страха быть отвергнутым. Просто потому что Гарри знал насколько важна для Драко семья. Просто потому, что теперь он сам не мог представить своей жизни без него.

Гарри коснулся губами горячей шеи и почувствовал, как руки Драко сжимаются крепче. Спроси Драко, почему он бросил Джинни, Гарри бы тут же ответил. Но Драко молчал, и отчего-то ему казалось, что его молчание намеренно.

***

Вечером в башне Гриффиндора праздновали очередную победу. Джинни вновь вызвала всеобщий триумф и была в центре внимания. Но на этот раз — Гарри не было рядом. Лёжа в спальне в полном одиночестве, он знал, что она вспоминает о нём с обидой, горечью и злостью. Гарри хотел быть рядом, поддержать, порадоваться её победе, сказать, как он искренне гордится ей, но с сожалением понимал, что его не желали видеть. Но затем он вспомнил слова Драко, и отчего-то они показались ему противоречивыми.

Должен ли человек, который искренне любит, прощать предательство? Ведь это куда больнее, чем предательство кого-то менее родного, менее любимого. Если бы он был на месте Джинни, смог бы простить? Сейчас Гарри думал, что да. Разумеется, он бы понял, непременно подумал, что сам оказался недостаточно хорош, недостаточно интересен и хорошо, что Джинни поняла всё вовремя. Но может, это потому лишь, что сама его любовь оказалась «недостаточной»? Потому что теперь, задумываясь о Драко, ему не хотелось быть «недостаточно интересным» или «недостаточно привлекательным» для него.

Ум, опрятность и хорошие манеры… Всё это подходило для аристократов и никак не вязалось с ним. Может, он и есть для него «недостаточной любовью»? Да и есть ли эта любовь вовсе? Когда Драко находится рядом, Гарри попросту не мог сомневаться. Драко дарил ему своё тепло, свою беззлобную, совершенно искреннюю улыбку, и ему казалось, что он ничего из этого бы не получил, если бы не было никаких чувств. Но затем, оставаясь в одиночестве, к нему неумолимо подступал страх, что это всё лишь потеха от скуки. В прошлом Драко было множество неоднозначных поступков (проще было назвать, какие поступки были более менее правильными), Гарри не мог найти в себе уверенности, что не является одним из его очередных развлечений, и если даже у него есть чувства, то они пройдут, как только они покинут Хогвартс. В следующую минуту эти мысли уже казались абсурдными. Когда играются, не обнимают так тепло, и не стараются быть ближе. Драко буквально преследовал его. Он совершенно точно наблюдает за ним и ему даже не нужна была карта, чтобы знать, где находится Гарри. Это преследование, похожее на манию, восторгало его. Оно радовало и заставляло чувствовать себя особенным. Но затем ему опять же вспомнилось странное раздражение в голосе Драко, и его молчание по поводу расставания с Джинни. Для него самого это бы сыграло важную роль, и такой как Драко разумеется мог бы сложить все пазлы воедино. Но почему-то он ничего не сказал.

В дверь постучали. Гарри сел на кровати, позволив Гермионе войти. В том, что это была именно она, не было ни капли сомнений. После последних событий, он не мог предположить, что это мог быть кто-то другой. Прикрыв за собой дверь, Гермиона прошла в спальню. Поглядев на него с жалостью и сочувствием, она осторожно села рядом.

— Почему ты здесь, Гарри? Ты должен быть в Гриффиндорской башне вместе со всеми.

— Не думаю, что Джинни хотелось бы меня видеть. К тому же, у меня нет желания справляться со всем этим женским вниманием.

— Было время, когда это внимание тебе льстило.

— Но теперь мне оно не нужно, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Потому что тебе теперь интересны парни? — Гермиона изогнула бровь, выражая своё сомнение.

— Разумеется, нет, — фыркнул Гарри. — Я вовсе не интересуюсь парнями. Я интересуюсь Драко, — добавил он нагло, со смешком наблюдая, как хмурится Гермиона.

— В таком случае странно, что ты сидишь здесь, а он делает вид, что читает в гостиной.

— Что?! — Гарри готов был подскочить с места и бежать в гостиную со всех ног, но Гермиона осадила его одним лишь взглядом. Оставаясь на месте, он чувствовал себя глупцом, потому что не догадался проверить карту.

— Прекрати так вести себя, Гарри. Я уж понадеялась, что ты сидишь здесь, потому что наконец послушался меня.

— Нет, я здесь потому что большой любитель полежать в полном одиночестве и впасть в уныние от собственных мыслей.

— То, что ты думаешь — уже хорошо. И если мысли вгоняют тебя в уныние, значит, ты всё же сомневаешься.

— Я не говорил, что уверен, Гермиона. Ты сама сказала, он — Драко Малфой, а значит можно ожидать чего угодно.

Должно быть, несмотря на улыбку, в его голосе промелькнула горечь, иначе Гарри не мог объяснить откуда взялся этот взгляд полный сожаления, и почему Гермиона вдруг сказала:

— Я наблюдала за ним в последнее время, и мне кажется, что в нём есть много от себя прежнего. Но всё же на тебя он смотрит по-другому. Он даже не замечал, что я наблюдаю, когда смотрел на тебя.

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки и смущенно потупил голову, чтобы скрыть её. Но следующие слова заставили сердце тревожно вздрогнуть.

— Возможно, ты всё же должен спросить, Гарри. Лучше разобраться с этим сейчас, иначе потом тебе может быть куда больнее.

— Но что если пробыв со мной ещё время, он всё же выберет меня? — тихо спросил Гарри. Он смотрел на Гермиону в надежде увидеть поддержку, но она лишь нахмурилась, словно бы видела перед собой совсем безнадёжное существо.

— Гарри…

— Если есть хоть маленький шанс, я не могу его упустить, Гермиона. По крайней мере, у меня есть время понять, сбежит ли он, услышав признание, или оно волнует его достаточно, чтобы остаться.

Гермиона смотрела на него всё с той же безнадёжностью, пока удручённо не вздохнула, смирившись с его намерениями.

— Это должен был быть спокойный год, Гарри. Почему ты никак не можешь жить… просто?

— Спроси об этом у Малфоя, — фыркнул Гарри. — У него есть хорошая теория на этот счёт.

— Благодарю, но желания разговаривать с ним у меня нет никакого, — закатила она глаза. — Ладно. С кем ты собираешься идти завтра на вечеринку?

— Какую вечеринку?

— Гарри! Только не говори, что забыл!

— Я… забыл, — сконфуженно произнёс Гарри. — Но я вовсе не собираюсь идти. Если ты не заметила, у меня больше нет пары, и я не хочу сидеть и думать, что все на меня смотрят осуждающе. Тем более Джинни.

— Но это неуважение к профессору, Гарри. Он и так делает для тебя достаточно.

Гарри поморщился, вспоминая заискивающее лицо Слизнорта, который не отставал, пока не получил согласие, и заранее ощутил стыд при новой встрече, где обиженный профессор просит объяснений.

— Я не знаю с кем пойти. Луну уже пригласил Невилл.

— Пригласи Парвати. Она с радостью согласится, чтобы только насолить Дину.

— Они опять поссорились?

— Не нахожу в этом ничего удивительного. Вчера вечером в гостиной было знатное представление. В ход едва не пошли палочки. Она до сих пор в плохом расположении духа, так что могу спросить за тебя.

— А ты уверена, что к концу вечера я останусь жив? Мне бы не хотелось стать случайной жертвой в их бурном романе.

— Зато твой закончится так, как никто из нас не ожидал. Хотя будет весьма обидно, если Малфой вдруг станет тебя оплакивать и ненароком признается в любви.

— Да, это будет весьма обидно, — рассмеялся Гарри.

***

К вечеринке Гарри готовился неохотно и столь же неохотно ждал Парвати на диване в гостиной восьмого курса. Прошло полчаса. Мимо проходили студенты, разодетые в парадные мантии и в вечерние платья. Они шумно покидали гостиную, оставляя его вновь в одиночестве. Также мимо проходили слизеринцы, шепчась о том, какая эта вечеринка на самом деле бестолковая, но тем не менее на лицах их таилось высокомерное недовольство. Среди них не было Драко. С самого утра преследуемый Патил причитаниями о том, как он должен безукоризненно выглядеть на вечеринке, Гарри не удалось побыть с ним наедине хотя бы минуту. Он ловил его взгляды, откровенно смотрел в ответ, и всё проклинал себя за тот блокнот, выброшенный в пылу гнева. Ему попросту не хватало общения с ним. Не хватало самого Малфоя. Тех коротких совместных часов всё больше становилось мало.

Устав сидеть на одном месте, Гарри поднялся и стал медленно расхаживать по комнате. Дверь спальни открылась и в гостиную вышел Рон в относительно новой парадной мантии. Он бросил на него короткий взгляд и, не проронив и слова, подошёл к порогу спальни девушек и стал ждать. В тот же миг воздух наполнился неловкостью и напряжением. Остановившись у противоположной стены, Гарри облокотился о неё и опустил глаза, одновременно желая, чтобы кто-нибудь уже наконец вышел, и вместе с тем прокручивал в голове более менее подходящие фразы, чтобы объяснить — дать понять, что он вовсе не желал причинять боль Джинни. Это всего лишь стечение… обстоятельств. Каждая такая фраза звучала в голове неправильно, и он понимал, что Рон всё равно не поймёт, осудит и скажет, как это всё скверно и, чёрт возьми, подло. И Гарри даже не затронет имя Драко. С горечью он понимал, что рано или поздно, когда настанет время и этого признания, не останется и надежды.

Короткие минуты текли бесконечно долго. Гарри слушал тиканье часов, стараясь отвлечь себя от назойливых мыслей и от осуждающих взглядов, которые Рон периодически бросал на него, пока наконец не вышла Гермиона. В легком лиловом платье она выглядела потрясающе. На лице Рона тут же расцвела улыбка, а в глазах появился оживлённый блеск. Гарри с затаённой улыбкой наблюдал за ними, ощущая в себе нежную привязанность к ним, и искреннюю радость оттого, что они нашли в себе смелость быть друг с другом.

Когда Гермиона подошла к нему, Гарри отстранился от стены и, выпрямившись, широко улыбнулся ей.

— Гарри, выглядишь прекрасно! — восторженно сказала она.

— Вообще-то это были мои слова. Впрочем, тебе они и не нужны, чтобы это знать.

— Лишние комплименты никогда не будут неуместны, — фыркнула она, поправляя его галстук. — Парвати скоро выйдет. Будем ждать тебя на вечеринке.

Гарри кивнул и, проводив их взглядом, вновь прильнул к стене. Оставшись вновь в одиночестве, он тяжело вздохнул, желая выразить всему миру, как его тяготит долгое ожидание. Из спальни девушек послышались голоса. Кто-то спорил и самым явным из слышимого было то, что Парвати в очередной раз чем-то недовольна. Ему невольно подумалось, что будь он до сих пор с Джинни, то уже давно находился на вечеринке.

Дверь, находящаяся по правую сторону, отворилась. Гарри обернулся и резким порывом отстранился от стены, невольно выпрямляясь и расправляя плечи. Драко замер на полушаге и в изумлении посмотрел на него, затем медленно опустил взгляд и оглядел его с ног до головы. По телу пробежала дрожь. Жадный, словно бы восхищенный взгляд, пробудил в Гарри волнение и вместе с тем какое-то ликование. Он подумал, что, может не кажется ему умным, опрятным и в нём нет ни намёка на хорошие манеры, но Драко определённо считает его хотя бы привлекательным. Иначе, как можно охарактеризовать этот взгляд?

Когда Драко посмотрел ему в глаза всё с тем же желанием и упоением, Гарри не сдержал улыбки.

— И как? — спросил он.

— Выглядишь отвратно, — последовал ответ, как нельзя лучше подтверждая мысли Гарри. Он пытался удержать рвущуюся наружу ликующую улыбку, но это ему никак не удавалось.

— Настолько отвратно, что даже не хочешь меня поцеловать?

Драко словно бы перестал дышать, ненадолго выпадая из реальности, и уставился на него так, точно ему предложили сделку жизни. Гарри мог поклясться, что тот готов был безрассудно поцеловать его прямо в гостиной, куда могли войти в любую секунду. Но самое удивительное, он бы с лёгкостью позволил. И если бы Драко сделал это, Гарри бы так же безрассудно признался, как чертовски сильно полюбил его.

— Только не совершай никаких безумств! — послышалось из спальни. Дверь приоткрылась, заставляя их вздрогнуть. Драко моргнул, разочарованно поглядев на него, затем направился к столу.

— Жизнь скучна без безумств, Падма, — сказала Парвати и наконец вышла из спальни. В изящном сари она выглядела великолепно, но Гарри только и думал о том, что ей бы стоило задержаться ещё хотя бы на пять минут. Он готов был ждать сколько угодно. Но почему она решила выйти именно сейчас?

— Выглядишь великолепно, — машинально произнёс он, когда она подошла к нему с широкой улыбкой.

— Должна сказать и ты весьма недурён. Тебе очень идёт парадная мантия, — сказала она, поправляя его галстук, точно так же, как Гермиона. — Почему ты не ходишь в ней всё время?

— Сам не понимаю, — фыркнул Гарри и, бросив мимолётный взгляд на Драко, который с деланным интересом листал книгу, подал ей руку. Она тут же взяла его под руку и они направились к выходу. Гарри всё искоса глядел на Драко и видел, как он провожает его хмурым взглядом.

***

В расширенном магией кабинете Слизнорта играла приятная музыка. Студентов на этот раз было куда больше, чем в позапрошлом году и большая часть из них состояла из героев войны. Остальные же отличались умом и иными достижениями. Увидев его прибытие, Слизнорт прервал свой разговор с новым профессором ЗОТИ, на вид вялым, полусонным, словно вот-вот отойдёт в мир иной, и подошёл к ним.

— Ох, Гарри! — радостно приветствовал Слизнорт.

— Профессор, — кивнул ему Гарри.

— Я рад, что вы пришли, мальчик мой, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь. Затем он взглянул на Парвати и брови его поползли вверх. — Вижу и у вас новая пара? Признаюсь, очень неожиданно видеть вас в таком составе. В вашем возрасте всё меняется слишком быстро!

Гарри хотел сказать, что они вовсе никакая не пара, но Парвати его опередила:

— Новая пара?

— Ну, не такая уж и новая, — обернувшись, Слизнорт нашёл глазами тех, кого искал, и ненавязчиво кивнул в их сторону. Увидев стоящих у столика Дина и Джинни, Гарри почувствовал укол разочарования.

— Это что, шутка какая-то? — возмущённо пробормотала Парвати. — Поверить не могу.

— Помнится мне, в прошлый раз они были у меня в гостях тоже вместе, но мне казалось между вами и мисс Уизли что-то есть? — Слизнорт озадаченно посмотрел на него. Гарри поджал губы, прежде чем ответить:

— Уже нет, сэр.

Слизнорта очевидно эта новость не обрадовала. Он разочарованно нахмурился, но, к счастью, больше ничего не сказал, кроме краткого: «Что ж. Очень жаль. Очень жаль». Прежде чем он разговорился, Парвати неловко улыбнулась ему и потянула его к столику.

Весь вечер Гарри жалел, что пригласил с собой именно Парвати. Она то и дело ходила рядом, намеренно не отставая от него ни на минуту, и всё причитала о том, какой Дин на самом деле оказался подлым и хорошо, что они расстались. Гарри не нравились эти разговоры и особенно не нравилось, что она упрекала и Джинни, называя её глупой, наивной, и изредка намекала, что он поступил правильно, потому что «они явно не достойны нас». Гарри хоть и понимал, что говорилось это лишь из ревности, но ему хотелось сбежать от неё и не слушать слов, которые давили на больное место.

Поглядывая в сторону Джинни и Дина, Гарри часто замечал на себе их взгляды. Тоска и печаль всё так же таились в когда-то родных глазах, и их отводили всякий раз, когда он смотрел в них. Джинни часто шепталась о чём-то с Дином, намеренно громко смеялась, и даже не понимала, что вызывает в нём лишь собственную вину, но никак не ревность. Глядя на неё, он вспоминал её нежный взгляд, робкую улыбку, радость на лице при каждой встрече, искренний, звонкий смех и ему хотелось увести её, встряхнуть и сказать, что он всего этого совсем не стоит. Ему хотелось, чтобы её любовь прошла и в её жизни появился кто-то достойный, любящий… «достаточно».

Откуда-то со стороны мелькнула платиновая шевелюра. Гарри встрепенулся и внимательно огляделся, ожидая, что вот-вот найдёт Малфоя, однако никого так и не увидел. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на Луну, которая находилась в совершенно противоположной стороне, но ни у кого, кроме неё в комнате больше не было настолько светлых волос. В конце концов, Гарри решил, что ему всего лишь померещилось и даже обвинил себя, что докатился уже и до такого. И тем не менее, он продолжил оглядываться.

— Подумать только, — вновь запричитала Парвати. — Не могу поверить, что выставляла себя дурой столько времени.

— Чего ты так злишься? Разве не ясно, что он пригласил Джинни только, чтобы позлить тебя? Ты ведь здесь со мной по той же причине.

— Значит ты и Джинни делаете то же самое? — с надеждой спросила Патил.

Гарри вздохнул, ничего не ответив.

Рон, сердитый, с каменным лицом, подошел к Джинни и Дину. Он о чём-то зашептался с сестрой, а Гермиона стояла рядом, с беспокойством слушая и дёргая за рукав всякий раз, как ей что-то не нравилось в его словах.

— Пойдём-ка, подойдём к ним, — Парвати схватила его за рукав и потянула за собой. Гарри едва не выронил бокал из рук, желая остаться и понаблюдать не показался ли ему и на этот раз Драко, за тем украшенным цветами столбом, но ему пришлось подчиниться.

Когда они подошли, Джинни что-то напористо говорила Рону и замолчала, вонзая свой острый взгляд в него. Гарри неловко отвёл взор, лениво оглядывая присутствующих.

— Так вы снова вместе? Мои поздравления, — ехидным голосом сказала Парвати. Гарри вздохнул, желая оказаться как можно дальше от этого цирка.

— В таком случае, можете принять и наши поздравления, — тем же тоном ответил ей Дин. — Надеюсь, теперь ты нашла того, кто будет ценить тебя и твои чувства.

Их слова Гарри пропустил мимо ушей. Он застыл на месте, со скачущим в груди сердцем во все глаза глядя на Драко. Тот притаился неподалёку, прячась среди фонарей и занавесей, и смотрел на него, явно прислушиваясь, наблюдая за происходящим. Гарри сдержанно улыбнулся не в силах отвести от него взгляда.

В какой-то момент Гермиона дёрнула его за рукав, обращая на себя внимание. Однако даже её угрожающий взгляд не смог его остановить, чтобы взглянуть на Драко снова. Но тот вдруг испарился без следа.

Разочарованно поджав губы, Гарри внимательно оглядел помещение, но с досадой обнаружил, что Драко нигде не было.

— Только не говорите мне, что Гарри Поттер бросил Джинни из-за неё, — протянул всё тот же ехидный голос Дина. Гарри дёрнулся и поморщился.

— Я не хочу в этом всём участвовать. Разбирайтесь как-нибудь сами, — высвободив руку из хватки Парвати, он ускользнул прочь, слыша за спиной недовольное «Что ещё значит бросил из-за неё?!».

Гарри прошелся по кабинету, выискивая в потаённых уголках знакомую фигуру, но Драко словно испарился. Он знал, что если бы его вновь поймали, об этом уже сообщили во всеуслышание. Но никаких обличений не следовало, и Гарри с досадой понял, что Драко ушел.

Скандал между Томасом и Патил всё разрастался. Он заметил, что Джинни отошла от них и стояла теперь рядом с недовольным Роном и хмуро поглядывающей в его сторону Гермионой. Джинни сложила руки на груди и как-то особенно печально глядела на танцующие пары. У Гарри возникло очередное непреодолимое желание подойти к ней и заговорить, вновь попросить прощение. Но он понимал, что оно причинит лишь только боль.

От этих мыслей его отвлёк знакомый запах мужского парфюма, внезапно коснувшийся его носа. Гарри нахмурился и принюхался, слыша его отчётливо, так, словно он был где-то совсем рядом. Смутная догадка пришла в голову, и когда его талию обхватили две невидимые руки, он даже не вздрогнул. Гарри потупил взор, чтобы не выдать чужого присутствия, и сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Ты украл мою мантию, — тихо сказал он. Это воровство могло бы легко разозлить, только потому что оно говорило о вторжении в личное пространство, но Гарри испытывал лишь трепет от одной лишь мысли, что Драко был _там_. Он находился так близко к месту, где он каждый вечер ложился в постель, так часто думал о нём, где в последнее время так часто снился ему. Драко наверняка трогал его вещи, вероятно обнаружил свою одинокую перчатку в верхнем ящике тумбы; он проник в общую спальню, грозясь быть пойманным, даже несмотря на то, каким часто бывает несмелым, трусливым, и всё это исключительно для одной цели.

— Только чтобы украсть тебя, — произнёс Драко и сквозь ткань мантии уткнулся носом в его шею.

По телу прошла волна трепета, беспредельной радости, и Гарри не сдержал широкой улыбки. Поставив бокал на столик, он послушно направился вслед тянущей его за собой руки.

Не обращая внимания на оклики девушек, желавших попытать своё счастье, Гарри вышел из кабинета и прошёл по коридору в сторону туалетов. Тёплая ладонь Драко, выскользнувшая из ткани мантии, крепко держала его руку. Он сжимал её, слыша, как стучит в ушах кровь, и ощущая, как пульс повышает свой ритм.

В туалете было тихо; убедившись, что никого нет, Драко запер дверь, прежде чем его лицо наконец появилось перед ним. Гарри мягко улыбнулся ему и коснулся его щеки, замечая, как Драко на мгновение прикрыл глаза, но затем посмотрел ясно, почти что твёрдо, словно есть что-то, что ему не нравится и вместе с тем есть вещи, которые намного важнее. Гарри хотел спросить — задать вопрос, который привёл бы к следующим, пока не озвучил самого главного. Но Драко поцеловал его, с напором, нежностью и желанием, которым нельзя было противиться.

Подобные поцелуи были далеки от чего-то нового, и тем не менее каждый раз Гарри утопал в них, словно они целуются впервые. Но затем руки Малфоя вновь начали оглаживать его тело, совсем, как в прошлый раз, вызывая будоражащие воспоминания и уже знакомую дрожь в теле. На этот раз он прекрасно понимал к чему всё может привести, но несмотря на всё волнение, не мог отстранить его от себя. Собственные руки сами собой опустились на его спину, поглаживая его тело точно так же — ласково и в то же время жадно. Оторвавшись, Драко взглянул на него своими серыми, исступлёнными глазами. В них виднелись чувства, которые Гарри так хотел озвучить; в них он видел какое-то особое обожание и трепет. Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то смотрел на него _так_ , и Гарри боялся, что это всего лишь иллюзия — желания, которые он видит, только потому что хочет видеть. Но затем Драко провёл большим пальцем по его щеке, невесомо коснулся губами его губ, проводя носом по его носу, по щеке и скулам, так ласково, что Гарри невольно улыбнулся, ощущая в себе незыблемую любовь. Затем Драко стал покрывать поцелуями его лицо, проник языком сквозь губы, лаская тягуче медленно, возбуждая и заставляя чувствовать себя безвольной куклой. Возможно, теперь он таким и был, потому что Гарри находился весь в его власти, и не отстранился даже, когда поглаживающие тело руки незаметно спустились ниже и ненавязчиво огладили ягодицы. Он тихо застонал, подаваясь вперёд и невольно касаясь собственным возбуждением ноги Драко. Словно бы осознав свою власть, тот лишь крепче ухватился за его ягодицы, жадно стискивая, и Гарри был бы нечестен сам с собой, если бы не признался себе, как ему это нравится.

Когда поцелуй стал хаотичным и сбивчивым, Драко прервал его, спускаясь мокрыми губами по щеке к шее. Слыша лишь собственное громкое дыхание, Гарри скользнул пальцами в его волосы, ощущая каждое движение головы. Крепко зажмурившись, он позволял измываться над собой, и возбуждение с каждой подобной секундой становилось всё невыносимей. Он вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, когда чужая рука коснулась его промежности, а голова спускалась всё ниже и ниже, целуя уже ткань рубашки у него на груди и животе.

В туалете резко стало невозможно душно. Кровь неимоверно быстро потекла по венам; всё тело раскраснелось, а перед глазами помутнело. Подняв своё багровое лицо к потолку, Гарри жадно сглотнул, ощущая жажду. Вскинув руку, он опустил её на голову и вцепился в собственные волосы, словно в лихорадке слушая, как лязгнул ремень и как металлические звенья на молнии расходятся в разные стороны. Сердце колотилось, точно бешеное, когда пальцы Драко взялись за пояс брюк и стали спускать их вместе с бельём. Ощутив испаряющуюся тесноту и приятный холодок на собственной плоти, он сомкнул глаза, облегченно выдыхая и вместе с тем чувствуя съедающее изнутри смущение. Он отказывался открывать глаза и смотреть вниз, хотя любопытство жгло изнутри; однако желудок сворачивался узлом всякий раз, когда представлял, что увидит.

Когда его плоти неуверенно коснулись языком, Гарри издал приглушённый стон, невольно подавшись бёдрами вперёд. Пальцы Драко вцепились в его бёдра, крепко сжимая, заставляя испытать стыд, и он усилием воли заставил держать себя в руках. Глубоко дыша, он прижался плотнее к стене; кровь колотила по ушам, и Гарри ухватился обеими руками за плечи Драко, не позволяя приблизиться. Ему нужна была всего лишь минута, чтобы успокоиться, и чтобы нервы не сдали к чёрту. Когда стук в ушах немного стих, он сделал последний глубокий вздох, прежде чем ослабить хватку. Гарри знал, что на него смотрят, но даже если бы в туалет ворвался воскресший Волан-де-Морт, он бы не опустил взгляда. Драко вновь шевельнулся, в очередной раз коснулся его языком, и всё спокойствие улетело, как не бывало. Контролировать себя стало совершенно невозможно, когда Драко обхватил губами головку и стал неспешно ласкать его, неумело, неловко, но в то же время всё с тем же исступлением и напором.

Задыхаясь от удовольствия, Гарри приглушённо стонал, прикрывая рот рукой и изредка кусая костяшки побелевших пальцев. Происходящее с ним казалось нереальным. Тело дрожало от проходящей по нему дрожи наслаждения. Словно в бреду, он хватался за волосы Драко, который становился с каждой секундой словно смелее, а когда понимал, что делает, поднимал её и ожесточённо вцеплялся в свои. Слыша неоднозначные, мокрые, хлюпающие звуки, ему безумно хотел опустить голову — посмотреть, увидеть собственными глазами, но ощущений, что его касаются, ласкают языком — горячим ртом, когда-то выдававшие в его сторону только оскорбления, — с лихвой хватало, чтобы излиться с протяжным стоном.

Спрятав багровое лицо в локте, он словно сквозь толщу воды слушал, как Драко едва ли не захлёбываясь глотает его сперму. Он ощутил толику отвращения, но вместе с тем Гарри поразило то, насколько его могли… принять.

Поднявшись на подрагивающих ногах, Драко едва ли не навалился на него и уткнулся ему в шею. Гарри убрал руку от лица и схватился за его предплечье, жадно слушая, как он расстегивает собственную ширинку и помогает себе рукой. Ему вдруг захотелось коснуться его, сделать всё самому, но стоило этой мысли промелькнуть в голове, как Драко уже застонал ему в шею, изливаясь в собственную руку. Гарри вдруг понял, что слегка разочарован тем, что так и не успел.

В туалете вновь стало тихо. Немного придя в себя, Гарри всё ещё слышал тяжелое дыхание Драко — оно опаляло его кожу на шее. От случившегося только что, кровь всё не отступала от лица. Уши горели, а сердце неугомонно билось в груди. Опустив взгляд на плечо Драко, обтянутое тонкой тканью белой рубашки, он крепче сжал его пальцами. Он мог бы молча уйти, как в прошлый раз, и тогда бы ему не пришлось смотреть в его серые глаза с осознанием того, что он делал минутой раньше. Это означало бы очередную неловкость с обеих сторон, которой бы не было конца. И Гарри решил всё же заговорить, иначе всё походило на то, что слизеринец вовсе не Драко. Но прежде он опустил руки и неловкостью попытался подтянуть свои брюки, однако лишь запутался в мантии. Почувствовав копошение, Драко оторвался от его шеи и опустил взгляд.

— Неужели не насмотрелся? — буркнул Гарри, недовольно поджав губы, и быстро подтянул бельё с брюками, скрывая своё достоинство от чужих глаз. Стоило застегнуть ремень, как смущение вновь разом нахлынуло на него. Он неловко поднял взгляд и посмотрел на раскрасневшееся лицо Драко. То, что смущен не он один, немного успокоило.

— Мне нужно идти, — тихо сказал он. Стоило только сделать шаг в сторону, как Драко вдруг нахмурился и схватил его за запястье, не давая уйти. Гарри растерянно посмотрел на него, не понимая причины внезапного раздражения.

— Почему ты пригласил Патил? Уже второй раз.

Как бы Гарри не старался, улыбка всё же мелькнула на его губах. Он вновь прислонился к стене и посмотрел в серые, пышущие недовольством глаза.

— Потому что она красивая, разумеется.

Драко поморщился и поджал губы, явно сдерживая нелестный комментарий.

— Но, к её сожалению, красоты ей всё же не достает, — добавил Гарри, наблюдая за недоумением Драко. — А ещё она не так умна, не так богата и, согласись, ей явно не хватает харизмы.

Драко ненадолго завис, глядя на него и складывая в уме все слова. Затем он весело фыркнул и закатил глаза. Гарри широко улыбнулся, ощущая, как сердце трепещет от радости.

Вновь поглядев на него на этот раз с затаённой нежностью, Драко наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать, но Гарри резко отвернул голову в сторону и поморщился.

— Драко, ты только что…

Над его ухом вновь фыркнули.

— Ханжа ты, Поттер.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и, посмотрев на него, одним резким движением схватил его за галстук, и вновь притянул к себе. Драко самодовольно улыбнулся и наклонил голову в сторону, прикрывая глаза и ожидая, что его губ всё же коснутся. Но Гарри лишь прошептал в них:

— Чтоб вернул мою мантию на место.

Распахнув глаза, Драко недовольно скривился.

— Какой же ты всё-таки придурок, Поттер.

Гарри рассмеялся и оттолкнул его от себя.

Когда он вернулся на вечеринку Слизнорта, Дин и Парвати уже помирились и вместе щебетали в уголке у занавесей. Они были веселы и беззаботны, словно и не было никакой ссоры. Гарри нахмурился и нашёл взглядом Джинни. Она стояла рядом с Луной и Невиллом, и скверный поступок Дина, который вовсе забыл, что с кем-то пришёл, её явно не заботил. Поймав на себе строгий взгляд Гермионы, Гарри содрогнулся прошмыгнул к стене и вклинился в спор Симуса и Смита. Разговаривать с ней, после случившегося только что, было бы весьма неловко.

Отбыв на вечеринке ещё пять минут, откровенно скучая, только и думая о Драко, Гарри предположил, что его внезапное исчезновение уже никак не должно никого оскорбить. Направившись к выходу, он замер и оглянулся. Джинни стояла одна, задумчиво глядя перед собой. Она словно бы никого не видела, углубившись в свои раздумья, и Гарри несмело шагнул в её сторону; всё в голове столкнулось в противоборстве, но он не мог противиться своей совести. Когда он подошёл к ней, она моргнула и посмотрела на него. Лицо её помрачнело, а взгляд стал холодным.

— Чего тебе от меня ещё надо?

— Я переживаю за тебя. Ты ведь всё ещё дорога мне, Джинни.

— Очень мило, — язвительно сказала она и отвела взгляд. Гарри нервно закусил губу, не зная, что ещё может сказать. Он тихо вздохнул и оглядел присутствующих безразличным взглядом. Наверное, ему стоило уйти, но ноги словно были прикованы к полу и, откровенно говоря, оставлять Джинни совсем не хотелось. Он чувствовал, что ей одиноко, несмотря даже на то, что рядом были друзья. Это чувство было ему хорошо знакомо.

— Ты сказал, что полюбил кого-то, — вдруг заговорила она. Гарри ощутил, как сердце испуганно дрогнуло. Джинни посмотрела на него, и он набрался смелости посмотреть в ответ. — Кто это? Чем она лучше меня?

Гарри ненадолго задумался, затем пожал плечами и качнул головой.

— Ничем. Всего этого я не хотел. И у меня даже нет толкового объяснения, как это произошло. Просто… так получилось, — безнадёжно произнёс он.

— Этот человек… — настойчиво глядя, спросила Джинни. Гарри стиснул зубы, желая признаться и наконец открыть последнюю терзающую его тайну, но он попросту не был в силах сделать это.

— Если я скажу тебе, боюсь, ты разочаруешься во мне ещё больше.

— Меня разочаровал человек, от которого я меньше всего ожидала предательства. Куда уж сильнее?

Слова, словно нож вонзились в сердце. Гарри опустил глаза, чувствуя себя ничтожным. Эйфория, преследуемая его минутой раньше, сошла на нет, оставляя за собой лишь досаду и вину за то, что собирал кусочки счастья, когда кто-то страдал из-за него. Кинув на него последний взгляд, Джинни ушла.

***

— Это безрассудство! Поверить не могу, что он заявился туда так нагло! — Гермиона разгневанно сортировала книги по стопкам, бесцеремонно громко накладывая их друг на друга, затем отправляла на книжные полки. Подперев голову рукой, Гарри лениво наблюдал, как книги плывут на свои места. — А ты, как обычно, пошёл у него на поводу!

— Если бы для тебя сделал то же самое Рон, ты бы, разумеется, сопротивлялась, — фыркнул Гарри. Гермиона замерла и бросила на него возмущённый взгляд.

— Это не одно и то же! Рон… Он добрый, отзывчивый и никогда не совершал никому гадостей!

— Что ж, в таком случае мне стоило сказать: «Извини, в прошлом ты был так гадок, поэтому сейчас попрошу тебя уйти».

Гермиона нахмурилась, затем выдала отчаянный вздох.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты под воздействием приворотного. Знала бы я тебя чуть хуже, не удивлялась бы так сильно твоей влюблённости, Гарри! Может, тебя стоит окунуть в омут памяти, чтобы ты всё отчётливо вспомнил?

— Боюсь, даже это не поможет, Гермиона, — фыркнул Гарри. — Недавно он ругался с второкурсником из-за своей старой метлы. Вид у него был такой, что я едва не встал на его сторону.

— Даже слышать не хочу, — закатила глаза Гермиона. — Надеюсь, во время каникул, ты как следует всё обдумаешь. В таких ситуациях следует думать головой и трезво оценивать шансы на будущее. А какое будущее тебя ждёт с Малфоем? Только подумай!

Гермиона сказала это так, словно его будущее с ним безоговорочно будет несчастным, безрадостным, и, разумеется, Гарри должен был об этом знать. Но сам он думал иначе, однако не спешил сообщать ей об этом. Он был уверен, что Гермиона со временем поймёт. Только если сам Драко позволит понять.

— Надеюсь, ты уже собрал вещи? — спросила Гермиона, подойдя к столу и разбирая новую стопку. Гарри недоумённо вскинул брови.

— Но куда я поеду?

— В Нору, конечно же.

— Если ты не в курсе, я расстался с Джинни, а Рон не хочет меня видеть. Да вряд ли кто захочет после этой новости.

— Полная ерунда! — Гермиона со стуком опустила книгу на стол, и Гарри невольно подумал: как такая любительница почитать так небрежно обращается с обожаемыми предметами? — Разумеется, они хотят тебя видеть. Миссис Уизли относится к тебе как к сыну!

— Но я ведь не её сын, Гермиона. Я всего лишь друг её сына. И, возможно, бывший.

— Не говори глупостей. Конечно же Рон остынет и простит тебя.

— Напоминаю: я влюблён в Малфоя, — сказал Гарри, изогнув бровь. — И бросил его сестру из-за Малфоя.

Гермиона застыла и озадаченно нахмурилась. Глядя на неё, Гарри заметил, что её лицо с каждой секундой становится всё мрачнее.

— Я поговорю с ним.

— Не надо. Это может повлиять на его решение, но не на отношение ко мне.

— Только не говори, что хочешь провести Рождество с Малфоем, Гарри.

— Разумеется Драко поедет домой. Не переживай, я буду один.

Видимо, он подобрал совсем не те слова, потому что лицо Гермионы стало ещё печальней.

— Если ты не поедешь, я останусь с тобой.

— Это не случай ультиматумов, Гермиона, — улыбнулся Гарри, — ты и сама знаешь. Да и разве твои родители не приедут в гости? Не глупи, я буду в порядке.

Гермиона опустилась на скамью и посмотрела на него с какой-то обречённостью.

— Этот Драко помешан на том, чтобы портить тебе жизнь, не так ли?

— Но выходит, я сам далеко не против? — тихо прыснул Гарри.

***

С самого утра Хогвартс накрыла суета. На каждом шагу бегали младшекурсники, взрывая свои, последние в году, навозные бомбы, над головами сверкали праздничные фейерверки. Но к обеду замок стих и опустел. Собрав свои вещи, студенты уже направлялись к вокзалу, наблюдая, как школа уходит далеко за горизонт. Поднявшись на свой этаж и назвав пароль неугомонному рыцарю, Гарри прошёл в гостиную. В ней сидели с чемоданами трое студентов из Когтеврана; он мимолётно кивнул им, игнорируя белозубую улыбку девушки, которая активно принялась махать ему.

В спальне не оказалось никого, кроме Невилла и Рона, которые внезапно прервали свой разговор. В тот же миг ему захотелось выйти, чтобы не сидеть в неловком молчании, но это было бы слишком глупо и очевидно. Прикрыв за собой дверь, Гарри кивнул Невиллу и прошёл к своей кровати. Взяв с тумбы книгу, которую подарила ему Гермиона, он улёгся и открыл её, делая вид, что читает. Рон продолжал складывать вещи в сумку, когда вновь тихо заговорил с Долгопупсом. Они говорили о квиддиче, о очередном поражении «Пушек Педдл» и о перспективах их победы в следующий сезон. Однако сам Невилл только лишь подначивал его, выражая своё сомнение по поводу того, что они вообще когда-либо выиграют. Гарри незаметно улыбнулся, желая согласиться с ним.

Внезапно в нём остро пробудилось нежелание оставаться одному. Он вдруг понял, что привык рассчитывать на семью Уизли. Привык к их домашнему уюту и семейной атмосфере. В груди загорелся маленький огонёк ревности и зависти от мысли, что в этом году за немаленьким столом соберутся все, кого он привык считать семьёй, Гермиона и даже её родители; они будут смеяться, шутить, пока он будет сидеть здесь в полном одиночестве.

Гарри невольно задумался о том, где будет проводить следующее Рождество — когда Хогвартс по-настоящему перестанет быть ему домом. Если ему всё же суждено остаться одному, какой его жизнь будет тогда?

Рон закрыл замок сумки и, так и не посмотрев на него, невзначай бросил:

— Почему ты лежишь? Разве ты собрал свои вещи?

Гарри моргнул и растерянно посмотрел на него. Сначала он подумал, что ему это всего лишь показалось, но увидев направленный на него взгляд Невилла, понял, что слова действительно были произнесены и адресованы ему.

— Но Джинни…

— Не думай, что мы хотим оставлять тебя здесь одного, — сказал Рон и взглянул на него. — Не заставляй маму отправлять тебе кричалки. Ждём тебя внизу.

Взяв сумку, Рон вышел из спальни. Невилл улыбнулся ему и тоже поднялся.

— Ждём тебя внизу, — передразнил он, и вышел вслед за Роном со своей сумкой.

Гарри улыбнулся, ощутив приятное покалывание в груди, и закрыл книгу. Он поднялся и принялся собирать вещи с большой охотой.

Когда немногочисленные вещи были собраны в рюкзак, Гарри надел куртку и вышел. В гостиной уже никого не было; камин одиноко горел, махая на прощание языками пламени. Направляясь к выходу, он с сожалением подумал, что так и не увиделся с Драко перед отъездом. Было глупо надеяться, что он всё ещё в замке, когда вся слизеринская группа исчезла с самого утра. Но Гарри всё же замер и, немного поколебавшись, подошёл к спальне Слизерина. Он постучал, но ему так никто и не ответил, а когда заглянул внутрь, увидел лишь одиноко стоящие кровати.

Разочарованно поджав губы, Гарри закинул рюкзак на плечо и уверенно двинулся к выходу. Он распахнул дверь и вышел в коридор, но столкнувшись на пути с внезапным препятствием, тут же ощутил дежавю.

— Драко, — Гарри не сдержал радостной улыбки, завороженно глядя, как хмурое лицо слизеринца разглаживается при виде его.

— Если ты хочешь моего позорного падения, Поттер, то ты выбираешь весьма изощрённые методы.

Гарри фыркнул и закрыл за собой дверь. Игнорируя возмущенные вопли Кэдогана, он прислонился спиной к портрету.

— Я думал, ты уехал.

— Я… Забыл кое-что, — Драко нахмурился и неловко покосился куда-то в сторону.

— Что же ты такого мог забыть, что вернулся спустя три часа?

— Это не твоего ума дело! — огрызнулся он, но затем вдруг поморщился и потупил взгляд. — Я хотел сказать, что вернулся за важной книгой, — сказал он с тем же недовольством и с ним же посмотрел ему в глаза. — Заодно хотел сказать, что мог бы связываться с тобой по каминной сети. Но вижу, ты всё же уезжаешь, так что эту информацию просто можешь проглотить и плакать о ней у себя в каморке.

Гарри поражённо уставился на него, внезапно пожелав вернуться на полчаса раньше и отвергнуть предложение Рона. Глупо. Все эти мысли были глупыми. И тем не менее, от слов Драко приятно щекотало в груди. Он улыбнулся, с открытой нежностью глядя на него.

— Ну, я мог бы писать тебе?

Это предложение явно не понравилось Драко. Он поморщился, взглянув на него, как на полоумного.

— С ума сошёл, Поттер?! Тупая сова Уизли летит ко мне в дом! Я лучше лягу под этой идиотской гремучей ивой, чем допущу это!

— Это всего лишь сова, Драко.

— Так почему бы тебе не завести ещё одну «просто сову»?

— Потому что у меня была не просто сова, Драко. Она была моим другом и умерла, защищая меня.

Драко вновь нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Тихо вздохнув, он подошёл ближе и прислонился плечом к стене. Гарри смотрел на него, замечая, как часто улыбается, когда он просто находился рядом.

— Ты так любишь всё усложнять. Обязательно нужно ко всему привязываться. Просто возьми и найди себе ещё одну особенную, неужели так сложно?

— Это действительно сложно, Драко. Ты бы с легкостью заменил того, кого любишь?

Гарри заметил, как Драко опустил глаза, избегая его взгляда, и поджал губы. Как бы ему хотелось в эту минуту проникнуть в его голову. Ему казалось, найти ответы на свои вопросы будет совсем не сложно, но на самом деле это оказалось намного трудней. С одной стороны, Драко открывался для него с совершенно новых сторон, но он понимал, что делалось это исключительно по собственной воле. Но есть ещё вещи, которые Гарри не позволялось увидеть. Драко просто не хотел показывать ему.

— К счастью, я не такой болван, чтобы привязываться ко всем подряд, Поттер, — ответил Драко.

Его слова отозвались в груди болью. Гарри вдруг показалось, что этот ответ был адресован ему, словно Драко ответил на вопрос, который он так боялся задать. Но затем, Драко вдруг вытащил руку из кармана пальто и коснулся его кисти. Пальцы ласково огладили кожу, затем осторожно обвились вокруг ладони. Гарри улыбнулся, переплетая их пальцы и крепко сжимая.

— Ты всё ещё можешь получить мой прощальный поцелуй, Поттер. — Гарри поднял взгляд, завороженно посмотрев на Драко. — Раз уж ты так будешь тосковать по мне все эти дни.

Гарри фыркнул и тем не менее наклонился ближе.

— Гарри!

Гарри тут же отпрянул и одёрнул руку, во все глаза уставившись на разгневанную Гермиону.

— Иди сюда, немедленно!

Впервые Гарри почувствовал, словно родители поймали его за чем-то плохим и намереваются отчитать и вынести выговор. Покосившись, он успел заметить, как Драко презрительно смотрит в её сторону. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь на прощание, но под надзором карих глаз не мог вымолвить и слова. Неловко опустив взгляд, он подошёл к Гермионе. Та тут же схватила его за запястье и, точно маленького ребёнка, потащила прочь от Драко.

— Ты совсем потерял рассудок, Гарри!

— Но мы всего лишь разговаривали.

— Вы держались за руку посреди коридора и едва не поцеловались! Что было бы, если бы вас застала не я?

— Ладно, прости, — промямлил Гарри и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Драко, но ему тут же отвесили подзатыльник.

— Не смотри на него!

— Иногда ты просто сущая вредина, Гермиона.


	10. Chapter 10

***

Приземлились в поле неподалёку от Норы. С севера дул промозглый ветер, и Гарри сунул руки в карманы куртки. Дом, несмотря на то, что был восстановлен, выглядел всё таким же неустойчивым, ветхим, а заросшая трава высохла и сейчас была покрыта толщей снега. Из окон лился мягкий оранжевый свет, и с расстояния можно было услышать громкий голос миссис Уизли. Нора была всё такой же, и нравилась она всё так же, но Гарри почему-то никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что теперь в ней нет для него места.

Первой к дому двинулась Джинни. За ней последовал и Рон. Как только Гарри вышел из замка вместе с Гермионой, ни он, ни она так и не бросили на него ни единого взгляда. Неприятное чувство лишнего, чужого в этой семье — всё возрастало в груди, вызывая желание уйти. Гермиона осторожно взяла его под руку. Посмотрев на неё, Гарри понял по её взгляду, что она знает о чём он думает.

— Просто немного времени, Гарри, — тихо сказала она. Гарри ответил ей полуулыбкой. Её пальцы крепко сжимали его руку, и он подумал, что, в случае чего, у него по крайней мере останется хотя бы один друг.

Направляясь к дому, Гарри невольно наблюдал за Джинни. Он заметил, что она вдруг стала чуть веселее. На лице её засияла улыбка и к ней вернулась прежняя оживлённость.

— Как думаешь, что скажет мама, когда услышит, что ты перепутал гномов с гоблинами? — шутливо сказала она Рону.

— Не смей, Джинни!

— Наши гномы точно обидятся и в следующий раз не вернутся. Объяснишь это отцу.

Гарри улыбнулся, сознавая, насколько ему не хватает шуток Джинни.

Пройдя через задний двор, они зашли в кухню. Там Миссис Уизли сновала, едва поспевая за бурлящими кастрюлями и шипящими сковородками; щётка сама собой отмывала одну за другой посуду, нож нарезал перцы, а тарелки с едой летели к столу и ловились Флёр. Та раскладывала всё на стол, который волшебным образом стал чуть больше, и с воодушевленным видом ожидала новых поручений. Заметив их, миссис Уизли тут же бросила все свои дела и, подбоченившись, с укором посмотрела на них.

— Ну наконец-то! И где вас носит так долго?! Все уже давно здесь, а вас всё нет!

— Прости, мама. Рон всегда нас задерживает, словно какая-то барышня, — ответила Джинни и улыбнулась, услышав возмущённый вопль брата. Гарри неловко поджал губы. Джинни не подавала вида, что задержка произошла по его вине; ни словом, ни взглядом не намекнула, что что-то не так. Будто всё в её жизни так же прекрасно и никто не разбивал ей сердце. Это молчание стыдило, и Гарри подавил желание признаться как на духу.

— Живо поднимите вещи и спускайтесь. Скоро ужин, — велела миссис Уизли. Джинни, Рон и Гермиона живо послушали её и поспешили в гостиную. Гарри последовал за ними, старательно избегая взгляда миссис Уизли, но та тепло улыбнулась ему, когда он проходил мимо, и опустила ладонь на его плечо.

— Гарри, дорогой, надеюсь, всё в порядке?

— Да, миссис Уизли, — кивнул Гарри, мимолётно взглянув в её глаза, пышущие всё той же добротой. Опустив взгляд, он направился к лестнице.

Молча прошествовав за Роном в его комнату, Гарри опустил сумку на кровать, так и не опустив лямок. Позади слышалось копошение. Рон вынимал одежду из сумки и небрежно запихивал их в шкаф. Обычно, в это время он недовольно бурчал о чём-то или принимался жаловаться на кого-то из курса или братьев, но на сей раз было лишь молчание. Гарри ощущал острую неловкость рядом с другом. У него не было желания разбирать собственные вещи, и он заранее был готов уйти в любую минуту.

Половицы за спиной всё скрипели, когда Рон всё же заговорил:

— Почему ты расстался с Джинни?

Гарри оглянулся. Рон стоял у шкафа и смотрел на него.

— Она ничего не говорит, но я вижу, что с ней что-то не так. Ты обидел её.

Гарри опустил голову и неохотно расстегнул сумку, но так и не достал из неё ничего.

— Так и будешь молчать? Ведь ты любил её, я знаю.

— Я люблю её, — ответил Гарри. — Но мои чувства… Они изменились.

— Что это ещё значит? Ты любишь её, но по твоим же словам ты её разлюбил.

Гарри вздохнул и медленно опустился на кровать. Глядя на свои сцепленные пальцы, он раздумывал над собственными словами, которые должны были ввести Рона в ещё большее недоумение. Сумка рядом лежала, точно готовая в любой момент оказаться в руках, чтобы уйти прочь, как только понадобится. Но Гарри вовсе не хотел поддаваться этой отчаянной мысли.

— Ты когда-нибудь сомневался в том, что тебе нужна именно Гермиона?

— Ты шутишь? Я каждый день просыпаюсь и удивляюсь тому, что она выбрала меня. Кому стоит опасаться, так это мне.

— Не переживай, у неё нет никаких сомнений, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Значит, они есть у тебя? — Рон нахмурился, недоумевающе глядя на него. — Ты сошёл с ума! Джинни очень любит тебя! Вы были бы счастливы вместе, даже я могу сказать это!

— Я знаю, Рон, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Но в последнее время меня не покидает мысль, что всё должно быть по-другому. Что для нас двоих может быть всё лучше. Я уверен, найдётся человек, который будет любить её сильнее, и она заслуживает именно этого. Поверь, мне бы хотелось быть этим человеком, но… я просто не могу.

Гарри понимал, что этих объяснений попросту недостаточно: они поверхностны и могли только всё усугубить. Но не так сильно, как объяснение «Я целовался с Драко Малфоем, и предпочёл его твоей сестре». Но иного, путного объяснения у него не было. Будь он на месте Рона, услышав правду, Гарри не смог бы принять, что его сестру променяли на кого-то другого. На кого-то, кто просто украл у неё возможное счастье.

— Если честно, тебе пора лечить голову, приятель, — раздражённо сказал Рон и вышел из комнаты.

Гарри разочарованно закусил губу и подумал, что, вероятно, он прав.

***

Спустившись по лестнице, первым, кого увидел Гарри, был Джордж. Он стоял у стены и без особого интереса возился с пригвожденной к стене коробкой, из недра которого раздавались какие-то недовольные, ворчливые звуки. Когда он посмотрел на него, Гарри заметил его тусклый взгляд и слегка отстранённый вид. И тем не менее, Джордж улыбнулся ему. Его улыбка отозвалась в нём тоской и горечью.

Гарри не хотел спрашивать «как ты». Он сам ненавидел этот вопрос. Да и что, собственно, должен на него ответить Джордж? Он и сам не до конца знал ответа. Невольно он подумал о Драко, о его неоднозначном подходе, и улыбнулся.

— Хреново выглядишь.

— На себя-то в зеркало давно смотрел? Ты будто выползший из озера Гриндилоу.

— Хотя издалека я больше похож на Лепрекона?

— Точно подмечено, — ухмыльнулся Джордж.

Гарри тихо фыркнул.

В гостиной собралось практически всё семейство. Билл и Чарли тут же поздоровались с ним, пожимая руки и хлопая по плечам. Усадив его на диван, мистер Уизли стал расспрашивать его о самочувствии, о учёбе и вновь заговорил о маггловских изобретениях, которые ему посчастливилось открыть. Рон сидел на диване напротив и ел печенья прямо из вазы, а из кухни доносились женские голоса. Гарри невольно вспомнил, как на том же диване его угощала тарталетками Джинни. Тогда ему казалось, что она — его самое сильное влечение. Он с ощущением тоски вспоминал свои нежные чувства к ней и не понимал, как они могли так легко притупиться. Затем он задумался о Драко. Воспоминания о нём, казалось, давали ответы на вопросы. Чувства к нему были свежими и крепкими. С каждым днём, они словно становились всё сильнее; даже принимая во внимание все его недостатки, всё то непростое прошлое, все обиды, Гарри попросту не мог любить Драко хотя бы чуть меньше. Его не останавливал ни страх потери близкого друга, ни страх отчуждения от семейства Уизли, едва не ставшее ему «домом». Будучи в отношениях с Джинни, он был уверен, что у него появится большая семья, о которой всегда мечтал. Но теперь, если от него отвернутся, казалось, ему хватит и одного Драко. Странно, удивительно, но Гарри был на это согласен.

Думая о нём, Гарри невольно размышлял: что он делает в эту минуту? Сидит ли вместе с матерью в своём огромном поместье или они вновь посетили больницу святого Мунго? Но возможно, он проводит время как-то иначе. Гарри с сожалением понимал, что не имеет полного представления о его жизни. Есть ли у Драко и вовсе время подумать о нём?

— Все к столу! — прокричала миссис Уизли.

— Ну наконец-то, — сказал Рон и, опустив полупустую вазу на столик, поднялся.

Стол был набит разнообразной едой, словно Рождество было именно сегодня, а не через два дня. Когда Джинни села рядом с Джорджем у края стола, Гарри неловко сел по левую сторону от Гермионы, надеясь, что его лицо будет редко бросаться в глаза бывшей девушке. Стоило ему опуститься на стул, как ладонь миссис Уизли вновь оказалась на его плече.

— Гарри, милый, почему бы тебе не сесть рядом с Джинни?

Гарри растерянно поглядел на неё, удивляясь тому, что ей всё ещё не сообщили.

— Это не нужно, — отозвалась Джинни.

— Это почему же? Здесь вовсе нечего смущаться.

— Мы расстались, мама.

— Что? Но почему? — улыбка миссис Уизли тут же стёрлась с лица.

— Это уже вас не касается.

— Какие глупости, — махнула рукой миссис Уизли. — Всем свойственно ссориться и мириться. Но примирение случиться не скоро, если так упрямиться. Вставай, Гарри.

— Миссис Уизли, — настойчиво произнёс Гарри и посмотрел ей в глаза. — Боюсь, это не просто ссора.

Лицо миссис Уизли помрачнело. Она нахмурилась, озадаченно глядя на него, затем поджала губы и отступила, больше ничего не сказав.

Весь остаток ужина, Гарри замечал на себе её хмурые взгляды. Недоумение мистера Уизли быстро угасло, и он продолжал говорить об изобретениях магглов, но сама миссис Уизли, несмотря на всё своё старание вести себя естественно, никак не могла оставить этого вопроса. Она жеманно улыбалась, расспрашивала об учёбе, и всё поглядывала то на него, то на Джинни. Когда испытующий взгляд упал и на Гермиону, он уже знал, что расспросов ей попросту не избежать. Неохотно поедая пудинг, Гарри ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. В полюбившимся ему доме, он ел теперь без аппетита и всё ждал уединения.

Позже, сидя в гостиной и вполуха следя за разговором о драконах, Гарри облокотился о спинку кресла и слушал голос миссис Уизли, который должен был быть тихим, скрытным, но она не могла сдержать своего недоумевающего, возмущенного тона. На все расспросы Гермиона отвечала лишь «я ничего не знаю», «они просто расстались, нам ничего не известно», на что лишь следовали недоверчивые возгласы. Однако после долгих сомнений, миссис Уизли всё же сдалась, в конце заключив, что они всё же непременно помирятся. Слушая её намерение воссоединить свою дочь с «достойным, приятнейшим мальчиком», Гарри желал трансгрессировать в свой пустой и одинокий дом на площади Гриммо.

На следующий день опасения Гарри по поводу серьёзных намерений миссис Уизли к примирению их с Джинни подтвердились. С самого утра она давала ему одно поручение за другим; некоторые из них были до нелепого просты и совсем даже не нужны, и каждый раз он встречался с Джинни один на один, и в неловком молчании они оба выполняли свои поручения. Во время этих встреч, Гарри всё больше замечал, как исчезают в нём стыд и смущение. Они вдруг сменились равнодушием, и мнение «я виноват», как-то само собой сменилось на «мне уже всё равно».

Из-за плана миссис Уизли, большую часть времени Гарри проводил в комнате или в саду. После недавнего разговора с Роном, тот вновь погрузился в молчание и только изредка поглядывал на него. Билла, Чарли и Джорджа Рону хватало вполне, чтобы избежать скуки. Гермиона всячески старалась развеселить его, пыталась втянуть в разговор не касающийся занятий и даже звала прогуляться, но она и сама понимала, что ему всего этого не хочется, так что не настаивала и отправлялась гулять с Джинни, кидая напоследок жалостливый взгляд. Находясь в доме полном людей, Гарри чувствовал себя одиноким. И это одиночество нагоняло тоску, заставляло всё больше думать о Драко; мысли о нём чаще терзали, пробуждая страхи и сомнения.

На следующий день к вечеру в камине Норы, в пыли и саже, появились родители Гермионы в сопровождении мистера Уизли. Глядя на счастливое лицо подруги, Гарри впервые за всё время пребывания в доме испытал радость. Затем всё в том же камине вспыхнула зелёным пламенем и Анджелина Джонсон. Он удивлённо наблюдал, как она целует в щёку Джорджа, и как тот в свою очередь широко улыбается ей. Намерение Джорджа жить дальше вызвало в нём восхищение и уважение, но всё же горечь от того, что он никогда не станет прежним, никуда не делась.

Хор из голосов и громкие хохотания отвлекли. Отвлекли они и Джинни, которая словно и позабыла о нём, звонко смеясь над рассказом отца, и миссис Уизли в тот вечер не преминула ни единой возможностью сблизить его с ней. Вечер был приятен и полон веселья. Ощущение отчуждённости прошло, но лишь на время. Оно вернулось под конец, когда собравшись в гостиной все пили чай, сидя на диванах, затем постепенно стали разбредаться. Родители Гермионы вернулись домой, получив обещание от дочери, что она вернётся завтра к вечеру, (теперь, когда к их дому подключен камин, перемещаться ей будет намного легче). Вся небольшая женская половина дома вновь собралась на кухне. Мистер Уизли заснул в кресле, напившись глинтвейна и громко похрапывал, Билл с Чарли играли в волшебные шахматы, и большую часть времени молчали, хмуро глядя на доску, Джордж с Роном сидели у камина и тихо переговаривались. Почувствовав себя лишним, Гарри поднялся в комнату Рона и лёг на кровать, которую когда-то поставили для него.

В комнате было темно; её освещал лишь серебряный свет луны. Сама она высилась высоко в иссиня-чёрном небе, виднеясь сквозь маленькое деревянное оконце. Гарри глядел на него, сложив руки на груди, и в очередной раз невольно задумался о Драко. Ему хотелось вновь оказаться на Астрономической башне вместе с ним: целовать бесчисленное количество часов и просто говорить ни о чём. Он невыносимо скучал по нему, и вместе с тем думал, что если бы не он, его пребывание в этом доме сейчас протекало бы куда веселей. И даже эта мысль не заставила его сожалеть. Но всё же тоска незримо присутствовала; она угнетала особенно, когда все кругом были радостны, а он сам всё никак не мог побороть собственных мыслей и страхов, которые не позволяли почувствовать желанного спокойствия.

Дверь комнаты со скрипом приоткрылась. Рон вошёл в спальню и сел на кровать, облокотившись о стену. С минуту царило молчание, от которого напряжение Гарри только росло, но затем Рон вдруг вполголоса сказал:

— Я только что говорил с Джорджем. Он не справляется один с магазином, — голос его звучал подавленно и словно бы виновато. — Ему нужна помощь.

Неприятное предчувствие охватило Гарри в ту же секунду. Сердце сжалось и покатилось куда-то в живот. Он сел и с отчаянием посмотрел на Рона. Тот смотрел исподлобья сконфуженно и удручённо.

— Ты больше не вернёшься в Хогвартс, да? — безнадёжно произнёс Гарри. Рон нехотя кивнул.

Гарри отвёл взгляд и с полминуты тоскливо смотрел на луну. В нём боролось отчаянное желание последовать его примеру: бросить Хогвартс и начать новую жизнь. Школа уже не доставляла ему прежней радости; она ощущалась домом теперь лишь наполовину. В ней было много воспоминаний, и большая часть из них будет всю жизнь с теплотой отдаваться в сердце. Но этот год лишь отягощал эти светлые воспоминания. Ему хотелось уйти. Но уйти значило оставить Драко. Гарри так и не узнал, будут ли их отношения продолжаться после окончания Хогвартса. Было ли всё и вовсе «отношениями».

— Как же я там буду без тебя, Рон? — спросил он, не сумев скрыть своей подавленности.

— Гермиона будет с тобой.

— Это не одно и то же.

Рон помрачнел и опустил глаза, не сумев найти очередного довода.

— Мне самому не хочется бросать вас, приятель. Но Джордж…

— Я понимаю, — ответил Гарри.

Вновь воцарило молчание. В ней всё явственнее чувствовалась появившаяся из ниоткуда пустота. Живот скрутило узлом от мысли, что теперь в Хогвартсе он будет один. Рядом больше не будет того, кто сопровождал его с первого дня в школе. Гарри даже не представлял каково это: ходить на уроки одному, не слышать над ухом постоянную болтовню, не подначивать и не говорить вслух пришедшую на ум мысль. Эти мысли тяготили, вызывали острое нежелание возвращаться, но потом он задумался о Джордже и ощутил вину. Ему сейчас куда тяжелее. Рон нужен ему куда больше, и личное желание держать при себе друга с его стороны эгоистично и жалко. Но всё же, Гарри не мог заткнуть голос, который нашёптывал, что Рон будет отдаляться от него с каждым годом всё больше и больше. Тем более сейчас, когда всё так неясно.

— Осталось меньше полугода, старина, — нарушил молчание Рон. — Не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, как школа уже закончится. Конечно, наши планы немного придётся изменить, но всё же… Что бы там ни было, мы друзья, Гарри. И наша семья — твоя семья. Не вздумай забывать об этом.

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул, ощутив долю облегчения.

Рон начал рассказывать о планах по развитию магазина. О том, что у Джорджа появилась новая идея и что для реализации его ему понадобится его помощь. Говорил он с восторгом и вместе с тем с горечью, и сам Гарри, слушая его, ощущал, что их отношения могут стать прежними. Впервые у него появилась надежда, что он простит его, если узнает о Драко. Но всё же, мысль о возвращении в Хогвартс без Рона прочно укоренилась в нём. Он всё с тревогой продолжал размышлять о том, как будет жить там без него и уже ощущал одиночество. Он волновался и всё продолжал думать, а не лучше ли остаться? Но не мог позволить себе, просто потому что ещё больше ему не хотелось расставаться с Драко. Затем мысли перетекали всё к тем же сомнениям, тем же страхам, что нужен ему вовсе не настолько, и в этом кругу переживаний, он пытался найти хоть минуту спокойствия.

Проговорив с Роном до поздней ночи, Гарри крепко заснул, но на утро проснулся всё с теми же волнениями. Настроения всё так же не было; несмотря на вчерашнее сознание того, насколько семья Уизли дорога ему, воодушевления от нахождения в их доме всё так и не появилось. Приняв ванну, он одевался, когда в комнату вошёл Рон.

— К тебе прилетела сова.

— Очередное любовное послание?

— Очень хорошо охраняемое. Я пытался взять у неё конверт, но эта чёртова птица набросилась на меня. Ещё немного — и я бы остался без руки.

— Ладно, сейчас спущусь, — фыркнул Гарри.

Надев свитер, Гарри бросил так и нераспакованную сумку на пол возле шкафа и спустился вниз. Проходя через гостиную, он заметил на столе свой подарок для Джинни. Его так и не распаковали. Ощутив досаду, Гарри прошёл в кухню. Джинни и Гермиона сидели за столом и пили чай, негромко переговариваясь.

— Она в саду, — сказала Гермиона. Гарри кивнул и, бросив взгляд на Джинни, которая всё так же упорно отказывалась его замечать, вышел в сад.

На каменной, заснеженной ограде гордо восседал ржаво-коричневый филин. Белый конверт был примотан к ноге, что уже казалось подозрительным. Подойдя к нему, Гарри встретился с угрюмым, недовольным взглядом жёлтых глаз. Они смотрели враждебно, и словно бы ждали какого-то подвоха. Гарри нахмурился и опасливо протянул руку к конверту. Филин в ту же секунду распушил свои перья и безжалостно клюнул его руку.

— Вот же чёрт! — вскрикнул Гарри и зажал пострадавший палец рукой.

— Держись там, приятель! — послышалось откуда-то сверху. Гарри обернулся и увидел торчащие из окна третьего этажа головы Рона и Джорджа.

— Если что, я болею за птицу, — сообщил Джордж.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — Гарри закатил глаза и вновь поглядел на филина. Тот буравил его грозным взглядом и издавал враждебные, утробные звуки.

— Что за умник прислал сову, к которой даже не подойти?

От догадки, посетившей его голову, сердце дрогнуло. Гарри посмотрел на конверт с одолевающим его любопытством. Он попытался резко вырвать его, но чёртова птица только громче закричала и, замахав крыльями, прижимая к голове уши, едва не отцапала руку. Гарри отпрянул и раздражённо посмотрел на неё.

— Ладно, и как же мне взять своё письмо? — спросил он, с упрёком поглядев на филина. Тот замолк и уставился на него, словно бы с возмущением. Гарри вздохнул и вновь покосился на конверт. Желание узнать, что там написано, заставляло судорожно искать решение. Будто почувствовав, что он что-то замышляет, филин издал сердитое шипение и сделал пару шагов в сторону.

Гарри вновь безнадёжно вздохнул и опустился на колено. Оказавшись с ним на одном уровне, он посмотрел в глаза птицы. Та смотрела внимательно, не сводя с него взгляда, и странно, в эту минуту она казалось совсем не опасной, даже несмотря на всю суровость.

— Я не сделаю ничего плохого, — мягким тоном произнёс Гарри. — Я просто хочу взять своё письмо и больше ничего. Могу я взять его?

Филин молчал, всё так же не сводя с него взгляда. Гарри смотрел ему в глаза и набрался смелости вновь предпринять попытку. Медленно и осторожно он потянулся к конверту рукой. Птица заворчала, делая ещё маленький шаг в сторону, но не нападала. Гарри замер.

— Всё хорошо, — вновь ласково заговорил он. — Я сейчас осторожно отвяжу письмо, ладно?

Издав утробный, глухой звук, филин продолжал глядеть на него с каким-то любопытством. Гарри подсел чуть ближе и, не теряя зрительного контакта, отвязал письмо от лапы. Когда филин, точно ворчливый ребёнок, заухал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Гарри улыбнулся.

— Если ты от того, о ком я думаю, то вы очень похожи.

Филин вновь угрюмо поглядел на него, будто этакое сравнение было оскорбительным, и Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Ну вот, тебе опять сошло всё с рук, — разочарованно сказал Джордж. — Никакого с тобой веселья, Поттер, — и скрылся за окном. Рон фыркнул и его голова исчезла вслед за ним.

Обрадовавшись уединению, Гарри нетерпеливо открыл конверт и достал из него письмо. Узнав аккуратный почерк Драко, он широко улыбнулся.

_«Не думай, что это подарок, Поттер. Просто меня бесит, что я даже не могу отправить тебе банальное письмо с напоминанием о том, какой ты придурок._

_~~Хотя, ладно. Возможно, это всё же подарок. Но только по причине, указанной выше.~~ » _

Последнее предложение было перечёркнуто, и чуть ниже, Драко продолжил уже менее аккуратным почерком:

_«Он должен был быть подарком! Я взял эту птицу только по одной наитупейшей причине: её никто не брал и продавец сказал, что она одинока и долго ищет своего хозяина. Я и подумал, что такой сиротка-выпендрёжник идеально сойдётся с себе подобным… Но этот ублюдок не сказал, что она кидается на всё, что приблизится к нему на метр! Стоило открыть клетку, как она напала на меня и всего искусала! Пришлось применять «остолбеней», чтобы только привязать к этой идиотской птице это идиотское письмо! И если каким-то чудесным образом ты получишь это письмо (хотя я всё же надеюсь, что она улетит в далёкие края и никогда больше не вернётся), не вздумай отправлять мне эту тупую сову обратно! Можете зажарить её и подать на стол!_

_P.S. Если письмо всё же у тебя в руках, надеюсь, тебя постигла та же участь, потому что это полностью твоя вина!  
С наихудшими пожеланиями  
Д.М.   
_

Нежные чувства накатили на Гарри разом. Он прочитал письмо ещё раз и ему вдруг захотелось написать самое простое, но искреннее «Я люблю тебя!». Весь текст веселил его и забавлял, но то, что Драко всё же думал о нём и хотел сделать приятное, делали с ним нечто невообразимое. Он поглядел на насупившегося филина и улыбнулся ему. Он теперь совсем не казался ему грозным. Он был гордым и всего лишь недоверчивым к людям. Гарри уже готов был к нему привязаться и хотел, чтобы и тот привязался к нему.

— Так ты теперь мой? — спросил он. Филин впервые за всё время недоумённо моргнул. Гарри наклонился и осторожно, всё ещё опасливо подставил ему руку. — Если хочешь. Если нет, ты можешь просто улететь.

Жёлтые глаза испытующе глядели на него с минуту, и когда Гарри уже хотел убрать руку, тот сделал два маленьких шажка в сторону и вцепился в его предплечье сначала одной ногой, затем и второй. Гарри почувствовал себя так, словно одержал победу по квиддичу.

Выпрямившись, Гарри осмелился погладить его и, на удивление, ему позволили.

— Этот идиот применил на тебе заклятие, — филин поглядел на него, точно понимал каждое слово. — Ничего, мы как-нибудь отомстим ему.

Он широко заулыбался, услышав утробное уханье.

— Вижу, вы подружились? — сказала Гермиона, как только он прошёл на кухню. Филин всё так же цепко сидел на его руке, не желая улетать.

— Всего лишь нужен был правильный подход.

— Так понимаю, теперь ты его хозяин? — Гермиона изогнула бровь, а в глазах блестело лукавство.

Гарри сдержанно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— И как же его зовут?

Гарри задумчиво поглядел на сову и, увидев, как угрюмо он глядит на сидящих за столом, фыркнул.

— Он определённо Брюзга.

Гермиона нахмурилась, затем фыркнула, явно поняв откуда взялось такое имя. Джинни вдруг подняла взгляд и с неприкрытой обидой посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Когда я хотела подарить тебе сову, ты сказал, что никогда не сможешь заменить Хедвиг, — гневно сказала она. Джинни поднялась, и ножки стула заскрипели по полу. — Спасибо, что вновь указал моё место.

Она вышла, оставляя за собой тяжесть вины. Прежний восторг рассеялся, и тяжесть совы на руке ощущалась теперь неправильно.

— Не вздумай, Гарри.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Она всего лишь говорит так от обиды. Минуту назад ты был ему рад. И ты удивишься, тебе позволено радоваться. Тем более, ты ему явно пришёлся по душе.

Гарри взглянул на Брюзгу и улыбнулся, заметив на себе его изучающий, но всё тот же угрюмый взгляд. Он бережно погладил его и получил в награду осторожный щипок клювом.

К счастью, в комнате Рона не оказалось. Порывшись на полках, заставленных хламом, Гарри удалось отыскать лист и перо с чернилами. Сев за стол, он уже занёс руку над пергаментом, намереваясь написать краткое и простое «Я соскучился по тебе», но оно вдруг показалось глупым и чрезмерно сентиментальным. Закусив губу, он ненадолго задумался, затем аккуратно, как только мог, вывел:

_«Хочу увидеться с тобой.  
Встретимся у магазина Мадам Малкин сегодня в три?»_

Прочитав эти строки ещё раз, Гарри с волнением сложил лист и подошёл к филину, глазевшему на него с подоконника.

— Раз уж мы теперь друзья, отправишь моё письмо?

Брюзга вновь заворчал, но всё же ухватил клювом письмо. Гарри ласково улыбнулся ему и не удержался от того, чтобы вновь погладить.

— Только не кусай его. И позволь прислать ответ, ладно?

Ухнув, филин вылетел в распахнутое окно.

Стоило только ему улететь, как всё нутро наполнилось волнительным ожиданием. Практически час, Гарри пребывал в комнате и ходил из угла в угол. Нетерпение получить ответ скорее, растягивало время на бесконечные часы, создавало в голове ненужные образы, и потом он даже стал сомневаться в Брюзге. Что, если он попросту улетел или вовсе не дал Драко взять письмо? Зная его характер, Драко мог просто пульнуть в него заклятием, не испытывая при этом раскаяния. Но затем он быстро отмел эту мысль и сосредоточился на расчете проделываемого филином пути. По правде говоря, он и не имел никакого представления сколько это может занять времени. Да и в вычислении он вовсе не был силен. Когда к нему заглянул Рон и, плюхнувшись на кровать, стал вещать о излюбленной команде «Пушек Педдл», Гарри только молчал, покусывая губу и изредка мычал что-то в ответ. Затем его позвал Джордж, и он вновь остался один со своими тревогами. Спустя ещё полчаса в окно наконец влетел филин. Вид его был крайне недовольный, но в клюве он всё же держал долгожданный ответ. Гарри подскочил с места и кинулся к нему.

— Ты умница, — довольно сказал Гарри и угостил его заготовленным печеньем. В ответ ему послышалось очередное ворчание.

Открыв письмо, Гарри фыркнул, а сердце заходило ходуном:

_«Как тебе, чёрт побери, удалось?!  
Я буду.  
Д.М.»_

Гарри улыбнулся и, сложив лист, положил его в карман джинс. Взглянув на время, он с трепетом стал ждать назначенного времени. Затем, подумав, отправился на поиски Гермионы.

Она нашлась в комнате Джинни. Дверь была приоткрыта, но в самой спальне было тихо. В нерешительности потоптавшись у порога, он постучал о косяк двери.

— Входите, — послышался голос Гермионы. Толкнув дверь, Гарри осторожно оглядел комнату. Джинни в ней он не нашёл, отчего сразу же почувствовал облегчение. Гермиона собирала сумку и, взглянув на него, улыбнулась.

— Ты чего-то хотел? — спросила она, когда он прошёл внутрь и прислонился спиной к стене, молчаливо наблюдая за ней.

— Я хотел попросить тебя.

— О чём же?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказала миссис Уизли, что я погощу с тобой день.

Гермиона замерла и, выпрямившись, поглядела на него.

— Если я скажу, что отправлюсь на площадь Гриммо, она не отпустит меня. По крайней мере, не одного.

— Ты встретишься с ним, да? — догадалась Гермиона, но в голосе её Гарри не услышал осуждения. Не сдержав улыбки, он кивнул.

— Сегодня в три. Планирую сводить его на свидание.

— И больше ничего?

Гарри недоумённо нахмурился, не понимая, что она имеет в виду.

— Ты так и не собираешься сказать ему?

Сердце Гарри дрогнуло. Он опустил глаза и неопределённо пожал плечами. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула.

— Скажи ему, Гарри. Прекрати мучить себя. Сомнения терзают тебя, я вижу. Ты был бы совсем другим все эти дни, если бы только знал наверняка.

— Я знаю, — глухо ответил Гарри. — Но отчего-то мне всё кажется, что ещё не время.

— Боюсь, ты так полюбил его, что просто боишься, Гарри. — Гарри опустил голову ниже, нервно покусывая губу. Слова Гермионы, как обычно, попали прямо в цель. — Но лучше ли находиться в постоянной тревоге?

— Нет, не лучше, — признал Гарри.

— Это всё несправедливо, — вдруг с досадой сказала Гермиона. Он поднял на неё озадаченный взгляд.

— Несправедливо?

— После всего, что было с тобой, ты обязан быть счастлив. Я думала, после войны всё так и будет.

— Я тоже, Гермиона. Но сейчас вовсе не так плохо, — он улыбнулся ей и добавил: — Когда я скажу ему, возможно, всё будет намного лучше.

Гермиона улыбнулась и, подойдя ближе, обняла его. Гарри погладил её по волосам, чувствуя, как в нём возрастает уверенность. Каждый раз в такие минуты, он был благодарен судьбе за таких друзей.

— Если не будет, ты прости, но я вновь ударю его.

Гарри фыркнул и тихо рассмеялся.

— Что же, теперь точно придётся сказать.


	11. Chapter 11

***

Отбиться от настойчивого недоумения миссис Уизли по поводу «зачем это тебе нужно гостить у семьи Грейнджер, когда есть мы» Гарри едва удалось. По её недовольному, разочарованному взгляду он понимал, что все планы, что она строила для их примирения с Джинни, пошли под откос. Но Гарри совсем не сочувствовал ей. Он знал, стоит лишь ему вернуться обратно, как её намерения станут ещё настойчивей. Гарри не хотел признаваться самому себе, но все эти её ожидания и желания вызывали в нём лёгкое раздражение. Но всё же он понимал, что она привязана к нему искренней, материнской любовью, поэтому смиренно молчал.

Без десяти три Гарри вместе с Гермионой вошли в камин и в сопровождении пары наблюдательных глаз ему и вправду пришлось перемещаться в дом Гермионы. Произнеси она «Косая аллея», это вызвало бы ещё больше вопросов.

Вспыхнув в камине зелёным пламенем, он заметил, как вздрогнули родители Гермионы, преспокойно сидевшие на диване и теперь уставившиеся на него во все глаза. Неловко улыбнувшись, он махнул им рукой.

— Я обещала Рону прийти завтра на обед, так что буду ждать тебя в двенадцать, — сказала Гермиона и протянула ему чашу с летучим порохом.

— Я понял, — кивнул Гарри и черпнул щепотку пороха.

— Удачи, — взволнованно сказала Гермиона. Гарри улыбнулся ей и с нарастающим возбуждением бросил порох, произнеся место назначения.

Оказавшись в дырявом котле, Гарри тут же привлёк к себе внимание. Волшебники и волшебницы, при виде его, округляли глаза и тыкали в него пальцем.

— Смотрите, это же Гарри Поттер!

— Гарри Поттер!

Гарри неловко улыбался им и быстро прошмыгнул к двери, выходя на извилистую улицу. Протолкнувшись сквозь шныряющую толпу, он прошмыгнул в узкую, тёмную улочку и, оглядевшись, достал из кармана мантию.

Оказавшись невидимым, Гарри выглянул из-за укрытия. Выйти и не столкнуться ни с кем случайно не было возможности. Бросив взгляд в сторону магазина Мадам Малкин, он улучил момент и юркнул в его сторону, но случайно столкнулся с проходящей мимо ведьмой. Та оглянулась и, не увидев перед собой истинного виновника, напала с обвинениями на ничего не подозревающего мужчину.

— Вы что, совсем не смотрите куда идёте?!

Мужчина в котелке недоумении вылупился на неё.

— О чём вы, чёрт возьми, говорите?!

Пока спор разрастался, Гарри просочился к магазину и притаился в тени у витрины. Место было не совсем безопасным для того, кто прячется под мантией, но оттуда он мог наблюдать за часами, которые стояли на витрине у лавки напротив. Оставалось всего три минуты. Нетерпеливо вздохнув, Гарри прислонился к стене и стал ждать, непрерывно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Прошло полчаса. Мимо проплывали незнакомые лица, стрелки медленно ползли по циферблату, но Драко всё не появлялся. С поднимающимся чувством тошноты, Гарри продолжал ждать, но с каждой минутой надежда в нём всё гасла и в груди появлялись всё новые неприятные ощущения. Воодушевление неумолимо падало, оставляя за собой налёт отчаяния, а мысли всё больше приобретали мрачные оттенки. Ему казалось, что его попросту обманули, — бросили, как ненужную вещь, — и ничего не мог поделать с этими навязчивыми идеями.

Около четырёх часов на него налетела старая ведьма.

— Кто здесь?! — вскрикнула она, опасливо озираясь. Гарри отпрянул от неё и кинулся к узкому проёму между домами, не особо заботясь о том, что с кем-то столкнётся.

Притаившись в тёмном проходе, Гарри прислонился плечом к каменной стене и без особой надежды продолжил наблюдать за прохожими у магазина. Невольно он задумался о том, что будет делать весь этот день в пустынном и одиноком доме на Гриммо. По правде, ему совершенно нечего было делать там, кроме как думать о Драко и предаваться унынию. Но он уже знал, что куда бы не пошёл, мысли о нём будут преследовать его; они будут тяготить, заставлять чувствовать себя ненужным, и поэтому он готов был стоять на месте хоть до самого вечера, даже зная, что Драко уже не придёт.

Но Драко пришёл. Он появился спустя ещё десять минут. Его платиновые волосы ярко выделялись на фоне остальных. Гарри выпрямился, ощутив, как подпрыгнуло собственное сердце и взволнованно заколотилось в груди. Он наблюдал, как Драко равнодушно оглядывает прохожих, словно уже знал, что его никто не ждёт, но на его лице всё же промелькнуло едва уловимое разочарование. Гарри хотел выйти из укрытия и подойти к нему, но тот уже сам направился в его сторону. Он не видел его. Очевидно, даже не подумал, что Гарри может быть здесь, но всё же он встал по другую сторону переулка — прямо напротив — и точно так же прислонился плечом к стене. С минуту он без особого интереса поглядел в сторону магазина, затем опустил взгляд. Наблюдая за ним, Гарри словно бы почувствовал его настроение. Драко был расстроен. Это было заметно по хмурому лицу и меланхоличному взгляду, и отчего-то его стало даже жалко. Но всё же, он не мог усмирить в себе гнев, который проснулся в нём после пережитого разочарования.

Отстранившись от стены, Гарри медленно подошёл к нему. Углубившись в свои мысли, Драко даже не почувствовал чужого присутствия. С полминуты Гарри наблюдал вблизи за его лицом, затем осуждающе произнёс:

— Ты опоздал.

Драко вздрогнул и, вскинув голову, удивлённо посмотрел перед собой. Гарри был уверен, что его не видят, но Драко будто смотрел ему в глаза, точно не было никакой мантии-невидимки. Подняв руку, он осторожно ухватился за полу мантии и приподнял её, открывая лицо Гарри.

Гарри смотрел в упор, не скрывая своего недовольства.

— Прости, — всего лишь произнёс Драко. Гарри изумлённо приподнял брови и возненавидел себя за то, что так легко перестал сердиться.

— Почему тебя не было так долго? — спросил он. Собственный голос непроизвольно стал мягче.

— Из-за отца.

— С ним опять что-то не так?

— С ним вечно что-то не так, Поттер, — сказал Драко сердито и раздражённо. Гарри удивил его тон, но затем он с тревогой догадался, что Люциус Малфой вновь взялся за старое. Он смотрел на Драко и раздумывал: будет ли тот вновь ему подчиняться? Что если теперь он снова станет таким, как прежде?

Гарри не успел задать волнующего вопроса, как Драко вцепился в его запястье и завёл глубже в тёмный переулок. Прижавшись к холодной стене, Гарри накрыл его мантией. С трепетом он наблюдал, как взгляд Драко мягкий, но в то же время таивший в себе что-то неуловимое, скользит по его лицу. Не сумев сдержать улыбки, Гарри неотрывно смотрел в серые глаза и не мог отделаться от чувства, что им любуются и его любят. Сердце от этих мыслей трепетно сжималось в груди.

Подняв руку, Гарри коснулся ладонью его щеки, оглаживая бледную кожу большим пальцем и с восторгом наблюдая, как Драко подается ей навстречу, прикрывая глаза. Осторожно взяв его кисть, он мягко коснулся её губами, и Гарри ощутил, как всё внутри содрогается от невыносимого удовольствия. В очередной раз он поразился тому, как такой человек, как Драко, находит в себе столько нежности. Для него. Казалось, когда так целуют и смотрят — не нужны больше никакие ответы, но Гарри всё же готов был сказать, как любит его, как хочет быть с ним. По-настоящему. Но Драко прижался губами теперь к его щеке, подбородку, губам, провёл носом по линии челюсти, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и стал покрывать поцелуями шею. Гарри запустил пальцы в светлые волосы, слыша, как проплывают мимо чужие шаги. Он осознавал, как неправильно стоять в этом людном месте и наслаждаться чужими ласками, даже зная, что их никто не видит, но ему попросту было всё равно.

Оттянув от себя голову Драко за волосы, он проигнорировал недовольный взгляд и прильнул губами к его губам. Драко охотно встретил его язык своим, но затем вдруг прервался, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, опять скользнуть к мокрым губам, и, наклонив голову влево, вновь поцеловал, на этот раз менее пылко, но более нежно. Гарри удивляло поведение Драко. Он уже привык к этой его необычной стороне, но сегодня тот казался ему особенно ласковым. Он задумался: не из-за ссоры ли это с отцом или же тот в действительности скучал, как всё это время скучал по нему сам Гарри? Ему хотелось верить, что причина кроется во втором.

Нежно касаясь его лица и волос, Гарри прижимал Драко крепче к себе и самозабвенно отдавался поцелую, который с каждой минутой становился всё глубже и отчаянней. Вместе с тем внутри непреодолимо возрастало иррациональное чувство будто этого всё ещё недостаточно. Он целовал, ласкал чужой язык, неконтролируемо стискивал волосы, и это чувство ежесекундно всё возрастало в нём, даря ощущение какого-то дискомфорта. Ему казалось, ещё минута — и он просто рассыпется по земле от безысходности.

По переулку прошла группа из волшебниц. Одна из них толкнула Драко в спину и им пришлось прервать поцелуй. Девушка с золотистыми, длинными волосами поглядела в их сторону, но, ничего не увидев, пошла дальше. Гарри взглянул на Драко с желанием вернуть его к себе, но заметив надвигающегося позади него толстяка, ухватился за запястье и прижал к стене. Бренча себе под нос ворчания, толстяк прошёл мимо, чудом не задев их. Разочарованно поджав губы, Гарри поглядел на Драко, и заметил его хмурый взгляд. Он подумал о своём намерении сводить его в кинотеатр, поход который предвкушал, но теперь ему совсем не хотелось идти туда, даже если весь сеанс можно будет целоваться. Несмотря на темноту, они будут не одни. А сейчас быть с ним без единой души вокруг отчего-то хотелось больше всего.

Гарри вновь вспомнил о доме на площади Гриммо. Его неуютные, холодные стены не располагали к тому, чтобы желать находиться там. Портрет, который, очнувшись, не мог умолкнуть ни на минуту и снующий, вечно недовольный Кикимер — не могли создать впечатления об уединении. Но всё же, при мысли о том, чтобы привести туда Драко, внизу живота заныло, и появилось острое желание попросту взорваться. Образы, появившиеся перед глазами, понесли по венам волну горячего возбуждения. Оставшись совсем одни, — не в тихом, тёмном коридоре, не где-то в туалете Хогвартса, куда мог зайти кто угодно, — дело могло принять совсем иной оборот. И Гарри не мог сказать с уверенностью, что смог бы отказаться. От одной лишь мысли, кровь хлынула к лицу, во рту стало мокро, и он жадно сглотнул, не в силах усмирить поплывшее воображение. Оно неслось, словно безумное, и Гарри пришлось зажмурить глаза, чтобы прийти в себя.

Открыв их, он несмело посмотрел на Драко. Тот смотрел на него, глубоко дыша, а лихорадочный взгляд бегал по его лицу. Гарри догадался, что Драко, должно быть, чувствует всё то же, и это осознание вызвало по телу дрожь. Вновь сглотнул, он не дал себе времени подумать.

— Хочешь… куда-нибудь сходить? — глухо произнёс он, удивляясь собственному голосу. Драко с полминуты смотрел ему в глаза, затем качнул головой. — Тогда… у меня есть дом на площади Гриммо. Остался в наследство.

Драко всё смотрел на него, но долго не отвечал. Сердце сжалось от волнения, что неправильно понял его взгляд, когда он всё же взволнованно произнёс:

— Есть квартира. Подарок матери. Был там всего пару раз, но могу переместить нас туда. Если хочешь, — нервно добавил он спустя несколько мгновений.

Гарри облизал разом пересохшие губы и, опустив взгляд, кивнул. Когда переулок опустел, он снял с них мантию и сунул её в карман куртки. Оглядевшись, просто для того, чтобы не смотреть на Драко, он неуверенно коснулся его руки. Сжав его ладонь, Драко переместил их в свою квартиру.

Первое, что увидел Гарри, открыв глаза — взгляд Драко, глядящий с ожиданием чего-то и вместе с тем выдающий его взволнованность. Закусив губу, Гарри поглядел в сторону, только лишь, чтобы избежать этого взгляда. Затем и вовсе обернулся и сделал от него два шага, чтобы дать себе и Драко время успокоиться.

Чтобы отвлечь себя, он осмотрел спальню, показавшуюся ему с первого взгляда слишком вычурной. Несмотря на светло-бежевые обои, комната казалась тёмной из-за множества золотистых декоративных линий, тяжёлых штор со слишком изобильным сочетанием цветов, большой кровати с бархатным пологом, и мебелью, которую Гарри видел только в кино о давно прошедших временах. В комнате пахло аристократизмом, богатством, и он чувствовал себя не вполне уютно в своей не очень-то дорогой одежде и дешёвых ботинках. От нахождения в этой комнате, нервозность его только усилилась. Всё это вновь напомнило о том, насколько они на самом деле разные. И если бы он стал думать глубже, то лишний раз поразился тому, что здесь делает. Но было слишком поздно для подобных рассуждений.

Вытерев вспотевшие ладони о ткань джинс, Гарри обернулся к Драко и взглянул на него. Тот стоял недвижно, словно окаменел, и его взгляд твёрдо держался на нём, точно Драко пытался контролировать себя. Однако его волнение можно было нащупать в воздухе. Было неловко и непонятно что делать. Гарри чувствовал себя глупо, когда попросту снял с себя куртку и опустил её на ближайшее кресло. В тишине каждый едва уловимый шорох казался невыносимо громким. Драко внимательно следил за его движениями и даже не моргнул, когда он вновь посмотрел ему в глаза.

Кровь застучала в ушах, а сердце выстукивало в груди ритм отчаянной нервозности. Закусив губу, Гарри медленно подошёл к нему и, встав напротив, попытался найти слова, которые могли бы разрядить обстановку. Но таких не находилось. Мысль переместиться сюда вдруг показалась глупой и опрометчивой, но Гарри бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хочет здесь находиться. Пересилив смущение, он коснулся щеки Драко и попытался усмирить волнение более надёжным способом: коснувшись губ Драко, он стал неспешно и ласково целовать его. Волнение всё так же билось в груди, но теперь оно не тяготило, а стало даже приятным.

Драко прикрыл глаза и громко выдохнул. Отвечая на поцелуй, он обвил руками его за талию, стискивая кожу сквозь плотную вязь свитера и жадно прижимая к своему телу. Ладони уже привычно стали скользить по его спине; пальцы сжимали бока, плечи, и Гарри в отместку крепче сжимал светлые волосы, находя в этом собственное удовольствие.

Когда Драко приподнял его свитер и скользнул ладонями по голой коже, он прервал поцелуй и взглянул на него. Лицо перед ним было слегка румяным, впрочем, как и у него самого, и с приступом острой робости Гарри принялся стаскивать с его плеч пальто. Поняв его намерение, Драко сам снял его и небрежно откинул на кресло к куртке, но оно упало на пол. Гарри мог бы пошутить о неприличных манерах и неопрятности, но голос не поддавался. Не под пристальным взглядом серых глаз, смотрящие с настойчивым, нескрываемым желанием.

Вновь обхватив его за талию, Драко притянул Гарри обратно к себе. Теперь из-под опущенных ресниц он смотрел куда-то на его лицо, избегая взгляда; грудь его вздымалась при каждом вздохе, а тёплое дыхание опаляло кожу. Гарри зачарованно смотрел на него, наслаждаясь его близостью, вдыхая уже до боли знакомый запах парфюма, затем провёл рукой от плеча к шее и вновь скользнул к волосам. Драко поднял взгляд и посмотрел на него так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого вновь поцеловал.

Целовал он нежно, тягуче, и, увлечённо отвечая, Гарри не заметил, как чужие руки вновь коснулись голой кожи на боках. Ладони медленно поднялись вверх по позвоночнику, огладили лопатки, и, опустившись, потянули свитер вверх.

— Подожди, — прервав поцелуй, сказал Гарри.

Драко открыл глаза и хмуро посмотрел на него, точно готовый разочароваться в том, что он пошёл на попятную. Гарри ничего не ответил на этот взгляд. Он обернулся и подошел к кровати. Сняв очки, он опустил их на тумбу вместе с палочкой, затем вновь обернулся к Драко. Тот виднелся теперь не так отчётливо, но странно, это лишь придало смелости. Сняв с себя свитер, он опустил его на пол, не найдя рядом места, куда бы его деть. Драко смотрел на него, всё оставаясь на месте, и Гарри повел обнажённым плечом, ожидая и чувствуя себя неловко под его пристальным, изучающим взглядом.

— Так и будешь стоять? — не выдержав, произнёс он.

Драко моргнул и поднял взгляд. На лице его можно было уловить едва заметную ухмылку. Тот явно хотел съязвить, и Гарри даже мог услышать наглое «Что, не терпится, Поттер?» у себя в голове, но тот молчал. И слава Мерлину. Гарри не мог сказать с уверенностью, что удержался бы от утвердительного ответа. Потому что, даже стоя перед ним полуголым и чувствуя себя крайне неловко, он с нетерпением дожидался этой близости.

Драко подошел к нему и, положив ладони на его бёдра, вновь стал оглядывать на сей раз вблизи. Гарри наблюдал за его взглядом и поджал губы, чтобы не выдать улыбки. Но всё же не удержался от колкости:

— Это первый мужской торс, который ты видишь?

Драко взглянул в его глаза и уставился в них с неким упрёком. Гарри всё же не сдержал улыбки. Он поднял руки и задел пальцами край водолазки, намереваясь снять её с худощавого тела и наконец оказаться в равном положении. Но Драко не позволил ему и стянул её с себя сам, словно если это сделает Гарри, он почувствует себя униженным. Самого Гарри это лишь позабавило. Он посмотрел на его внезапно всклоченный вид, оттого лишь, что волосы теперь были в беспорядке, и нашел в этом виде особую прелесть. Затем он опустил взгляд на оголённую, бледную кожу и сглотнул, чувствуя, как собственные щёки покрылись румянцем. Видеть парней нагих он совершенно привык. В этом не было ничего примечательного и особенно не было ничего увлекательного. Однако видеть кого-то и видеть Драко почти раздетым — почему-то не одно и то же. Хотя, если подумать, он прекрасно знал почему.

Опустив ладонь на его кожу, он провёл ею по бледной груди, ниже к торсу, и отметил какой она была гладкой, чистой, когда у самого Гарри она была покрыта чёрными волосками. От этой мысли ему стало неловко, но вряд ли найдется заклинание в его голове, которое бы избавило от подобной проблемы. Да и если бы знал, вряд ли бы стал применять на глазах у Драко, который не преминул бы возможностью оставить свой важный комментарий.

Поглядев из-под ресниц на Драко, который открыто наблюдал за ним, Гарри нашёл решимость коснуться его плеча губами. Услышав над ухом глубокий выдох, он осмелел и стал покрывать поцелуями шею и грудь, пока Драко не оттянул его за волосы и не вовлек в поцелуй. Ладони, потерявшие всю застенчивость и робость, снова бесконтрольно стали оглаживать спину, плечи, и Гарри на этот раз вовсе не удивился, когда они опустились на ягодицы. Тем не менее он не смог сдержать тихого стона и дрожи возбуждения.

Драко провёл мокрыми губами по подбородку, прильнул к шее, и Гарри прижимал его к себе за голову, целуя плечи, куда-то за ухо — туда, куда только мог дотянуться. От всего происходящего кружилась голова; мысли стали какими-то мутными и не мешали поддаваться собственному искушению. Когда Драко стал ласкать его грудь, Гарри услышал, как лязгнул ремень собственных джинс. Чужие пальцы расстегнули молнию, и он непроизвольно стиснул светлые волосы крепче, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Джинсы, которые были ему не по размеру, свободно упали на пол. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он отодвинул их в сторону и, поддавшись какому-то внутреннему позыву, прикусил кожу на шее, отвлекая вниманиие от собственной почти что наготы. Драко тихо что-то прокряхтел и, улыбнувшись, Гарри оттянул его голову за волосы и поцеловал ниже кадыка, поднимаясь выше к подбородку. Другой рукой он провёл по его животу и вцепился пальцами в пуговицу брюк. Та никак не поддавалась и ласкания шеи пришлось прервать. Драко тихо фыркнул.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Гарри.

Расстегнув пуговицу и молнию, он нервно сглотнул, прежде чем потянуть брюки вниз. Сердце, едва успокоившееся, вновь взволнованно застучало в ушах. Оглядев Драко, замечая отчётливый бугор сквозь белое нижнее белье, он словно бы только осознал, что на самом деле происходит. Точнее, собирается произойти. Разумеется, он отчётливо понимал на что шёл, но теперь, стоя перед Малфоем почти обнажённым и видя его таким же перед собой, всё вдруг стало более… реальным. И отчего-то собственная едва ли нагота не столь смущала, как нагота Драко.

Вновь сглотнув, Гарри поднял взгляд. Драко смотрел на него, и его смущение было совсем неявно. Но Гарри всё же мог ощутить его, и оно отдалось мягким щекотанием где-то в животе.

— Это… в первый раз должно быть неловко, так? — зачем-то спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя крайне глупо.

— Не знаю, я не проводил опрос, — последовал язвительный ответ. Гарри насупился, ощутив долю раздражения. Но Драко проигнорировал его взгляд и посмотрел куда-то сквозь него.

— Давай… просто сделаем это, Поттер, — сбивчиво произнёс он. — Если, конечно, всё ещё хочешь.

То, с какой долей неуверенности прозвучало последнее предложение, заставило Гарри улыбнуться. Глядя на него, чувствуя его нервозность, внутри пробудилась смелость. Он закусил губу и, вернув ладонь на бледную шею, притянул к себе. Нежно лаская языком, он пытался успокоить себя и его.

Руки Драко тут же обвили его вокруг торса. Он обнимал, жадно отвечал на поцелуй, и как бы невзначай подталкивал к кровати. Гарри послушно сделал два шага назад и опустился на матрас, откидывая одеяло. Стоило лишь на секунду разорвать поцелуй, как Драко вновь жадно прильнул к его губам. Поцелуй отвлекал и когда ему пришлось подползать выше, и когда Драко оказался между его ног. Но когда поцелуй вновь прервался и Малфой стал привычно целовать его лицо и шею, Гарри распахнул глаза.

— Я хочу быть сверху.

Драко прервал ласки и с упрёком посмотрел на него.

— Нет, я занял это место первым.

— Ты, черт возьми, серьезно?

— Да. Кто успел, тот и съел, Поттер.

— Ты просто смешон! — возмущённо фыркнул Гарри.

— У меня хотя бы есть аргумент. Какой-никакой, но есть. А у тебя?

Гарри поджал губы, яростно выискивая хоть какой-нибудь нелепый аргумент, но единственный уже забрал Драко.

— Чёрт с тобой. Ладно, — сдался он, с обречённостью опустив голову на подушку. — Поверить не могу, что оказался в этом положении вместе с тобой.

— Заткнись уже, Поттер, — проворчал Драко. Всё его недовольство сошло с лица уже в следующую секунду. Он взволнованно посмотрел на него и как-то нервно облизнул губы. Гарри смотрел на него и не мог отвести от его лица завороженного взгляда. — Ладно. Тогда… надо тебя подготовить, — неуверенно произнёс Драко.

— В каком смысле? — сердце в груди беспокойно дрогнуло. — Разве… что-то ещё нужно? В смысле… нужно ведь просто… войти и двигаться.

— Поттер, ты ведь понимаешь, что секс между двумя парнями отличается от секса между парнем и девушкой?

— Я… никогда не задумывался о сексе с парнем. А ты?

— С тех пор, как увидел тебя, только и думаю об этом, — слегка раздражённо ответил Драко.

Гарри нервно хохотнул и зажмурился.

— Ужасная шутка. Нам было по одиннадцать. И ты был весь зализанный, как слизень.

— Себя-то вспомни. Весь в лохмотьях и… в своих тупых очках. И вообще, я сказал не подумав.

— Не подумав, — зачем-то повторил Гарри.

В комнате внезапно стало слишком душно. Он облизнулся и открыл глаза. Не успел он произнести и слова, как Драко вдруг подскочил и направился к двери, находящейся слева. По копошению и стукам дверец шкафчиков, Гарри понял, что там находится ванна. Пока Драко возился в поисках чего-то, он судорожно обдумывал варианты.

Драко вернулся всё такой же всклоченный и красный. В руках он держал тюбик. Вновь нависнув над ним, он лихорадочно пробежался взглядом по телу Гарри, затем взглянул в его глаза. Нервозность всё усиливалась, звонко стуча по рёбрам.

— Сверху я бы чувствовал себя намного уверенней. Это мой аргумент, — выдохнул Гарри, облизывая губы, которые всё не прекращая пересыхали.

— Этот аргумент не имеет смысла, потому что его могу привести и я, дубина.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться и высказать ещё что-нибудь более убедительное, как Драко вновь заговорил:

— Нет, Поттер. Не после того, что я только что услышал. К тому же, ты эмоционально нестабилен.

— Что?! При чем здесь это?!

— При том, что я не позволю нервному идиоту притронуться к моей заднице. Ещё сделаешь что-то не то.

— А ты у нас опытный самец, да?

— Я хотя бы владею теорией.

— Очень интересно откуда? — возмущение прервалось от пришедшей в голову догадки. — Ты, что, готовился?! — спросил Гарри, вперив в него ошеломлённый взгляд.

Драко, казалось, покраснел ещё сильней. Он нервно сглотнул и поёрзал, переминаясь на коленях.

— У меня бывший друг… гей. Хвастливый гей. Слушая его подробные рассказы, мы все по очереди ходили блевать. Ещё и раздавал свои никчёмные советы, будто кому-то это обязательно пригодится.

Гарри долгие секунды смотрел на него, затем неловко произнёс:

— Ну… Тебе вот пригодилось.

— Вообще, да, — нервно хохотнул Драко.

— А если бы этого друга не было?

— То я бы сообразил.

— Да неужели? — скептически произнёс Гарри.

— Мы еще долго будем болтать, Поттер? — в голосе вновь послышалось раздражение.

— Ладно. Ладно, — повторил Гарри и нервно заёрзал на кровати. — И что… Ты говорил о подготовке.

Драко выдохнул и содрогнулся словно в возбуждении.

— Мне надо… растянуть тебя… — Гарри долго смотрел на него, не в силах толком соображать. — Пальцами, — добавил Драко. Гарри тут же вспыхнул, но тем не менее в пересохшем рту вдруг стало мокро.

— Это, если честно, отвратительно.

— Ну… самому себе я бы это делать не стал.

Гарри сомнительно глядел на Драко и подумал, что окажись он всё же сверху, это было бы всё ещё смущающе, но всё же менее отвратительно, чем представлять собственные пальцы в своём же заду. Драко, очевидно, думал так же. Однако Гарри всё же готов был сгореть со стыда от понимания, _куда_ он собирается совать свои пальцы. Просто «войти и двигаться» представлялось вариантом куда приличнее. Сейчас же, дело касалось, казалось бы, более интимных вещей. И всё ещё, для Драко делать это _ему_ — менее противно, чем делать это самому себе. Отчего-то эта мысль приносила одновременно удовольствие и жгучее смущение.

— Мне кажется, ты сейчас перегреешься, Поттер.

Лицо Гарри стало ещё горячее.

— Заткнись, Малфой! Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда окажешься на моём месте!

Драко насмешливо фыркнул, что вызвало ещё большее раздражение.

— Если так оттягиваешь, то я всё ещё могу занять твоё место.

— Вот ещё, — хмыкнул Малфой.

Всю его надменную весёлость сняло как рукой уже в следующую секунду. Он как бы мимолётно оглядел тело под ним и громко сглотнул. Гарри заметил, как лицо его стало чуть багровее; он мог бы отвесить в отместку шутку, но подавился воздухом, когда горячие пальцы коснулись кожи над поясом боксеров. Драко посмотрел ему в глаза, и Гарри хотел отвести взгляд, чтобы избежать излишнего смущения, но отчего-то не мог. Казалось, сделай он это, всё только усугубит; да и лицо Драко над ним было непривычно взволнованным, раскрасневшимся, и он не мог позволить себе игнорировать этот его вид.

Сбивчиво выдохнув, Гарри приподнял бёдра, позволяя стянуть с себя бельё. Драко откинул боксеры на пол, не глядя, а взгляд его бесстыдно приковался к обнажённому телу под ним. Живот непроизвольно сжался, едва не дёргаясь в нервных конвульсиях, но собственное возбуждение всё ещё упрямо выдавало его с головой. Кровь хлынула к лицу, и Гарри мог поклясться, что на лбу выступила испарина.

— Сними и ты, — потребовал он. Взгляд Драко наконец нашёл его лицо. Он мгновение смотрел на него, словно не понимал его слов, затем фыркнул.

— Ну ты, Поттер. Настолько стесняешься, что обязательно нужно находиться в равном положении?

— Если бы ты сам не стеснялся, мне бы не пришлось об этом говорить, — не поддался на провокацию Гарри. Драко тут же нахмурился и покраснел.

— Придурок, — пробормотал он, но всё же сел на колени и неловко стал стаскивать с себя трусы. Гарри непрерывно наблюдал за ним и невольно задержал дыхание. Его острое, бледное тело вызывало острое желание коснуться и крепко прижать к себе, но представший взору член, возбуждённый и сочащийся смазкой, отдался в нём нетерпеливым содроганием. Гарри сглотнул слюну и поёрзал на месте, желая коснуться себя. Отбросив своё бельё на пол, Драко вновь навис над ним, не позволяя смотреть на себя дольше.

— Доволен?

— Более-менее… — выдохнул Гарри.

Приподняв голову, он вовлёк его в поцелуй, жадно и властно лаская в попытке отвлечь себя.

— Ладно, так… — пробормотал Драко, когда поцелуй прервался. Он посмотрел в сторону и взял лежащий у подушки тюбик. — Надеюсь, это сойдёт, — сказал он словно самому себе. Гарри даже не хотел уточнять, что у него в руках. Текст на тюбике был для него расплывчатым, оставляя загадку нераскрытой.

Глубоко вдыхая, он наблюдал, как Драко откручивает крышку; он заметил, что у него от волнения подрагивают пальцы, и от этого в нём пронеслась волна нежности к нему. И вместе с тем, нетерпение принимало всё новые обороты. Поддавшись собственному порыву, Гарри поднял руку и ласково отвёл отросшую светлую чёлку в сторону и, огладив щёку, опустил ладонь на острое плечо. Драко поглядел на него и словно бы сильнее разволновался. Он выдавил на пальцы больше крема, чем нужно, и смазал их как-то судорожно. Отложив тюбик, он вновь посмотрел на него и нервно облизнулся. Его красное лицо покрылось лёгкой испариной.

— Нужно, чтобы ты поднял ноги, — сбивчиво произнёс Драко. Гарри весь напрягся от смущения; закусив губу, он задержал дыхание и послушно приподнял ноги, обхватывая их руками. Глядя в потолок, он старался ни о чём не думать, но мысли настойчиво лезли в голову и с каждым разом смущали всё сильнее. Хотя, куда сильнее он и вовсе не представлял.

— Л-ладно, — вновь пробормотал Драко. Он приподнялся на руке и, опустив взгляд, медленно поднёс палец к его отверстию. Гарри чувствовал, как пылают собственные уши. Отпустив одну ногу, он схватил Драко за шею и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Это можно сделать и глядя на меня, — слегка дрожащим голосом произнёс Гарри. Драко улыбнулся, но не стал выдавать никакой остроты.

Когда холодный, мокрый палец коснулся его, Гарри непроизвольно дёрнулся, отстраняясь от него.

— Чёрт, — чертыхнулся он, зажмурившись. Сердце гулко забилось в ушах. От собственной реакции ему стало стыдно, но он попросту не мог ничего с собой поделать.

Драко сверху зашевелился. Секунда — и щеки его коснулись губами. Затем они мягко прижались и к подбородку, лбу, и когда они прижались к губам — Гарри жадно впился в них. Лаская нёбо, переплетаясь языками, он старался не обращать внимания на проникающий в него палец. Он скользил всё глубже и ненадолго замёр, с каждой секундой вызывая всё больший дискомфорт. Упав головой на подушку, Гарри облизнул мокрые губы.

— Нормально? — хриплым голосом спросил Драко. Гарри открыл глаза и кивнул. — Тогда, ещё один?

Гарри смотрел на него несколько мгновений, затем снова кивнул. Драко поёрзал на коленях и вновь опустил любопытный взгляд на палец, скрывшийся внутри него. Гарри вцепился в его волосы и заставил поднять голову.

— Ханжа, — недовольно пробормотал Драко.

Вынув палец, Драко вновь смазал их кремом и стал проникать уже двумя. Гарри сцепил зубы и напряг живот.

— Больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Драко, замерев.

— Н-нет. Просто… неприятно.

— Ты… постарайся расслабиться.

Гарри хотел надерзить, что сверху он чувствовал бы себя «расслабленно», без пальца в заду, но, поджав губы, только кивнул. Драко, подождав с полминуты, стал осторожно и неспешно растягивать его. Гарри хмурился, глядя мимо него в потолок, и старался дышать ровно.

— Ещё недостаточно? — выдохнул он, когда ему показалось, что всё продолжается слишком долго.

— Нет, нужно ещё.

— Мне кажется, что всё же уже достаточно.

— Поттер, заткнись. В моих же интересах, чтобы задница героя не пострадала.

Драко вынул пальцы и вновь их смазал.

— Мне кажется, ты чересчур стараешься.

— Когда ты нервничаешь ты слишком разговорчив, да, Поттер? — догадался Драко, приставив ко входу уже три пальца.

— Ох, заткнись, — нахмурился Гарри и замолк.

Когда уже три пальца стали входить в него, он вдруг почувствовал неприятное жжение; всё тело непроизвольно напряглось, и он поморщился, вцепившись пальцами в собственные ноги. Драко замер и обеспокоенно всмотрелся в его лицо.

— Терпимо, — произнёс Гарри.

— Расслабься. Ты слишком волнуешься, — последовал ответ с ноткой насмешки.

— Прости, но твои успокоения вызывают желание тебе врезать.

Драко улыбнулся, как-то совсем тепло; Гарри не смог сдержаться и потянулся к нему, целуя настойчиво и даже отчаянно.

— Всё ещё недостаточно? — снова спросил он, когда Драко всё растягивал его, затем стал двигать пальцами по кругу, словно желая, чтобы он попросту помер от смущения. Гарри уже видел эти позорные заголовки в «Ежедневном пророке». «Неожиданная смерть героя от рук бывшего врага. В буквальном смысле». Гарри не понимал, почему собственные мысли так издевались над ним.

— Нет… я ищу… — Драко замолк. Лицо его было сосредоточено, а пальцы всё ещё усердно копошились у него внутри, принося неприятные ощущения.

— Что? — недоумённо произнёс Гарри. — Скажи дословно, что он там говорил?

— Поттер, я удивляюсь как еще не сдулся с твоей бессмысленной болтовнёй.

— Может, тебя она заводит, а?

— Может быть. Не каждый день мой враг тараторит от волнения подо мной.

— Бывший враг.

— Важное уточнение.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — напомнил Гарри.

— Нужно… — пробормотал Драко, всё так же хмурясь, словно делает что-то настолько тяжёлое. — «Нужно коснуться его простаты, чтобы было хорошо». Дословно говоря.

— Хорошо, — зачем-то сказал Гарри, сам не понимая, чего в этом именно «хорошего». Если честно, он и вовсе смутно понимал о чём идёт речь. — А если у меня её нет? — нервно спросил он, понимая, что говорит слишком много. Но просто не мог себя остановить. Это всё представлялось ему совсем иначе.

— Не неси чепухи, она есть у всех, — сказал Драко так, словно бы услышал самую глупую вещь на свете.

— Я сказал это, только потому что нервничаю, — раздражённо оправдался Гарри. Ему не нравилась мысль, что ставит себя ещё и в глупом свете. Он собирался сказать ещё что-нибудь язвительное, как тело его подбросило от проходящей вспышки острого удовольствия. Он застонал и ошеломлённо уставился в потолок.

— Наконец-то, — выдохнул Драко и вновь толкнулся пальцами в эту точку.

— О, чёрт, — простонал Гарри, изгибаясь. Руки задрожали. Он опустил ноги и вцепился пальцами в бледные плечи. Закусив губу, он попытался заглушить следующий стон. Тело подрагивало, а сердце пустилось вскачь от небывалого наслаждения. Он почувствовал, как закружилась голова, возбуждая ощущения проваливающейся земли. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного и теперь во всём этом вдруг показался смысл.

— Чёрт, я так хочу… — невольно выдохнул ему в ухо Драко. Гарри взглянул на него и жадно сглотнул.

— Да, давай.

Словно только этого и ждал, Драко вынул пальцы. Он сел на колени, и непрерывно глядя ему в глаза, огладил его бёдра как-то совсем бережно. От этого касания Гарри готов был уже излиться. Когда Драко осторожно закинул его ноги себе на плечи, он лишь нетерпеливо поёрзал. Смущение вдруг притупилось, и на первый план вышло неистовое желание. Ему до дрожи в конечности хотелось наконец того «большего», и он видел, как так же дрожит от нетерпения сам Драко.

В комнате стало словно ещё жарче. Всё тело буквально горело, и когда Драко склонился над ним, Гарри провёл вспотевшими ладонями по его спине и сжал пальцами кожу в районе лопаток. Драко смотрел на него мучительно долго и от его горячего дыхания живот туго сжимался в предвкушении. Гарри буквально кожей ощущал, как он размазывает по собственному члену смазку. Каждое движение отдавалось в груди дрожью волнения, и когда мокрая головка коснулась его, он постарался не вздрогнуть.

— Ты, если что, говори сразу, ладно? — дрожащим голосом произнёс Драко. — Не нужно проявлять своё героическое терпение.

Гарри не смог сдержать кроткой улыбки. Его слова подействовали странно успокаивающе; и даже не сами они, а то, как Драко на самом деле хотел сделать всё правильно, боясь навредить. Ему пришла мысль, что будь с ним кто-либо другой, он бы и вовсе не смог получить и доли наслаждения от всего этого внезапного процесса. И сама мысль о ком-то другом и вовсе была противна ему.

— Расслабься. Ты слишком волнуешься, — подразнил Гарри.

Драко едва заметно улыбнулся, но в следующее мгновение лицо его вновь стало взволнованным. Гарри закусил губу и обхватил пальцами его бицепсы.

— Давай, — кивнул он.

Драко выдохнул. Он нервно облизал и так мокрые губы и, вцепившись взглядом в его глаза, стал медленно входить. Лицо его исказилось, словно в попытке сохранить самоконтроль. Гарри смотрел на него и старался не хмуриться от того, как всё усиливалось болезненное жжение, по мере того, как член продвигался в нём. Мучительно медленно. От этой всей излишней заботы на этот раз хотелось крепко вцепиться в ему в плечо зубами. Потерпев ещё с полминуты, Гарри всё же сдался.

— Подожди. — Драко замер и с лёгким налётом испуга взглянул на него. — Мне бы хотелось… Просто войди резко, ладно? — на одном дыхании выдал Гарри.

Драко, словно в оцепенении, смотрел на него, затем вдруг произнёс короткое «ладно» и, не долго думая, одним резким движением бёдер оказался в нём полностью. Гарри болезненно застонал, изгибаясь в пояснице, и поморщился. Задница резко запульсировала и он уже не сознавал, где жжение исходит от неё или по всему его телу пустили ток.

— Ты как? — обеспокоенно спросили сверху. Гарри открыл глаза и немного расслабился. Стоило ему это сделать, как всё в действительности оказалось не настолько ужасно.

— Всё нормально. Просто ощущения… весьма странные.

— Какие?

— Будто у меня в заднице член.

Драко фыркнул. Лицо его растеряло всю озабоченность и под воздействием этого веселого выражения Гарри совсем расслабился.

— Ты, как всегда, дерзишь, значит всё действительно не так уж плохо.

Ощущая, как пульсирует в нём член, Гарри жадно сглотнул. Он вновь почувствовал, как горит собственное лицо от мысли, что этот член — член Драко, — действительно в нём. Стало неловко и от возникшего молчания и от положения, в котором они находились, но возбуждение всё так же проносилось по венам, невыносимо требуя высвобождения.

— Да. Не так уж плохо, — бессознательно выдохнул он.

Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, как лицо Драко застыло в напряжении. Член внутри словно сильнее запульсировал.

— Двигайся, — хрипло прошептал Гарри. Драко, не теряя ни секунды, подчинился.

Толчки сначала были неуверенными, медленными, но с каждым мгновением, они становились всё размереннее и быстрей. Гарри при каждом движении выдыхал и неотрывно наблюдал за Драко. Сердце в груди отплясывало какой-то совершенно новый ритм. Оно сжималось и трепыхалось, точно бы не верило, что они теперь настолько близки. Что лицо над ним принадлежало Драко; что оно хмурилось и морщилось не от презрения, а от сдерживаемого удовольствия и попытки доставить удовольствие ему — Поттеру, которого он привык ненавидеть. Гарри невольно подумал о том, что даже не заметил, как успел полюбить это лицо.

Взгляд серых глаз встретился с ним. На лбу выступил явный пот, а из приоткрытых губ выходил горячий воздух. Он двигался в нём, смотрел на него, и Гарри не смог выдержать накопившегося смущения. Он улыбнулся и, отворачивая голову в сторону, заметил ответную улыбку Драко. Тот прижался к нему и уткнулся в шею, целуя, опаляя дыханием кожу.

Движения становились всё резче и быстрее; слышались шлепки кожи о кожу, и в нос ударил запах пота; всё это нравилось и сводило с ума. Гарри больше не мог держать в себе стонов удовольствия. Каждый толчок, теперь уверенный и яростный, отдавался во всём теле острой волной удовольствия. Всего было слишком и в то же время было всё ещё невыносимо недостаточно. Он изгибался и бесконтрольно подавался навстречу; в голове затуманилось, а собственный член изнывал от желания выплеснуть семя. Задыхаясь в собственных стонах, он разлепил глаза и посмотрел над собой.

Драко смотрел на него; раскрасневшийся и мокрый, он стонал и словно бы держался изо всех сил. Гарри почувствовал в себе непреодолимое желание поцеловать его; он поддался ему в ту же секунду и потянулся, целуя сбивчиво, касаясь мокрыми губами, отвечая отчаянным ласкам языка. Драко двигался в нём теперь хаотично, но всё с той же настойчивостью; прервав поцелуй он вдруг застонал громче, и когда он уткнулся ему в шею, Гарри ощутил, как его заполняет чужая сперма. От волны удовольствия, обрушившейся на него, он даже не сообразил, как кончил сам, издавая громкий, отчаянный вскрик. Эти волны, всё проносились одна за другой, наполняя какой-то неведомой эйфорией.

Тело Драко безвольно обрушилось на него; ощущая его тяжесть Гарри чуть крепче сжал пальцами влажную кожу на спине и повернул голову, зарываясь носом в его волосы. В эту минуту он испытывал в себе некое благоговение и радость; он чувствовал в себе и любовь, и странное спокойствие, хотя сердце всё ещё ходило ходуном, словно от долгой пробежки. Ему было жарко, но эта жара, исходящая от горячего тела была комфортней всего.

Когда громкое дыхание Драко стихло, а грудь перестала усердно вздыматься, он едва заметно улыбнулся, ощутив прикосновение губ к своей мокрой шее. Драко поднял голову и посмотрел на него с нескрываемой теплотой, отдавшейся в груди трепетом. Он склонился к нему и поцеловал, тягуче медленно лаская, успокаивая колотящееся в груди сердце. От этого поцелуя, таившийся в груди страх быть «недостаточно любимым» куда-то вдруг делся. Он исчез без следа, оставляя его наедине со своей собственной любовью.

Опустившись рядом на живот, но всё ещё касаясь ногами его ног, Драко посмотрел на него. Глаза его в эту минуту, казалось, блестели, придавая ему ещё больше очарования. Гарри всё ждал, что же он скажет.

— Я кончил в тебя, — выдал он, будто всё ещё сам не верил в это. Гарри не сдержал смешка. Но его подавил приступ смущения, от ощущения медленно вытекающей спермы из собственной задницы.

— Хочешь за это награду?

Драко приподнял брови и пожал плечами.

— По крайней мере, медаль. Или значок. Думаю, это возвысит меня в глазах окружающих.

— Да. И все вдруг захотят сделать то же. Благодарю, но мне хватает и любовных посланий.

Драко резко поморщился и злобно нахмурился. Его реакция вызвала у Гарри улыбку.

— Вот ещё. Это только моя привилегия.

— Ну да, ты же у нас не любишь делиться.

— Не люблю, — неясно пробубнил Драко в подушку.

Сердце от его ответа радостно застучало. Казалось, не нужно больше никаких ответов, когда всё лежит на поверхности. Драко только что собственным языком признал, что не хочет делиться, и Гарри с радостью давал ему эту привилегию единственного обладателя.

Почувствовав на животе неприятный холодок, Гарри опустил взгляд и поморщился. Взглянув мельком на Драко, он переступил через смущение и потянулся рукой к тумбе. Надев очки, он оглядел пол и увидел поблизости свой свитер, джинсы и бельё Драко. Его собственные боксеры валялись поодаль от кровати. Чувствуя, как горят уши, он поднял трусы и вновь покосился на Малфоя.

— Хм… У тебя есть ещё здесь бельё?

Драко глянул на свои трусы у него в руках и слегка побагровел, но кивнул. Под любопытным взглядом серых глаз, Гарри неловко стер с живота свою сперму и, поколебавшись, подтянул к себе одеяло и вытер под ним стёкшую сперму Драко. Увидев это, Драко тихо рассмеялся.

— Заткнись! — вспыхнул Гарри и в приступе вспыльчивости, не думая, швырнул в него грязное бельё. Оно упало на плечо Драко и тот тут же вздрогнул, отшвыривая его с выражением чрезмерной брезгливости.

— Фу! Ты просто отвратителен!

Гарри рассмеялся и улёгся на кровать, боком к нему. Драко всё так же лежал на животе и пристально смотрел на него. Возникло молчание. Оно, странно, не было ни неловким, ни напряжённым, даже когда они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. Казалось, в эту минуту можно было говорить о чём угодно. Одновременно хотелось сказать многое — и в то же время — и молчание приносило необыкновенное удовольствие. Гарри впервые ощущал себя в таком умиротворении. Ему хотелось лежать так вечно. А ещё хотелось обнять Драко, ласкать его тело и поддаться порыву собственных чувств.

Словно услышав его мысли, Драко подполз к нему. Опершись о локоть, он посмотрел на него, затем прошёлся взглядом по его груди, животу, и, подняв руку, почти невесомо провёл пальцами по выступающим рёбрам, бокам и затем осторожно приспустил одеяло. От каждого его касания по телу проходила дрожь. Гарри неотрывно глядел на него и ощутил, как внутри зажегся огонёк уже знакомого желания. Он повернулся и лёг на спину. Его руки обхватили бледные плечи, а взгляд просил ласк. Драко определённо видел это в его глазах, но отчего-то не торопился дарить их. Он с минуту смотрел на него, и даже ничего не делая, вызывал в Гарри настоящую бурю из нежности и страсти. Затем, он вдруг поднял руку и аккуратно снял с него очки. Гарри терпеливо ждал, но тот всё ещё не предпринимал никаких действий. Драко всего лишь смотрел в его глаза, и потом вдруг вновь надел на него очки. Подождав ещё с полминуты, вновь снял. Эта игра заставила Гарри улыбнуться.

— Что ты делаешь?

Драко нахмурился и вновь надел на него очки. Гарри моргнул и с весельем поглядел на него.

— Не могу решить как твоё лицо выглядит глупее: с очками или без.

— И?

Гарри с любопытством глядел на него и даже не моргнул, когда с него снова сняли очки. Драко нахмурился, сделав задумчивый вид.

— Ничего не меняется. И с очками и без — выглядишь, как придурок.

Гарри рассмеялся и пнул его коленом по бедру.

— Просто признайся, что без ума от моих глаз.

Гарри заметил, как Драко легко вздрогнул, и он с наслаждением догадался, что оказался прав. Сердце на этот раз и вовсе затанцевало под неугомонный ритм.

— Видишь: и с очками и без, ты несешь всякую чушь.

Гарри лишь широко улыбнулся, ничего не ответив. Взяв у него из рук свои очки, он надел их на сморщившегося парня. Взглянув на него, он беззастенчиво рассмеялся.

— Да. Вот он, гроза всего Слизерина.

Драко раздражённо свёл брови и в ту же секунду снял с себя очки и отбросил их в сторону.

— Разумеется. Они идут только идиотам.

— Так ты признал, что они мне идут? Спасибо, теперь я буду носить их с гордостью.

— Ты иногда жутко бесишь, Поттер, — проворчал Драко.

Гарри широко заулыбался, вызывая в нём ещё большее раздражение. Вцепившись пальцами в волосы, он притянул его голову к себе, но не стал целовать, хотя Драко уже прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы. Он и сам был готов, но ему хотелось ещё немного подразнить его, поэтому, уронив голову на подушку, с озабоченным видом стал рассматривать платиновые волосы, перебирая пальцами слегка отросшую чёлку.

— Мне кажется, или твои волосы с каждым годом становятся всё темнее?

Драко распахнул глаза и с ужасом уставился на него.

— О чём ты, чёрт возьми, говоришь?!

— Прости, наверное, просто показалось, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри. Драко озадаченно глядел на него, явно ведя борьбу в голове с тем, поверить ли или же сохранить свою гордость.

Сохранить гордость не получилось. Вскочив, он кинулся к туалетному столику и стал внимательно рассматривать свои всё те же светлые волосы. Гарри фыркнул и громко рассмеялся, но затих, когда вниманию его открылось обнажённое тело Драко. Оно было стройное, подтянутое, вполне аристократичное и изящное. Казалось, совсем обыкновенное, но в то же время и нет. К обыкновенному юношескому телу Гарри отказывался относиться как-то особенно. Оно не вызвало бы той бури эмоций, как вызывало то, которое предстало его взору. И он явно бы не испытывал возрастающее возбуждение и вместе с тем смущение от вида подтянутых ягодиц.

— Ну ты и ублюдок, Поттер, — гневно проворчал Драко, всё перебирая пальцами свои волосы. Гарри незаметно вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд. — За такие шуточки, можно и проклятие отхватить. Совсем деградировал со своими нищебродами, — проворчал он себе под нос последнее, но его всё равно было слышно.

Бросив осматривать своё отражение, Драко вернулся к кровати и упал, нависая над ним. Гарри поднял глаза и встретился с недовольным взглядом. В эту минуту хмурое выражение лица напоминало того Драко, который его ненавидел. Но оно совсем не отрезвляло. Подняв руку, он вновь провёл пальцами по его щеке и отвел в сторону чёлку. Лицо перед ним в мгновение смягчилось. Драко посмотрел на его губы и, склонившись, коснулся их своими: мягко, совсем как-то по-детски. Он провёл языком по нижней губе, затем по верхней и медленно стал проникать в рот. Гарри смотрел на него, ощущая как по телу растекается приятная волна и скапливается внизу живота. Обхватив его язык своим, он подался вперед и, зарывшись рукой в светлые волосы, стал ласкать.

Когда Драко прервал поцелуй и вновь стал выцеловывать шею, Гарри оттянул его голову за волосы и сам вцепился зубами под кадыком, легко оттягивая, вылизывая языком. Ему хотелось целовать его тело, ласкать, принести как можно больше удовольствия, но ему удалось только покрыть поцелуями бледную кожу на груди. Драко вдруг накрепко вцепился в его запястья и прижал их к матрасу. Гарри попытался высвободиться, но потерпев неудачу, накрепко вцепился зубами в его предплечье. Драко взвизгнул и отнял руку, однако стоило Гарри дёрнуться, как тот уже вцепился в его запястье ногтями, а затем и вовсе прижался коленом к паху, скрытому под одеялом. Гарри вздрогнул и, упав головой на подушку, издал короткий стон.

— Ублюдок, — пролепетал он, увидев его самодовольную ухмылку.

— Не в этот раз, Поттер, — ответил Драко, впервые за долгое время наслаждаясь превосходством над ним. Он склонился над Гарри и хотел поцеловать, но встретившись со взглядом, полным упрёка, коснулся губами его подбородка, шеи, спускаясь всё ниже.

Драко на этот раз явно чувствовал себя уверенней. Он покусывал кожу, посасывал и ласкал языком, так медленно и тягуче, что от его действий Гарри невольно расслабился и, прикрыв глаза, рвано вдыхал и выдыхал. Язык, горячий и мокрый, вдруг лизнул его сосок. Он задрожал и сжал кулаки, издавая сдавленный стон. Словно этого было мало, Драко прикусил его и направился к другому. Кровь хлынула к члену, и Гарри, к своему стыду, невыносимо хотелось, чтобы Драко убрал одеяло и коснулся его.

Смелость и неожиданная уверенность Драко удивляла его. Кто бы знал, что она откроется, чёрт побери, в сексе. Собственное смущение, когда он дюйм за дюймом, словно невзначай, стал стаскивать с него одеяло — показалась абсурдной. Такого не должно было происходить. Сейчас он жалел, что не отвоевал своего законного места, и одновременно с этим, ему всё это жутко нравилось. И то, что ему это нравилось тоже раздражало, но ничего с собой Гарри попросту не мог поделать. Собственные тихие стоны не поддавались контролю. Ощущая горячий, язык на своём животе, оставляющий после себя мокрую дорожку, он выгибался навстречу, бессознательно скользнул в волосы пальцами и сдавливал, молчаливо требуя ещё. Ощутив долгожданную прохладу, он издал стон облегчения, и в эту минуту его не терзала застенчивость. Хотелось ещё и хотелось больше.

Почувствовав прикосновение языка к головке, его тело подбросило. Он схватился руками за края подушки и зажмурился, до боли закусывая губу. Драко, там внизу, у самого его паха, точно подул на сочащуюся смазкой головку и Гарри задрожал.

Когда он стал посасывать, затем как-то изучающе лизать его член, Гарри не выдержал и, приподнявшись на локтях, посмотрел на эту картину. Драко, словно только этого и ждал, издевательски уставился на него.

«Ублюдок» — хотелось сказать Гарри, но вместо этого издал стон удовольствия, когда Драко провёл языком по всей длине его члена. Смотреть на это было выше его сил, но всё же он смотрел, как собственная головка скрывается в этом грязном рту и стонал, отчаянно сжимая простынь. Перед глазами всё поплыло. То, что было неотчётливо видно и вовсе размылось. Он зажмурился и откинул голову на подушку, безвольно вскидывая бёдра. Ему хотелось больше и больше и он готов был буквально взорваться, только бы это получить.

Когда ласки члена вдруг резко прекратились, он не сдержал разочарованного стона. Гарри распахнул глаза, пытаясь подавить в себе отчаяние, сквозь стиснутые зубы, но увидев над собой появившееся напряжённое лицо Драко, громко выдохнул и послушно раздвинул ноги, обнимая его за шею. Драко подполз выше на коленях и, взяв его за ноги, заставил обхватить себя за талию. Гарри подчинился, ощущая, как живот сжимается от предвкушения.

Драко вошёл в него резко, одним движением вырвав из него стон. Гарри сразу же подался навстречу, не желая терпеть. К счастью, Драко и не заставлял. Его член бил по простате размашисто и точно, и Гарри не мог больше отдавать отчёт своим действиям. Он царапал плечи, извивался, словно в бреду повторяя: «Ещё», «Пожалуйста, сильнее», и Драко стонал от этих слов громче, но всё же старался исполнить просьбу. Гарри излился себе на живот, громко вскрикивая и изгибаясь в пояснице. Драко кончил глубоко в нём, до побеления костяшек сжимая его бока. Он тяжело дышал ему в шею, устало развалившись на нём, и когда пришёл в себя, стал целовать лениво, но нежно. Гарри растворялся в этом поцелуе и растворялся в своих ощущениях. Тело охватило умиротворение и нега. Он чувствовал себя нужным, необходимым, и это было лучшее, что с ним происходило когда-либо.

***

— С кем был твой первый поцелуй? — спросил Гарри. На улице уже стояла ночь. Комнату окутал полумрак и освящали её лишь несколько свечей в канделябрах. Гарри лежал на подушках и обнимал одну из них, сверху-вниз глядя на Драко. Тот лежал на спине и будто бы с любопытством крутил в пальцах его палочку, которой зажёг недавно свечи. Лицо его мягко освещал жёлтый, тусклый свет. Он казался уютным, домашним и каким-то до боли родным. Драко поджал губы и нехотя ответил:

— С Панси.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Но ты говорил, что между вами была только дружба.

— Да, но он был в качестве… эксперимента. Да и всего-то один раз. Целовать друга, знаешь ли, не очень-то приятно. Это было очень неловко. 

Гарри подумал о Гермионе, и представив себя целующим её, испытал дискомфорт.

— А кто был после неё? — с любопытством спросил он. Драко вдруг вспыхнул и нахмурился, подогревая интерес. 

— Тебя это не касается.

— Что, кто-то настолько ужасный?

— Да, очень ужасный, — Драко поморщился. Гарри испытал какое-то чувство неприязни от мысли, что «эксперимент» мог быть произведён и с парнем. Отчего-то, это вызывало в нём чувство ревности даже большую, чем если бы Драко встречался с какой-нибудь девушкой. 

— Это… парень? — осторожно спросил он, не желая слышать ответ и одновременно желая его получить. 

Драко помедлил, прежде чем ответить. 

— Да. 

Гарри замолчал и отвёл от него взгляд. Он не знал, хотел ли получить от него имя, но язык сам собой зачем-то произнёс:

— И кто же он?

Драко перевёл на него взгляд, отчего-то ясно говоривший «ты, чёрт возьми, серьёзно такой тупой?»

— Это ты, кретин. 

— Что?! — опешил Гарри. На душе вдруг стало отрадно. Тем не менее, он не собирался этого показывать. 

— Вот заткнись, Поттер! Ты сам целовал-то всего двоих! 

— Я с ними встречался и вовсе не в качестве эксперимента, позволь заметить. 

— Да, и вся школа видела этот позор! Поттер, у тебя совсем нет вкуса! Лучше уж целовать кого-то в качестве эксперимента, чем заводить отношения… с подобными, — брезгливо поморщился Драко. 

— Только не сваливай всё на свой якобы исключительный вкус! — сказал Гарри, затем фыркнул. — Я-то считал тебя ловеласом. Хотя и понятия не имел, кто в здравом уме поведётся на такого противного, как ты.

Драко скривился, но затем ухмыльнулся.

— Ты вот повёлся, — сказал он, искоса глянув на него. 

— Должно быть, у меня всё же повредился ум во время войны.

Драко прыснул и вновь перевёл внимание к палочке. Глядя, как он вертит её в руках и как застыла при этом улыбка на его лице, Гарри хитро улыбнулся, ощутив в себе приступ веселья, и, пододвинувшись к нему, заискивающе поглядел на него сверху.

— Так я что же, попадаю под твои завышенные стандарты? Всё время твердил, какой я идиот, а сам втайне сох по мне. 

Драко посмотрел в его глаза и, увидев, что они так и пышут ехидством, фыркнул, широко улыбаясь.

— Видимо, у меня всё же повредился мозг после твоей Сектусемпры, Поттер. 

Улыбка с лица Гарри спала. Почувствовав укол вины, он отстранился и лёг на спину.

— Это шутка, знаешь ли, совсем не смешная, — сказал он. Затем уже тише добавил: — Я ведь совсем не хотел этого, Драко. 

— Поттер, не знай я насколько ты инфантильная личность, может и обижался бы на тебя дольше. Ты ведь знаешь значение слова ин-фан-тиль-ный? — спросил он, немного погодя.

— Да. Это когда кто-то прёт на опасное существо, заведомо зная, что оно его цапнет, но всё равно считает, что виноват не он. 

— Ублюдок, — прошипел Драко, скривившись. 

Гарри улыбнулся. В тишине он долго смотрел на витиеватые тени на потолке. Затем, закрыв глаза, почувствовал приятную усталость, но, странно, спать совсем не хотелось.

— Поттер… — произнёс Драко минуту спустя.

— М?

Рядом зашевелились. Гарри открыл глаза и с нескрываемой нежностью посмотрел на лицо, нависшее над ним.

— Хочу в тебя. Ещё раз. Ладно?

Его слова отдались в теле дрожью возбуждения. 

— Ладно. Я совсем не против, — ответил он, как-то лихорадочно облизывая губы. 

— А столько выделывался, Поттер, — ухмыльнулся Драко, перемещаясь на коленях. Он откинул одеяло в сторону и устроился между его ногами. 

— Ох, заткнись, — фыркнул Гарри и потянулся к нему за поцелуем.


	12. Chapter 12

***

Первым делом, как только сонно разлепил глаза, Гарри увидел перед собой мутный силуэт, на который падали жёлтые лучи света восходящего солнца. Он закрыл глаза, желая отоспаться ещё хотя бы чуть дольше, но вдруг ощутил на себе тяжесть чужой руки. С приступом удовольствия он понял, что Драко невольно обнял его во сне. Или же тот сделал это вполне намеренно. В любом случае, ему хотелось просыпаться каждое утро именно так. Тогда он наверняка бы забыл, что значит чувствовать себя одиноким. Он и не заметил, как страх этого одиночества в туманном будущем угас в нём.

Гарри проморгался и взглянул перед собой, но лицо перед ним оставалось всё таким же размытым. Потерев глаза, он приподнялся на локте и привычно потянулся к тумбе за очками, однако их там не обнаружилось. Вспомнив манипуляции Драко, он нахмурился и стал оглядывать постель, пытаясь при этом не потревожить спящего и ненароком не согнать с себя его руку.

— Чего ты копошишься, Поттер? — сонно пробормотал Драко, не открывая глаз. Гарри досадно поджал губы и провёл рукой под подушкой.

— Не могу найти свои очки.

— Так призови их.

— Да, только тогда для начала мне нужно найти ещё и палочку.

Рядом послышался тяжёлый вздох. Драко поморщился и, отняв руку, предпочёл обнять подушку под собой. Гарри нахмурился, недовольно покосившись на него.

— Ты мог бы и помочь.

— Ты настолько слеп, что даже не видишь, что я сплю?

Гарри долго смотрел на него, сквозь недовольство находя, что лицо Драко стало чуть отчётливее. Не удержавшись, он склонился к нему, рассматривая ближе, отмечая, какое оно приняло мягкое выражение, как оно расслабленно и даже добродушно, когда не корчит гримасу презрения. В очередной раз ему подумалось: каким был бы Драко в другой семье? Каким бы был без своего высокомерия, брезгливых, напыщенных высказываний и неправильных суждениях о других людях? Отчего-то сейчас ему было абсолютно плевать на эти недостатки. Он придвинулся ближе и, обхватив его запястье, заставил обнять себя снова. Драко послушно обхватил его за талию и, всё так же не открывая глаз, будто бы невзначай провёл ладонью выше по коже, едва ощутимо прижимая к себе тесней.

Гарри улыбнулся, глядя на всё такое же безмятежное лицо, и бережно, почти невесомо огладил его пальцами. Драко не дёрнул и единой мышцей, словно бы ничего не чувствовал. Поцеловав его в щёку, Гарри вновь посмотрел на него, затем коснулся губами носа, подбородка, верхней губы — и Драко наконец сдался.

— Что за нежности с утра пораньше, Поттер? — пробормотал он, но без капли недовольства.

— Не нравится?

Драко поколебался, но затем точно с упрёком, но через силу, произнёс:

— Нет.

— Ладно. Тогда я прекращаю, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри и опустил голову на подушку, с азартом глядя на него. Он понимал, что в данную минуту тот испытывает разочарование, и от его деланной напыщенности становилось смешно. Не прошло и полминуты, как Драко открыл глаза. Прежняя мягкость сошла с лица так же быстро. Во взгляде его было явственно видно обвинение, и что бы тот не сказал, Гарри уже знал, что дело только в неожиданном, нежеланном повиновении.

— Надо же, какой ты вдруг стал послушный, — раздражённо выдал Драко. Гарри в ответ только тихо рассмеялся.

Драко замолк и продолжил смотреть на него. Гарри заметил, как хмурость его медленно перетекает в задумчивость. Он смотрел долго, ясно вглядывался в его лицо, и Гарри не понимал нравится ли ему этот взгляд. С одной стороны, Драко, казалось, смотрит с затаённой нежностью, но с другой — он буквально чувствовал, что его что-то беспокоит. Это беспокойство отражалось волнением и в нём.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — спросил он. Драко молчал, словно бы не услышал вопроса, но затем уклончиво ответил:

— Разве только то, что я переспал с Поттером.

— Ещё вчера ты был очень даже польщён этим, — слабо ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Он не представлял как выудить из него правдивый ответ и понимание, что это и не получится — огорчало. Гарри хотелось, чтобы Драко доверился ему. Хотелось, чтобы тот понял, что с ним можно говорить даже о родителях, несмотря на то, как он сам к ним относится. Он боялся, что если Драко будет молчать и прислушиваться к ним, то тихо решит всё у себя в голове и даже не спросит его мнения. Гарри совсем не был готов отпускать его. Он не мог ответить, будет ли готов когда-нибудь.

— За ночь изменилось мнение? — с плохо скрываемой тревогой спросил он, когда молчание Драко всё продолжалось.

Драко моргнул и улыбнулся, хотя старался сделать из неё дерзкую ухмылку.

— Тебе так нужна моя оценка, Поттер? — он отвёл руку назад и, легко отыскав очки, надел их на него.

— Мне не нужна твоя оценка, — фыркнул Гарри, моргнув. — Я всего лишь передаю твоё вчерашнее восхищение этим событием. Сегодня же ты делаешь вид, будто совсем не готов прятать мои очки, как драгоценный дар. Держу пари, ты собирался их украсть и ночами молиться на них, как влюблённая девчонка.

— Как ты молишься на мою перчатку, Поттер? — злорадно заметил Драко. Гарри в ту же секунду вспыхнул.

— Я вовсе не молюсь на неё! Я просто забывал о ней и поэтому не вернул. Даже не помню, где она лежит, — притворно нахмурился он.

— Так тебе и поверил, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко. Гарри насупился и в каком-то детском порыве вцепился зубами в его плечо. Драко тут же заверещал и оттолкнул его.

— Ты, что, совсем, Поттер?! Какого хрена ты всё время кусаешься?! — воскликнул он, вцепившись в пострадавшее плечо.

— Как-то ведь надо тебя осаждать.

— А словами не пробовал?! Или воображения не хватает?!

На это Гарри ответить было нечем. Он поджал губы и молча наблюдал, как тот хмуро оглядывает следы укусов и ворчит себе под нос.

— Придурок. Как ты вообще умудрился выиграть войну с таким-то характером.

— У тебя он, конечно, достоин примера.

— Я хотя бы умею думать и держать себя под контролем! — гаркнул Драко. — Тебе стоит поработать над своей импульсивностью, Поттер! — сказал он, глянув на него.

Мгновение — и весь его гнев спал, словно и не было. Он навис над ним, и Гарри охотно перелёг на спину, улыбаясь ему. Пока Драко смотрел на него сверху, он огладил большим пальцем его щёку и потянулся к нему, ласково целуя.

— Тебе бы побриться, Поттер, — сказал Драко, когда он отстранился.

— Ты слишком ворчлив с утра пораньше, не находишь? — фыркнул Гарри.

— Нет. Я такой всё время, — нагло ухмыльнулся Драко.

— И ты ещё гордишься этим?

— Почему бы нет? Меня-то всё устраивает.

— Но может не устраивать окружающих.

— А мне должно быть важно их мнение?

Гарри задумчиво глядел на него, затем качнул головой.

— Если так подумать, то, вообще-то, нет. Возможно, мне бы стоило взять у тебя в этом пример. Тогда бы в некоторых моментах мне бы было намного легче.

— Не сможешь, Поттер, — ответил Драко с полуулыбкой. Гарри приподнял брови, не совсем понимая, почему бы и нет. — Ты у нас слишком добренький. Но всё же инфантильный, — добавил он, чуть погодя.

Гарри улыбнулся. Глядя на него, он всё продолжал удивляться тому, что именно Драко заставлял его чувствовать себя более значимым и нужным.

— Мне кажется или тебе это нравится?

— Ты серьёзно? Разумеется, меня это бесит, — фыркнул Драко. Гарри уловил, как, произнеся эти слова, он отвёл взгляд, не выдающий ни капли насмешки, и ощутил, как сердце сжимается от трепета. Ему казалось, он должен был давно привыкнуть к этому, но отчего-то всё никак не привыкал.

— Кажется, я научился распознавать твою ложь, Малфой.

— Ничего ты не научился, Поттер, — поморщился Драко.

— Ну да, конечно.

Драко закатил глаза, не став больше ничего говорить. Гарри принял это за маленькую победу.

Возникло молчание. В тишине комнаты, Гарри слышал лишь собственное тихое дыхание. Он внимательно наблюдал за изучающим взглядом Драко и сходил с ума от того, что им вновь любуются. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что это всё лишь иллюзия — он всего-навсего видит то, что хочет видеть, но затем бедра его коснулась горячая ладонь; она неспешно поплыла вверх, к животу, затем к груди; изящные пальцы проскользили вдоль совсем не аристократичных темных волосков, затем, достигнув шеи, отстранились и коснулись лба, почти невесомо огладили щёку, подбородок и губы. Гарри зачарованно смотрел на него и всё удивлялся.

— Это всё так странно, — невольно озвучил он.

Драко взглянул в его глаза и изогнул бровь.

— Что именно?

— Лежать здесь. С тобой. В смысле, это же… мы. Словно ещё вчера ты разбил мне нос, а я едва ли не считал тебя безжалостным убийцей.

Лицо Драко заметно помрачнело. Он убрал руку, и Гарри тут же пожалел о своих словах.

— Если бы не эти, как ты обычно говоришь, «изменения» во мне, ты бы вряд ли здесь лежал, да? — сказал он как-то раздражённо. Гарри нахмурился, но всё же задумался над ответом.

— Не знаю. Не могу сказать. Наверное, относись ты ко мне, как все прошлые годы, мы бы всё ещё питали друг к другу неприязнь.

— Всего лишь неприязнь? — изогнул бровь Драко. Лицо его вдруг стало ещё свирепей. Гарри пытался сохранять спокойствие. — Куда делась ненависть?

— Она исчезла во время войны. Не думаю, что думал бы о тебе так же, как раньше, после всего, что произошло.

— А если бы не было войны? — глаза Драко сузились и смотрели так, словно готовы были разоблачить в чём-то плохом.

— Чёрт, Драко, чего ты вдруг так завёлся?! — раздражённо воскликнул Гарри. — Если бы не было войны — было бы просто прекрасно, потому что нам не пришлось бы проходить через всё это дерьмо — это всё, о чём я думаю по этому поводу, ясно?!

Драко вдруг вздрогнул, точно не ожидал такой реакции, затем и вовсе стыдливо отвёл взгляд, насупившись.

— Ясно. Нечего так орать, Поттер.

Гарри вздохнул и одним резким движением подмял Драко под себя. Тот сначала ошалело уставился на него уже снизу, затем нахмурился.

— Ничего бы не получилось, если бы я не отвлёкся, Поттер.

— Можешь успокаивать себя этим, — ухмыльнулся Гарри и, склонившись, поцеловал: тягуче, нежно, желая излить в нём все свои чувства, но этого всё же было совсем недостаточно. Отстранившись, он улыбнулся, увидев направленный на него зачарованный взгляд.

— Это лучше, чем какие-то никчёмные эксперименты, правда? — Гарри тихо засмеялся, глядя, как на его глазах лицо кривится в возмущении.

Заметив на тумбе будильник, Гарри вдруг вспомнил о Гермионе. Он вскинул голову и, увидев который уже час, воскликнул:

— Чёрт, уже одиннадцать!

— И что? — недоумённо спросил Драко.

— Гермиона ждёт меня в двенадцать, — ответил Гарри, падая спиной на свою сторону.

— Пусть подождёт ещё, ничего с ней не случится, — раздражённо сказал Драко.

— Не будь таким придурком! Когда будешь идти к своей матери, я скажу тебе то же самое!

Усевшись и свесив ноги на пол, Гарри вдруг ощутил острую боль, проходящую волной по всему телу.

— О, чёрт! — чертыхнулся он, поморщившись.

— Что опять такое? — проворчал Драко за спиной. Гарри поджал губы, не желая признаваться, что от вчерашней бурной деятельности у него побаливает зад. Смех Драко уже слышался у него в ушах и отдавался раздражением.

— Ничего. Наступил… на ремень.

— Недотёпа.

Гарри недовольно нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул. Оглядев пол, он нашёл свои боксеры и без зазрения совести направился к ним вместе с одеялом.

— Пф, — фыркнул Драко с весельем наблюдая, как Гарри старается надеть трусы, придерживая стащенное с него одеяло. — Чего ты так стесняешься, Поттер? Будто я вчера там не всё видел.

— Видел только с одного ракурса, — процедил Гарри.

— Нет. Я всё рассмотрел, пока ты спал.

— Что?! — вспыхнул Гарри и во все глаза уставился на ехидно ухмыляющегося парня. — Да ты чёртов извращенец! — крикнул он и швырнул в него одеяло.

— Да брось, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко, стянув с головы одеяло. — Сомневаюсь, что ты стесняешься, когда моешься в ванной вместе с остальными.

— Да, но эти остальные не пускают слюни на мою задницу!

— Ты в этом уверен?

— Ох, лучше заткнись! — поморщился Гарри и, схватив валяющуюся на полу палочку, скрылся в ванной и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Оказавшись в белой мраморной комнате, он огляделся и вздохнул. Слишком помпезные места отчего-то заставляли чувствовать себя неуютно и некомфортно. Ему подумалось: если бы он привёл Драко в дом на площадь Гриммо, согласился бы тот там остаться? Может, именно понимая, куда его могут привести, Драко и предложил свою квартиру? Только потому что не желал находиться в чём-то… недостойном его. Если это в действительности так, то как они собираются и вовсе жить вместе, если до этого всё же дойдёт? Пришедшая на ум мысль не отозвалась в нём унынием или раздражением; она отдалась в сердце трепетом и безудержным воодушевлением. В любом случае, если это всё же произойдёт, Гарри готов был пойти на некоторые изменения.

Позади, его вдруг осторожно толкнулась дверь. Гарри встрепенулся и, обернувшись, резко навалился на неё всем телом, не давая пройти внутрь.

— Да ладно тебе, Поттер. Мне тоже нужно помыться.

— Думаю, воды здесь достаточно, чтобы не экономить!

— Тогда я просто посмотрю, как ты это делаешь.

— Так же, как и ты!

— Нам стоит проверить. — Дверь настойчиво попытались открыть, но Гарри крепче насел на неё.

— Я сейчас пущу в тебя непростительное!

Дверь тут же оставили в покое.

— Пф, больно надо. Недотрога, — недовольно пробурчали по ту сторону.

Гарри улыбнулся, но как бы ему не хотелось впустить его, всё же запер дверь на замок. Подойдя к раковине, он открыл кран и оглядел полупустые полки. На одной нашёлся едва тронутый тюбик с зубной пастой и всего лишь одна щётка. Бросив взгляд на пустую мыльницу, он без зазрения совести превратил её в зубную щётку.

Закончив водные процедуры, Гарри вышел из ванны всё в тех же боксерах и с мокрой головой.

— Мыльница отказалась превращаться обратно, — сразу же предупредил он, но взглянув на смятую постель, понял, что сказал это пустоте. — Драко?

Гарри недоумённо нахмурился и огляделся.

— Если это твоя «изысканная» шуточка, то она совершенно идиотская, — сказал он.

Никто так и не ответил. Решив, что тот выйдет, как надоест сидеть в укрытии, Гарри сел на кровать и потянулся к джинсам. Они одиноко валялись на полу рядом с его свитером; нигде поблизости не было вещей Драко. Гарри недоумённо нахмурился и прислушался. Взмахнув палочкой, он распахнул дверцы шкафа и не увидел ничего, кроме висевших на вешалках трех рубашек и пиджака. Он старался сохранять рассудок и не поддаваться нелепому страху, что его бросили, но всё же поднялся и направился к двери. Открыв её, он выглянул в гостиную и прислушался. Было тихо.

— Драко? — позвал он и вновь получил в ответ лишь молчание. Разум подсказывал, что это очередная глупая игра, на которую он, как самый настоящий глупец, ведётся, но тот же разум уже в следующую секунду наполнял его сомнениями и тревогой. Вернувшись к кровати, он сел и с неохотой вернулся к джинсам. Приподняв ногу, он замер и снова прислушался. Гарри мог поклясться, что слышит над ухом чужое дыхание.

— Испугался, Поттер? — спросил ехидный голос, явно надеясь на испуг, но Гарри даже не вздрогнул. Он схватил подол мантии и резко стянул её с головы Драко, взлохмачивая светлые волосы.

— Мастер конспирации, — фыркнул он. Драко насупился и повалил его всем своим телом на матрас. Нависнув над ним, он поглядел всё с тем же привычным недовольством.

— Мог бы просто впустить меня, Поттер. Мы бы сейчас могли заниматься любовью под струями воды, а не лежать здесь и пялиться друг на друга, как два недоумка-девственника.

По телу от его слов прошла дрожь, но саднящая задница всё ещё напоминала о себе. Гарри улыбнулся и, схватив мантию, скрыл ею нахальную голову.

— Ты лишился девственности только вчера, а уже возомнил из себя героя-любовника.

— Мне кажется, я был хорош, а? — ухмыльнулся Драко, стянув с головы мантию. — По-моему, это моё — приносить удовольствие нашему герою. По крайней мере, твои стоны кричали об этом.

— Разумеется, других-то достижений у тебя больше нет.

Гарри фыркнул, когда Драко скривил лицо в недовольстве и накинул на его голову мантию.

— Знаешь, удобная штука, Поттер. Вот ты бесишь — и можно просто спрятать твоё лицо и трахать твоё тело, — сказав это, Драко стал целовать его грудь. Гарри напрягся и оттолкнул его руками.

— Нет, Драко.

— Да что не так?! — возмущённо уставился на него Драко, когда он стянул с лица мантию. — Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, Поттер, я всё равно тебе не поверю.

— Мне не не понравилось. Мне может не понравиться сейчас, — уклончиво ответил Гарри. Драко недоумённо смотрел на него, ожидая более доходчивого ответа. Гарри вздохнул, закатывая глаза. — У меня адски болит задница.

Как он и ожидал, Драко прыснул и стал смеяться, уткнувшись лицом в матрас рядом с его головой.

— Это вообще-то не очень смешно.

— Бедный Поттер, — со смешинкой поглядел на него Драко. — Хочешь схожу к мадам Помфри, принесу какую-нибудь мазь?

— Иди в задницу!

— Ты сам не позволяешь!

— Драко, заткнись, — поморщился Гарри, затем изогнул бровь и ухмыльнулся. — Но я могу пойти в твою.

Веселье Драко тут же слетело с лица. Он хмуро посмотрел на него, сморщив нос.

— Вот уж нет, Поттер.

— Трус!

— Даже не собираюсь спорить!

— Когда-нибудь это всё же случится, — сказал Гарри. Драко задумчиво смотрел на него. С минуту он пронизывал его своим взглядом, затем склонился и стал неспешно целовать его шею и грудь. Тело отозвалось на эти ласки мгновенно. — Мне нужно идти, — нехотя пробормотал он.

Драко взглянул на него, не отрывая губ от его кожи. Гарри проскользнул пальцами в его волосы.

— Я могу отправить ей патронус. Если тебе самому сегодня никуда не нужно.

— Мне нужно встретиться с мамой, — ответил он, помолчав. Опустив взгляд, Драко спустился ниже, проводя языком по животу.

— Тогда прекрати это делать! — Гарри сжал его волосы и попытался оттянуть от себя. Драко зашипел, с упрёком уставившись на него.

— Не переживай ты так, Поттер, твоя задница не пострадает.

Гарри сомнительно поглядел на него, но всё же ослабил хватку. Драко хмыкнул и продолжил вылизывать его живот, периодически покусывая кожу.

Опустив голову на подушку, Гарри прикрыл глаза и, закусив губу, подался навстречу ласкам. Ему уже было всё равно. Он хотел их, наслаждался ими, и самому Драко, кажется, больше нравилось дарить ему удовольствие; он, как очевидно, считал это своей победой. Пожалуй, Гарри вполне мог смириться с этим.

Когда Драко поддел пальцами пояс боксеров, Гарри послушно приподнял бёдра, позволяя стянуть их с себя. Он облегчённо вздохнул и нетерпеливо поёрзал, ожидая особого внимания к своему члену, но Драко вдруг сел на колени и, приподняв его ноги, опустил их на свои плечи. Гарри открыл глаза и с опаской посмотрел на него. Тот не ответил на его взгляд — стал вдруг оглаживать его бёдра и целовать щиколотки. Какое бы удовольствие не приносила открывшаяся картина, предвкушение горячего рта вокруг него, комом скапливалось и тянулось внизу живота. Но Драко всё выцеловывал его ноги.

— Чёрт, Драко! Время поджимает!

— Время здесь не при чём, Поттер. Тебе просто не терпится, — ухмыльнулся Драко. Словно издеваясь, он стал спускаться поцелуями ниже ещё медленнее, не забывая весело поглядывать на его раскрасневшееся от возмущения вперемешку с нарастающим возбуждением лицо. Гарри не мог бы подумать, что когда-то в этой жизни Драко Малфой будет целовать его ноги. И он будет это ненавидеть.

— Чёртов садист, — выдохнул Гарри едва слышно.

Драко тихо прыснул и коснулся губами внутренней стороны его бедра. Он спускался всё ниже и, глядя на эту картину, Гарри стало охватывать волнение, а живот при каждом прикосновении сжимался от смущения, вперемешку с острым удовольствием. У Гарри возникло ощущение, что Драко хочет обласкать всё его тело; сейчас, глядя на его лицо, он улавливал в каждом его выражении наслаждение, почти что благоговение. Гарри не мог сказать, что подобное испытывали к нему даже его самые отъявленные фанатки. Он не мог сказать, что чувствовал подобное и от Джинни. В эту минуту ему казалось, что для Драко, он просто обычный Гарри и в то же время, как тот сам выразился, избранный… им. Эта мысль принесла невообразимое удовольствие и заставила почувствовать себя на самом деле особенным. Он хотел, чтобы это не было всего лишь домыслом. Но Драко целовал его уже почти у самого паха и всё как-то бережно оглаживал бёдра; ему подумалось, что если бы это были домыслы, Драко вёл бы себя совсем по-другому. Так, как вёл себя шесть лет со дня их знакомства.

Взглянув на него без веселья или ухмылки, а совсем как-то мягко и завороженно, Драко наконец коснулся языком головки. Гарри издал тихий стон и выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Неспешные ласки, скольжение языка по члену, оставляющие за собой приятный холодок, сводили с ума. Гарри был уверен, что тот в действительности делает всё это намеренно, наслаждаясь его нетерпением. Но он не мог ничего поделать с собственным телом, которое бесконтрольно подавалось навстречу, прося большего, а из горла сами собой выскакивали отчаянные стоны. Однако Драко всё продолжал игнорировать их. Он обхватил губами основание члена и прошёлся языком по всей длине прямо к мошонке. Гарри застонал громче, сжимая руками простынь. От этой неспешности, он находился словно в бреду. Он мог поклясться, ещё немного и попросту станет умолять его. А не этого ли Драко хочет добиться — пришла в голову мысль. Стоило ей появиться, как тот вдруг коснулся носом яичек; он почти застонал в наслаждении, однако затем что-то мокрое — чёртов мокрый язык — коснулся его отверстия. От этого прикосновения по телу словно прошёл электрический ток. Гарри оттолкнул его ногами и, распахнув глаза, ошарашенно уставился на него.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь?!

Драко, казалось, его реакция только развеселила.

— Ты сам сказал, что у тебя болит задница. А я читал, что слюна целебна.

— Знаешь, — сквозь зубы процедил Гарри, — здорово, что ты открыл свой талант в сексе, но это уже слишком!

— Да ладно тебе, Поттер. Не будь таким занудой.

— Ты сам-то не даёшь даже коснуться своей наглой задницы!

— Здесь могу признаться: я труслив. Но ты ведь смелый?

— Только вот давай без этого подхалимства, — поморщился Гарри. — Ты совсем свихнулся, Драко! Это ведь… отвратительно! Особенно для такого, как ты!

— Если бы мне было отвратительно, я бы туда не полез, Поттер.

Гарри поражённо смотрел на него, и ненавидел себя за то, что ему понравились его слова. Отвращение, граничащее с удовольствием от того лишь, что Драко хотел его до такой степени, мешались в голове и не давали мыслить ясно. Он уже запутался, хочет ли подпустить его _настолько_ близко или же нет.

— Ты чёртов псих! — воскликнул он.

— Ложись и лежи смирно, Поттер, — то ли приказал, то ли попросил Драко. С чувством гнева к самому себе, к своей внезапной слабости перед ним, Гарри лёг и потёр ладонями своё раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Чёрт, как я докатился до такого позора, — пробормотал он.

— Если не понравится, я больше не стану это делать, — ухмыляясь, произнёс Драко.

— Отлично. Мне не нравится!

— Дай мне минуту, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко.

Гарри закрыл глаза и попытался успокоить скачущее, точно умалишённое, в груди сердце. Минуту. Перетерпеть унижение всего минуту и он просто оттолкнёт его и обзовёт чокнутым извращенцем. Сквозь бьющую в ушах кровь, он слышал и чувствовал, как Драко ползёт на коленях по кровати, спускаясь ниже, для собственного удобства. Чужие руки обхватили его ноги; Гарри напрягся всем телом, но позволил приподнять их. Он оперся стопами о чужие плечи и тяжело вздохнул. Всё происходило так чертовски медленно, но он уже отчаянно хотел начать считать, чтобы всё это грёбанное смущение наконец закончилось. Гарри уже хотел сказать «Давай уже!», как мокрый язык вновь коснулся сфинктера. От очередного прикосновения по телу вновь волной прошли мурашки; он вздрогнул и инстинктивно оттолкнул Драко ногами.

— Чёрт… — сквозь зубы прошипел он, зажмурившись.

— Просто расслабься, Поттер.

— Я, чёрт возьми, скоро возненавижу эти слова! — возмутился Гарри, но всё же попытался взять себя в руки.

Он выдохнул и вновь сделал глубокий вдох. Мысленно, он отминусовал двадцать секунд и стал считать дальше то быстрее, то медленно. Когда язык вновь коснулся его, он вцепился пальцами в простынь и похвалил себя за то, что позорно не вздрогнул. Гарри продолжил отсчитывать, но сразу же сбился стоило только языку обвести тугое отверстие по кругу. Он невольно задрожал, а член довольно дёрнулся, точно бы ласкают его. Драко всё вылизывал его — и от этих движений Гарри распахнул глаза и раскрыл рот в немом стоне. Он поражённо уставился перед собой, не понимая от чего живот туго сворачивается в нетерпении и желании получить ещё, ещё, и как можно быстрее, а по телу проходит странный импульс острого наслаждения. Этот импульс сменялся другим со скоростью света, вызывая в глазах рябь, а в голове сущий хаос.

 _«Мне это не нравится. Не нравится! Не нравится!»_ — повторял он, словно мантру. Драко проник в него языком; скользкий и мокрый, он чувствовался так неправильно хорошо, что становилось противно от самого себя. С усердием проникнув чуть глубже, Драко точно ошалелый стал трахать его им, будто бы поджимало время. «Время», — вспомнил Гарри, но в следующее мгновение эта мысль была заглушена собственными стонами. Тело бесконтрольно подавалось навстречу, наслаждалось каждым толчком, а член ощущался так, словно его крепко стискивают в ладони. Гарри, точно обезумевший искал место своим рукам, то цепляясь за простынь, то в свои волосы, то царапал собственное лицо, от безудержного желания излиться и получить больше, и вместо желанного «быстрее», он только и произносил без умолку «Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!». Он готов был разорваться и стоило только коснуться своего члена, Гарри облегчённо вскрикнул и, изогнувшись, кончил себе на живот.

Расслабленно упав на кровать, он в исступлении уставился на всё тот же потолок. В ушах звенело, сердце всё колотилось, но разгоняло по телу приятную послеорагазменную негу. И всё бы было хорошо, если бы голос Драко не отрезвил его.

— Ты кончил, Поттер! — с весёлой восхищённостью воскликнул он.

— Заткнись, ублюдок! — прошипел Гарри и, схватив одеяло, вытер им собственную сперму. — Я тебя ненавижу, понятно?!

Полное ехидства лицо появилось над ним.

— Ты кончил от моего языка, Поттер. А сколько было возмущений.

Гарри поджал губы и, схватив его за плечи, навалился на него и подмял под себя.

— Ты тоже много возмущаешься, может стоит тоже попробовать, а? — гневно процедил он.

Драко сурово нахмурился и вдруг навёл на него его же палочку. Гарри удивлённо уставился на неё, понимая, что тот вновь продумал всё наперёд.

— Только посмей, Поттер. Ты меня знаешь: прокляну и жалеть не стану. С совестью у меня разговор короткий.

Гарри прекрасно это знал. Он с упрёком поглядел на него, затем опустил взгляд. Член Драко стоял колом и сочился спермой; он жадно сглотнул, с удивлением обнаружив в себе желание коснуться его.

— Это так интересно, Поттер?

Вновь посмотрев на его лицо, Гарри попытался скрыть улыбку. Сам Драко кичился самодовольной уверенностью, когда дарил ласки и откровенно пялился на его голое тело, но стоило сделать с ним то же, как тот точно так же покрывался багровым румянцем смущения. Гарри взглянул на его член и смело обхватил его ладонью. Драко в ответ громко выдохнул.

— Ладно. Против этого я совсем не возражаю, — сказал он, отставляя палочку, но всё ещё крепко держа её в руке.

Гарри нервно облизнул губы и спустился ниже, устраиваясь между его ногами. Он склонился над членом и проведя по нему рукой, размазывая по нему смазку, сглотнул.

— Чёрт, — тихо простонал Драко, во все глаза глядя на него. Поняв, что тот собирается делать, он тут же запричитал: — Только следи за зубами, Поттер.

Гарри поджал губы и раздражённо глянул на него.

— Когда ты делал это впервые, то в советах не нуждался.

— Да, но теперь-то я опытный.

— Просто, заткнись! — вспылил Гарри, чувствуя нарастающее волнение. — Ты действуешь мне на нервы!

— Ладно, — фыркнул Драко. — Но всё же, пожалуйста, не откуси мне чего лишнего.

— Очень напрашиваешься.

— Я молчу.

Драко опёрся руками о матрас и, нетерпеливо поёрзав, с ожиданием посмотрел на него. Гарри хотел бы, чтобы тот отвёл свой пронизывающий насквозь взгляд, но промолчал и вновь перевёл взгляд на член у себя в руке. Вновь проведя по всей длине, он сглотнул, ощущая, как нервно подрагивает живот, но всё же что-то тянется внутри в волнительном предвкушении.

Пытаясь абстрагироваться от внимательного взгляда, он наклонился и осторожно лизнул головку. Последовавший за этим стон придал уверенности. Гарри обхватил головку губами и стал посасывать, лаская языком. Тело под ним задрожало.

— О чёрт, — сдавленно застонал Драко. Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел красное, напряжённое лицо Драко. Губы его были приоткрыты и из горла всё вырывались тихие стоны. Лихорадочные, серые глаза отказывались покидать его, но всё же в какое-то мгновение, когда Гарри вобрал член глубже, Драко всё же запрокинул голову, издавая громкий стон.

Вспоминая собственное состояние в подобные минуты, когда мозг затуманивался и отказывался соображать, Гарри подумал, что сейчас — самый подходящий случай. Невзначай, он провёл пальцем по основанию, собирая всю влагу, что только была, и размазав её, едва коснулся тугого отверстия. В ту же минуту, Драко дёрнулся, а древесина палочки упёрлась ему в шею.

— Руку убрал, Поттер!

Гарри замер, затем освободив член изо рта, взглянул на него.

— Я не собираюсь делать ничего такого…

— Я сказал — убрал! — не дал договорить Драко.

— Ну ты и истеричка, — нахмурился Гарри, но всё же отвёл руку в сторону. Он с сожалением признал, что с самоконтролем и работой мозгов у Драко всё же обстоят лучше, чем у него самого.

— Заткнись! Лучше давай… я уже почти.

Лицо Драко как-то жалобно исказилось. Гарри улыбнулся, не сумев удержать в себе желание поиздеваться.

— Ну, я хорошо справляюсь?

— Чёрт, Поттер, самое подходящее время для вопросов! — отчаянно простонал Драко.

— Я просто хочу получить ответ.

— Просто прекрасно, Поттер! — рявкнул Драко. — И будет ещё прекрасней, если ты, чёрт возьми, продолжишь!

Гарри тихо прыснул, но всё же сжалился и, обхватив рукой член, вобрал его в рот. Зажмурившись, он стал сосать старательней, улавливая каждый стон Драко, которые стали раздаваться в тихой комнате громче и чаще. Он с удивлением находил, как ему это нравится, как удовольствие Драко, словно эхом проносится по телу, и ему хотелось доставлять это удовольствие ещё и ещё, но чужие пальцы вцепились ему в волосы и заставили отстраниться. С каким-то особым наслаждением, Гарри смотрел, как из члена вырывается сперма и изливается на бледный живот, а громкий стон удовлетворения, приятно ложится на довольное собой нутро. Пожалуй, он мог понять почему Драко всё это так нравилось делать с ним.

Стерев всё тем же одеялом сперму с чужого живота, Гарри навис над Драко и с упоением принялся наблюдать за тем, как он пытается прийти в себя. Как только его дыхание более-менее нормализовалось, Гарри с хитрой улыбкой сказал:

— Надеюсь, ты приберёшь здесь сам.

Драко распахнул глаза и, как только смысл его слов дошёл до него, скривил лицо в отвращении.

***

Выйдя в гостиную, Гарри осмотрелся. Комната была чуть больше спальни Драко, только в бежевых тонах, но всё в тех же напыщенно-дорогих декорациях. Картины в золотистых рамах двигались и с любопытством глядели на него. Гарри прошёл к софе и осторожно сел, словно мог испачкать своими старыми, потёртыми джинсами. Он сцепил пальцы, опершись локтями о колени, и посмотрел на камин напротив, затем взглянул и на стоявшую в углу рояль. Отчего-то он сомневался, что Драко умеет играть, но улыбнулся, представив его за этим занятием. Его улыбку уловил какой-то грозный старик, на портрете. Тот с пронзительным прищуром смотрел на него, точно бы он замышляет что-то неладное. Вздохнув, Гарри поднялся и подошёл к окну. Отдёрнув занавеску, он сунул руки в карманы джинс и принялся наблюдать за прохожими.

Драко вышел из спальни спустя около пяти минут. Гарри обернулся и улыбнулся, увидев его всё в тех же чёрных брюках и водолазке; мокрые волосы были причёсаны, но чёлка всё равно выбилась из строя. Драко уловил его взгляд и, помедлив, всё же подошёл к нему сзади; поколебавшись, он осторожно обнял его, точно боялся получить немедленный отказ. Острый подбородок опустился на плечо и ощущался до невозможного правильно. Гарри улыбнулся, высовывая кисти из карманов и обхватывая его руки своими. В нос ударил знакомый запах мужского парфюма и свежий аромат шампуня. Не удержавшись, он зарылся носом в его влажные волосы. В эту минуту он ощущал себя как никогда хорошо; он был близок к тому, чтобы предложить Драко жить вместе, однако с сожалением понимал, насколько бы поторопился.

— Тебе нравится здесь? — спросил вдруг Драко.

Гарри растерянно моргнул и посмотрел в окно.

— Не знаю, — признался он, подумав. — Здесь всё такое… дорогое. Чувствую себя странно.

— Если бы у тебя была возможность, разве ты бы не хотел жить в подобных условиях?

— Не думаю.

— Разумеется. Захолустье твоих нищебродов тебе куда комфортней, — раздражённо сказал Драко.

— Для меня комфорт никак не связан с деньгами, Драко. Комфорт для меня связан только с семьёй.

— А семья, значит, Уизли, — с тоном презрения сказал Драко.

— Они приняли меня в своём доме, как родного. Миссис Уизли относится ко мне, как к сыну. Пока, это единственное, что у меня есть. И я не могу быть неблагодарным им за это, Драко. Иначе, я бы проводил каждое Рождество в одиночестве.

На это Драко ответил молчанием. Гарри обернулся и был рад, когда Драко вновь приобнял его за талию. Взглянув ему в глаза, он увидел в них сожаление.

— Не называй их больше нищебродами, ладно? — мягко попросил он.

Драко едва заметно поджал губы в недовольстве, но всё же кивнул. Гарри улыбнулся и в благодарность ласково поцеловал его.

— Мне уже пора, — сказал он, отстранившись. — Но теперь я могу писать тебе, да?

Гарри ухмыльнулся, глядя, как насупился Драко.

— Признавайся, что ты сделал с этой тупой совой? Она была под империусом?

— Нет, она была под моими чарами. Как и ты теперь, — с весельем ответил Гарри.

— Слишком высокого мнения о себе, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко.

— Ты сделал это своими высокими стандартами.

Драко в ответ только скорчил рожу. Гарри со смешинкой смотрел на него, не понимая, как мог ненавидеть его всё это время. Хотя, возможно, он уже и не мог судить объективно.

— Увидимся в школе?

Драко кивнул. Он взглянул на него, затем, осторожно подняв руки, обхватил его лицо ладонями. Он долго смотрел на него, поглаживая кончиками пальцев кожу, и Гарри видел в его глазах знакомую нежность. Он знал, что тот всегда мог найти такую же в его собственном взгляде.

Драко коснулся его губ совсем как-то невинно, точно впервые, затем вновь взглянул в глаза и снова поцеловал. Он целовал и целовал, будто никак не мог остановиться, и Гарри растворялся в этих поцелуях. Невольно он подумал, что Джинни хоть и проявляла к нему нежность, она не была даже наполовину схожей с той, которую дарил ему Драко. Он и вовсе не знал, что может чувствовать себя настолько любимым и нужным. Как и не подозревал насколько это было необходимо и настолько могут делать счастливым.

Когда Драко прекратил поцелуи и посмотрел с какой-то тоской, Гарри сдался, желая получить ещё хотя бы одну лишнюю минуту с ним.

— Ладно. Пять минут ведь не беда?

Взяв его за руку, Гарри потянул Драко к дивану и, опустившись на него, притянул к себе, нетерпеливо целуя. Портреты на стенах зацокали, упрекая молодёжь в распутстве.

***

Вспыхнув зелёным пламенем в камине Дырявого котла, Гарри тут же встретился с округлым взглядом мальчишки, который беззастенчиво пялился на него, распахнув рот в удивлении. Стоило ему сделать шаг, как тот заверещал:

— Вы же Гарри Поттер! Можно автограф?!

Гарри нахмурился и, пробормотав «Прости, я не раздаю автографы», вышел из камина. Оглядев любопытных посетителей, он нашёл взглядом Гермиону, чьё лицо было наполовину скрыто газетой, и спешно подошёл к её столу. Увидев его, она отложила газету на стол и вперила в него свой пронзительный, полный упрёка взгляд.

— Чёрт, Гермиона, прости, я немного задержался, — виновато сказал Гарри, опускаясь на стул.

— Я сижу здесь уже полчаса, Гарри, — осведомила Гермиона, сложив руки на груди.

Гарри ошарашенно уставился на неё и только и смог выдавить из себя удивлённое:

— Оу.

— Оу, — передразнила Гермиона. — Учитывая, что ты был с Малфоем вчера, я чего только не надумала у себя в голове. Но раз уж ты здесь вполне живой и, как я вижу, весьма довольный, ваше _свидание_ изрядно затянулось, — она изогнула бровь, глядя на него так, точно уже обо всём знала. Гарри покраснел, но взгляда настойчиво не отводил.

— Мы встретились сегодня утром снова, — соврал он. Гермиона прищурила свой взгляд, точно сканировала его на наличие лжи, и Гарри мог поклясться, что она уже её уловила.

— Даже не хочу знать, — мотнула она головой, расширив в ужасе свои глаза. Гарри стушевался и потупил взгляд. — Боже, дело приняло и вправду серьёзные обороты, — озабоченно добавила Гермиона. Гарри посмотрел на неё, недоумённо нахмурившись, но она проигнорировала этот взгляд. — Значит, ты поговорил с ним? Признался в чувствах?

Гарри ненадолго завис, глядя на неё потерянно. Слыша её вопрос и зная ответ на него, он отчего-то чувствовал себя совершенно глупо. Может, Драко прав, и он на самом деле просто самый обычный идиот.

— Я как-то… не нашёл времени объясниться, — нервно ответил он.

Гарри внимательно смотрел, как лицо Гермионы поражённо вытягивается, а глаза становятся круглыми, точно у совы.

— То есть ты нашёл время переспать с ним, но поговорить на более важную тему времени не нашлось? — возмущённо запричитала она. Гарри озабоченно огляделся и с упрёком поглядел на неё.

— Ты могла бы говорить чуть тише?

— Ты, кажется, забываешь с кем имеешь дело, Гарри. Подобное безрассудство до добра не доведёт.

— А с кем я имею дело? — раздражённо спросил Гарри. — Я прекрасно понимаю, кто он, но хватит делать из него какое-то чудовище. Может, он язвителен и бросает грубые фразы, но всё же у него имеется сердце.

— Сердце-то у него имеется, но умеет ли он им пользоваться? — бросила в ответ Гермиона. Гарри упрямо глядел на неё, не собираясь так легко сдаваться. — Я бы и слова не сказала, если бы ты хотя бы признался, Гарри. Ты даже не узнал, что он на самом деле чувствует к тебе.

— Я узнал, Гермиона, — уверенно заявил Гарри. — Даже в чувствах Джинни я не был настолько уверен, как в его. Рядом с ним я наконец чувствую себя так, будто больше никому ничего не должен. Я чувствую себя нужным. Не только из-за идиотского шрама на лбу.

Гермиона удивлённо вскинула брови, явно не ожидая услышать подобное, но затем лицо её смягчилось. Она тихо вздохнула и кивнула.

— Что ж, говорить могут многие, но раз ты ощущаешь всё настолько… Кажется, он действительно делает тебя счастливым, хотя и не пойму, как, с его-то характером.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Возможно, мне следует организовать нам совместный ужин.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что при мне он будет вести себя иначе?

— Знаю. Но я хочу его в своей жизни, Гермиона. И будет странно, если он не будет ладить со всеми, кто близок мне.

— Или же он найдёт путь прекратить наше общение. У меня появляется уверенность, что у него есть власть над этим.

— Не неси чепухи, у него нет такой власти, — фыркнул Гарри и самодовольно добавил: — Власть скорее в моих руках.

— Ты так думаешь? — скептически изогнула бровь Гермиона.

— Он обещал больше не называть тебя грязнокровкой. А Рона нищебродом.

Гермиона смотрела на него с явным сомнением, однако, глядя на его лицо, пышущее уверенностью, ей пришлось сдаться.

— Ладно, пожалуй, особого выбора у нас нет. Но я не обещаю держать себя в руках, если он вновь перейдёт на оскорбления.

— Думаю, он об этом знает, — нервно хохотнул Гарри.

Гермиона кивнула и отвела взгляд. Гарри видел, что его слова всё ещё не до конца убедили её. Он понимал, что это всего лишь оттого, что они только слова. Так же отчётливо он понимал и что никакой ужин ничего не докажет. После всего, что между ними было, всё исправит только время. Однако ему хотелось, чтобы это время пришло уже сейчас. Отчего-то ему было важно, чтобы об этой стороне Драко узнали все. Особенно те, кто считает его несправедливо плохим и жестоким. И тем же временем Гарри сознавал, что он откроет эту свою сторону далеко не для каждого. Он открылся ему, кажется, совершенно случайно. Если спросить Гарри, он не ответит почему.

***

Вернулись в Нору как раз к обеду. На кухне пахло пастушьим пирогом, уткой и свежей выпечкой. Стоило им появиться Миссис Уизли не преминула возможностью пожурить их за опоздание, но, к счастью, не стала ни о чём расспрашивать и пригласила всех за стол. Гарри сам не понял, как по воле её твёрдой хватки на его плечах, оказался сидящим рядом с Джинни. Чувствуя на себе её взгляд, он не посмотрел в ответ. Жжение от сидения на твёрдом стуле, не позволяло ему это сделать. Было стыдно, но отчего-то чувство вины в нём не спешило пробуждаться.

Вскоре мистер Уизли вновь заговорил о маглах, отвлекая его. Он задавал сотни вопросов, расспрашивал и даже умудрился навязаться в гости к Гермионе. По её виду можно было понять, что она была совсем не против, и предложила экскурсию ему и Рону. Гарри решил согласиться на предложение присоединиться, только когда Джинни ответила отказом. Гулять по маггловским паркам в её присутствии после последней подобной прогулки, он не хотел. Он уже знал, что обязательно бы думал о Драко, в то время, как сама Джинни с горечью вспоминала бы его внезапное признание.

Однако, как бы Гарри не старался занять себя хоть чем-нибудь, оставшееся время в Норе тянулось невозможно долго. Он думал, после недавней встречи все эти дни каникул пройдут намного легче. Но оказалось, ожидание стало ещё более невыносимым. Иногда, ему казалось, что он стал слишком одержим, но как бы не старался, думать о нём меньше Гарри попросту не мог.

Вместе с тем, к его размышлениям прибавилось ещё одно неизменное: почему он не признался? Думая об этом, Гарри всё больше стенал себя за трусость и безрассудство. В мыслях, он мог повторять эти заветные слова сотни раз, однако произнести их вслух отчего-то… стеснялся. Быть может, дело в том, что это был Малфой. Кем бы они не были другу другу теперь, он всё ещё до конца не мог отпустить тот факт, кем они приходились друг другу раньше. Если бы ему пришлось признаться кому-либо другому, это было бы не столь сложно. Целовать его, уже было делом привычным, но говорить «я люблю тебя», казалось слишком сложным. Даже думая об этом, в груди становилось тесно от нарастающего смущения. Но ему хотелось. Хотелось говорить и хотелось слышать, и он был бы настоящим глупцом, если бы верил, что Драко вдруг произнесёт эти слова первым. Хотя, если так подумать, он всё это время пересиливал себя и показывал ему свою нежность. Однако в этот раз Гарри всё же хотелось быть первым, словно это какая-то глупая игра, за которую дают награду.

От этих мыслей, всё в нём трепетало. Он то и дело порывался написать ему с просьбой о новой встрече, не желая оттягивать дольше, но в последнюю минуту писал совсем другое. Ему всё казалось, что Драко был занят. Есть в его жизни более важные дела, иначе он бы не стал так часто пропадать из школы. Эта мысль напомнила о том, насколько они всё ещё далеки друг от друга. Напомнила и о том, что он остаётся его секретом. И сам Драко такой же секрет в жизни Гарри.

С каждым днём, догадка о занятости Драко становилась всё очевиднее. Брюзга, поначалу еле поспевающий отправлять одно письмо за другим, всё чаще пропадал, а иногда возвращался и вовсе без ответа. Драко присылал его на следующий день вместе со своим филином. Тот улетал, не дожидаясь нового письма.

Ответы Драко становились всё короче, словно бы он едва мог уделить для этого время, а когда оно находилось, то его слишком не хватало, чтобы написать что-то толковое. Гарри старался его понять, и когда не получил ответ на последнее сообщение на следующий день, ни на другой, только тихо вспоминал о нём, отсчитывая оставшиеся дни до возвращения в Хогвартс.

Всё беспокойство исчезло, когда наконец наступил долгожданный понедельник. С самого утра Гарри был как никогда бодр и с охотой собирал вещи. Но когда наступило время уходить, нетерпение сменилось горечью.

— Наверное, тебе надо проверить, ничего ли ты не забыл, — уже третий раз повторила Гермиона. Гарри оглядел комнату без особого внимания, затем посмотрел на неё и качнул головой.

Гермиона вздохнула и вдруг села на его кровать.

— Тогда, надо посидеть.

Гарри переглянулся с Роном, который так же очевидно не понимал, для чего это нужно «посидеть», но всё же они не могли ослушаться её. Рон опустился на свою кровать, Гарри же сел рядом с Гермионой. Возникло молчание. Часы, криво висевшие на стене, тикали, напоминая о времени. Он всё глядел на Рона, тот же поглядывал то на него, то на Гермиону. Было отчего-то неловко, но вместе с тем не хотелось вставать и совсем не хотелось прощаться. Посидеть, чтобы оттянуть время, казалась уже не такой уж глупой идеей.

— Сложно это говорить, — нарушил молчание Рон, — но, кажется, я буду скучать по школе.

— Думаю, профессор МакГонагалл будет совсем не против, если ты будешь приходить хотя бы на занятия.

— Я имел в виду совсем не это, Гермиона, — фыркнул Рон. Гарри с улыбкой покосился на неё, как на что-то чересчур наивное. — Мне будет не хватать наших посиделок. На самом деле, восьмой курс был не так уж и плох. Даже несмотря на наличие в нём слизеринцев, — с ухмылкой добавил Рон. Сердце Гарри непроизвольно дрогнуло, точно он сказал про определённого слизеринца.

— Да. Не так уж плох, — согласился он. Гермиона повернула голову и вперила в него свой взгляд. Гарри неловко поглядел на неё и всего лишь едва заметно пожал плечами.

Раздался громкий стук в дверь.

— Вы идёте или как?! Мы уже опаздываем! — крикнула Джинни, затем послышались громкие шаги по ступенькам.

Вздохнув, Гермиона наконец поднялась, и они поднялись следом. Спустившись вниз, они вышли во двор. Миссис Уизли ласково щебетала о чём-то Джинни, и по её хмурому лицу, было явно, что ей не нравится то, о чём она говорит. Гарри понял, что она вновь настаивает на примирении. Увидев его, Молли улыбнулась и переключила всё внимание на него. Её заискивающие намёки он предпочёл не замечать.

Кинув сумку в багажник, Гарри обернулся и с улыбкой увидел, как крепко обнимает Рона Гермиона. Отстранившись, она посмотрела на него влажными глазами.

— Нам будет не хватать тебя.

— Брось, мы сможем видеться на выходных. Вы ведь не в другую страну уезжаете, — фыркнул Рон.

— Только не забывай читать книги, которые я оставила для тебя, — продолжила Гермиона, точно бы не услышала его слов. — И пиши мне полноценные письма, а не два скудных предложения.

— Ладно. Каждый день буду писать как спал, что ел и как отгонял из сада гномов.

Гермиона нахмурилась и пнула его кулаком по груди. В следующее мгновение её лицо вновь стало печальным; она отошла и, встав у машины, стерла со щеки слезу.

Гарри подошёл к нему следующим и крепко обнял друга. Чувствуя ободряющие похлопывания по спине, ему вновь стало грустно от того, что рядом больше не будет того, с кем он проводил едва ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Он всё ещё смутно представлял каково это — ходить по школе, зная, что его там и вовсе нет.

— Не забывай писать мне о том, что там происходит, — сказал Рон. — И о чудачествах Финнигана тоже.

— Да, уж это я точно не упущу, — фыркнул Гарри.

Он отошёл и встал рядом с Гермионой. Все для чего-то посмотрели на Джинни и Гарри невольно тоже. Она лишь закатила глаза и произнесла:

— О, наконец-то я отдохну от вас!

— Джинни! — возмутилась миссис Уизли.

***

Добравшись до вокзала, Гарри без устали оглядывался, желая непременно отыскать светловолосую макушку в шумной толпе. Он понимал, что это всё напрасно, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Настойчивое «а вдруг» делало его нервозным, суетливым и неловким.

— Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона, когда он едва не врезался в чужой чемодан.

Увидев на себе недовольный девичий взгляд, он неловко улыбнулся, но когда её глаза восхищённо округлились, поспешил к Гермионе.

— Ты точно, как влюблённая школьница, — сказала она, притянув его к себе за руку.

— Разумеется, это ведь я плакал полчаса назад, потому что расстаюсь со своим парнем на целую неделю.

— Теперь даже странно слышать от тебя подобные шутки. Ведь у тебя теперь тоже _парень_ , — сказала она, изогнув свою тонкую бровь. Гарри в ответ насупился, в то время, как сердце дрогнуло от непривычного звучания, которое всё же отражалось приятным волнением.

Джинни вместе с Луной и Невиллом отправились в своё купе. Гарри прошёл вместе с Гермионой в пустующее и понадеялся, что никто не захочет вдруг к ним присоединиться. Вести пустые разговоры сейчас ему совсем не хотелось. Опустив на сидение клетку с Брюзгой, он сел рядом и взглянул на Гермиону. Она тоскливо смотрела в окно, и он понимал, что ей так же не хватает замечаний и подначек Рона. В купе без него было непривычно тихо.

Поезд тронулся. Вскоре за окном ясное небо сменилось пасмурным и начал крапать дождь. Брюзга в клетке взмахнул крыльями и взвизгнул. Гарри послушно открыл клетку, позволяя ему перебраться себе на колени и любопытно уставиться в окно своими округлыми, вечно удивлёнными глазами. Он улыбнулся и погладил его по шее. Гермиона наконец отвела взгляд от проплывающего мимо пейзажа и с теплотой поглядела на них.

— Странно это говорить, но он сделал тебе прекрасный подарок. Я боялась, ты всю жизнь будешь держаться за прошлое.

— Я бы держался, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри. — Но он слишком наглый, чтобы учитывать чьё-то мнение.

— Пожалуй, иногда это и вправду необходимые меры, — сказала она.

Гарри ответил полуулыбкой и с нежностью поглядел на птицу, когда она клюнула его за палец. Вздохнув, Гермиона облокотилась о спинку сиденья и вновь поглядела в окно. С минуту она наблюдала за проплывающими мимо деревьями, затем с грустью сказала:

— Возможно, мы едем на этом поезде в последний раз.

Её слова отозвались в нём тоской. Взглянув в окно, он вспомнил, как ещё несколько месяцев назад не желал возвращения. Хогвартс казался тогда каким-то чужим, а воспоминания были по-настоящему тяжёлыми. Теперь, думая о прошлом, он всё так же тосковал, но светлые воспоминания вызывали желание вернуться и пробыть в этой атмосфере ностальгии и тепла хотя бы ещё один день. Пусть даже теперь всё стремительно менялось, потом у него больше не будет возможности провести ночь в родных стенах. Однако он также с радостью находил, что теперь не боится того, что будет в этом «потом».

Попав в замок после Рождественских каникул, Гарри ощущал себя, как дома. Он улыбался не через силу, крепко жал руки и даже не раздражался от всеобщего дамского внимания. Однако без вечно шедшего рядом Рона он всё же чувствовал себя так, словно забыл что-то важное. Но всё же теперь, когда ему не нужна поддержка против того, кто вечно выводил его из себя, было немного легче.

Пройдя в шумный зал, он первым делом оглядел стол Слизерина. Драко всё ещё не было. Настроение неумолимо упало. Он воодушевил себя мыслью, что тот мог вернуться и вечером, но никак не мог заглушить желания видеть его именно сейчас. Запасаясь терпением, Гарри принялся за еду, отвлекая себя разговорами с Невиллом. Каждую минуту, он против воли поглядывал на Слизеринский стол, и нашёл, что это уже стало привычкой.

Вечером в гостиной состоялось очередное собрание студентов восьмого курса. Слизеринцы, как обычно, не принимали в нём никакого участия. Некоторые из них сидели за столом перед учебниками и неприязненно косились на них. Всё, чего хотелось Гарри — уловить на себе привычный взгляд одного. Но того, кто был нужен, всё ещё не было. Карта Мародёров лежала в кармане, и он еле держал себя в руках, чтобы не вскочить с места и не проверить снова. Каждый раз, как открывалась дверь, он с надеждой вскидывал голову и каждый раз разочарованно отводил взгляд, невольно обвиняя тех, кто бродит по школе поздним вечером. Беспокойство в нём не давало покоя; Гарри не понимал злиться ему или же войти в его положение, ведь он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас для Драко время весьма непростое. Но как бы он не уговаривал себя, всё воодушевление исчезло вовсе, когда посреди ночи Гарри выбрался из спальни и стоял на Астрономической башне в полном одиночестве. Брюзга, точно знавший где он, прилетел в очередной раз без ответа.

***

Следующий день не принёс ничего, кроме злости и раздражения. Овладевшее им беспокойство выводило из себя, заставляло чувствовать себя подавленным и растерянным. Ему было невдомёк почему нельзя было найти хотя бы минуту для краткого ответа. Гарри знал, что будь он на его месте, то ничего бы не помешало ему написать письмо. Он бы обязательно нашёл способ сообщить, что с ним всё хорошо, есть всего лишь некоторые трудности и они скоро увидятся. Но Драко был совершенно другим. Он мог попросту не подумать о том, что о нём могут переживать, а потом явиться, словно ничего и не случилось. Гарри утешал себя этой мыслью, повторял раз за разом, что тот скоро появится в школе и объяснится лично. Но когда наступала ночь, злость неминуемо возвращалась.

Теряясь в догадках, он старательно отгонял от себя дурные мысли. Он обвинил во всём родителей Драко, прекрасно помня ту злость, которая вспыхнула в нём, стоило лишь упомянуть его отца. Но это обвинение лишь усилило в нём страх того, что Драко может не вернуться. Кто знает, чем не поскупился пригрозить его отец. Драко до сих пор был слаб перед ним и перед своей матерью. Однако несмотря на всё это, Гарри отчего-то верил, что Драко не сможет бросить. Те, кто смотрят так, как смотрел он, кто несмотря на всё своё высокомерие и надменность проявляет необыкновенную нежность — не могут просто так отвернуться. Он был убеждён в этом и поэтому продолжал настойчиво писать письма и отправлял их с Брюзгой.

На восьмой день он перестал надеяться на ответ.

Дни в Хогвартсе всё больше становились невыносимыми. Ожидание и неясность тяготили. В груди появилось странное, скользкое и неприятное ощущение, которое никак не удавалось отогнать. Сердце тяжело билось, находясь в постоянной тревоге и волнении. Мысли о том, что Драко попросту запретили возвращаться в Хогвартс, перестали приносить ту долю облегчения. Он стал сомневаться. Те взгляды, та нежность, которую ему дарили, вдруг перестали быть вескими доводами. Ночь, которую они провели вместе, стала казаться звонкой пощёчиной. Мысли бесконечным циклом проносились в голове и настойчиво твердили, что с ним поиграли, бросили, не любили достаточно сильно. Всё это не более, чем игра его воображения. Не будет больше ни поцелуев, ни кротких переглядываний, ни тихих разговоров. Гарри хотел всего лишь узнать в чём причина. Он хотел знать, что у него ещё будет возможность и поцеловать, и украдкой взглянуть, и сказать, что безнадёжно любит. И когда прошла ещё неделя, он готов был бросить всё и трансгрессировать на другой конец света с надеждой, что где-то есть место, в котором появится возможность ощутить хотя бы минуту спокойствия от бесконтрольных мыслей, сводящих с ума. Он устал ждать и надеяться тоже.

В вечер среды третьей недели Гарри сидел на ступеньках у выхода во внутренний двор. На улице стоял холод. За спиной изредка доносился смех проходящих мимо парочек. Некоторые, увидев его, застенчиво уходили, словно их застиг врасплох какой-нибудь учитель. Гарри провожал их равнодушным взглядом. Вскоре всё вокруг затихло. Часы на башне отстучали десять часов. Он всё сидел на холодном камне, не желая возвращаться, и смотрел на ярко сияющую в небе луну. Глядя на неё, он невольно вспоминал Сириуса, профессора Люпина. И даже о Снейпе, о котором теперь не мог подумать без сожаления. Думая о них, он хотел вернуться в прошлое и исправить хоть что-нибудь.

— Гарри, — послышался позади тихий голос Гермионы. Гарри обернулся и взглянул на неё. Она стояла наверху в куртке, но всё равно ежилась от холода. — Почему ты сидишь здесь? Холодно, — сказала она.

Гарри отвернулся, безучастно посмотрев перед собой, и лишь пожал плечами. Немного погодя, послышались шаги. Гермиона спустилась вниз и, посмотрев на него, села рядом. Осторожно взяв его под руку, она прильнула головой к плечу; Гарри прижался к её макушке, ощущая мягкость её волос. Вздохнув, он вновь взглянул в небо, желая просидеть так всю ночь.

Они долго сидели в молчании, пока Гермиона не осмелилась нарушить его.

— Я должна тебе кое-что сказать, — тихо сказала она. Гарри напрягся от мгновенной мысли, что она всё это время что-то знала и молчала. Он готов был услышать дурную новость, но она сказала совершенно другое:

— Рон… Он сделал мне предложение на прошлых выходных.

Сердце подпрыгнуло одновременно облегчённо и радостно. Он отстранился и восторженно посмотрел на неё.

— Это же замечательно!

— Да, но… — виновато произнесла она. — Я не хотела говорить тебе об этом сейчас.

— Почему же? — недоумённо нахмурился Гарри.

Гермиона поджала губы и отвела взгляд. Гарри тут же понял в чём дело и фыркнул.

— Гермиона, если в моей жизни что-то не так, это не значит, что я не могу порадоваться за своих друзей.

— Но мне всё же кажется это несправедливым — делиться с тобой подобным, когда ты не находишь себе места.

— Нет, Гермиона. Таких новостей в моей жизни должно быть больше. Особенно в такие периоды, как этот.

Гермиона понимающе кивнула и, вздохнув, вновь взяла его руку и прислонилась к плечу.

— Всё это так странно, — вновь заговорила она спустя минуту. — Мы уже взрослые. Мы будем создавать свои семьи.

Гарри улыбнулся, но сердце сжалось от мысли, что, скорее всего, семья всё же не для него.

— Как ты думаешь, Малфой будет рад каждый раз, как мы будем наведываться в гости? — вдруг спросила она. Её вопрос сначала больно кольнул, но затем, вспоминая о Драко, он вдруг вновь стал наполняться надеждой.

— Думаю, уже через неделю у него начнётся дёргаться глаз; он часто будет ворчать и пить умиротворяющее, доставая меня своими жалобами.

Гермиона фыркнула и крепче сжала его руку.

— Ты писал ему?

— Каждый день, — с грустью признался Гарри.

— Может, что-то случилось? Я перестала получать «ежедневный пророк». Может быть там что-то есть, а мы не знаем?

— Мы бы услышали об этом от слизеринцев.

— Верно, — разочарованно сказала она. Поразмыслив ещё недолго, Гермиона призналась: — Прости, но мне очень хочется его ударить.

— Честно? Мне тоже, — улыбнулся Гарри. Произнеся эти слова, ему вдруг стало отчего-то досадно. Он нахмурился и попросил: — Лучше расскажи о предложении.

***

Утром воскресенья Гарри согласился пойти вместе с Невиллом и Симусов в Хогсмид. Он надеялся, что это поможет отвлечься. Но когда мысли всё возвращались к Драко, ему становилось тошно от самого себя. Он злился теперь уже оттого, что не мог перестать думать. Не мог отпустить и позволить времени расставить всё по местам. Всё это может быть напрасным. Все его переживания в любом случае ничего не дадут.

Машинально следуя за друзьями, Гарри обдумывал действия. Уверенность, что ему непременно нужно узнать всё самому — укоренилась в нём и никак не отставала. В конце концов, в действительности есть много вариантов отсутствия Драко. Он не мог винить его, не зная ничего. Только как узнать, Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия. Первой мыслью было: нагло заявиться в поместье Малфоев. Однако, представляя себе подобную картину, он не имел понятия, что скажет и какое оправдание найдёт. Гарри совсем не представлял, что там происходит. Кто живёт там, помимо его матери, и какой приём ему окажут? Вдруг, он сделает только хуже? Есть ли возможность, что Драко всё рассказал о них и его нет именно по этой причине? Тогда, ему непременно следовало сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но может, всё дело опять же в его отце? Тот мог вновь тяжело заболеть, находиться и вовсе на грани жизни и смерти, тогда он появится совсем невовремя, создав лишнюю головную боль. Драко мог разозлиться за его нетерпение, и они наверняка поссорятся. Затем Гарри подумал о Забини, но вспомнив слова Драко о том, что они уже не такие близкие друзья — передумал. Тот вряд ли имеет и сам понятие, что происходит в его семье. Поступи Гарри так опрометчиво, только распустил бы лишние слухи.

Он запутался. Совсем запутался. Гарри понимал лишь, что у него нет никакой связи с жизнью Драко, и это сознание только огорчало, заставляло чувствовать себя виноватым, лишним, отстранённым от его реальности. Реальность была в том, что их миры настолько отличны, что он даже не мог никак узнать где Драко и что с ним происходит.

— Поттер!

Гарри вздрогнул и обернулся. Сердце взволнованно заколотилось; он во все глаза отыскивал в толпе Драко, но увидев парня, указывающего на него пальцем, испытал разочарование.

— Это действительно он! — заголосил парень вновь своему другу. Голос послышался совсем иным, чем показался впервые.

Гарри нахмурился и отвернулся. Он не был уверен, что не разозлится, если они вдруг решат подойти к нему и попросить автограф.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал он, бросив в корзину леденец, который всё это время задумчиво крутил в руках.

— Мы с тобой, — отозвался Невилл, отставляя коробку с шоколадными лягушками.

— Нет. Я уже нагулялся. Вы лучше оставайтесь, ребята.

Гарри спешно направился из магазина, пока за ним не поспешили увязаться. Выходя, он услышал обеспокоенный голос Симуса:

— Какой-то он странный в последнее время.

Накинув на себя капюшон и сунув руки в карманы куртки, Гарри медленно побрёл в сторону замка.

Идти внутрь не хотелось. Поднявшись на часовую башню, Гарри пробыл там больше часа, разглядывая окрестности Хогвартса и ежеминутно проверяя карту. Находясь в одиночестве, Гарри всё больше сознавал, насколько не хочет больше быть один. Невольно выстроив в голове своё будущее, он больше не мог представить его без Драко. От этого становилось страшно. Он вдруг почувствовал, что находится в тупике. И даже Гермиона на этот раз не могла помочь ему найти выход.

Почувствовав непонятную усталость, Гарри вернулся в замок. Гостиная восьмого курса была пуста. Он прошёл в спальню и безвольно улёгся на кровать. Не хотелось ни двигаться, ни тем более думать. Он меланхолично уставился в потолок, ощущая себя пустым, и вслушался в тихое тиканье часов.

***

Гарри вздрогнул, услышав в полудрёме какой-то стук. Солнечные лучи больно ударили глаза. Он поморщился и обернулся. Студент Пуффендуя долго рылся в ящике комода; наконец достав оттуда жёлтый, толстый конверт, он возбуждённо захлопнул ящик и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Оставшись один, Гарри сел и потёр лицо. В голове было неясно, точно образовалась густая, вязкая каша. Вздохнув, он посмотрел на время. Было уже почти четыре часа. Не представляя, чем занять себя, он достал карту из-под подушки и снова лёг. Развернув её, он произнёс клятву.

Первые следы, которые обнаружил Гарри, принадлежали Гермионе. Она сидела в гостиной в совершенном одиночестве. Он подумал о том, чтобы пойти к ней и спросить совета, боясь поддаться отчаянию и натворить дел, о которых может пожалеть. Но затем, моргнув, глаза его словно сами собой нашли имя того, которого больше всего искали все эти долгие недели. Встрепенувшись, Гарри сел, не веря в то, что видит. Сначала, ему показалось, что он просто сходит с ума, но открывая глаза снова и снова, следы Драко всё ещё находились на том же месте.

Вскочив с места, Гарри бросился к выходу. Ноги заплетались и отчего-то дрожали, но сердце отчаянно колотилось и кричало «быстрее!», точно Драко мог испариться. Выскочив в гостиную, он даже не обратил внимания на Гермиону. Ему не хотелось тратить ни секунды.

— Гарри! — окликнула она его, поднявшись с дивана. — Куда ты?

Гарри обернулся и, пятясь, радостно сообщил:

— Драко вернулся!

— Гарри, стой! — вдруг велела Гермиона, когда он схватился за ручку двери.

От её отчаянного требования, Гарри замер, в тот же миг ощутив, как сердце испуганно замирает. Обернувшись, он взглянул на неё; лицо Гермионы было искажено от боли и жалости, и в эту минуту он ненавидел это её выражение. Неприятное предчувствие окатило его волной. Он хотел просто уйти и не слушать то, что она скажет, и ненавидел ноги, которые упрямо не поддавались и не двигались с места.

— Что такое? — твёрдо спросил он, словно она была в чём-то виновата. Гермиона только и смотрела на него с застывшим в глазах отчаянием. Опустив взгляд, Гарри увидел, как она крепко стискивает в руках газету. Он почувствовал тошноту. — Там что-то написано?

Гермиона поджала губы и, не желая того, кивнула. Гарри подошёл к ней и протянул руку; она с мольбой смотрела на него, сжимая газету крепче.

— Дай газету, Гермиона, — потребовал он.

Позади открылась дверь. Гарри обернулся. Джинни стояла у порога и с недоумением смотрела на них, но сейчас его совсем не заботило её присутствие. Он вновь посмотрел на Гермиону, которая с надеждой косилась на Джинни и потребовал ещё твёрже:

— Дай газету, Гермиона.

Она посмотрела на него и нерешительно протянула её. Выхватив газету из рук, Гарри судорожно развернул первую полосу. Оттуда на него равнодушно глядели до боли знакомые глаза. Драко в чёрном костюме стоял рядом с девушкой, тонкой и утончённой. Её лицо показалось ему знакомым. Приглядевшись, он узнал в ней студентку Слизерина. Она смотрела на него, издевательски улыбаясь, а надпись снизу гласила: «Семья Гринграсс связывает себя родственными узами с Пожирателями Смерти?»

Сердце завопило от боли, а в ушах застучала кровь. Перед глазами стало мутно, но он упорно читал статью. Она настойчиво говорила, что всё началось три года назад. Три года с тех пор, как они стали встречаться. Три года, как умная, изящная и весёлая Астория Гринграсс покорила сердце Драко Малфоя. Гарри мысленно попытался посчитать, когда же это было, но в голову только и лезла фраза «Ум, опрятность и хорошие манеры. И, разумеется, красота».

Гарри задрожал. Отбросив газету, он вцепился пальцами в волосы, словно сумасшедший бормоча себе под нос: _«Я идиот-идиот. Какой же я идиот!»_

— Гарри, — испуганно произнесла Гермиона, сдерживая слёзы. Когда она сделала к нему шаг, он отшатнулся и отрешённо посмотрел на неё. — Ты пугаешь меня, — обеспокоенно сказала она.

Гарри, охваченный злостью, не слышал её. Он развернулся и бросился прочь, даже не заметив, как испуганно дёрнулась от него Джинни.

Поднявшись по ступенькам, он вышел на Астрономическую башню. Сердце гулко билось в груди; он отдышался и, собравшись с силами, прошёл вперёд. Драко стоял спиной к нему, держась за поручни. Один его силуэт не вызывал уже прежней нежности и любви. Глядя на него, Гарри видел прежнего Драко. Малфоя, которого привык ненавидеть. У него вдруг создалось ощущение, что он отошёл от долгодействующего любовного заклятья. От этой мысли ему стало тошно. Он почувствовал себя использованным глупцом, который наивно верит в чудо.

Плечи Драко заметно напряглись, его пальцы крепче сжали поручни. Гарри ждал, что он обернётся и взглянет на него с привычной ехидной теплотой, но тот всё стоял и не оборачивался.

— Ты ведь уже всё знаешь, Поттер, — произнёс он глухо. — Зачем ещё пришёл?

Сердце упало в желудок, забирая последнюю крупицу надежды.

— Не знаю, может, получить хотя бы какое-нибудь объяснение? — зло процедил Гарри.

Драко помедлил, но всё же решился повернуться к нему. Взглянув в его лицо, Гарри ненавидел себя за чувства, которые всё ещё крепко держались в нём, словно бы совсем ничего не случилось.

— Какие объяснения ещё нужны, Поттер? — голос Драко был тихим, будто он уже устал говорить. — Я помолвлен. Можешь просто поздравить меня.

На секунду, Гарри задумался о том, чтобы так и сделать: поздравить и молча уйти, не падая перед ним ещё ниже. Но ноги упрямо отказывались идти, а сердце требовало хотя бы каких-нибудь объяснений. Оно ещё наивно на что-то надеялось, и Гарри молил его заткнуться.

— Ты говорил, что ни с кем не встречаешься, а сам крутил роман всё это время с какой-то Асторией.

— Я не крутил роман, Поттер. Мы общались, близко дружили, но официально у нас не было отношений. До недавнего времени.

— Она тебе нравится? — спросил Гарри, не желая слышать ответа. Но Драко всё же дал его.

— Она умная, красивая, весёлая. Почему бы ей не нравиться мне? — словно издеваясь, сказал он. Гарри тяжело сглотнул вставший в горле ком, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

— А как же я?

— Что ты, Поттер? — всё так же равнодушно спросил Драко.

— Я не понимаю. Всё ведь было хорошо. Как ты можешь говорить всё это, после всего что между нами было?

— А что между нами было?

— Хватит притворяться идиотом! — не выдержав, воскликнул Гарри. — Все эти взгляды, поцелуи… Ты ведь сам подошёл ко мне той ночью! Это ты приходил ко мне каждый раз!

— Я приходил, потому что ты и сам не больно был против, Поттер! — отозвался Драко, отметая всё своё хладнокровие. — Что-то я не припомню, чтобы мы были в отношениях! В то время ты встречался со своей нищебродкой, однако это тебе не мешало целоваться с другим! А потом, тебя замучила совесть, и ты всё рассказал, в надежде на прощение!

— Да, я рассказал ей только чтобы очистить совесть и тут же прыгнул к тебе в постель!

Драко вздрогнул и на мгновение на его лице мелькнул страх, но оно быстро вернуло своё привычное презрение и брезгливость. Гарри смотрел на него, в ожидании, что тот что-нибудь скажет, но Драко молчал.

— Я не могу поверить, что всё это было ложью, Драко, — произнёс он, глядя в его глаза. — Я видел тебя той ночью… Утром… — голос его задрожал, но он ничего не мог с ним поделать; ком в горел становился всё крепче. — Ты не мог быть таким со мной, ничего не чувствуя ко мне!

Драко отвёл взгляд, но Гарри успел увидеть в них боль. В нём появилась надежда, но она исчезла так же быстро.

— Я чистокровный, Поттер. В первую очередь, я должен думать о чести семьи. Имя Гринграссов поможет мне вернуть репутацию.

— А как же моё имя?! Неужели ты думаешь, моё имя не способно очистить репутацию даже такой семьи, как ваша?!

— Думаешь репутация нашей семьи очистится из-за твоего имени?! — гневно воскликнул Драко. — Наоборот все только и будут говорить: о, Малфой заколдовал Поттера! Как Поттер посмел добровольно связать себя с этой семьёй?! Скандалы о нашей семье не затихнут, газеты будут трубить о нас, все будут жалеть тебя, а меня проклинать! Ты хотя бы представляешь, что будет?! То внимание, которое есть у тебя сейчас — покажется цветочками! А ты подумал о потомстве?! Я понимаю, тебе плевать, потому что тебе не перед кем отчитываться, но я — единственный сын в своей семье! Я должен оберегать честь своей крови!

— Чёрт возьми, не ищи дурацких оправданий, Драко! То, что ты сейчас делаешь — невозможно оправдать дурацкими отговорками! Это ведь даже не твои слова! Ты словно читаешь бумажку с чужими подсказками! У тебя вообще имеется своё мнение?!

Драко замолк. Он смотрел на него зло, и Гарри бы поверил в его гнев, если бы не видел затаившиеся в глазах слёзы.

— Это моя семья, Поттер, — отчеканил он сквозь зубы. — Если бы у тебя она была, ты бы поступил точно так же.

— Если бы у меня был такой отец, то нет, Драко, — ответил Гарри. — И я уже рискнул. Зная, что от меня могут отвернуться единственные мне близкие люди, я всё еще готов был всё бросить. Я, чёрт возьми, бросил ради тебя Джинни.

— Значит тебе повезло, Поттер. Тебе удалось сохранить честь. А я в свою очередь не позволю людям насмехаться над моими родителями. И я не виновен в том, что ты настолько глуп, что поверил, будто я откажусь от них ради тебя.

Последние слова, точно ударили под дых. Гарри опустил взгляд, пытаясь найти слова, способные удержать его. Он готов был молить, просить выбрать его, а не свою семью, пообещать сделать счастливым, но Гарри не мог сделать этого. Обещание было бы пустым, безнадёжным, потому что невозможно сделать счастливым того, кто не хочет даже бороться. Драко всё же любит недостаточно, и Гарри не имел права держать его. Что бы он не делал, если даже каким-то образом уговорит, всё уже обреченно на провал. Он лишь понимал, что его светлое будущее, которое было так близко, вновь рассыпалось на кусочки.

Взглянув на вычищенные до блеска лакированные туфли, он вновь отвёл взгляд, понимая, что не сможет посмотреть на него снова. Слёзы предательски покатились по щекам; он сглотнул, пытаясь остановить их. Глядя в сторону, он проморгался и вздохнул.

— Ладно, — как можно спокойней сказал он. — Только прошу: если увидишь меня на улице, не подавай вид, что мы знакомы. Я хочу забыть… — он осёкся и нахмурился. — Просто хочу забыть.

Отвернувшись, Гарри ушёл, отдаляясь от него быстрыми шагами. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, и он чувствовал, будто бы задыхается. От того, что он пытался удержать слёзы, было ещё тяжелее. Они накапливались где-то в горле, давили, не давая продохнуть. Он шёл машинально, ноги сами вели его; у портрета Кэдогана он замер, не в силах вспомнить пароль. Рыцарь взмахивал своим мечом, призывая к битве, но он виделся словно в тумане. В какой-то миг губы сами произнесли нужное слово и портрет, нехотя раскрыл дверь. Гарри прошёл в гостиную и замер, увидев на себе встревоженные взгляды Гермионы и Джинни. Он не понимал, зачем пришёл сюда. Туда, где его могли увидеть, как открытую книгу.

Опустив глаза, Гарри стремительно направился в спальню. Опустившись на кровать, он бесцельно уставился в пол, не понимая, что теперь должен делать. Он сидел так с минуту и не заметил, как приоткрылась дверь. Чужое присутствие он ощутил, только когда рядом сели, а в нос ударил знакомый цветочный аромат. Внезапно, в нём пробудилась вспышка вины и досады. Он подумал, что, может быть, всё так и должно было случиться.

— Я совершил большую ошибку, вернувшись сюда, Джинни, — сказал он. — Если бы я не принял приглашение, мы бы всё ещё были вместе.

— Тогда бы ты не узнал, что можешь любить сильнее, — мягко ответила она. Гарри качнул головой.

— Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

Её ладонь осторожно легла на его лицо, и Гарри послушно прислонился щекой к её плечу. Вдыхая родной запах, он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что слышит аромат знакомого мужского парфюма, который, кажется, теперь будет преследовать его всю жизнь.

— Что мне делать, Джинни? — с отчаяньем спросил он. — Я совсем не понимаю, что я теперь должен делать.

— Уезжай отсюда, Гарри. Хогвартс больше не принесёт тебе ничего, кроме боли.

Гарри кивнул. Он не мог находиться в этом месте больше ни минуты.

Собрав вещи, он в сопровождении Гермионы вышел из замка. Отдаляясь от школы всё дальше, грудь сжималась от невыносимой тоски. Напоследок он обернулся и взглянул на свой первый дом, который подарил ему так много. Гарри понимал, что уходит на этот раз навсегда.


	13. Chapter 13

***

За закрытыми дверями царила суматоха. То и дело были слышны крики и топот ног по лестнице. Миссис Уизли раздавала указания и громко ругалась, когда оно было выполнено не должным образом. Кто-то ворчал и был недоволен тем, что этим приходится заниматься именно ему, но всё же послушно выполнял не своё дело. Ничего из этого Гарри не слышал. Сидя у окна, он неотрывно смотрел на едва движимую фотографию. Серые глаза смотрели на него всё так же равнодушно. Они смотрели на него с таким холодом все долгие недели… месяцы. Если его спросят, он не сможет сказать прошло уже три или четыре. Может, прошло уже все десять лет, а он и не заметил. Но время не настолько милосердно, иначе, один день, не приносящий за собой ничего нового, не казался бы таким бесконечным.

Сегодня всё должно было быть по-другому. Гарри надеялся, что пустота, вновь образовавшаяся в нём, исчезнет хотя бы в этот важный день, но она была всё ещё с ним, заволакивая радостное событие своим чёрным омутом тоски. Вчера, ожидая чего-то нового, рассчитывая на занятость и отвлечение от собственных, тяжёлых мыслей, Гарри предвкушал этот день, но сегодня не мог дождаться, когда он закончится.

В коридоре послышался громкий голос Джинни. Дверь нечаянно стукнули; Гарри моргнул, выходя из задумчивости и взглянул в её сторону, опасливо пряча страницу в кармане. На этот раз из коридора донёсся голос Флёр и очередной топот. Убедившись, что никто не собирается нарушать его покой, он вновь достал статью и, развернув, посмотрел на фотографию. Взгляд невольно прошёлся по заголовку. Затем и по тексту статьи. В очередной раз он ощутил острое желание смять, разорвать вырванную из газеты страницу, и никогда больше не вспоминать о ней. Но пальцы упрямо сжимали её, а глаза раз за разом пробегали по ненавистным буквам. В эти минуты становилось особенно тошно, и он не понимал отчего причинял сам себе боль.

Вновь раздался стук.

— Гарри, ты здесь? — послышался голос Гермионы.

Гарри спешно сложил страницу и сунул её в карман пиджака.

— Да, можешь войти.

Гарри облокотился о стену и посмотрел за окно. Когда Гермиона вошла, он взглянул на неё, стараясь улыбаться как можно искренней.

— Ты уже приехала.

— Ещё час назад. Приехали бы ещё раньше, если бы папа не надумал срезать путь, и мы не попали в пробку на ремонтной дороге.

Гарри тихо прыснул и отодвинулся, позволяя ей сесть рядом с собой.

— А ты уже при полном параде, — оглядев его костюм, сказала она. — Прямо вылитый жених.

— Да, только с невестой не угадал, — попытался пошутить Гарри, но, глядя, как погрустнели глаза Гермионы, пожалел о собственных словах.

Она поджала губы и явно долго боролась с собой, но в конце концов не выдержала и с жалостью сказала:

— Я так жалею, что настояла на вашем возвращении в Хогвартс.

И без того искренняя улыбка на лице Гарри погасла. Он тихо вздохнул и опустил взгляд.

— Не нужно, Гермиона. Хоть и на короткое время, мне было хорошо с ним.

— Я знаю, но сейчас ведь тебе плохо. Как один человек может сделать другого таким несчастным?

— Так же, как может сделать счастливым, — сказал он, печально ухмыляясь. Уловив на себе сочувственный взгляд, он отвернулся.

С минуту Гарри наблюдал за суматохой у поставленного около сада шатра и ждал, что Гермиона что-нибудь скажет, чтобы отвлечь его, но она молчала. Однако тишина совсем не тяготила его. Чужое присутствие, которое долгое время только раздражало, совсем не касалось её. Он был рад тому, что был хоть один человек, который мог выслушать, которому можно было сказать о своих мыслях, которые тяготили, не давали спокойно дышать.

— Больше всего меня злит, что после его поступка, я всё ещё не могу перестать любить его. Я ненавижу его и при этом люблю. Это сводит меня с ума.

Гермиона печально вздохнула и, придвинувшись, взяла его руку и попыталась поймать его взгляд.

— Время всё излечит, Гарри. Знаю, ты устал это слышать, но, держа всё время страницу с этой статьёй в кармане, ты вряд ли ему поможешь.

Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на неё, затем невольно перевёл взгляд на карман пиджака, где хранится статья, и ему стало стыдно за самого себя. У него возникло ощущение, что все кругом видели и молчали, когда он думал, что ведёт себя вполне естественно.

— Ты уже принял приглашение о поступлении в мракоборцы?

Гарри бросил на неё быстрый взгляд, затем качнул головой.

— Не уверен, что пока хочу этого.

— Дело, разумеется, твоё, но по-моему, это помогло бы тебе отвлечься. Если ты займёшься чем-то новым для себя, он забудется быстрее. Может быть, ты всё же встретишь кого-то более достойного.

Сердце от её слов больно сжалось, не желая кого-то нового. Гарри проигнорировал его, устав от неразумных решений, и прислушался к разуму, который твердил, что Гермиона права. И в этот раз. Определённо права.

— Да, — согласился он. — Думаю, вечером отправлю им ответ.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Гермиона. Вздохнув, она поднялась.

— Мне пора переодеваться. А ты, если нечем заняться, мог бы помочь мистеру Уизли.

— С чем?

— Ты видел, что опять придумала Скитер? — Гарри в ответ недоумённо нахмурился. Гермиона закатила глаза и пояснила: — Она написала в газете, что всё ваше расставание с Джинни — блеф, чтобы тайно провести двойную церемонию, без толпы озабоченных фанаток, которые могут этому помешать.

— Что ж, идея не лишена смысла, — фыркнул Гарри.

— То-то и оно. Мистер Уизли с самого утра отлавливает кричалки для Джинни, и письма для тебя с просьбами одуматься. Когда мы приехали, он поддался любовному привороту и увидел в моей маме какую-то Мэлони Макмиллан.

Гарри громко рассмеялся, представив себе эту картину.

— Ладно, я пойду, пока меня не стошнило от волнения, — сказала Гермиона, схватившись за живот. — И, пожалуйста, проследи, чтобы Рон ничего не учудил.

— Прослежу, — пообещал Гарри.

Дверь за Гермионой закрылась. Гарри убрал с лица улыбку и недвижимо сидел на месте, бесцельно глядя перед собой. Живот туго сжимался от мыслей, а в груди тяжело билось сердце. Вынув из кармана страницу газеты, он взглянул на фотографию. Равнодушный взгляд на бледном лице не приносил ничего, кроме боли и сожалений. Опустив страницу на подоконник он усилием воли заставил себя поднести к ней палочку. Помедлив, он тихо произнёс:

— Инсендио.

Страница загорелась; пламя уносило с собой ненавистный текст и скоро когда-то родное лицо превратилось в пепел. И даже когда оно исчезло, Гарри мог поклясться, что серые глаза всё ещё пристально смотрели на него.

***

— Что это за странные штуки? — спросил Рон, с опаской глядя на мистера Грейнджер. Гарри поднял голову и проследил за его взглядом.

— Это видеокамера, — объяснил он. Рон недоумённо выгнул свою рыжую бровь. — Штуки, которые записывают какое-нибудь событие. Потом это можно будет посмотреть на экране телевизора. — Лицо Рона скукожилось от ещё большего непонимания. Гарри не особо способен соображать в эту минуту, поэтому только отмахнулся. — Муторно объяснять, Гермиона потом покажет тебе.

Рон хмыкнул и кивнул. Вновь поглядев на мистера Грейнджер, он уловил, что эту подозрительную штуковину направили уже на него.

— Помаши ему, — сказал Гарри.

— Но мы ведь виделись.

— Это для записи.

Рон сомнительно нахмурился, но всё же помахал, неловко улыбаясь. Мистер Грейнджер довольно заулыбался и о чём-то заговорил с видеокамерой, перемещая её в направлении к миссис Уизли, которая скрупулёзно оценивала оформление шатра и указывала что бы следовало исправить.

— Всё же странные эти маглы, — заявил Рон, всё не сводя глаз с будущего тестя. Гарри улыбнулся и сцепив пальцы, облокотился о спинку золочённого стула.

Пока они сидели в молчании, он оглядывал шатёр и удивился тому, насколько больше было подготовлено мест, по сравнению со свадьбой Билла и Флёр.

— Много гостей будет, да? — спросил он, стараясь не тяготиться от мысли, что ему придётся иметь беседу с кучей людей, видящих в нём лишь национального героя.

— Помнишь я пригласил наших однокурссников, чтоб нам не было скучно? — Гарри кивнул. — Гермиона пригласила всех учителей, чтобы не было скучно ей.

Гарри прыснул и тихо рассмеялся.

— Не смейся, это же кошмар! Мы будто женимся на лекции профессора МакГонагалл!

— Надеюсь, хоть на этой ты не заснёшь, — пошутил Гарри, всё ещё смеясь.

— Да ну тебя, — проворчал Рон.

Гарри затих. Он вслушивался в монолог миссис Уизли, которая раздавала своим сыновьям планы рассадки, и порадовался, что в этот раз не принимает в этом участия. Оставив их у входа в шатёр, она спешно направилась к дому. За ней вместе с камерой направился и мистер Грейнджер. Не желая того, Гарри вновь подумал о Драко. О том, что было бы, если бы они всё ещё были вместе, и какие бы отношения это были спустя четыре месяца. Гарри нахмурился и отогнал от себя тягостные мысли.

— И всё же, — вновь заговорил Рон, — Ты так и не соизволил сказать мне кто она.

Гарри напрягся и опустил взгляд на свои сцепленные пальцы. Рон повернул голову и посмотрел на него.

— Даже Джинни знает, а я нет. Я вообще-то твой лучший друг, — с ноткой обиды сказал он.

— Поверь, ты не хочешь этого знать.

— Если это не Гермиона, то я выдержу всё.

— Нет, это не Гермиона, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Тогда я выдержу всё, — повторил Рон. Гарри улыбнулся, но не спешил с ответом. Рон всё глядел на него и, не получив от него ничего, стал гадать сам: — Это кто-то из Гриффиндора? — Гарри качнул головой. — Когтевран? — Гарри вновь покачал головой. — Неужели Пуффендуй? — изогнул бровь Рон.

Прежде, чем он дошёл до Слизерина и ему не пришлось кивнуть, Гарри сказал:

— Чтобы тебя глубоко не травмировать, сегодня я скажу тебе только одну вещь. Ты должен свыкнуться пока лишь с ней. Но только пообещай не гнать меня сразу же из шаферов.

Рон немного поразмыслил, удивляясь всей серьёзности вопроса, но затем твёрдо кивнул.

Вздохнув, Гарри нервно потёр пальцы, собираясь с духом.

— Это не девушка, — признался он.

Рон с полминуты обдумывал услышанное, затем глаза его стали круглыми от ошеломления.

— То есть тебе нравятся парни? — изумлённо проговорил он.

— Не могу сказать, что мне нравятся _парни_. Мне нравится… _он_.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что сменил ради него ориентацию, а _он_ тебя бросил? — всё так же обескураженно спросил Рон, будто не слышал его слов.

— Я не менял ориентацию, Рон. Мне всё ещё нравятся девушки, — настаивал Гарри. Рон на пару мгновений застыл, затем медленно посмотрел себе под ноги. Он долго молчал, обдумывая полученную только что информацию, а Гарри только и сидел, терпеливо ожидая его вердикта.

— И что в нём такого особенного? — всё недоумевал Рон. Гарри вскинул брови и всерьёз задумался над вопросом. Он мог бы сказать многое, однако, теперь, когда думал об этом, ему не казалось, что кто-то способен понять. На каждый плюс находился минус, и он сам толком не мог бы ответить почему этот минус тоже плюс.

— Не знаю, — пожал он плечами. — Вообще-то в нём полно недостатков, но почему-то теперь мне это даже нравится. Нравилось, — поправил он себя.

— Не возьмусь судить тебя, дружище. Я вот никогда не думал, что женюсь на зубрилке. Для меня это тоже большой недостаток, но мне почему-то нравится, — нахмурился Рон, словно удивляясь самому себе. Гарри широко улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Думаю, ты меня понял.

— До сих пор не понимаю, как она согласилась, — продолжил Рон, явно позабыв из-за собственных переживаний о признании Гарри. — С утра такое чувство, будто всё происходит не со мной. Ещё и сон приснился дурацкий, будто она одумалась и убежала прямо по этой чёртовой дорожке, — сказал он, кивнув головой в сторону расстеленного на полу ковра. Затем, глаза его округлились, и он испуганно поглядел на Гарри. — А что если этот сон вещий? Может, во мне открывается дар прорицания?

— Эм… — растерянно произнёс Гарри, никак не ожидавший такого вопроса.

— Мальчики! — раздался недовольный голос миссис Уизли. Пройдя в шатёр, она с упрёком поглядела на них. — Почему это вы здесь сидите?! Гости уже на подходе! Рон, живо приведи себя в порядок и надевай мантию!

Рон удручённо переглянулся с ним и поднялся. Гарри последовал его примеру.

— Посмотри, брюки измял! — возмутилась миссис Уизли и отряхнула их, словно от пыли.

— За мантией всё равно не будет видно, — проворчал Рон.

Стоило им подойти к дому, как Флёр тут же взяла Рона в оборот. Не разрешив им идти через гостиную, она провела их через заднюю дверь и направила к лестнице. Как только они поднялись, она затолкнула жениха в комнату и принялась приводить его в порядок. Рон, как живой манекен, лишь поднимал и опускал руки, бросая на друга страдальческие взгляды. Гарри наблюдал за ним, сидя в уголке, и не стеснялся смеяться над ним.

— Ты давно видела Гермиону? — спросил Рон, когда Флёр занялась его волосами.

— Минут десять назад. В отличие от тебя, она уже готова.

— А она ничего не говорила?

— А что она должна говорить?

— Ну, не знаю, — пожал плечами Рон. — Может, например, что слишком торопится?

Флёр замерла с расчёской у его головы и недоумённо поглядела на него в зеркало.

— О чём ты вообще говоришь? — только и сказала она, затем цокнула и продолжила своё дело. Оставшись непонятым, Рон печально нахмурился. Хотя Гарри и был уверен, что этого не нужно, он всё же сжалился над ним и предложил:

— Если хочешь, я могу проверить.

Рон оживился и взволнованно поглядел на его отражение в зеркале.

— Ты настоящий друг, Гарри!

Гарри улыбнулся ему и поднялся с места.

Раздумывая о том, что Рон принял его новость даже лучше, чем он думал, Гарри спускался по лестнице, но так и замер, как только увидел направленную на него палочку. Он удивлённо вскинул брови и поднял руки, как бы сдаваясь.

— О, это ты, — опустила палочку Джинни.

— А здесь всё серьёзно, — улыбнулся Гарри и спустился вниз. Обернувшись, он увидел большую узорчатую ширму, из-за которой доносились оживлённые голоса. Её поставили ещё утром, потому что в комнате Джинни катастрофически не хватало места.

— Пришлось встать на дежурство. Рон с самого утра себе места не находит. Возомнил из себя ясновидца. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он явился сюда из-за своей мнительности.

— Именно поэтому я и здесь, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Тебе сюда тоже нельзя, — вдруг заявила Джинни.

— Почему это? — возмутился Гарри.

— Испортишь первое впечатление.

Гарри скептически уставился на неё, подозревая, что его не пропускают лишь из личной вредности.

— Гарри, ты? — послышался голос Гермионы. — Иди сюда.

Гарри самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Джинни со вздохом закатила глаза и отступила, давая пройти. Как только он подошел к ширме, на него тут же направили камеру. Он неловко улыбнулся ей и прошёл вперёд. Миссис Грейнджер, чья кофта была утыкана булавками, увидев его, улыбнулась и отошла в сторону, открывая вид на свою дочь. Гарри так и замер на месте, с неприкрытым восторгом глядя на подругу. В белом платье с длинным шлейфом, отличающимся своей простой и изысканностью, она выглядела изумительно. Едва заметные вышитые кружевом серебряные узоры будто сияли, а украшенные цветами волосы делали её и без того красивое лицо более мягким и нежным.

— Ну как я? — взволнованно спросила Гермиона.

— Ты просто обворожительна, — восхищённо произнёс Гарри. — Вообще-то Рон велел мне проверить, что ты не сбежала. Сначала думал, это абсурд, но теперь я его понимаю.

Гермиона смущённо засмеялась и в очередной раз оглядела себя. Она сделала глубокий вздох и взглянула на него.

— Я верю, что настанет день и твоего счастья, Гарри. Тогда мне больше нечего будет желать.

Глядя в её глаза, наполненные искренностью, Гарри впервые за долгое время поверил в это. Он улыбнулся ей и кивнул в знак согласия. Однако сердце в следующее мгновение сжалось, не веря здравому рассудку.

Позади послышался голос миссис Уизли. Гарри обернулся и отошёл в сторону, с удивлением глядя на МакГонагалл в зелёной парадной мантии. Она с улыбкой приветствовала его, и он смущённо кивнул ей. С изумлением он смотрел, как она поздравляет Гермиону, и как та приходит в настоящий восторг, получив очередную редкую книгу в подарок. Гарри не понимал, почему до сих пор удивляется этому.

Пошли вспышки фотоаппарата. Гарри прикрыл лицо рукой и собирался уже уйти, но миссис Уизли схватила его за плечи.

— Гарри, мальчик мой, встань сюда, — сказала она и подтолкнула к Джинни. Гарри вздохнул и послушно посмотрел в камеру.

— Вы так прекрасно смотритесь вместе, — сказала миссис Уизли, когда вспыхнула вспышка.

— Мама, ну сколько можно? — закатила глаза Джинни.

Гарри вновь собрался уходить, но затем с ним пожелала сфотографироваться одна из родственниц Уизли, со слишком пухлыми розовыми щеками, которой он не мог отказать, судя по умоляющему взгляду хозяйки дома. Потом эта дама захотела, чтобы он сфотографировался с её дочкой, тихой и скромной, но глядящей на него с плохо скрываемым восторгом. С минуту ему пришлось слушать от её матери о всех её достоинствах и, поняв в чём дело, миссис Уизли уже была с ней не столь мила, да и вовсе прогнала в шатёр. Затем он фотографировался с Гермионой и Луной, что было по крайней мере приятно, потом уже со всеми приходящими дамами, которые, услышав от пухлощёкой, что она получила фотографию с самим Гарри Поттером, тоже захотели иметь свою. Мистер Грейнджер снимал всё на камеру.

Гарри чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Было жарко и душно, но он всё продолжал фотографироваться, только бы каждый был доволен этой свадьбой. Но во всём этом, он всё не мог перестать думать о том, что даже в эти минуты не мог забыть о Драко. Это осознание трепыхалось в желудке, тяготило и не позволяло расслабиться. Гарри подумал, что сегодня мог бы выпить чего-нибудь крепкого.

— Чего это вы тут делаете? — вдруг послышался крик миссис Уизли. Гарри обернулся и увидел в окне любопытные лица Джорджа, Невилла, Дина и лыбящегося от уха до уха Симуса.

— Рон велел нам проверить на месте ли Гермиона, — сообщил Финниган, пытаясь разглядеть невесту.

— А ну-ка прочь отсюда! Живо всем по своим местам, скоро начинается церемония! — воскликнула миссис Уизли. — А ты, — указала она на Джорджа, — Разве не должен был проследить, чтобы они все расселись по местам?!

Пока не досталось и ему, Гарри обернулся к Гермионе. Джинни взмахом палочки убрала ширму, обозначая, что скоро уже пора отправляться.

— Мне пора за Роном, пока он не вздумал упасть в обморок от волнения.

— Не думаю, что это произойдёт, — нервно фыркнула Гермиона. — Он наверняка тайком от всех успокаивает себя едой.

Гарри улыбнулся, вспомнив, как ещё два часа назад Флёр едва отобрала у него вазу с тарталетками. Он уже собирался пожелать ей удачи и уйти, но лицо Гермионы вдруг вытянулось. Она оторопело глядела куда-то за его плечо и испуганно произнесла: «Гарри». Её тон встревожил его, а за спиной раздалось неоднозначное «Кхм». Гарри обернулся. В ту же секунду сердце подпрыгнуло и упало в желудок, забившись там, словно оголтелое. Он смотрел и видел за спиной у Билла знакомые серые глаза. Он видел бледное, острое лицо, которое было искажено чувствами брезгливости, презрения и всё же оно было непривычно потерянным и испуганным. Оно было реальным, лишённым равнодушия, блеклости, и когда чужой взгляд нашёл его, что-то внутри Гарри словно оборвалось.

— Тут кое-кто пришёл, — сказал Билл, указывая за спину. — Требует «аудиенции с Поттером», — процитировал он.

Все разом затихли и уставились в их сторону. Гарри смотрел на Драко и не мог понять собственного сердца, которое отчего-то затихло, сжавшись в каком-то нелепом страхе. Ещё минуту назад оно тосковало и рьяно желало увидеть это лицо снова, но теперь обида всколыхнулась в нём с новой силой. Гарри вдруг понял, что не хочет видеть его. Не хочет слышать и то, что он скажет. Злость вскипела в нём и от того, что тот пришёл в момент, когда он успел смириться с тоской и решимостью отпустить прошлое. И теперь, ему придётся отогнать его прочь уже самому, и тогда, всё станет только хуже, потому что он уже знал, что будет сожалеть и винить во всем себя. Но даже зная это, Гарри всё не мог найти в себе и долю желания простить. И от этого очередного замкнутого круга ненависть к нему точно бы возросла вдвое.

Ему хотелось, чтобы Драко исчез. Чтобы хотя бы на этот раз это была галлюцинация. Но он всё стоял и смотрел, не оставляя ему выбора. Гарри понимал, что должен был сделать, но отчего-то больше всего сейчас хотелось попросту сбежать.

Он с отчаянием посмотрел на Гермиону, желая, чтобы она дала ему ответ на один лишь вопрос: «что же он должен делать?», но она лишь смотрела на него с состраданием и тревогой. Уже предугадав его действие, она попросила:

— Только ради всех богов думай головой.

— Не могу представить слов, которые бы заставили меня простить его, — уверил он её. Гермиона вздохнула и кивнула.

Помедлив, Гарри обернулся и направил взгляд в пол. Сжимая кулаки, он заставил себя сделать шаг навстречу. Билл, поняв его намерение, отошёл в сторону. Чёрные, вычищенные до блеска лакированные туфли, вновь предстали перед глазами. Воспоминания того дня освежились в памяти, словно и не было тех четырёх месяцев, проведённых в разлуке. Но они были. Стискивали грудную клетку так крепко, что хотелось просто выть от отчаяния, но Драко пришёл только теперь. И Гарри даже не был уверен в том, что тот и вправду пришёл за прощением. Ему не было никакой разницы.

Подняв взгляд, он посмотрел в серые глаза с тем же равнодушием, с каким смотрели они на него в последний раз.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Я… хочу поговорить, — несмотря на всю свою напускную уверенность, голос Драко дрогнул.

— Прости, но у меня на это нет времени. И вряд ли когда-нибудь найдётся, — добавил Гарри, когда тот вновь приоткрыл губы, чтобы что-то сказать.

Драко долго смотрел на него. В глазах его томилось отчаяние, но её затмевала вспыхнувшее раздражение от того лишь, что ему вздумали отказать. Гарри понравилось это. Ему вдруг захотелось надавить на него побольнее. И отчего-то ему совсем не было его жаль. Он понадеялся, что это начало конца его чувств.

— Тогда я скажу тебе всё здесь. Не против? — сквозь зубы процедил Драко. Он сказал это, но Гарри прекрасно видел, что Драко не осмелится. Тот трусливо надеялся, что он испугается огласки, но на самом деле, Гарри было плевать. Даже если Драко вздумает из злости обличить его, унизить перед всеми, он был к этому готов.

Но Драко не сказал. Он с досадой поджал губы, глядя рассерженно, гневно, но в то же время как-то затравленно и совсем отчаянно. Гарри ненавидел собственное сердце за то, что оно вновь дрогнуло от жалости.

Оглядев присутствующих, которые вытаращили на него свои недоумённые глаза, Драко стушевался, в смятении отступая назад. Гарри ждал, что он уйдёт, и живот готов был сжаться от наваливающейся тоски, но серые глаза вдруг уловили его взгляд, и Драко замер. Он опустил глаза, недолго раздумывая, затем тяжело сглотнул и вновь сделал к нему два шага. Гарри ощутил, как сердце пропустило удар. Он удивлённо смотрел на него, уже понимая, что Драко всё же решился.

— Ты прав, я трус, — твёрдо произнёс он, взглянув в его глаза. Гарри искренне старался казаться равнодушным, но внезапная смелость Драко не позволяла ему. — Трусливее, чем ты можешь представить. Но я ведь действительно собирался отказаться от помолвки, Поттер.

Глупое сердце вновь застучало быстрее от этих пустых, ничего не значащих слов. Гарри отчаянно пытался игнорировать его и прислушался к разуму, которое тихо шептало «очередное враньё».

— Я почти это сделал, — продолжал Драко, — но потом я стал думать. Сомневаться. Я ведь отказался даже не из-за своей семьи, — вдруг заявил он.

Гарри недоумённо нахмурился; разум заткнулся и стал прислушиваться из чистого любопытства.

— Какого-то хрена все кругом то и дело ждут от меня чего-то, но я всегда не оправдываю ожиданий, Поттер, — зло сказал Драко, глядя исподлобья. — Я вечно разочаровываю отца, маму. Я умудрился разочаровать даже самого себя. И если бы я выбрал тебя — это было бы ещё одно сплошное разочарование.

Слова отозвались острым уколом в груди. Гарри поджал губы, стараясь удержать в себе гнев, и молча наблюдал, как Драко опускает голову, глядя на свою раскрывшуюся ладонь, которая сжималась в кулак и снова разжималась, точно в нервном порыве. В конце концов он опустил её и вновь поглядел на него с непонятной злостью.

— Сначала, во мне бы разочаровались родители и отказались от меня. Общество и так меня недолюбливает, оно бы стало презирать меня ещё больше. И спустя время я разумеется разочаровал бы и тебя! И тогда я бы остался совсем один! — произнёс он это с такой безнадёжностью, что Гарри невольно дёрнулся, точно его ударили непростительным заклятием. Глядя на его уязвимость, слыша внезапное откровение, сердце защемило от понимания. Этот страх был ему хорошо знаком. Он жил с ним на протяжении едва ли не всей жизни и теперь слышать подобное от Драко, который всего лишь навсего испугался подобной участи, было больнее всего.

— Ты ведь вечно был мной недоволен, Поттер. Всякий раз, как ты просил меня сделать то, что тебе не нравилось, я делал это через силу! А потом, я, чёрт возьми, сожалел! Мне из личной упрямости хотелось сделать всё наперекор, и я едва сдерживал себя!

Увидев удивлённый взгляд Гарри, и восприняв его по-своему, Драко поморщился, будто бы сожалел о том, что признался в этом. Гарри зачарованно наблюдал, как поджимаются его губы и как взгляд уходит куда-то влево, но потом возвращается с новой решимостью.

— Я знаю всё о своих недостатках, Поттер, — подняв руку, он стал загибать пальцы. — Да, я заносчив, считаю себя выше других, меня раздражают люди низкого сорта, и всё ещё презираю г… — Драко осёкся и быстро исправился: — Маглорождёных. Но меня всё устраивает в себе. И я прекрасно понимаю, насколько мы не подходим друг другу. Но потом я подумал: я же, чёрт возьми, стараюсь измениться! Ради тебя! И если ты разочаруешься и бросишь меня, ты был бы самым тупым гриффиндорцем на свете!

Вся обида, подпитываемая тоской на протяжении четырёх месяцев, вдруг разом рассыпалась. Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди и радостно заколотилось, чувствуя себя наконец свободно. Откровенность Драко заставила вновь взглянуть на него по-новому: увидеть насколько он на самом деле неуверенный и уязвимый за всей этой напыщенной оболочкой. Он смотрел на него и всё никак не мог понять, как такой человек смог так полюбить его. Настолько, что он боялся увидеть в нём разочарование к себе. Раньше он мог только догадываться по ненавязчивым прикосновениям, тёплому взгляду, но теперь, услышав его слова, Гарри никак не мог понять как, да и, собственно, за что.

Сердце вместе с рассудком уже готовы были простить его окончательно и бесповоротно. Однако сам Драко, не видящий эту готовность в нём за своим отчаянным желанием быть прощённым, решил добить его окончательно.

— Я ведь… — Драко поморщился и опустил голову. Он помедлил, затем сказал с таким презрением, точно сам не верил, что говорит это вслух: — Я ведь влюблен в тебя с третьего курса, а ты настолько тупой, что этого даже не заметил!

Гарри точно окатило холодной водой. Он во все глаза уставился на Драко и не верил, что услышал всё правильно. И только когда позади него послышались удивлённые вздохи, он вспомнил, что они здесь не одни, и что все присутствующие тоже слышали это. Его слова вовсе не галлюцинация, а самая настоящая правда, которая отчего-то разозлила. Просто потому что _хотел_ и _должен_ был заметить раньше.

— Но как, чёрт возьми, я должен был это заметить?! — с отчаянием спросил он вслух.

Драко вспыхнул. Он нахмурился и нервно облизнул губы.

— Н-не знаю, — сконфуженно произнёс он, и уже с раздражением добавил: — Просто поверь на слово, Поттер.

Глядя на него, Гарри верил, но голова совсем никак не могла вразумить, как такое вообще было возможно. Сердце тяжело билось, и дышать от полученной информации стало просто невозможно. В мыслях только и билось _«С третьего курса. С третьего курса. Он влюблён в меня с третьего курса»,_ а Драко всё стоял перед ним, как ни в чём не бывало расправляя плечи, словно смахивая с себя минуту позора, и всё продолжал смотреть виновато, никак не способный понять, что этого хватит с лихвой. То, что Гарри только что узнал, что открыл для себя — хватало бы на долгие годы вперёд. И даже там, в далёком будущем, он не верил, что его мозг сможет наконец осознать услышанное. Это было невозможно. Он бы мог с лёгкостью поверить, что Волан-де-Морт воскрес, но никак ни в то, что Драко любил его с третьего курса.

— Просто я в очередной раз ошибся, — вновь заговорил Драко. Гарри хотел, чтобы он замолчал, иначе и мозг, и сердце могли попросту взорваться от переизбытка информации, и в то же время, он хотел слышать всё. — Я ведь согласился, когда отца только отправили в Азкабан. Всё шло по плану, а потом… Ты вдруг обратил на меня внимание. Через столько лет. Я думал, это будет легко, ведь однажды я, чёрт возьми, уже смирился. Но это оказалось ни черта не легко! А потом какого-то хрена я вспомнил твои идиотские слова на астрономической башне, — Драко поморщился и через силу добавил: — Я… Я не хочу быть Снейпом, который любил всю жизнь одного человека и страдал от этого.

Гарри изумлённо выдохнул, ошарашенно глядя на него. За спиной вновь послышались удивлённые вздохи, но он улавливал их лишь смутно сквозь усиливающийся стук в ушах. Он смотрел на бледное лицо перед собой, и не мог поверить, что его любят настолько. Это ведь не правда. Такого просто не может быть.

— Боже, Гарри, прости его! — вдруг воскликнула Гермиона. Гарри обернулся и нервно фыркнул, увидев её растроганное лицо. Он не мог винить её, потому что у самого стоял в горле острый ком и ему едва удавалось сохранять самообладание.

— Что? Но ты же говорила… — сказал он, но голос дрогнул.

— Плевать, что я говорила! Очевидно же, что он раскаивается!

— Г-гермиона права, — вдруг выдал Драко. Гарри поражённо уставился на него. — Я говорю искренне.

«Да. Он явно под приворотным», — услышал он позади тихий голос Джинни. Гарри стиснул зубы и безуспешно попытался подавить улыбку. Навалившееся на него облегчение силилось вылиться наружу, но он не позволял, даже если всё было слышно по одному его голосу и с головой выдавали глаза.

— Тебе понадобилось целых четыре месяца, чтобы всё это понять?

— Три месяца и двадцать восемь дней, — сказал Драко, словно это что-то меняло. Поймав его взгляд и поняв, что ответа не избежать, он вновь понурил голову, точно провинившийся мальчишка. — Я… боялся, — нехотя признался он. — Всё никак не решался. Потом увидел эту тупую статью, где ты… женишься.

Драко покосился в сторону стоящей рядом с невестой Джинни, которая была отнюдь не в свадебном платье. Она уловила его взгляд и насмешливо изогнула свою бровь.

— Прости, но я не стала бы вновь встречаться с тем, кто целовался с тобой. У него слишком плохой послужной список.

— Я уже это понял, — с презрением пробормотал он себе под нос и услышал его только Гарри.

Он подавил очередную улыбку и унял неистовое желание в сию же секунду заключить его в объятие. Ему хотелось сказать так много, но в голове всё смешалось в кучу; сердце пульсировало в груди, в ушах бешено стучало, а мысли перебегали с такой быстротой, что он не мог ухватиться за одну. Метания его прервал залетевший в комнату Джордж, едва не сбивший Драко с ног.

— Я надеюсь, невеста всё-таки сбежала, иначе жених грохнулся в обморок зазря.

Заметив куда были направлены все взгляды, Джордж обернулся. Лицо его в ту же секунду вытянулось в изумлении; Драко бросил на него один из своих презрительных взглядов.

— Ничего себе. Что я пропустил?!

Появление Джорджа помогло прийти в себя. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями, и взглянул на Драко. Сердце всё неистово билось и желало наплевать на всё и, схватив его за руку, уйти прочь, но здравый рассудок, к счастью, был ещё с ним.

— Как я и сказал, я сейчас занят, — сказал он и в этот раз не смог скрыть улыбки, когда Драко огорчённо отвёл взгляд. — Но если тебе уж так хочется, можешь занять себе место среди приглашенных и подождать меня. Или же вернуться домой и поплакаться о своём позоре.

При этих словах Драко дёрнулся. Он покосился в сторону вылупившихся на него наблюдателей и тут же гордо выпрямился, но никак не мог скрыть своей неловкости.

— Кхм. Мне нужно место, — сказал он.

Гарри улыбнулся и одарил его нежным взглядом. Обернувшись, он с надеждой посмотрел на миссис Уизли. Она всё поражённо смотрела то на него, то на Драко, и спохватилась только когда Джинни толкнула её локтём в бок.

— Да, — встрепенулась она. — Пожалуй, мы сможем найти для него место, — сказав это, миссис Уизли точно опомнилась. — Все живо по местам! Мы должны начать церемонию! — замахала он руками.

Все тут же оживились. Выведя гостей на улицу, Миссис Уизли велела Драко следовать за ней. Джордж взглянул на него и, ухмыльнувшись, сделал реверанс.

— Почётный гость.

Драко скривился, сморщил нос в брезгливости и бросил полный надежды взгляд на Гарри, будто бы есть ещё шанс на спасение. Но не получив от него ничего, кроме кроткой полуулыбки, всё же вышел из дома. Гарри наблюдал, как удаляется его фигура, и когда она скрылась, всё осознание происходящего обрушилось на него разом. Он всё стоял на месте, желая последовать за ним.

— Влюблён в тебя с третьего курса, да? — послышался позади голос Джинни. Гарри закусил губу и, стараясь не выдавать всего своего счастья, обернулся. — Теперь я понимаю почему ты бросил меня. Я бы ради тебя не пошла на подобное унижение.

Гарри фыркнул, но образовавшийся в горле ком отчего-то никак не растворялся.

— Боже, никогда не думала, что буду плакать из-за Малфоя, — пробормотала Гермиона. Гарри видел в её глазах слёзы, которые она аккуратно смахнула, чтобы не испортить макияж. — Даже я готова простить ему всё.

— Теперь вместо твоей свадьбы все будут обсуждать мой роман с Драко. Ты не должна быть в таком восторге, — сказал Гарри, хотя внутри самого всё ликовало, пело и трепетало.

— О, это скорее услуга! Но сначала ты должен сказать, что собираешься делать! Теперь я буду только и думать об этом!

— Вообще-то ты опаздываешь на церемонию. А мне пора за Роном, — сказал Гарри. При виде недовольных девичьих лиц, он лишь улыбнулся им и на дрожащих ногах вышел из дома.

***

Солнце слепило глаза, и от его блеска неясность в голове будто бы только усилилась. Гарри механически шагал в сторону шатра и всё пытался вспомнить, что вообще должен делать. Увидев встревоженное лицо Рона, ему кое-как удалось собраться с мыслями. Он отогнал виноватый образ Драко из головы, но сердце всё ещё томительно щемило, нетерпеливо дожидаясь, когда сможет вновь увидеть его.

— Чёрт, Гарри, где ты был?! Она передумала, да?! — сокрушённо воскликнул Рон. — Так и знал, что всё это неспроста! И надо же было моему дару пробудиться именно сейчас! Всё моя прабабка…

— Рон, — перебил его Гарри. Рон замолк и потерянно поглядел на него. — Она вовсе не передумала. Это меня… задержали.

— О, — с облегчением выдохнул Рон. — Твои фанатки. Слышал целая толпа хотела сфотографироваться с тобой.

— Да, фанатки, — нервно фыркнул Гарри. Ему вдруг стало смешно от мысли, что Драко можно было бы вполне отнести к ним. Но это был, скорее, особый фанат: скрывающий себя за личиной ненависти и в тайне хранящий в сердце любовь к нему. От этого осознания, все чувства в нём всколыхнулись с новой силой. Он и не представлял, что может любить сильнее.

— Мальчики, — миссис Уизли подошла к ним и взволнованно стала поправлять на сыне бабочку. У Гарри она поправила розу в бутоньерке. — Пора. Отправляйтесь сразу после нас, — сказала она. Мистер Уизли пожелал сыну удачи и подставив руку для жены, отправился вместе с ней в шатёр.

Рон выпрямился и нервно повёл плечами.

— Чёрт, я как-будто на экзамен иду.

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул. Отчего-то в нём пробудилось то же волнение. Сердце возбуждённо билось в груди, точно он сам идёт под венец. Гарри мог поклясться, что ощущения были точно такими же, потому что он знал, что Драко сидит там. Он ждёт его, даже не желая там находиться, и всё же находится. Ради него. Ему не терпелось пройти внутрь и увидеть его; он предвкушал этот миг и всё от этой взволнованности казалось каким-то нереальным. Он уже стал сомневаться в том, что всё это ему не привиделось.

— Нам пора, — сказал он бессознательно.

Они прошли внутрь и встали у алтаря. Рон пробормотал что-то себе по нос, но Гарри его не расслышал. Взгляд его прошёлся по гостям и легко нашёл Драко. Тот сидел у самого края, где сидели бывшие студенты восьмого курса и морщился всякий раз, когда на него без всякого стеснения указывали пальцем. Все присутствующие перешёптывались, явно не понимая, что он тут делает, а Симус и вовсе не стеснялся спрашивать у него вслух, явно находя это забавным. Драко игнорировал их. Он молча презирал и когда уловил на себе желанный взгляд — и вовсе потерял к ним всякий интерес. Гарри невольно улыбнулся ему, ощущая, как с каждой минутой воздух становится всё горячее. Он смотрел и сам не понимал, что Драко здесь делает.

— Это что, Малфой? — наклонившись к его уху возмущённо произнёс Рон. — Какого чёрта он здесь делает?!

В этот момент зазвучала музыка. Гарри вздрогнул и тревожно взглянул на Рона, боясь, что он потребует выгнать его. Но тот отвлёкся и, кажется, даже забыл о его существовании, стоило невесте появиться у входа. Гарри успел заметить, как вытянулось лицо Рона и как на нём расползлась широкая, восхищённая улыбка, прежде чем сам устремил взгляд в её сторону. На собственном лице в тот же миг сама собой расплылась улыбка.

Он с теплотой смотрел на Гермиону, на её счастливое лицо, не спадающую широкую улыбку, на то, как она крепко сжимает букет роз в одной руке, а другой нервно сминает выглаженный рукав пиджака своего отца. Все смотрели на неё завороженно, громко восторгаясь её красотой, и единственный, кто даже не обернулся из любопытства, был Драко. Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать и вновь направил на него свой взгляд. Ему хотелось напоминать себе каждую секунду, что произошедшее вовсе не иллюзия. Это правда, которую он боялся, что не заслужил.

Когда началась церемония Гарри не заметил, но когда до его сознания дошёл торжественный, громкий голос, обозначающий важность этого дня, он усилием воли отвёл взгляд и посмотрел на друзей. Сосредоточившись на их счастливых лицах, он старался не смотреть на Драко, чтобы не привлечь внимание ни к себе, ни к нему. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что находясь на церемонии бракосочетания важных ему людей, всё ещё находился там, в гостиной и словно снова и снова слышал слова Драко. В голове эхом звучал его голос, и он всё чаще повторял _«Я влюблён в тебя с третьего курса»._

Это было немыслимо и невозможно. Гарри трудно было поверить в это, но всякий раз, как он бросал на Драко быстрый взгляд и убеждался, что на него всё так же неотрывно смотрят, то не мог усомниться в его словах. Но всё же, прошлое отчётливо становилось перед глазами, и всё так же он видел в нём ненависть к себе. В поступках Драко, в его словах, не было ни капли любви. Он был убеждён в этом, и все бы только согласились с ним. Ведь когда любят, не ведут себя так грязно: не издеваются, не подставляют, не бьют, безжалостно ломая нос. Гарри никак не мог понять этого. Но затем, вспоминая всё тот же презрительный взгляд, когда они нечаянно столкнулись у портрета — как он вдруг переменился в момент, когда Гарри невольно улыбнулся ему, к нему пришло осознание. Ведь это Драко. Высокомерный, напыщенный, кичившийся своим чистокровием и презирающий всё то, что ниже него по статусу. Каково было ему понять чувства к какому-то полукровке, которого привык оскорблять и ненавидеть? Гарри мог бы сказать, что он бы злился и возненавидел ещё больше, даже несмотря на свои нежные чувства. И как бы он не старался, очевидно, Драко так и не смог обуздать их.

Гарри опустил голову и до боли закусил губу, пытаясь скрыть слёзы. Сердце всё продолжало громко биться, наслаждаясь этой любовью, но сам он всё ещё не понимал, отчего вдруг заслужил. Он никогда не думал, что кто-то может любить его так сильно. Драко любил безответно пять лет, когда самому ему казались бесконечными какие-то жалкие четыре месяца. Он дарил ему свою любовь и нежность и, кажется, до конца не верил, что любят в ответ. О чём думал Драко, когда принимал настолько сложное для себя решение? Он настолько был неуверен в нём, что решил выбрать безопасный выход, чтобы не страдать потом? В эту минуту Гарри ненавидел себя за собственную трусость. Он жалел, что не сказал сразу, как любит, и как не хочет больше провести и минуты без сознания того, что Драко есть у него.

Взяв себя в руки, он поднял голову и взглянул на своих друзей. Гарри попытался включиться в реальность, но мысли всё не отпускали его. Ему подумалось, что всё пошло для них с Драко как нельзя лучше. Своим поступком он причинил боль, но пытаясь исправить её, невольно смахнул множество проблем, которые им предстояло ещё решить. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что они бы долго решались придать огласке их отношения; он бы томился в сомнениях, терзался, и всё никак не находил смелости рассказать о нём семье Уизли; а Драко… он бы мог попросту скрывать его от своей семьи. Но он выбрал его и не отступил, даже когда перед ним предстала угроза стать посмешищем у всей магической Британии. Гарри уже видел эти нелепые статьи и заголовки, кричащие «Бывший Пожиратель смерти охмурил героя войны». Он знал, что им это будет смешно и о Драко будут злословить, а его самого считать глупцом. Но сейчас ему всё это было безразлично. Он готов был кричать на весь мир, что любит, и рано или поздно им придётся поверить. Пусть только закончится эта церемония и Гарри наконец скажет ему, как он много значит для него.

— В таком случае я объявляю вас соединенными узами до скончания ваших дней, — провозгласил маг.

В шатре послышался гул голосов и аплодисментов. Гарри взглянул на Гермиону и увидел в её глазах слёзы счастья. Он с наслаждением наблюдал, как их осыпают серебристыми звёздами и всё внутри затрепетало от радости и гордостью за них. Ему хотелось заключить их в объятия и сказать, как они дороги ему и как он любит их. Казалось, он готов сказать это всем вокруг.

Когда маг велел всем встать и взмахнул палочкой, Гарри как в тумане наблюдал за появившимися в шатре столиками. Все оживились и стали искать себе места. Он пытался отыскать взглядом Драко и пойти к нему, однако Хагрид с мокрым лицом подошёл к ним, чтобы поздравить молодожёнов, и преградил ему путь. Гарри через силу улыбнулся ему и смиренно дожидался, когда он отойдёт, но когда это случилось, толпа желающих поздравить и сфотографироваться, непременно с другом жениха, окружила их.

Зазвучала музыка. На танцевальную зону стали выходить пары. Вспышка фотоаппарата не переставая вспыхивала. Люди рядом с ними менялись, но отходили они только после длинных речей о здоровье, семейном благополучии и прочей чепухи. Затем к ним подошёл Слизнорт и всё никак не уходил, говоря что-то о чести и отваге. Гарри всё это время нервно ёрзал, оглядывал шатёр, но никак не мог уловить взглядом заветную фигуру. Джинни стала поглядывать на него с жалостью, но ни она, ни даже Гермиона, не могли унять гостей, желающие получить фотографию с золотым трио. И только когда к ним подошла МакГонагалл, она шепнула:

— Иди, Гарри.

— Куда он должен идти? — недоумённо нахмурился Рон.

Гарри не стал отвечать и быстро метнулся в сторону, оставляя друзей самих принимать подарки и улыбаться поздравлениям.

Шары у потолка шатра стали переливаться синеватым светом и стало намного темнее. Оркестр, как по команде, заиграл медленную, лиричную музыку. Пары всё выползали из своих мест и танцевали, прильнув друг к другу. Уловив взгляд Невилла, танцующего с Луной, он напряжённо улыбнулся ему, затем стал искать взглядом Драко и дальше. Он медленно проходил вдоль шатра, улавливая разговоры, среди которых уже начались сплетни о недавней культовой речи бывшего пожирателя, и игнорировал внимание тех, кто с любопытством глядел на него.

Драко нигде не было видно. Решив, что тот должно быть вышел, не вынеся подобного окружения, он хотел выйти, но остановился, вовремя заметив светловолосую макушку. Драко одиноко сидел в затаённом месте у столба. Он глядел исподлобья на гостей, и всем своим видом показывал, как не хотел находиться здесь. Гарри улыбнулся, а сердце затопило уже хорошо знакомой нежностью, по которой уже успел соскучиться.

Он подошёл тихо и незаметно. Драко пронизывал брезгливым взглядом громко хохочущую даму, сидящую неподалёку, и не почувствовал его присутствия. Гарри поглядел на него ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем обозначить своё присутствие.

— Могу я пригласить тебя на танец?

Драко вскинул голову и растерянно поглядел на него. Один миг — и лицо его стало привычно хмурым.

— Боюсь, это будет весьма неловко.

— Знаю, просто хотел поставить тебя в неудобное положение, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Драко насупился и пробормотал:

— Придурок. 

Он опустил голову и сидел недвижимо несколько мгновений, собираясь с мыслями. Когда он наконец поднялся, Гарри не мог отвести от него завороженного взгляда. Глядя на него, его топила нежность, и ему было странно, что Драко этого будто бы не замечал. Неужели он и вправду считал, что его не могут любить так же сильно? От этой мысли сердце болезненно сжималось.

— Ты опозорил меня перед всеми, Поттер, — проворчал Драко. Выглядел он при этом растерянно, словно бы не знал, как теперь себя вести и что сказать.

— Ты сам себя опозорил. Я ведь не заставлял тебя говорить перед всеми.

— Если бы я ушёл и попытался встретиться с тобой, ты бы стал слушать? — спросил Драко с искренним любопытством. Гарри виновато опустил взгляд, в самом деле считая себя самым настоящим мудаком. Но всё же он не мог отделаться от приятного чувства, что Драко решился даже на это. Вся эта его любовь всё ещё казалось нереальной. И всё же он не мог унять вновь появившийся в горле ком, который настаивал, что всё это правда.

— Так значит, ты разорвал помолвку? — спросил он тихо, не решаясь взглянуть на него.

— Два месяца назад, — помедлив, ответил Драко. Гарри не выдержал и удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Два месяца? Тогда почему ты пришёл только сейчас?

— Я же сказал, я не решался, — раздражённо процедил Драко, явно не желая больше говорить о своих слабостях.

Гарри кивнул, приняв ответ. Помедлив, он спросил:

— И что же ты сказал ей?

Лицо Драко стало ещё мрачнее.

— Всё, Поттер. Я же сказал, мы дружили. И ты удивишься, но не все слизеринцы плохие. Она поддержала меня. И даже заставила маму принять моё решение.

Гарри не мог скрыть удивления. Он смотрел на Драко и не мог избавиться от страха, что такой человек, как она, могла рано или поздно влюбить его в себя. Но потом, заметив, как Драко смотрит на него, как оглядывает его парадный костюм и как явно желает коснуться, этот страх отступил.

— Ты так любишь меня, Драко? — спросил он, не в силах больше держать этот вопрос в себе. Драко едва заметно вздрогнул и отвёл глаза.

— Нет. Самую малость преувеличил, — ответил он. Гарри не сдержал улыбки, а ком отчего-то стал ещё крепче. Он сглотнул и сказал:

— Или преуменьшил.

— Заткнись… Поттер, — поморщился Драко, раздражённый собственным разоблачением.

— Ты мог бы проявить ко мне интерес чуть раньше.

Лицо Драко смягчилось, но оставалось всё таким же виноватым и хмурым.

— Может, я высокого мнения о себе, но я не тупой, — сказал он, всё так же не глядя на него. — Ты ненавидел меня. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать, что у меня не было ни единого шанса.

Гарри хотел возразить, но с досадой понял, что он прав. Если бы не война, он бы так и продолжал ненавидеть, и от этого осознания стало больно и тоскливо.

— Он появился, когда я вдруг закрыл глаза в тот вечер?

Драко поднял глаза и качнул головой.

— Когда ты впервые улыбнулся. Мне, — сказал он.

Гарри вспомнил ту свою невольную улыбку, и сердце в груди застучало, словно бы оно всё знало изначально. Будто бы это был хитрый план, и в желании получить ту скрытую любовь, оно заставляло смотреть, искать взглядом и закрыть глаза, когда Драко вдруг подошёл к нему с желанием поцеловать.

— Но всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты вдруг позволил. Я думал, ты вновь долбанёшь меня Сектумсемпрой.

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул, понимая, что случись это чуть раньше, именно так бы и поступил.

— Если честно, я тоже. Но я ни капли не жалею, Драко. И то, что я был недоволен тобой… Не важно, слушался бы ты или нет. Вернее, я бы хотел, чтобы ты слушался, ведь то, как ты иногда ведёшь себя, совсем не знает границ, и оскорблять кого-то просто за то, что у него «не тот» статус — низко…

— Да брось, Поттер, вот опять ты начинаешь, — раздражённо вклинился Малфой.

— Но я ведь всё равно люблю тебя, — признался Гарри, проигнорировав замечание. Драко встрепенулся и посмотрел на него так, будто не верил и не ждал услышать этих слов. — Так чертовски сильно. Неужели это было так неочевидно?

Драко долго смотрел на него, и Гарри видел в его глазах недоверие, но оно медленно сменялось осознанием.

— Когда дело касается тебя, я всё ставлю под сомнения, Поттер, — тихо сказал он, но взгляд его всё оставался таким же удивлённым. Гарри улыбнулся и опустив взгляд, заметил, как подрагивают его пальцы.

— Ты можешь хоть раз назвать меня по имени? — спросил он, вновь взглянув на него. — Даже Гермиону назвал, а я, между прочим, только что признался тебе в любви.

Драко сглотнул и нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Он посмотрел куда-то мимо него, точно собирая последние крупицы храбрости, затем вернул взгляд к его глазам.

— Я… не знаю, сколько ещё неправильных поступков могу совершить, Поттер, но, пожалуй, я всё же могу просить: ты… будешь моим парнем? — и немного помедлив, добавил: — Гарри.

Гарри фыркнул сквозь слёзы, ощущая, как всё нутро заливает счастьем.

— Но ведь меня тоже можно назвать неправильным? — сказал он.

Драко сначала нахмурился, затем прыснул. Вновь сглотнув, на этот раз побеждая слёзы, он посмотрел на него. Рука его неуверенно потянулась вперёд и ухватилась за его рукав. Гарри улыбнулся этой его робости и подошёл к нему ближе. Он зачарованно смотрел на него и ненадолго прикрыл глаза, облегчённо выдыхая, когда щеки его коснулись. Затем, словно опомнившись, Драко огляделся и увидел, что на них смотрят. Рон ошалело пялился, разинув в потрясении рот.

— Ты уже опозорился, Драко, — сказал Гарри, возвращая его взгляд к себе. — Так делай это уже до конца.

Драко озадаченно смотрел на него, затем ухмыльнулся, точно у него появилась возможность насолить неприятелю и наконец коснулся его губ. Гарри выдохнул и запустив в его волосы пальцы, поцеловал смелее.

— Гарри! — послышался ошеломлённый возглас Рона. — Гарри!!!

От его жалостливого визга Гарри стало смешно. Он тихо рассмеялся, но всё продолжал целовать Драко, которого вся ситуация теперь тоже забавляла.

***

— Ну, Поттер, ты даёшь! — фыркнул Джордж, усевшийся за их столик.

Гарри покосился на Рона, который всё никак не мог прийти в себя. Лицо его было всё так же вытянуто, а Джинни всё не переставала хохотать над ним. Гермиона улыбалась гостям за них двоих, и когда пришло время исполнить танец, ткнула его локтём под бок и угрозами заставила вернуться в реальность.

— Я думал, ты уже ничем нас не удивишь, но умеешь же, — продолжил Джордж. Симус рядом с ним сидел и с неприкрытым весельем пялился на Драко. Тот в свою очередь пронизывал его своим хмурым, брезгливым взглядом, обещающий скорую смерть. — Признавайся, что ты с ним сделал?

— Ничего особенно. Просто улыбнулся, — сказал Гарри, зная, что никто из них не поверит. Но Драко, знавший истину, уставился на него с недовольством и пнул ногой под столом, вызывая смешок.

Джордж задумчиво покосился на него и ухмыльнулся, точно что-то поняв.

— Надо же. Даже холодное сердце слизеринского принца может растопить геройская улыбка, — сказал он, подперев голову рукой.

Драко вперился в него холодным взглядом и сквозь зубы процедил:

— Надеюсь, ваша семья не слишком огорчится такой геройской потере, Уизли.

Гарри недовольно поглядел на него, но Драко предпочёл игнорировать его, продолжая буравить взглядом Джорджа. Однако его слова совсем не оскорбили, а даже позабавили. Джордж усмехнулся.

— Не огорчится. Куда приятнее наблюдать за твоим преклонением перед ним.

Прежде чем Драко вскочил, схватив палочку, Гарри удержал его за руку и бросил осуждающий взгляд на Джорджа. Тот поднял руки и неловко улыбнулся.

— Кажется, нам пора оставить голубков одних и заняться другими, — сказал он и, схватив веселящегося Финнигана за руку, едва оттащил его от стола.

Когда они остались одни, Драко лишь бросил на него кроткий взгляд, затем отвернулся, то ли пристыженно, то ли обиженно. Гарри с минуту смотрел на него, ожидая, что на него наконец обратят внимание, но Драко всё сидел и смотрел перед собой, иногда поглядывая на танцующих. Улыбнувшись, Гарри взял его ладонь в свою и крепко сжал. Казалось, именно в эту минуту Драко наконец расслабился. Он взглянул на их сцепленные руки, затем вновь посмотрел перед собой, но Гарри всё равно почувствовал, как Драко невольно сжимает его ладонь ещё крепче.

Весь оставшийся день Гарри наблюдал, как он терпеливо сидит на месте; по одному его лицу было очевидно, как Драко не желает быть здесь и как все эти люди были ему противны, но он всё сидел и держал его руку, даже и не думая о том, чтобы подождать его где-нибудь ещё, только не на этой свадьбе. Гарри и не думал предлагать. Он отчего-то вдруг уверился, что Драко привыкнет. И к Гермионе, и к Рону, и ко всем этим взглядам, которые всё ещё периодически на них кидали.

Они сидели в молчании и каждый раз, когда кто-то подходил к ним, Гарри улыбался и говорил, а хватка на его руке только усиливалась, будто предупреждая не отходить ни на шаг. И плевать Драко хотел, что он кого-то смущал своим присутствием.

Когда вечер подошёл к концу, все поднялись, желая проводить молодожёнов, и Гарри поднялся тоже, заставляя Драко последовать за ним. Он вышел вместе с ним вперёд, наблюдая, как весёлая Гермиона и всё ещё обескураженный Рон проходят по ковровой дорожке к выходу, без устали принимая поздравления. Стоило им дойти до них, как Гермиона кинулась к нему в объятия.

— Гарри! Теперь это действительно самый счастливый день! — воскликнула она.

Гарри рассмеялся, крепко обнимая её, и глядя, как Рон буравит ошалелым взглядом Драко. Отстранившись, Гермиона махнула на него рукой.

— Не переживай, он посмотрит запись, потом будет над ним издеваться.

— Да, это будет то ещё зрелище, — фыркнул Гарри. Гермиона рассмеялась, и взглянув на Драко, вдруг всучила ему цветы.

— А ты, держи. Это за разбитый нос.

Драко ничего не оставалось как взять их. Он взглянул на букет белых роз и брезгливо поморщился. Гарри бросил на них короткий взгляд, затем с весельем поглядел на него.

— У маглов это значит, что ты следующая невеста.

— Какого чёрта?! — завопил Драко и, не долго думая, швырнул его от себя подальше. Гарри фыркнул и с теплотой поглядел на него. Взяв его за руку, он вышел вместе с ним из шатра вместе с остальными.

Гермиона вместе с Роном, крепко держась за руки, помахали им на прощание, затем вспыхнули розовым дымом, и из этого дыма под общими аплодисментами выпорхнули голуби.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Гарри потянул Драко в сторону, прячась за шатром. Взглянув на него, он желал что-нибудь сказать, но слов никак не находилось. Он смотрел и смотрел, но в голове была лишь приятная пустота. Если кто его спросит, то он, вероятнее всего, просто ответит, что наконец-то, чёрт возьми, чувствует себя счастливым.

Драко поднял руку и привычно, словно не было никакого расставания, опустил ладонь на его щёку. Он оглядывал его лицо словно впервые и одно ощущение пальцев на коже приносило удовольствие.

— Долго ещё будешь любоваться? — спросил Гарри.

— Я не любуюсь, — раздражённо сказал Драко и насупился. — Жук... ползёт по твоей тупому лицу.

— Это лицо не такое уж тупое, раз ты его так любишь, — не удержался Гарри и рассмеялся, как только лицо Драко скривилось в недовольстве.

— Ещё и издеваться вздумал, Поттер?! — проворчал он, убрав руку.

Гарри рассмеялся громче. Прильнув к нему всем телом, он глянул на скривившееся лицо Драко.

— Вообще-то мой дом на Гриммо временно занят молодожёнами, но, думаю, у тебя есть в запасе вариант?

Поглядев на него, Драко недолго соображал, а когда наконец сообразил, довольно ухмыльнулся и тут же схватил его за руку. Гарри успел только весело фыркнуть, прежде чем они трансгрессировали, не сказав никому и слова. И если кто спросит куда это он подевался, Гарри был уверен, что ответ найдётся без него.


End file.
